Quisiera regresar el tiempo
by Daniela Taylor Black
Summary: Yo me casé con el amor de mi existencia, me enfrenté al mundo y a la muerte por esa desicion y era feliz, mi mundo de vampiros era un cuento de hadas, hasta que mi mejor amigo me dijo que se habia enamorado de mi hija. Jamas dejare que se acerque a ella.
1. 1ra parte

**Quisiera regresar el tiempo**

**Capitulos del 1 al 10.**

**Prólogo**

Bella

Yo me casé con el amor de mi existencia, me enfrenté al mundo y a la muerte por esa decisión y era feliz. Sin embargo, por esa misma decisión había hecho sufrir a mi mejor amigo y reconozco que me aproveché, inconscientemente tal vez, de su amor incondicional. Durante mucho tiempo, fui la única mujer a la que Jacob había amado y por lo tanto sabía que siempre estaría ahí para mí, aun cuando estaba consiente del dolor que eso le causaba.

Yo deseaba que encontrara a alguien a quien amar, tenía esperanzas de que cuando se imprimara dejara de amarme y por lo tanto, dejaría de sufrir. Y sucedió. Pero lejos de alegrarme, esa noticia me hizo enfurecer. ¡Se había imprimado de mi recién nacida hija! Eso era aberrante. Era sólo una bebé.

El trataba de explicarme que todo lo que quería era que ella fuera feliz, que nunca sufriera por ninguna necesidad. Todos estos años él se había encargado de cumplirle cada uno de sus deseos y caprichos, aun en contra de nuestra voluntad. Su padre y yo no podíamos hacer nada al respecto.

Ahora mi hija creció, parece una chica de 17 años y su relación se ha tornado totalmente diferente. Ya dejó de llamarlo "mi Jacob". Nessie ya no exige, ahora suplica estar con él. Noto la forma en que ella lo mira, lo hace con embeleso y cuando cruzan la mirada se ruboriza y baja sus ojos apenada. Cuando le habla, lo hace como un susurro, incluso cuando lo toca... como lo toca, lo hace suavemente, solo con un roce e inmediatamente retira su mano, como si temiera que "escuchara" todo lo que está sintiendo por él. Y él como siempre, respeta las distancias o cercanías que ella impone.

Ya han pasado poco más de siete años de esa horrible imprimación y no ha dejado de molestarme, todo este tiempo mi hija siempre ha preferido estar más tiempo con "su Jacob" que con sus propios padres y esa situación me ha causado unos celos enormes. Al menos eso creí. Pero me equivoqué.

Jacob

...Perdóname pero sigo tratando de asimilarlo y no lo logro. ¿Como es esto posible? Después de tantos años, de tantas noches deseándolo, soñando, alucinando, sufriendo por tener al menos una remota posibilidad. Tanto luchar y rogarte hasta el punto de la humillación... y ahora... ¿Estás aquí diciéndome que tal vez te equivocaste?

¿Por qué me haces esto, Bella? ¿Por qué? Si hace ya mucho tiempo que había perdido toda esperanza y me había resignado a que eras un imposible. Elegiste otro camino dejándome a la deriva y con el corazón destrozado. Si, muy a pesar de todo el amor que te ofrecí, a pesar del amor de tus padres, tú lo elegiste a él; renunciaste al mundo por "tu verdadero amor".

¡No! ¡No te acerques! ¡Dame espacio por favor! Discúlpame pero no me lo puedo creer. ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¿Es que no te bastó todo ese tiempo con utilizarme y aprovecharte de mis sentimientos? Porque eso fue lo que hiciste, solo me utilizaste para salir de tu depresión cuando él te abandonó, me utilizaste para alucinar con él y ¿Qué pasó? En cuanto tomaste nuevos aires corriste a sus brazos sin importarte mis súplicas y lo que estaba sufriendo. ¿Por qué quieres jugar ahora conmigo? ¿Con qué derecho vienes a alterar mi tranquilidad? Hoy después de siete años de tu decisión, me estás causando una lucha interna entre la razón y la tentación de hacer mi viejo sueño realidad. Eres demasiado cruel Bella.

**Confusión**

Bella.

Ayer Jacob habló con Edward y conmigo confesándonos el amor que ya había despertado Renesmee en él. Nos aseguró que ella aun no sabía nada, que estaba esperando un tiempo más para decírselo pero quería que nosotros lo supiéramos primero. Yo me enojé, lo insulté y le dije que era un aprovechado, pervertido, enfermo y no se cuantas cosas más. Lo golpeé, lo tiré al suelo pero Edward me detuvo a tiempo de no matarlo. El había tomado todo esta situación con mas serenidad, siempre estuvo consiente de que eso sucedería tarde o temprano y no entendía la exageración de mi conducta ya que, según él, pensábamos exactamente igual. Ni yo entendía porque había reaccionado así.

Hoy antes del amanecer todos se fueron de cacería y yo me quedé. No tenía ánimos de nada. Era la primera vez que Edward se iba sin mí y no lo podía creer. Sugirió quedarse conmigo pero yo se lo impedí. Era un paseo familiar ya planeado con dos meses de anticipación, de hecho, era una reunión con las Denali. Ni siquiera me importó que se encontrara con Tanya. Si que estaba deprimida.

Después de mucho pensar y pensar en la futura relación de mi hija con Jacob, me di cuenta que solo me estaba deprimiendo mas, así que decidí aprovechar el día para visitar a Charlie y a Sue. Mientras iba de camino a Forks, manejando a velocidad humana por cierto, iba absorta en mis pensamientos: _"¿Por qué me afecta tanto que mi hija haya crecido y se haya convertido en una mujer? ¿Acaso pensaba que Jacob ya quiere apartarla de mi? Solo han pasado siete años, siete maravillosos años a su lado. El le declarará su amor ¿Cuando? ¿Que pasará? ¿Ella le responderá? ¿El tratará de besarla? ¿De acariciarla? ¿De seducirla? ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tengo estos malditos celos? Es mi hija y se que tiene derecho a enamorarse y ser feliz pero, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no otro? Nahuel, tal vez. ¿Por que tuvo que ser Jacob... mi Jacob...? _

_¿¡Que dije! No, no puede ser. Me estoy volviendo loca. ¡Maldición!_ Ahí estaba la verdad. Todo este tiempo no eran celos de Jacob, eran celos de mi propia hija. Ella me había robado el amor de Jacob. Maldita imprimación... Edward, perdóname. Que bien que no estás aquí intentando adivinar lo que pasa por mi mente en estos momentos. Pero es verdad. Estoy celosa de Renesmee. Todo lo que le dije a Jacob ayer, todo lo que le insulté fue por mi enorme frustración. El ya no me amaba. Ahí lo comprobé. Se asustó por mi reacción y lo único que pudo hacer fue pedirme perdón por poner sus ojos en mi hija. Y hoy me doy cuenta que mi coraje no era por haber puesto sus ojos en mi hija, sino por apartarlos de mi. ¡Maldito egoísmo! Una vez mas, como siempre, me doy cuenta que sigo siendo el mismo monstruo de cuando era humana. No. Era peor, mucho peor. Sin embargo, no puedo contener esto que siento. Si, yo amo a mi esposo; por él hice sufrir a mi... a Jacob. Por él le provoqué tantas lágrimas y tantas noches de dolor_. ¿Por qué siento esto? Todo tiene que ser una pesadilla._ Aun cuando no duerma siento que en cualquier momento debo despertar.

De pronto ya estaba frente a la casa de Charlie. No estaba su carro, toqué por si encontraba a Sue, pero nadie contestó así que decidí abrir la puerta con mi llave. Di un vistazo a la sala y vi varias cañas de pescar. Creo que ya se donde andan. Charlie se fue a pescar con Billy y seguramente Sue esta en la reservación con sus hijos. Al pensar en ese lugar sentí un enorme escalofrío. O al menos algo parecido. No puedo estar sola ni un minuto más.

Regresé a casa, dejé mi auto y me perdí en el bosque. No supe en que momento me dirigí a ese lugar pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba cerca de La Push, justo en el acantilado y mi mente comenzó a vagar: de aquí me lancé, aquí fue donde Alice me vio caer y creyó que me había suicidado... fui corriendo por él a Italia... y aquí fue cuando perdí a mi... a... Jacob. Mejor dicho, aquí fue cuando Jacob me perdió a mí.

En ese momento, algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, alcancé a ver una figura saliendo de los árboles para dirigirse a la playa. Y ahí estaba. Aun de lejos lo veía perfectamente en todo su esplendor: el lobo más bello del planeta. Tan grande… tan fuerte… tan Jacob. El aire agitaba su hermosa melena. Todavía recuerdo cuando la acaricié por primera vez. No pude evitar emitir una sonrisa al recordar el lengüetazo que me dio en ese momento en toda la cara, así como también recordé el rostro contrariado de Edward.

De pronto el hermoso lobo se puso alerta, se que percibió mi aroma porque volteó hacia todos lados como si olfateara algo pero me escondí arriba de un árbol. Si, era ridícula e infantil, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, no quería que me descubriera. Supongo que pensó que era su imaginación porque en ese momento salió de fase… ¡Dios! ¡Lo que vi!... No tenía idea de lo hermoso que era en verdad. Su cabello largo y sedoso, su bronceado, sus pectorales… su abdomen… su… su… virilidad. No conocía a Jacob Black…

Volteó de nuevo a todos los lados y dándome involuntariamente la espalda se agachó para desatar el cordón con que sostenía sus pantaloncillos a la pierna… Creo que estoy hiperventilando. Me di cuenta que rompí una gruesa rama del árbol en el que estaba. _Eres hermoso Jacob_… ups…creo que lo dije en voz alta porque se puso los pantalones rápidamente y volteó hacia atrás. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza confundido. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y empezó a caminar por la orilla de la playa, se veía preocupado…

Yo cerré mis ojos y empecé a evocar los recuerdos de su primer beso, fue tan arrebatado que no tuve tiempo ni de asimilarlo y lo golpeé, lo golpeé tan fuerte que me rompí la mano, que diferente era ahora, ayer apenas casi lo mato de un golpe parecido.

Y aquella vez que le pedí que me besara para que no fuera a pelear con los neófitos… ese había sido el mejor beso de mi vida… de mi vida humana. Recuerdo sus cálidos brazos cubriendo mi cuerpo, mis manos enredadas en su cabello, las suyas queriendo traspasar la piel de mi cintura... y yo deseando que lo hiciera. Fue tanto el deseo que sentí por él en esos momentos que si me hubiera pedido que me entregara a él, lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto. Lo que menos quería era que dejara de tocarme. Yo deseaba recorrer su cuerpo también, pero era tan inexperta como él. Que hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos entregado esa mañana. Tal vez no me habría casado con Edward… ¡Edward! Tengo que irme de aquí. Que diría si supiera que estoy aquí espiando a su amigo. Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a buscarlo. No quiero tener tantos pensamientos inapropiados.

**Jacob**

Juraría que había un "frío" cerca. Pero ya miré para todos lados y no vi nada. Creo que es tanto lo que pienso en Nessie, que ya alucino con el aroma de los vampiros... aunque ella no lo sea totalmente. Y espero que realmente no haya sido ninguno ya que acabo de salir de fase...

Siempre he ido de cacería con Nessie pero en esta ocasión no pude acompañarla ya que era una reunión familiar. Hace dos meses acordaron reunirse en Vancouver con el clan de Denali. Yo no los veo desde la vez que vinieron los Vulturi para matar a Nessie porque creían que era un niño inmortal. Aun cuando el trato era cordial, nunca entendieron a los Cullen por su alianza con los licántropos. Así que preferí quedarme en la reservación y dejar que tuvieran sus días en familia. Ella regresará en dos días y ya decidí que será esa misma noche cuando le declare mi amor. Ahora si, nada ni nadie podrá separarme de ella en ningún momento.

Que bien se siente estar enamorado y bien correspondido. Porque se que ella me ama. Lo veo en sus ojos, en el color que cubren sus mejillas cuando la descubro mirándome. Es una dulce niña. Tan tierna, tan inocente, tan hermosa... tan niña…

Se que deseo vivir toda mi existencia a su lado. No se como puedo sentirme tan feliz con el solo hecho de pensar en ella... _Nessie_. Me parece una eternidad tener que esperar hasta el lunes para declararle mi amor, espero no asustarla. Yo creo que no, ella también me ama, lo se, lo siento; de unos meses para acá todo ha cambiado entre nosotros, me mira y me habla diferente... ya he descubierto que cuando le digo lo hermosa que se ve se pone colorada… antes no era así. Antes todo era juegos, competencias, apuestas y caprichos... como ha madurado.

Tal vez parezca un pervertido ya que solo tiene siete años pero pienso en su cabello, sus ojos, su voz… su cuerpo… ¡Maldición! No quiero pensar en eso pero parece una chica de... de… mas o menos de la edad de Bella cuando me enamoré de ella… Hoy amo a Nessie y está insoportablemente hermosa y su cuerpo es escultural… ¡Maldición! Bueno... ¡Basta! Es solo una niña en cuerpo de mujer… así lo veré… así la amaré… hasta que ella este lista.

El peor día de mi existencia

**Bella**

_Strathcoma_ era la mejor opción para cazar, según Carlisle, por lo tanto la reunión familiar era ahí así que me fui a su encuentro. Pero antes que nada llegaría a mi lugar favorito a llenarme de hermosos recuerdos. Inconscientemente, no quería estar con los demás ya que no quería dar tantas explicaciones por mi actitud apática pero al mismo tiempo ya no podía estar sola. Siempre he sido muy contradictoria, de lo único que estaba segura en esos momentos era el borrar las imágenes de Jacob en mi cabeza.

En ese prado Edward me había besado por primera vez y ahí fue donde me entregó el anillo de compromiso. Nos gustaba escaparnos a ese bello lugar para platicar cuando debíamos tomar alguna decisión importante o simplemente para estar a solas. Bajé la velocidad y antes de llegar, escuché voces. Me pareció escuchar la dulce y melodiosa sonrisa de Edward pero recapacité, Edward está con los demás, en Vancouver y por supuesto que no podía estar ahí, ya que yo no estaba con él. Sin embargo, lo seguía escuchando. Me detuve lejos para poner más atención. Si, era Edward pero no estaba solo, alguien mas estaba con él. Me acerqué lo suficiente para escuchar y ver mejor sin que notaran mi presencia y lo que oí me sorprendió… pero lo que vi… me destrozó…

—"Me halagas Tanya pero siempre he sido sincero contigo"

—"Lo se Edward y siempre respeté tu punto de vista, pero no crees que hace ya bastante tiempo que sucedió lo que querías?"

—"Y, según tú... ¿Qué era lo que yo quería?"

—"Querías estar con una mujer hasta casarte. Y así fue. Ya te casaste, ahora déjame mostrarte que habemos otras mujeres con experiencia diferente".

—"No puedo hacer eso Tanya. Yo amo a Bella".

—"Créeme, ella me lo agradecerá. Tienes tantas cosas que experimentar aun, o me dirás que ella era lo bastante experta como para dejarte bien entrenado".

—"Soy un caballero Tanya y esta plática me parece indecorosa. Te respeto y respeto tus puntos de vista pero no es correcto hablar de esta manera".

—"No tengo otra manera de platicar cuando estoy cerca de ti, además, si antes te deseaba ahora te deseo mas".

Tanya se acercó y le dijo al oído pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Edward.

—"Eres endemoniadamente apetitoso Edward"— El cerró los ojos y en esos momentos Tanya le pasó la lengua por la oreja. Edward se hizo hacia atrás y puso sus manos enfrente y en alto como si pidiera paz…

—"Tanya, no puedo negarte que eres hermosa y que cualquiera moriría por tus besos… y… por tu cuerpo pero…"

—"¿Pero?"

—"Pero…pero..." -ella se acercó aun mas a él.

—"Ahora que sabes lo que es tener una mujer entre tus brazos, no me puedes negar que te gustaría saber que se siente tenerme… también"— le tocó la entre pierna. Edward brincó.

—"SI, PERO NO ERES BELLA"- Soltó esas palabras rápidamente.

—"BELLA, BELLA, BELLA. ¿Para eso me trajiste aquí? ¿Para hablar de ella?"

—"Discúlpame por darte la impresión equivocada. Quería que conocieras el lugar donde ella y yo nos habíamos comprometido, platicarte lo feliz que soy a su lado y que había valido la pena esperar mas de cien añ…"-

Tanya se prendió de sus labios. Edward intentó forcejear pero terminó rendido a su beso. Cualquiera diría que no quiso emplear toda su fuerza para desprenderse de esa mujer. Yo sentí morirme. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Edward besando a otra. A mi rival, al monumento a la belleza que había rechazado tantas veces ahora la recibía con los brazos abiertos. Si, él la estrechaba en sus brazos, ella aprovechó su confusión arrancado los botones de la camisa de un tirón. Edward solo respirada pausadamente, parecía que se estaba asfixiando, como si eso fuera posible, tal y como me estaba pasando a mí por la sorpresa y la desilusión.

Tanya acariciaba sus hombros y su espalda sin dejar de besarlo. Deslizó la lengua hacia abajo recorriendo su cuello y hombros hasta llegar a su pecho. Comenzó a lamer y succionar sus pezones, pasando de uno a otro rápidamente. Se que no era sangre, pero algo hervía por mis venas. El le acariciaba la rojiza melena y la espalda.

De pronto ella se apartó y creí que había terminado la escena…. Que imbécil fui al pensarlo. Solo lo hizo para hacer algo más. La vampiresa estaba dispuesta a disfrutar, en su totalidad, el cuerpo del hombre que había sido solo mío.

Lo miró a los excitados ojos y sin avisar le rasgó por enfrente el pantalón, y de pronto él ya había golpeado un árbol con la espalda, suspendido del suelo y ella sujetándolo de las caderas ante la desorbitada mirada de mi marido... ya tenía expuesto su miembro por demás erecto. No me podía mover, quería correr y arrancarla de ahí, destrozarla con mis propias manos, pero estaba paralizada. No podía ni emitir sonido alguno. Quería enviar mi escudo y protegerlo pero…. ¿Protegerlo de quién? ¿De él mismo?

Tanya sonrió y se lamió los labios, se le había hecho agua la boca tal como me sucedió a mí la primera vez que lo vi en toda su expresión viril. Empezó a lamerlo una y otra y otra y otra vez. Edward se sujetó del árbol con ambas manos. Sus gemidos eran demasiado ruidosos.

-"Tanya... yo… "

-"No digas nada… es demasiado tarde Edward.-"

Ella introdujo todo el pene a su boca y comenzó a succionarlo. Quiso salirse pero ella no se lo permitió, le agarró el trasero con las dos manos y empujó más fuerte hacia su boca… El rostro de Edward reflejaba todo tipo de emociones, nervios, excitación, placer, duda, más placer, parecía que iba a explotar. Sus gemidos parecían gritos. Afortunadamente no había nadie a millas de aquí que pudieran escucharlo… Pero… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Que no había nadie? ¡Estaba yo! Estaba yo viendo a mi marido teniendo sexo oral con otra mujer y lo peor era que él lo estaba disfrutando de una manera indescriptible. Que lástima me doy, aquí, de pie, viendo como se la chupan a mi esposo y sin hacer absolutamente nada, solo viendo lo hermoso que es en toda su expresión de lujuria.

Edward gritaba mientras yo caía de cuclillas llevándome las manos al pecho… aquel hueco aparecía de nuevo… de pronto levantó la vista al cielo y gruñó al punto de grito… supe que se había venido. Ella siguió succionando y la vi tragar mientras el se estremecía una y otra vez. No fue hasta que bebió la última gota de la miel de Edward que lo sacó de su boca. Por unos segundos más se relamió los labios saboreando lo que había quedado en ellos.

Inesperadamente Edward la empujó con el pie aventándola haciéndola caer sentada a varios metros de allí y él brinco hasta llegar a la boca de Tanya probando su propio sabor. Ella lo abrazó mientras él la besaba con demasiada urgencia, como si su tiempo fuera contado, como si estuvieran a punto de ser descubiertos… _¡Sorpresa! ¡Ya lo están!_ Y se revolcaban de un lado a otro, destruyendo el jardín de... nuestro... prado.

Las manos de él también tenían urgencia… le destrozó el vestido. No traía ropa interior. Le ofreció sus pechos y gustoso los saboreaba, los lamió y los mordió como si fuera un hambriento con todo un banquete por delante y repetía su nombre una y otra vez…

-"Edward… no sabes cuantas veces soñé despierta con este momento"–

Edward se apartó un poco pero ella lo atrajo otra vez y lo siguió besando. De pronto se apartó y se puso de espaldas a él, tomó ambas manos de Edward y las puso en sus pechos… él los apretaba, los acariciaba… ella levantaba su cabello para dejar descubierto su cuello mientras él lo besaba. La quiso voltear hacia él pero ella lo impidió, le tomó su mano derecha para llevársela a los labios, le besó los dedos, los lamió, se los metió a la boca… inmediatamente los bajó hasta meterlos dentro de su vagina. El jadeó, sujetó su cabello fuertemente, parecía furioso. Ella gritaba sin parar, estaba disfrutando a mi marido, emanaba placer por todo su cuerpo. El seguía besando y mordiendo su cuello y le acariciara en su intimidad… metiendo y sacando sus dedos dentro de ella con toda la brutalidad que nunca creí haber visto en él. Se había vuelto a excitar… Sacó los dedos y se los llevó a la boca.

Y así como estaba, de espaldas, ella levantó un poco las caderas y se sentó sobre él permitiendo la entrada de su miembro en la parte "aun" más íntima de ella. Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo. El volvió a meter los dedos a su vagina y con su brazo izquierdo la sujetó de la cintura haciéndola subir y bajar para penetrarla sin descanso. Olvidé que los vampiros no nos cansábamos… Mientras, ella se auto exploraba los senos. Edward gemía de placer. Sacó los dedos de la vagina y los metió en la boca de Tanya… yo ya no entendía… tenía la vista nubada como si tuviera lágrimas en los ojos…

Una vez más Edward empezó a acariciar los pechos y besar y morder la espalda de Tanya sin dejar de embestirla, las caderas de ella se movían al compás de él mientras se masturbaba repitiendo su nombre tantas veces que perdí la cuenta…. Dio un grito tan fuerte que me tape los oídos… pero estaban muy lejos de terminar…. Edward la empujó hacia enfrente sin salirse de ella, haciendo que quedara a horcajadas y él detrás… la tomó de las caderas y enterrando sus dedos en su trasero la siguió embistiendo mil veces mas… podría jurar que yo estaba llorando…. Tanya seguía gritando sin parar enterrando los dedos en suelo… y pidiendo más, y más, y más…. y mi esposo, como el caballero que es, la complacía más, y más, y más y… más…

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado. Solo se que me faltaba el aire, quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, quería ser humana y aventarme de un risco... quería morir... Después de mucho rato lo escuché hablar...

—"Tanya… eres malditamente deliciosa…. No se como pude… perderme tanto tiempo todo esto que tengo aquí… frente a mi… "

Ella sonreía no solo de placer, sino de satisfacción. Había logrado su objetivo… seducir a Edward. Vi como él estaba a punto de llegar otra vez... aceleró mas sus movimientos. Cerró los ojos, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó sacudiendo su cabeza a los lados… ella gritaba también….

Edward abrió los ojos… todavía jadeando, todavía dentro de ella… ¿Y yo?… yo enfrente de ambos…

—¡BELLA!-

**Jacob**

Ya tengo horas caminando en dos patas, digo, piernas… de aquí para allá. Me siento angustiado, como si algo fuera a suceder. Me siento como cuando estaban a punto de invadirnos el grupo de neófitos… alerta y esperando un ataque en cualquier momento….

Pero no quiero pensar en eso, todo estará bien, Nessie volverá en dos días y la abrazaré y le diré que la extrañé. Tal vez es lo mucho que me hace falta y por eso me siento así. Esto de la imprimación es demasiado poderoso. Lo bueno es que todos me entienden. Ya todos tienen a su imprimación. Sam fue el primero con su esposa Emily, Jared tiene a Kim, Quil tiene a Claire, Paul se casó con mi hermana, yo tengo a Nessie y Leah... Leah merece toda la felicidad del mundo. Siempre tan buena amiga y compañera, tan leal. Ella estuvo a mi lado cuando Bella me dejó. Y eso se lo agradezco, pero si Bella, me hubiera aceptado no habría nacido Nessie y yo no hubiera conocido el verdadero amor. Y Seth… bueno Seth! Espero que Seth se imprima pronto. Por eso comete tantas estupideces, no tiene en quien ocupar su tiempo… No entiendo eso de dejarse retar por tonterías. Como fue posible que se dejara convencer con una estúpida apuesta a ver quien se acababa la botella de vodka primero… ahí tiene las consecuencias. Lo bueno es que nosotros sanamos pronto. Por cierto, tengo que ir a ver a Seth.

Cuando llegué a casa por el auto vi la nota que Billy me había dejado sobre la mesa. Charlie había ido por él. Decidí caminar. Llegué a la casa de los Clearwather y vi a Seth atragantándose de comida, ya solo tenía la férula en la pierna y un vendaje más pequeño en la frente. Que bueno que nuestra sangre es tan fuerte y nos recuperamos rápido.

—¡Hola Jake!

—Hola Seth. Hola Charlie. Sue.

—Hola Jake. ¿Todo bien?

—Si, como siempre. ¿Y tú que dices, Seth? ¿Listo para la siguiente apuesta?

—No te burles. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

—Ah no, a mi no me gusta el licor. Lo sabes bien.

—Pero es que esos hijos de su p…

—¡Seth! Estoy aquí.

—Oh, lo siento mamá. Es que no podía perder esa apuesta, eran 50 dórales.

—¿Y de qué te sirvieron? –dijo Sue– Con eso pagamos todo para tus curaciones.

—Jajaja, no tienes vergüenza Seth.

—No me regañes Billy, Charlie ya lo hizo. Hasta me mostró su placa y todo. Ya me dijo que a la próxima me arresta por causar daños en un parque nacional.

—Jajaja! Yo mismo te haré plantar árboles.

—Jake… ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—¿Dónde?

—Ahí, voltéate…mira, ahí, traes un enorme moretón y parece inflamada tu mandíbula.

—Eh... ah si. Es solo un golpe.

—¡Que! También te estrellaste en un árbol? –preguntó Charlie sonriendo.

—Eh..no! este... hmmmm... me lo dio… Bella..

—¿BELLA?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Si, se molestó un poco conmigo ayer pero ya se le pasará.

—Pues yo diría que estaba más que molesta. Estuvo fuerte el golpe.

—¡Ah! ya lo creo que si…ja-ja, ya no necesita ningún _bate_ ni palanca para golpearme como quiere…. Hasta la muela me tumbó...

—¿Qué? –preguntó Charlie sorprendido– no se que le habrás hecho pero no tiene justificación para que te haya golpeado de esa manera… ¿Se disculpó al menos?.

—Nop, creo que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

—Esto me recuerda algo… —dijo Charlie—¿la besaste otra vez a la fuerza o que? Jajajaja

—¡Nooooooo!, claro que no… entonces ahora si me mata Edward. O me deja corriendo en tres patas… mínimo… jajaja.

—Bueno —dijo Charlie— yo me retiro, me siento muy cansado. Cariño, te quedo deliciosa la cena como siempre.

—Gracias. Charlie, me gustaría quedarme hasta que regrese Leah. Ella vuelve pasado mañana. ¿No te importa?

—Claro que no, quédate los días que sean necesarios. Yo vengo mañana a verte. Billy ¿te llevo?

—Prefiero quedarme un poco más sino te molesta.

—Claro que no, esta es tu casa también.

—Adiós Seth. No olvides lo que te dije.

—Mmmsse...

—Jake, como siempre, me dio mucho gusto verte. Se me hace raro verte sin Nessie.

—Ah si, es que se fueron de cacer... de campamento.

—Ah si, lo había olvidado. Bueno. Nos vemos buenas noches.

**El Infierno**

**Bella**

La expresión de su rostro, no tenía palabras, solo se que Edward se quedó espantado al verme… ella levantó la cara y me sonrió. —"¿quieres unirte?"…

Edward la aventó y se escuchó algo así como si hubieran arrastrado piedras por el suelo deteniéndose varios metros delante. El se levantó rápidamente, se subió los pantalones e intentó abrocharse la camisa enredándose entre la tela, ni siquiera se acordaba que ya no era mas que tirones… detrás de mi escuché un sonido de huida. Tanya había desaparecido.

Yo no tenía lágrimas pero se que en mis ojos no había otra cosa que no fuera decepción y un enorme dolor. Me oprimía el pecho intentando cubrir el enorme hoyo que sentía en él. Edward me miraba con ojos de angustia, dolor, culpa pero sobre todo terror. Agachó la mirada y empezó a sollozar cayendo al suelo y agarrándose a la tierra con las uñas. Balbuceaba y gemía... pero esta vez era de dolor. Yo quería gritar, quería decirle todo lo que acababa de hacerme, quería preguntar por qué, quería una buena explicación, quería que me dijera qué había yo hecho mal para que me pagara de esta manera... quería golpearlo, quería matarlo... Quería morirme. Ni siquiera pude abrir la boca. Me fui de ese maldito lugar que ahora representaba la peor de todas mis pesadilla y la estaba viviendo despierta.

Edward reaccionó y gritaba mi nombre detrás de mi, también podría jurar que lloraba, mas que llanto parecían alaridos. Me decía que "había sido un error, que no había significado nada para él… que no supo que fue lo que pasó… que en mas de cien años esta era la primera vez que había sido débil"… Si, Hasta hoy y no se cuantas veces mas lo hubiera sido si no lo descubro…

…"Que estaba arrepentido… que yo era la mujer de su existencia… que me compensaría cada día por el dolor que me había causado"…. Todo eso ya lo había escuchado antes….

Corrí millas y millas en el inútil intento de huir de él. Pero seguía tras de mí gritando que me amaba. Vaya manera de demostrarlo… yo seguía sin detenerme y sin intención de hacerlo hasta que llegó al cinismo de amenazarme con hacerse matar si no le hacía caso…

Muchas imágenes se vinieron de golpe a mi cabeza al escuchar esas palabras: Recordé cuando Alice fue a buscar a Charlie porque pensó que me había suicidado. Cuando me dijo que Edward quería morir también en manos de los Vulturis porque no quería estar en un mundo donde yo no existiera y me vi corriendo a sus brazos para detenerlo a pesar de las suplicas y lágrimas de Jacob. Sentí una furia enorme corriendo por mi cuerpo. Esto era por demás intolerable. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Como era posible tanta cobardía y tanto egoísmo? Ni yo en mi vida humana, a pesar de tanto dolor después de que me abandonó diciendo que no me amaba, pensé en esa posibilidad, porque sabía que con eso mataría a mis padres. Incluso hoy con todo lo que estaba sufriendo no me pasó por la mente esa egoísta solución… entonces y sólo entonces, me detuve.

Volteé hacia él con la decisión de verlo por última vez a los ojos y con toda la rabia y todo el dolor que podía sentir le advertí…

—Si te vuelves acercar a mi, si me vuelves a dirigir la palabra, o si intentas querer llamar mi atención con la estupidez que acabas de decir… te prometo…. no, te juro Edward Cullen por lo más sagrado de mi existencia, que la que se hace matar seré yo… y yo si cumplo lo que prometo…

Se quedó parado como la piedra que es sin decir nada…. Yo decidí no volver a mi casa ni a la mansión y me dediqué a correr y correr sin rumbo hasta que oscureció. Inconscientemente llegué a aquel acantilado, me paré en la orilla a perder la vista en la profundidad del mar...

Edward

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Bella estaba ahí, frente a mi... y yo en el cuerpo de otra. Mi esposa estaba aquí, viendo como le estaba siendo infiel, esto debe ser el mismo infierno...

Escucho a Tanya invitándola a unirse a esta aberración. Su rostro se contrajo aun mas por de dolor, se llevó las manos al pecho como si quisiera sujetar el corazón que estaba siendo torturado. No podía ni moverme, intenté hablar, decirle que no era lo que parecía. Ella solo parecía ahogarse. Yo no podía soportarlo. Ni cuando le mentí diciendo que no la amaba para protegerla de mi mundo la había visto así, ni cuando vi en los recuerdos de Jacob las imágenes de Bella después de mi abandono. No, esto era peor. Exageradamente peor. No importaba que no pudiera leer su mente, su rostro reflejaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo, desilusión, horror, traición, asco... odio... sobre todo dolor, mucho dolor... Y yo era, una vez más, el causante de ese dolor.

Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue aventar a Tanya, aun estaba dentro de ella... ¡maldición! Que vergüenza y que asco me doy. Escuché un sonido que rasgaba la tierra y ya no me acordé de ella. Me subí los pantalones e intentaba abrocharme la camisa pero ¿como? Los botones habían desaparecido y ni cuenta me di.

Creí ver lágrimas en los ojos de Bella. Como si eso fuera posible... o ¿Lo era? Ella corrió, aun era mas veloz que yo. Y al fin me salió la voz... y gritaba su nombre, podría jurar que yo también lloraba, más que llanto eran alaridos. Le gritaba que había sido un error, que no había significado nada para mi… que no supe que fue lo que pasó… que en mas de cien años esta era la primera vez que había sido débil… Pero no me escuchaba o no quería escucharme... Le juré mil veces que estaba arrepentido… que ella era la mujer de mi existencia… que le compensaría cada día por el dolor que le había causado…. Y seguía corriendo sin la más mínima intención de detenerse...

Corrí millas y millas en el inútil intento de alcanzarla. Pero no me daba por vencido seguía detrás de ella gritando que la amaba… que me estaba volviendo loco de los remordimientos… había agotado todas las palabras que podría decirle para tratar de convencerla. No se detendría para escucharme ni una sola vez... me sentí tan desesperado que le dije que si no me perdonaba o al menos me escuchaba iba a provocar a los Vulturi, otra vez. Que no soportaba su indiferencia ni la culpa por lo que le había hecho... y prefería morir... de pronto... redujo la velocidad...Esto era un milagro... mi hermosa Bella...

Ella se detuvo, yo también lo hice quedando a unos metros de ella, estuve a punto de ir a sus brazos pero la había mal interpretado. Ella se volteó hacia a mi y me miraba a los ojos con todo el dolor pero principalmente, con todo el odio que podía sentir en esos momentos, yo me estremecí... se acercó y con todo el desprecio que sentía me hizo una advertencia:

—"_Si te vuelves a acercar a mi, si me vuelves a dirigir la palabra, o si intentas querer llamar mi atención con la estupidez que acabas de decir… te prometo…. no, te juro Edward Cullen, por lo más sagrado de mi existencia, que la que se hace matar seré yo… y yo si cumplo lo que prometo_…"

Y se fue. Nunca había visto en sus ojos tanta rabia, tanta ira y odio en ellos... pero era lo menos que debía sentir por mí. Yo me asqueaba de mi mismo, me odiaba de manera insuficiente. Si hubiera podido me habría destazado yo solo. Y lo que me dijo me dejó helado... me había vencido, me di cuenta que jamás me perdonaría. Ella prefería morir, antes que volver a mi lado. Había perdido a Bella para siempre y yo no tenía ya la posibilidad de acabar con mi existencia.

Ella si era capaz de cumplir esa promesa. Siempre ha sido mucho mejor que yo. Yo solo soy una aberración del universo. Ahora si había hecho todo para estar maldito.

—¡ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO! —

_Lo dije._ Alice llegó directo a golpearme. Y me aventó hacia el suelo a varios metros de ella. Nunca la había visto enojada. He sido capaz hasta de sacar la furia de mi siempre alegre hermana.

—¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?—Sus gritos eran agudos.

—Ahora no Alice.

—¿CUÁNDO, ENTONCES? ¿EH? TODA LA FAMILIA ESTA DESTROZADA EDWARD ¿POR QUE LO HICISTE? ¿EH? TU SIEMPRE SUPISTE LAS INTENCIONES DE ESA MUJER. MALDITO, MIL VECES MALDITO...

Ella cayó al suelo. Yo me quedé donde estaba. Tapándome la cara con mi brazo. Ella trató de controlarse...

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Edward?

—No quiero hablar Alice.

—Edward. Ella te ama, lo se... búscala, pídele perdón.

—¿CREES QUE NO LO HE HECHO YA?... Desde que nos encont... Durante bastante rato la perseguí para suplicarle que me perdonara pero no lo logré. Y me amenazó con hacerse matar si la vuelvo a buscar... y ella lo hará Alice. No puedo, no debo buscarla más. Merezco que me odie, que me desprecie... Y... ¡ahhgg! ¿Por qué no me matas tú de una buena vez...?

—... Nessie... —

Me enderecé rápidamente.

—¿ELLA SE ENTERO?

—No, no se lo dijimos, pero sabe que algo pasó ya que tú no volviste con Tan... y cuando le informé a Carlisle lo que ocurría ella se dio cuenta y lo miró con preocupación.

Y lo vi todo a través de los recuerdos de Alice, ella con ojos muy abiertos perdidos en el horizonte, Jasper con la respiración entre cortada y sumamente angustiado...

—"_Carlisle".. _

—"_¿Qué pasa Alice?"_

_Alice corriendo hacia él. _

—"_Carlisle, tengo que regresar... es decir, Jasper y yo tenemos que regresar... _

—"_¿Qué pasó Alice... viste algo? ¿Los Vulturi otra vez?_

—"_No, es Bella"_

—"_¿Le pasó algo a bella?_

_Ella asintió... y se cubrió el rostro con las manos como si sollozara._

—"_¿Qué le pasó a Bella?_

—"_Acaba de encontrar a Edward en el claro... ¡Es horrible Carlisle!_

—"_Alice,¿Qué le pasó a Edward? —Preguntó Carlisle tomándola de los hombros— ... Alice habla de una buena vez... _

—"_Edward y Tanya... Bella los... —ella titubeó —Bella los descubrió"_

Por un momento creí que Carlisle se desplomaría ante la mirada de Alice, en sus ojos vi un enorme dolor, confusión y enojo al mismo tiempo. Tenía los puños apretados y negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza. Nunca en mis cien años a su lado lo vi enojarse, siempre ha sido una persona llena de bondad y comprensión, pero hoy, como en todo, yo era el causaste de ese enojo y ese dolor. Carlisle aspiró y dirigió su mirada a Nessie...Vi el rostro de mi hermosa hija confundido y preocupado...

—"_Abuelo ¿Pasa algo? ¿Le pasó algo a mamá? –el negó con la cabeza— ¿O le sucedió algo a papá? El y Tanya no han vuelto._

—"_No, cariño ellos están bien, solo... solo hubo un pequeño contratiempo y tus tíos irán a solucionarlo pero todo está bien. Alice, Jasper, hagan lo que tienen que hacer. Nosotros seguiremos con el plan, no es conveniente que regresemos en estos momentos. Llámame para decirme como están las cosas por favor. Nos vemos el lunes"_

—Le hablaré a Carlisle y le diré que definitivamente sigan allá. No es prudente que regrese la niña ahora... ¿Qué le vas a decir Edward? ¿Que su madre se fue de casa por culpa del imbécil de su padre?

—No lo se Alice. No se que hacer... solo se que me quiero morir... literalmente.

—¿Y como crees que está ella Edward? La veo confundida, la veo destrozada... y sin saber que hacer... no logro ver su futuro. Ni ella misma sabe que va a pasar con su vida...

—Voy a casa, a ver si esta ahí.

—No, se irá a casa de Charlie, por cierto, tengo que ir por su bolsa porque Charlie aun no llega, ella no trae la llave y no se atreverá a forzar la puerta para entrar y va a estar vagando sin rumbo y... —me miró a los ojos con odio— Aunque en estos momentos te odio Edward, como nunca creí odiar a nadie, trataré de ayudarte, pero no lo hago por ti. Iré a hablar con ella.

—Créeme Alice, nadie me odia tanto como lo hago yo mismo.

Alice se quedó ida por unos momentos y vi claramente otras imágenes:

_Carlisle apartando a Esme de todos y diciéndole la situación... ella si se derrumbó y negaba una y otra vez._

—_Tal vez fue una confusión.— _sollozaba_— Tal vez no era lo que creyó ver, él adora a Bella y no lo creo capaz..._

—_Amor, yo tampoco lo creí capaz y nadie mejor que yo desea que solo fuera eso, una confusión, sin embargo no lo es. Nunca creí que mi hijo me causara tanto dolor y tanta decepción. Bella es otra hija para mi y su dolor es mío también. _

_Se acercaron Emmet y Rosalie._

—_Maldito Edward. Yo mismo lo voy a matar. — _Desearía que lo hicieras Emmet.

—_Emmet, tranquilízate. Conociendo al inútil de mi hermano seguramente él ya está planeando algo para matarse él mismo. _

—_No digas eso Rosalie. No sabemos que pasó realmente._

—_Por favor Esme, en esta ocasión no puedes defenderlo. Ya conocíamos las intenciones de Tanya, él sabía a lo que se arriesgaba yéndose a solas con ella. Además él no es mas que un cursi sentimental y si ella le habló bonito al oído, claro que iba que caer._

—_Eso no justifica su falta de hombría Rosalie. El le debía fidelidad a Bella. Es lo menos que podía hacer por todo lo que ella le ha dado a él. _

—_Carlisle, yo tengo que hablar con él. Hasta que él me lo diga a los ojos no podré creerlo. _

—_Cariño no es bueno terminar con el paseo así, además, que excusa le vamos a dar a Kate y Garret, pero sobre todo Nessie, no quiero inquietarla._

—_Lo se, pero yo tengo que ir a hablar con él. Además. Es mi hijo, no puedo darle la espalda en estos momentos. Yo se que está sufriendo igual que Bella._

—_De acuerdo, yo me quedaré según lo acordado. Emmet, tú también te quedas. Tendremos que ser pacientes unos días más._

—_Yo lo mato Carlisle. _

—_Créeme, si es necesario, ahora si lo haré yo mismo._

—Ve a cambiarte Edward. –dijo Alice- Esme llegará a tu casa en media hora. Tienes muchas cosas que explicarle a tu madre.

**Depresión**

**Bella**

Mi mente era un caos. El hoyo de mi pecho seguía creciendo junto con mi dolor... y todas las preguntas que quise hacerle a Edward salieron en ese momento: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice mal? Yo tuve la culpa por no acompañarlo. Por mi tonta depresión... si hubiera ido con él nada de esto hubiera pasado, ella se aprovechó de la oportunidad...

¡Que estúpida! Intentaba encontrar una justificación a su traición. No, de cualquier modo, tarde o temprano lo habría hecho, si es que no lo había hecho anteriormente. Y ni siquiera siento odio por Tanya. Pudo haber sido cualquier otra y el dolor sería el mismo.

Seguía perdida entre las escalofriantes imágenes, el hoyo en mi pecho y la tortura de su traición. Sollozaba y por mas que intentaba que me salieran lágrimas... no lo logré... traté de que el sonido del mar golpeando las rocas me aturdiera… Estaba tan perdida que ni cuenta me di cuando llegó...

—¡Bella!, Lo… lo siento mucho, no lo vi, hasta que… no se que decirte…

—No tienes nada que decirme Alice, el hecho de que no lo vieras, no quiere decir que no iba a suceder... además, no quiero hablar de eso... ¿cómo me encontraste?

—Desapareciste y supuse que andarías por estos lugares. Solo seguí tu aroma. Viniste a hablar con Jake… le dijiste?

—No, solo quería esconderme... parece que no lo logré.

Seguía en la misma posición y ella detrás de mí peinando mi cabello con sus dedos.

—Bella, él está arrepentido… está destroz…

—¿Y yo? ¿Yo qué Alice? ¿Eh? –Yo en verdad quería llorar. Me llevé una vez mas las manos al enorme hoyo de mi pecho. —¿Yo cómo estoy? ¿Eso no cuenta? ¿Una vez más tengo que perdonar sus imprudencias y sus equivocadas decisiones? Lo siento Alice. Creí que su amor era eterno y fiel, ya me di cuenta que su corazón realmente es de piedra, así como otras partes de su cuerpo. Por favor déjame sola.

—Bella… está descons…

—Pues si tan desconsolado está porque no vas a consolarlo a él…

—Bella... por favor, tan solo escúchalo… él...

—¡Ya escuché suficiente! ¿No lo entiendes? —volteé hacia ella— Lo escuché demasiado bien. Y no puedes imaginarte de que manera...

—Lo siento tanto Bella. —Alice también parecía llorar, me abrazó y recargó su frente en mi hombro. Realmente quería consolarme. Como si fuera posible.

—No logro imaginarme el dolor que tienes, pero lo veo en tus ojos y en los ojos de él.

—¡Bah!

—Jasper quería venir pero le dije que hablaría primero contigo. ¿Quieres que le llame para...?

—No, de ninguna manera. No quiero que él sienta ni la mitad de lo que estoy sintiendo yo... esto... esto es demasiado doloroso y humillante...

—¿Que puedo hacer por ti? —me abrazó más fuerte.

—Nada, solo vete. Por favor.

—Pero...

La miré bien a los ojos y vi su dolor, tal vez no era como el mío pero era enorme. Ella era mi hermana y sufría por mí.

—Solo quiero que me dejes sola. Por favor, no quiero ver a nadie.

—Está bien. Ten, te traje tu bolsa. Vi que te dirigías a casa de Charlie pero no hay nadie y no traías las llaves para entrar, además, no traes dinero para lo que se te pueda ofrecer ya que no has querido traer nada de tu casa.

—Aquella ya no es mi casa Alice.

—Si lo es bella, y él te estará esperando hasta...

—¿Hasta qué? ¿Qué tanto es lo que ves? ¿Que vuelvo corriendo a sus brazos? Dime que no, porque soy capas de irme a Italia ahora mismo.

—No, no... no veo eso... yo.. de hecho no logro ver nada, tal vez es porque aun no has tomado ninguna decisión… a menos que..

—A menos que ¿qué?

—No, nada. No logro ver nada porque aun no sabes que hacer. Adiós Bella. Llámame por favor, quiero saber que decisión tomes.

—No necesitaré llamarte. Tú lo sabrás en cuanto la haya tomado. Ah, y te ruego que no le digas nada a Nessie, solo dile que estaré con su abuelo cuando ella regrese. Ya pensaré que decirle yo.

—Claro Bella

—Adiós Alice.

Se fue. Así que... "yo había decidido" irme a casa de Charlie, bueno por lo visto ya se a donde ir… se extrañaría de verme llegar sola y en este estado pero se que no haría preguntas. El siempre me dio mi espacio. Un rato más me dirigí hacia allá.

**Edward**

Obedecí y me fui a casa para cambiarme. Hubiera querido tener la más mínima esperanza de que Alice lograría convencer a Bella de que al menos me escuchara. Si lo hacía, yo me humillaría y me arrastraría para pedirle que me perdonara, me pondría de rodillas suplicando por una oportunidad... no, más bien por otra oportunidad...

Nunca, aunque ella me perdonara, nunca me perdonaré yo todo el daño que le he hecho, voy a cargar con esa culpa por toda la eternidad. A menos que algún neófito me encuentre y me mate... no pondría resistencia. Pero mientras, ¿que le voy a decir a Esme...?

Llegué a casa y me fui directamente a nuestra habitación. Mi dolor aumentó, los recuerdos de la noche anterior me torturaban. Habíamos estado juntos, yo como siempre le decía que la amaba y que era la razón de mi existencia. Hoy le demostré todo lo contrario. Abrí la puerta del vestidor y no reconocí al tipo que estaba frente a mí. Parecía un pordiosero en su total miseria, la camisa hecha jirones y el pantalón lleno de tierra y desgarrado de enfrente. El hombre del espejo sujetaba el pantalón e intentaba mantenerlo cerrado con las manos... Estaba viendo el reflejo de mi patética existencia... Que vergonzosa imagen. Pensar que Bella me encontró así. ¿Qué tanto habrá visto ella?... No lo se, pero con lo que vio estando frente a mi, era mas que suficiente.

Avancé unos pasos con la desesperación de destruir al hombre que estaba frente a mí, y así lo hice, el espejo cayó hecho pedazos y yo junto con él. Lo único que pude hacer fue gritar...

—"¡BELLA, PERDONAME...!"

—"Edward... hijo..."

Era la angustiada voz de Esme... se sentó junto a mi y levantó mi cabeza abrazándome como si fuera un bebé... yo solo la tomé de su brazo e intenté desahogarme... mas bien... sofocaba mis gritos...

—"Todo estará bien hijo mío, ella te ama y ese amor no puede desaparecer con nada. Tú lo sabes".

No dije nada, no tenía ya nada que explicarle. Sabía que todo lo que le habían dicho era verdad, ahora solo se encargaría de consolarme como la madre amorosa que es... aun cuando le había roto el corazón también.

_**Deja vu**_

**Bella**

Tenía unos segundos de haber llegado cuando escuché el carro patrulla. Charlie se asustó al verme parada en la puerta, no se si por mi presencia o por la expresión que tenía, tal vez por ambas cosas. No me había visto así desde que… ¿Desde cuando? Ah… si, desde hace ocho años y también por causa de Edward.

—¡Bella!. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Le pasó algo a Nessie?

—No papá. Ella está perfectamente. Se fue de campamento, regresa dentro de dos días…

Entramos a casa y mientras guardaba su arma me miraba como si tratara de leerme el pensamiento. Charlie se acercó y sin decir nada, me abrazó. Yo empecé a sollozar.

—Lo siento papá, quiero pedirte un favor.

—Lo que quieras.

—¿Podría quedarme aquí unos días? Tengo que pensar y decidir algunas cosas.

Se quedó helado.

—¡Bella, si ese desgraciado te hizo algo, te juro que ahora si le entierro una estac…!

—No papá. Por favor. No pienses nada. Solo déjame quedarme unos días. Necesito tranquilidad y el único lugar que se me ocurrió fue esta casa.

Charlie me miró con ternura. —claro hija, esta es tu casa, recuérdalo. Quédate el tiempo que necesites… Sue estará unos días en La Push para cuidar a Seth.

—¿Que le pasó?

—Parece que se le pasaron las copas en una fiesta y se estrelló con un árbol… pero iba corriendo… jejeje ya ves que ni carro tiene…jejeje. –

Le sonreí un poco imaginándome a Seth estampado contra el árbol.

—Pero ya ves que ellos sanan rápido. No se que tiene la sangre de esos chicos que parecen de hierro. No tengo idea de que tan veloz iba pero deberías de verlo. Parecía robot con tanto vendaje. Además se tumbó dos dientes... jajaja...Por cierto, hablando de dientes, vi a Jacob en casa de Sue.

Me inquieté un poco al escuchar su nombre.

—-Me dijo que ya no necesitabas _bate_ ni palanca para pegarle fuerte… ¿Pues que te hizo el muchacho?

—Nada.

Charlie arqueó una ceja con duda…

—¿Y por eso lo golpeaste? –

Suspiré.

—Me confesó su amor por Nessie y me sorprendió. Me molesté un poco y me salí de control, eso es todo.

—¿¡Un poco! ¡Ja! Le tumbaste una muela…

—¿Qué?.No me dijo nada.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Le diste oportunidad?

Y recordé que a causa del golpe cayó al suelo, lo vi sangrar por la boca. El aroma a sangre me mareó y sentí un hierro caliente atravesando mi garganta. Me fui directamente hacia él… desconociendo mi propia intención. Lo último que recuerdo fue una mano jalando por mi cintura y aventándome hacia atrás, había sido Edward e inmediatamente se acercó a Jacob dándole la espalda para ponerse de frente a mí…

—"_Bella. Cálmate cariño, todo estará bien. Además ya sabíamos que esto pasaría". _

En eso llegó Alice_._

— _¿Me llamaste?_

—"_Alice. Acompaña a Bella a nuestra casa por favor" _

Mi coraje no desaparecía _—Ni lo sueñes maldito perro, tú no puedes querer a mi hija… ¡tú no…! ¡tú no…!_

—"_Perdóname Bella. Tú sabes que esto siempre estuvo fuera de mi control, esto es más fuerte que yo._

—_Ni lo sueñes...—_Alice me sujetaba del brazo jalándome de ahí.

—"_No te enojes conmigo Bella. Tú eres mi mejor amiga."_

—"_¡Mientes! No vuelvas a repetir eso maldito perro pulgoso. Porque si eso fuera verdad no me harías esto, Jacob. Eres un maldito traidor."_

—"_Bella, perdóname por favor. Te lo suplico, perdóname por haber puesto los ojos en tu hija"…_

—¿Bella? ¿Me estas escuchando?

—¡Oh! dime papá.

—Creo que no.

—Es que estaba pensando en visitar mañana a Seth. Y aprovecharé la ocasión para pedirle disculpas a Jacob. Creo que exageré todo.

—Está bien hija, aclara las cosas con él. Ustedes son como familia y no es correcto pleitos entre hermanos.

—Si. Como hermanos.

—Yo ya me voy a acostar. Es muy temprano pero estoy muy cansado. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

—Como en los viejos tiempos ¿verdad hija?

—Así es papá, —_desgraciadamente todo_— como en los viejos tiempos. Me voy a… al… a mi cuarto.

Subí a mi antigua recamara ¿Cuando fue la última que noche estuve ahí?…ah si, una noche antes de mi boda… mi boda. Y pensar que yo no quería casarme. Pero él me convenció. El, que hace menos de diez horas me juraba amor eterno y hace menos de cinco empezó a demostrar todo lo contrario. Me senté frente a la ventana a contemplar la nada. Mi mente estaba invadida de recuerdos. No podía quitarme las imágenes y los gritos de Edward de mi cabeza. ¿Como es posible Edward? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por que en la primera oportunidad me traicionaste? Y yo que me sentía sumamente culpable por observar el cuerpo desnudo de Jake.

Esto es como un "_deja vu"_. Parece que no pasó el tiempo, me veo exactamente como hace ocho años: en el mismo lugar, con la sensación de pérdida, de confusión, de incredulidad, con un hoyo en mi pecho... solo que con un dolor mucho mayor. La gran diferencia es que ya no tenía a ese sol que iluminaba mis días nublados. Ya no puedo ir y decirle que estoy sufriendo y que necesito de su compañía. Ya no hay motos que arreglar, ya no hay tareas que hacer, tiempo que matar o acantilados que saltar… todo quedó en el pasado…

¡Dios! Que no daría por volver a dormir y olvidarme de todo… creo que mi vida era mas sencilla cuando era humana… al menos podía llorar, gritar, desahogarme pero sobre todo podía dormir… ahora ni una cosa ni otra… Solo sufrir. Si hubiera aceptado a Jacob, seguiría siendo humana y ahora no estaría sufriendo, él jamás me hubiera traicionado. El me amaba de verdad. Y como me aproveché de sus sentimientos y todo para que? Para correr a los brazos de Edward en la primera oportunidad.

Nunca creí que podría existir la traición entre Edward y yo y sobre todo nunca creí que me arrepentiría de haberme casado con él. Si, me sentía arrepentida de haber abandonado a Jacob cuando él más me necesitaba. Yo también lo amaba, tal vez no lo suficiente pero si demasiado y también lo había deseado. Aquel beso en la montaña, cuando no quería despegarme de su cuerpo que emanaba calor por todos lados. Y menos cuando sentí su excitación entre mis piernas. Dudoso, temeroso me abrazaba y yo a él. Pero lo abandoné, elegí a otro y ahora estoy pagando el error de esa elección.

Dios, como duele la decepción. Ahora entiendo a Jacob. … ahora me puedo imaginar realmente todo el dolor que le causé. Yo lo había traicionado al correr a los brazos de Edward hasta Italia. Y sin embargo estuvo a mi lado en mi arriesgado embarazo, en mi traumático parto y en mi agonizante transformación...

No puede ser que me haya olvidado, no puede ser que su amor haya desaparecido totalmente. El me quería a mí, lo de la imprimación siempre me ha parecido una soberana tontería. Es mi hija... si, pero es una niña. Dios, este dolor, dolor por la traición, dolor por el abandono, dolor por los celos que me están comiendo…dolor por tanta confusión...

Tengo que hablar con él… ya nada me ata a Edward. El fue quien me traicionó, él, quien me juro amor y lealtad eterna… y que pasó, a la primera oportunidad se deja envolver por los besos de otra…maldito seas Edward Cullen. Una vez más me has hecho sufrir pero este dolor es mayor e incomparable con cualquier otro. No puedo soportarlo.

Mañana a primera hora iré a visitar a Seth y después iré a hablar con Jacob… Necesito sentir que a alguien le importo. El volverá a ser ese sol que me calentaba en mis noches frías. Ahora si no volveré a cometer la estupidez de aferrarme a un doloroso recuerdo viviendo y haciendo desgraciados a los demás por mi culpa. Haré cuanto esté de mi parte para olvidarme de esas escalofriantes imágenes. Pero sobre todo, para dejar de amar a quien me ha hecho tanto daño.

Toc toc toc…

—¿Bella? ¿Estás despierta?—_¿Y de que otra manera podría estar?_

—Adelante. ¿Qué pasa papá?

Lo vi sorprendido. Supongo que también se le vinieron recuerdos desagradables al verme sentada frente a la ventana. Lo vi cambiar de color, se le había ido la sangre del rostro. Lo vi estremecerse y aspiró fuerte…

—Bella… ¿Estás bien?

—Si papá. ¿Sucede algo?

—Surgió una emergencia. No quisiera dejarte sola hija, pero tengo que ir a la estación.

—¿Que pasó?

—Asaltaron el pequeño banco de la localidad. Parece ser que agarraron a unos pero escaparon otros. Me temo que será una noche muy larga. Pero te prometo que regresaré pronto...

—No te preocupes. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Aquí estaré esperándote.

—Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

—Claro papá. Te cuidas.

—Siempre lo hago.

Bueno, la casa sola otra vez. Creo que mejor aprovecho y voy a visitar a Seth de una vez antes de que se haga más noche. Además por lo visto ahí esta Jacob, que mejor ocasión para hablar con él.

Jacob

Regresé solo a casa, Billy decidió quedarse porque le habían prometido su postre favorito, Sam acababa de llegar y se comprometió en llevarlo mas tarde así que voy de regreso, caminando y perdido en mis pensamientos.

No entiendo la actitud de Bella. ¿Por que se molestó tanto? Ella sabía esta situación, además parece que le molestó mas que cuando descubrió que estaba imprimado de su hija. Tal vez pensó que con el tiempo todo pasaría y mi imprimación era una confusión, pero confusión nada… no había estado tan lúcido como cuando nació Nessie… es maravillosamente única.

No quiero que Bella esté enojada conmigo, ella es mi mejor amiga. Pero ¡Rayos! que fuerza tiene. Le debo la vida a Edward, de no ser por él ya no estuviera en este mundo…

Que ironía, hace siete años intentó darme un golpe igual y se quebró la mano… Hasta Charlie lo recordó. Pobre Bella, como le dolió y todo por haberla besado a la fuerza... en cambio ayer… lo hizo porque sabe que quiero besar a Nessie... ¡Ja!… en verdad que pega fuerte…

Las cosas de la vida, hace unos años yo moría por ella y hoy solo vivo para su hija… pero no se compara este sentimiento con lo que sentí por Bella. Repetiría gustosamente todo el dolor que sufrí por su causa sabiendo que la felicidad la iba encontrar en los ojos de mi Nessie.

No se porque tengo que mezclar a Bella en estos pensamientos. Será porque me confundió su actitud ayer… me dijo mentiroso y traidor… ah si, también me llamó perro pulgoso…jajaja. De no ser porque se que es felizmente casada, juraría que se había puesto celosa… en fin, ellos ya conocen mis sentimientos. Eso era lo más importante. Ya después me encargaré de hacerla entender mi amor a Nessie... mi Nessie… Ella es mi razón de existir, lo que me impulsa para vivir. Lo supe desde que la vi a los ojos por primera vez. Lo recuerdo claramente y me da un enorme escalofrío. Pensar que me dirigí a ella para acabar con su vida ignorando totalmente que estaba a punto de destruir la mía.

_Nessie… nunca me cansaré de pedirle perdón a la vida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Lo único que puedo alegar en mi defensa es que creí que habías matado a la mujer que amaba en ese momento… Si, algún día también le platicaré cuanto amé a su madre, a Bella. _¡Demonios! Como la amé y ahora está a punto de ser mi suegra...

Seguí con mis pensamientos buen rato, no había querido entrar en fase por lo que me tardé un poco mas en llegar. Me alegro que la casa esté sola, no tengo ánimos para escuchar la plática de Billy ni sus advertencia por si se me ocurre a mi también hacer apuestas estúpidas como Seth... ya me imagino la letanía...

"_No vayas a imitar las costumbres de Seth hijo, ya ves que él es un poco inmaduro todavía. Ya viste las consecuencias. Afortunadamente no andaba en auto... sino, otro hubiera sido el resultado. Recuerda que yo quede así por culpa de un ebrio.. Además, en ese accidente... "_

Quite esas palabras de mi mente y me concentré en Nessie para poder dormir. Ya falta menos tiempo para verla...

—Nessie, buenas noches estés donde estés...

_Toc-toc-toc.. _

_Toc-toc-toc.._

—¡Ay Billy, por Dios! Olvidó las llaves.

_Toc-toc-toc.._

—Justo cuando estaba conciliando el sueño. En fin, me tendré que levantar.

Me tuve que poner los bóxer. Ya se que Billy está consiente de que duermo como Dios me trajo al mundo por si hay una emergencia y tengo que entrar en fase rápidamente pero no me parece correcto que me vea así.

_Toc-toc-toc.. _

—¡Ya voy!...Quité el seguro de la puerta, estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera me molesté en girar la perilla, me dirigí a la cocina mientras escuchaba que la puerta se abría.

—¿Cómo fue que olvidaste tus llaves, eh? —abrí el refrigerador y saqué el cartón del jugo de naranja y me lo llevé directamente a la boca…

—Nunca he tenido llaves de tu casa…. Jake.

Sentí que me ahogaba, tosí, escupí el jugo que me bañó por completo por cierto, y brinqué hacia atrás…todo al mismo tiempo...

**Del odio al amor hay un solo paso… **

**Viceversa es más rápido.**

**Bella**

Había llegado a la casa de Seth, los saludé y se preocuparon cuando me vieron. Realmente no se que expresión tenía. Me dijo Billy que Jacob tenía poco tiempo de haberse retirado. Todos se miraron y sonrieron a lo bajo…

Así que después de diez minutos algo me jaló hacia fuera de esa casa. Me despedí no sin antes agradecer la insistencia de que me quedara más tiempo. Realmente no estaba ahí el objetivo de mi visita, por lo que caminé hasta su casa siguiendo el aroma que acababa de dejar a su paso.

Toqué. Nadie contestó.

Volví a tocar. Y no contestaban. Yo sabía que estaba en casa, podía olerlo. Podía sentirlo.

Toqué de nuevo. Dudaba en seguir tocando o no.

Volví a tocar. Ya estaba a punto de retirarme cuando escuché su voz un poco molesta, podría decir.

—¡Ya voy!

Escuché sus pasos acercarse. Oí el _click_ del seguro de la puerta e inmediatamente después escuché que sus pasos se retiraban de ella. Tímidamente giré la perilla y la abrí. Escuché algo así como un reclamo acerca de que había olvidado las llaves. Avancé hacia donde había salido esa voz y lo vi. Con su hermoso, cálido y perfecto cuerpo, su cabellera suelta le acariciaba la espalda mientras inclinaba su cabeza un poco hacia atrás para beber (no se que demonios) directamente de un cartón de colores. Cada trago se reflejaba en cada músculo de su cuello y la vena de su yugular subía y bajaba como invitándome a ser mordida… ¡Maldición!…. Y solo traía ropa interior… sus hombros, su pecho, sus piernas… todo él era digno de admirar….

-Yo nunca he tenido llaves de tu casa Jake...

Lo vi atragantarse, toser y brincar al mismo tiempo….

—¡Bella!

Estaba aturdido, no supo que hacer, quería secarse, quería hablar, quería salir de ahí. Yo solo noté que el frío del líquido que cayó en su cuerpo hizo que se le erizara la piel. Sentí un leve estremecimiento… pero su pregunta me sacó del trance…

—¡Bella…! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿Le pasó algo a Nessie, que tiene? o ¿Charlie? Habla Bella, ¿que pasa…?

—¿Eh?... no, ellos están bien.

El suspiró…y me preguntó mas relajado

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Alice tuvo alguna visión? ¿Quien está mal? Vamos Bella. ¿Le pasó algo a Edw...?

—No, no. Soy yo. Yo estoy mal… Jacob.

—Bella.— Me dijo acercándose.— Ven, déjame abrazarte. No pongas esa cara, porque podría jurar que estuvieras llorando, aunque eso sea imposible, claro. ¿Qué te pasa? me duele verte así. ¿Es porque te enojaste conmigo? ¿Te sientes mal por haberme golpeado? Si Charlie te dijo algo al respecto no le hag..

—No Jake, no tiene nada que ver o... bueno, si, discúlpame...pero...

—No hay nada que disculpar. Ya sabía que te ibas a molestar pero también que me ibas a perdonar. Tú siempre perdonas a todo el mundo además, tú ya sabías de la imprimación desde antes de que naciera Nessie. Y te vuelvo a repetir, perdóname por poner mis ojos en ella, lo que menos quiero es estar mal contigo, siempre has sido mi mejor amiga y jamás fue mi intención lastimarte de esta manera.

Lo abracé con mas fuerza... quería fundirme entre esos calientes brazos...

—Jacob te necesito... —suspiré y empecé a acariciarle la espalda de manera desesperada— por favor, no, por favor no, mejor dicho te suplico que me demuestres todo lo que una vez me amaste... como cuando eras mi sol personal.

—Bella, ¿que pasa? ¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso?..

—Por favor, no me preguntes. No quiero hablar. Solo abrázame y hazme olvidar todo lo que me está torturando en estos momentos.

Me tomó de los hombros separándome de él.

—Pasó algo con Edward...?

—No me preguntes por él, solo haz lo que te pido, por favor.

—Ven, vamos a la sala.

Me tomó de la mano y me hizo que me sentara en el sillón. El se puso de cuclillas frente a mí con rostro de duda... colocó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas tomando mis manos. Y fue así que se percató que andaba en ropa interior... susurró un "ya que".

—Jacob. No tienes idea de... de todo lo que me está pasando en este momento... tal vez lo merezco pero... como duele. Quisiera tener el poder de regresar el tiempo y cambiar tantas cosas... –frunció el seño y me miró confundido, las palabras me salían atropelladas.– no te imaginas lo arrepentida que estoy de haberte abandonado cuando mas me necesitaste, me arrepiento de no haber huido de aquí contigo cuando pasó lo de tu transformación... pero sobre todo estoy muy arrepentida de haberme casado con él. –Se le abrió la boca hasta el suelo…

—Bella me estás asustando...

—Me arrepiento de no haberme quedado a tu lado, yo se que tú no me habrías lastimado tanto como lo ha hecho él. –las palabras me salían sin control y no se de donde— Además, yo te amaba… y te puedo asegurar que aun te amo...

—¡Hey, hey, hey...! ¿Qué estás diciendo?—se puso de pie y me miró aun mas confundido..

—Que te amo, aun te amo, que quiero estar contigo...

—No, no, no. Discúlpame, tú no me puedes decir eso.

—Pero es la verdad...

—Mira Bella, si todo esto es por confesarte mi amor por Nessie, te estás pasando de la raya... se que te molestaste pero no tienes porque armar todo este teatro...

—No, no es ninguna actuación. Todo lo que te digo es verdad. —me levanté dando unos pasos hacia él.

—Dime que esto solo es una broma... y de muy mal gusto, por cierto.

—¿Crees que jugaría con algo así? Es la verdad Jake, te juro que...

Empezó a sonreír nerviosamente.

—Ok, ok. Lo siento, si tanto así te molesta lo de mi imprim...

—Bésame.

—¿Perdón? —Sacudió la cabeza y me miró queriendo leer entre líneas lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Que me beses, por favor…

—Perdóname pero no entiendo a que viene todo esto.

—Quiero demostrarte que es cierto que aun te amo… y que te necesito mas que nunca…

Se quedó en silencio algunos segundos mirándome a los ojos... a mi me parecieron horas...

—No puedo creerlo... –negaba con la cabeza–. Discúlpame pero... estoy tratando de asimilarlo y no lo logro. ¿Como es posible? Después de tantos años, después de tantas noches deseándolo, soñando, alucinando, sufriendo por tener al menos una remota posibilidad. Tanto luchar, tanto rogarte y suplicarte hasta el punto de la humillación... ¿ahora estás aquí diciéndome que tal vez te equivocaste y que te arrepientes de haberte casado con él?

—Jake, por favor créeme.—intenté abrazarlo de nuevo...

—¡No! ¡No te acerques! ¡Dame espacio por favor! Discúlpame pero no me lo puedo creer.

Empecé a sollozar.

—¿Por qué me haces esto Bella? ¿Es que no te bastó con utilizarme todo ese tiempo y aprovecharte de mis sentimientos? Porque eso fue lo que hiciste cuando él te abandonó, solo me utilizaste para salir de tu depresión, me utilizaste para alucinar con él y ¿Qué pasó? En cuanto tuviste noticias de él corriste a sus brazos sin importarte mis súplicas y lo que estaba sufriendo.

Que casualidad que justo cuando les confesé que amaba a tu hija como la mujer que ya es, viniste a hablar conmigo. ¿Por que durante estos años no lo hiciste? ¿Porque sabías que yo la miraba como a mi hija? ¿Como a una pequeña hermana? ¿Como una criatura a quien proteger? Pero todo cambió ya, Bella. No se que tanto te cuesta entender que yo amo a Nessie. Y lo siento, no tengo la culpa que tan solo en siete años ella haya madurado tanto y en todos los aspectos, porque aunque no lo quieras aceptar ella ya es una mujer, le pese a quien le pese.

—Es que ese es el problema... a mi me pesa y me estoy muriendo de celos... por ella... y también me duele esta situación... pero sobre todo estoy sufriendo la peor de las trai...

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Hasta dónde piensas llagar con esto? –Clavó la mirada al suelo.

—Jacob por una buena vez, créeme. –negaba una vez mas con la cabeza–¡Jake! Por favor mírame.

Volteó a verme y puso sus manos a los costados con los puños apretados... me miraba de forma retórica.

—Está bien... ¿Dices que sientes celos? ¿que te duele?... entonces... ¿Qué se siente Bella? ¿Qué se siente declarar amor y saber que no es correspondido? ¿Eh? Porque si mas no recuerdo me cansé de decirte lo mucho que te amaba, que tu vida sería mejor a mi lado. Y solo te encargaste de rechazarme una y otra y otra maldita vez –se golpeaba una mano con la otra.– Elegiste otro camino dejándome a la deriva y con el corazón destrozado. Porque a pesar de todo el amor que te ofrecí, a pesar del amor de tus padres, tú lo elegiste a él; renunciaste al mundo por "tu verdadero amor". Yo mismo habría luchado contra el mundo por ganarme ese amor del que según tú estás arrepentida. Me enfrenté a mi familia, me enfrenté a la manada, me enfrenté a un ejercito de neófitos, a todos me enfrenté por ti, porque tú eras la razón de mi entonces existencia. Pero hace ya mucho tiempo que se terminó, se acabó, Bella. Tú lo terminaste. Hace años te encargaste de hacerme entender –se golpeaba fuertemente la cien con un dedo– que no tenía esperanza y me resigné a que eras un imposible cuando decidiste casarte con el inútil de Cullen.

—¡¿Por qué le dices así?.. –sin darme cuenta estaba defendiendo a Edward y Jacob estaba cada vez estaba mas alterado.

—¡NO! NO ME RECLAMES. –Me apuntaba con el dedo de manera amenazante alzando la voz. – SI TE DIGO QUE ES UN INÚTIL, ES PORQUE REALMENTE LO ES. NUNCA HA SIDO CAPAZ DE PROTEGERTE NI DE TI MISMA. POR ALGO ESTÁS AQUÍ, EN MI CASA, PIDIÉNDOME QUE TE DEMUESTRE TODO LO QUE UNA VEZ TE AMÉ. Y, YO SIEMPRE FUI SINCERO CONTIGO, SIEMPRE TE DIJE MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y TE LO DEMOSTRE INFINIDAD DE VECES. TAL VEZ ESE FUE MI PROBLEMA.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. Volteó hacia a mi y habló haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones.

—Y así es Bella, yo te amé, muy a pesar de mí y muy a pesar de ti.

Por un momento su voz empezó a sonar mas suave.

–Te amé con todo lo que mi ser era capaz de sentir. Tú me movías… tú me inspirabas… tú me hacías vivir… pero también…— otra vez su voz se volvió áspera.—tú me utilizaste... y tú me dejaste...

Sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo

—No necesitas recordármelo... –lo abracé e intenté besarlo. Su corazón estaba a mil por hora. El se hizo rápidamente hacia tras dando unos pasos y no avanzó mas porque la pared lo detuvo... yo insistí y una vez mas intenté acercarme... él levantó sus manos al frente.

—Ya te dije que no te acerques. ¡Que me des espacio, te digo!

Estaba respirando con demasiada dificultad, estaba hiperventilando. Se llevó las manos a su cabeza y elevó la vista como si intentara descifrar algo en el techo... unos momentos mas dejó caer los brazos... puso una mano en su cadera, agachó la mirada llevándose la otra mano a los ojos y negaba con la cabeza una y otra y otra vez... Comenzó a llorar... Estaba demasiado dolido y me estaba diciendo todo lo que no se había atrevido a decirme cuando lo abandoné...

—Perdóname Jacob. Te lo suplico.

—¡Por dios Bella! ¿Por qué quieres jugar ahora conmigo?

Esta vez yo alcé más la voz...

—¡Jake, por favor créeme! ¡No estoy jugando, te estoy diciendo que me muero por dentro, no entiendes que necesito de ti mas que nunca! –yo ya estaba gritando– ¡Y te lo estoy pidiendo de favor. ¿no te has encargado de decirme hasta el cansancio que soy tu mejor amiga?... ¿entonces? ¿te cuesta mucho trabajo demostrármelo?... ¿o también son palabras vacías?

—¡MALDITA SEA, BELLA! –empezó a avanzar hacia a mi y yo a retroceder. –¿TÚ PORQUE TE ENOJAS? ¿QUE ESPERABAS? ¿QUE CORRERÍA A TUS BRAZOS EN CUANTO ESCUCHARA TUS PALABRAS Y TUS PROPUESTAS? ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE SOY?

Comenzó a convulsionar... cerró los ojos como queriendo concentrarse y lo logró. Me dio la espalda. Extendió sus brazos al frente apoyando ambas manos en la pared, su cabello cayó a los lados ocultando su rostro, su respiración seguía irregular y parecía querer aspirar todo el aire de alrededor, de pronto un golpe en la pared... –¿POR QUÉ BELLA? —luego otro... –¿POR QUÉ HASTA AHORA?— y luego otro y otro, mientras emitía un sonido que parecía salir desde el fondo de sus entrañas... primero parecía un sonido de rabia y poco a poco se tornó en agonía... Jake dejó de golpear, dobló su brazo recargándolo en la ya perforada pared, colocó su frente en el y empezó a sollozar de nuevo pero aun mas fuerte... Jacob lloraba desconsolado... al menos así me parecía... era como un niño que ha sido castigado injustamente. Mi Jacob estaba sufriendo, yo me acerqué dudando en poner mi mano en su espalda... no sabía si me rechazaría otra vez. De cualquier modo lo hice, y sentí un leve estremecimiento bajo mi fría mano... él estaba hirviendo...

Le acaricié el cabello, mi mano recorría sus largos mechones mientras con la otra tocaba su brazo pegado a la pared. Sangraba del puño, así que dejé de respirar, se había destrozado la piel de los dedos... pero en ese mismo momento estaba sanando.

Yo ya no podía decirle nada, se lo había dicho todo. Lo dejé que llorara hasta que se desahogó mientras seguía acariciando su cabeza. Yo lo envidiaba porque podía hacerlo, él podía llorar, podía reclamar, incluso pudo haberme golpeado si eso hubiera querido y yo, ni siquiera había podido reclamarle a Edward nada. Ni siquiera pude decirle todo lo que me había triturado por dentro. Y a Jake... ni siquiera lo había convencido de lo que sentía ni había logrado un poco de consideración de su parte. En verdad era patética para poderme expresar. Pero si eso tenía que pagar por haberlo hecho sufrir. Estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Seguí consolándolo. Pasé uno de sus mechones por detrás de la oreja... y vi su rostro. Húmedo por tantas lagrimas y con un gesto de dolor. Volteó a verme.

—¿Estás feliz?— preguntó con una voz ronca. Su pregunta me confundió.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Así querías verme?... Bueno, pues... lo lograste.

—No te entiendo.

—Ya te diste cuenta de cómo eran mis noches sin ti, Bella. Hacía siete años que había dejado de sufrir por ti. Y mírame hoy. ¿Con qué derecho viniste a quitarme la tranquilidad?–

Ya no lloraba, había pasado del dolor al coraje. Yo me aparté un poco de él sin poder decir nada. Hasta hoy pude ser consiente de todo lo que lo había hecho sufrir. Se enderezó y dio unos pasos hacia mí lentamente mirándome con esos ojos aun húmedos pero llenos de odio.

–Me estás desquiciando, Bella. –puso ambas manos detrás de mi cabeza sujetando mi nuca... como si intentara imposibilitar cualquier conato de fuga y como si yo quisiera hacerlo. Cerró los ojos, jaló mi cabeza hacia él para aspirar en ella mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello.

—Había tenido todo tipo de sensaciones por ti, pero jamás había sentido tanto coraje...–

Quise apartarme y no me dejó. Siguió sujetándome, se acercó aun más y desapareció todo espacio entre los dos. Su voz era demasiado baja y controlada... no así los latidos de su corazón.

—Porque hoy, después de siete años de tu decisión, me estás causando un gran conflicto –respiró cerca de mi boca. Yo sentí que me fallaban las rodillas.– Tengo una enorme lucha interna entre la razón y la tentación de hacer mi viejo sueño realidad… Eres demasiado cruel, Bella.

Se acercó a mis labios y me besó. Otro _deja vu_. Su beso era exactamente igual que la primera vez. _Me besó con ira y violencia. A pesar de la rabia, sus labios eran dulces y se amoldaron a los míos con una gran calidez_. Aquella ocasión yo era una estatua e inmediatamente después recordé un golpe y mis gritos de dolor por mi mano quebrada... Hoy era totalmente diferente, yo lo aceptaba y lo estaba disfrutando enormemente. Lo tomé de los hombros y lo jalé hacia mí. Su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios y pude sentir su aliento abrasador en mi boca. Jacob comenzó a subir y bajar sus brazos por mi espalda. Apartó un poco sus labios para suspirar en mi oreja. No dijo nada, solo me abrazó aun mas fuerte mientras yo pasaba mis dedos por su espalda, haciendo un esfuerzo por no enterrarle las uñas. El se echó hacia atrás para mirarme. Su cólera se había esfumado, solo alcancé a ver pasión en su mirada y también las intenciones de apartarse de mi. Pero yo estaba lejos de permitir que se detuviera. Me agarré de su cabello y lo jalé de nuevo besándolo como jamás creí hacerlo... le besé la mandíbula, también su oreja, el cuello, tan apetitoso cuello... simulé morderlo, lo sentí estremecerse y fui bajando sin separar mis labios de su piel. Aspiré y exhalé en su pecho al mismo tiempo que me restregaba en sus caderas... fue una descarga eléctrica inmediata, sentí la respuesta de su intimidad en mi cadera. El jadeó fuertemente alejándose de mí.

—No. –me tomó por los hombros con los ojos aun cerrados y respirando con dificultad— Perdóname Bella, esto no es correcto— puso sus manos en mi rostro y su frente en la mía.

—Jake, por favor...

—Esto... esto es una... locura.

—Pero...

—Yo amo a Nessie... y tú

—Jake... yo...

—Tú... tú estás casada con quien querías.

—No digas nada...

—Estás casada con la criatura por quien... –No podía hablar por falta de aire.— por quien me rechazaste y te aseguro que... que toda esa situación que pudieras tener con tu esposo es solo un mal entendido que pronto aclararás.—

Se apartó totalmente sin mirarme a los ojos. Suspiró fuertemente, como si se le estuviera yendo la vida.

—Vete por favor Bella.

—¿Eh?

—Vete. Te lo suplico. –Inclinó su cabeza apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad de aire posible. –Y no vuelvas a repetirme lo que me dijiste al atravesar esa puerta. No puede ser verdad.

—Pero si todo lo que te dije es verdad...

—Que te vayas, te dije... Necesito estar solo. Estoy... demasiado confundido.

Definitivamente estaba siendo rechazada por él. Y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Sentí un profundo hueco justo a un lado donde ya tenía el otro.

—De acuerdo Jacob, pero... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –El solo asintió sin verme a los ojos, tenía la mirada clavada al suelo. –Si te das cuenta que aun sientes al menos, una décima parte de lo que sentías por mí hace ocho años… ¿me lo podrías decir? Estaré en casa de Charlie unos días.

—Si, créeme que lo haría si la situación y los sentimientos fueran como hace ocho años. Adiós Bella. Y suerte.

Me dirigí a casa de Charlie a lidiar con este maldito dolor... mi doble dolor...

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Como creí que su amor sería eterno, él tiene razón. Yo solo lo utilicé, y con plena conciencia, cuando Edward me dejó. Si no me odia es porque su corazón es enorme y su alma es buena.

El me rogó, me lloró, me suplicó de todas las maneras posibles que lo eligiera a él, que no tendría que cambiar mi condición y que se dedicaría la vida a hacerme feliz. Aun recuerdo su rostro cuando le supo que me casaba, y justo antes de que se enfrentara a los neófitos, y se lo confirme después de ser atacado por uno. Yo si que era un monstruo. El tenía razón ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que se lanzaría a mis brazos al momento de oír lo que sentía por él? Y quizás es lo que parece, aunque no sabe lo que pasó, cualquiera diría que lo único que realmente quiero es vengarme de Edward por su traición.

Mi vida hubiera sido tan diferente... ¡Ay Isabella Swan! no dejas de ser una estúpida ilusa. Creíste que jamás te traicionarían y creíste que jamás dejarían de amarte...

Algo aun más frío me dio de golpe... ¡Mi hija! Si no me hubiera casado con Edward ella nunca habría nacido... ella había venido a cambiar totalmente mi mundo. Y la adoraba. Era mi niña, siempre lo sería. Creo que estaba tan concentrada en mi sufrimiento que me había olvidado de mi Renesmee. No. Todo había sucedido como debería ser. Y ahora trataría de olvidar a los dos hombres que había amado siempre y me concentraría en hacer feliz a mi hija...

**Jacob**

Más que lobo, parecía león enjaulado. Nunca creí que llegara a suceder esto. _¡Maldición! ¿Qué hago con toda esta confusión?... Me voy a volver loco... ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Bella...?_ Me desplomé. Ni siquiera podía entrar en fase, Quill y Embry estarían patrullando y no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Caí de rodillas al suelo y me tumbé a mitad de la sala.

—¿Por qué demonios se le ocurrió venir? Yo era al fin feliz y ahora todo dentro de mi es confusión...

Ella vino a buscarme a mí. ¿A su amigo, su amigo incondicional que siempre le dije ser? ¿A su sol personal? como ella me acaba de llamar... otra vez... No, ella me buscaba de otra manera y yo no podía o no debía corresponder a su petición. Me quería de consuelo, otra vez. ¿Qué cosas pasaban por su cabeza? Que le diría: Ok, Bella. Ven a mis brazos, aquí esta tú imbécil personal para ayudarte en tus penas de amor... No...ya no lo volvería a hacer, una vez casi me cuesta la vida y no estaba dispuesto a sufrir de esa manera de nuevo. Estaba muy seguro de eso... estaba muy seguro de lo que yo quería y lo que no quería…

Pero perdí esa seguridad, nunca creí que fuera a reaccionar así a sus palabras, a sus lamentos, a los recuerdos que llegaron como un _deja vu_, su cuerpo entre mis brazos... su aroma, su respiración entre cortada. Su aliento en mi pecho... ¡Maldición! ¿Que me pasó? Y encima de todo, en bóxer, obviamente estaba expuesto. Tal vez estaba demasiado alterado. Me sorprendió su súplica... ella me estaba suplicando ¡a mi!... quiso que la besara ¿por que?

¡Dios! Como temblaba en mis brazos. Pero ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por dolor? ¿Nervios? ¿Los vampiros sienten nervios? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Edward? ¿Por qué ella tenía tanto dolor? Nunca la había visto así, ni cuando la abandonó hace ya ocho años. Debió ser algo muy fuerte, tal vez se dijeron cosas de las que ya están arrepentidos o se arrepentirán pronto. Debe ser algún mal entendido. De cualquier modo no tenía derecho a inquietarme de esa manera.

Esto se tiene que arreglar, por mi salud mental y emocional. No voy a permitir que me utilice de nuevo, además ellos se aman demasiado. Casi como yo amo a mi Nessie… ¡Aghh! Me cubrí la cara con las manos y me di cuenta que lloraba otra vez.

_Nessie, no se como podré verte a los ojos de nuevo... pero es que tu madre y yo teníamos historia, inconclusa tal vez, pero historia al fin. Espero que me entiendas. Yo la amaba, con un amor muy pasional, pero contigo, es diferente. Mi amor por ti no solo es pasional, es visceral, esencial y espiritual pero sobre todo vital. _

Bella, ¿Por qué no me dijiste exactamente lo que te pasó? Solo me dijiste cosas que me confundieron. Dijiste que me necesitabas, que demostrara lo mucho que alguna vez te amé... Tantas veces que te lo quise demostrar, tantas veces soñando contigo… tantos besos en silencio que te di Bella, tantas veces que me imaginé acariciando tu cuerpo bajo el mío repitiendo tu nombre y diciéndote lo mucho que te amaba, haciéndote suspirar, sintiendo tu aliento en mi piel… y hoy, después de tanto tiempo sentí tu frío cuerpo estremecerse al contacto con el mío, hoy probé esos labios, tan distintos, pero tan deliciosos… Pero ¿Por qué… por qué? ¿Bella, qué voy a hacer?.

La puerta se abrió de pronto.

—-"Gracias Sam. Nos vemos luego".

_¡Perfecto!_ Llegó Billy y yo no tenía ánimos ni de levantarme del suelo.

—¡Pero ¿qué demonios...?

Creo que ya se dio cuenta que tengo que reparar la pared de su cuarto.

—Hijo ¿Qué tienes? Jake... ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Por qué estás en el suelo?

—Nada papá.

—Como que nada, esta pared está destruida, tú estás en medio de la sala como tapete… ¿Como que no pasa nada?...

—No quiero hablar…–Me levanté y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

—Jake. Ven aquí.

Yo seguí avanzando…

—Jacob. Te estoy hablando.

Me detuve.

—Voltea y mírame a los ojos…–Obedecí y creo que se asustó con lo que vio…

—Hijo, ¿Qué pasa?..

—Nada para que te preocupes.

—¿No me lo vas a decir?

No sabía si decírselo o no. Pero nunca había tenido secretos para él… Total.

—Vino Bella y…

—¿Te golpeó otra vez? ¿Ahora si quiso matarte y por eso está la pared destruida?

—No. Fui yo.

—¿Tú la golpeaste o golpeaste la pared para no golpearla a ella?

—Por favor papá.

—Entonces ¿Qué sucedió?

—Vino a platicar de... anda un poco mal.

—Con razón, ella llegó a casa de Sue y no se quedó ni diez minutos por mas que le insistió. No se que estará pasando porque la vimos muy mal, de hecho cuando se fue lo comentamos porque todos lo notamos… ¿Te dijo algo ella?

—Mmmas o menos, parece que tiene problemas.

—Pues parece que los problemas los dejó aquí... –Dijo Billy pasando su mirada entre la pared y yo— ¿Y que pasó?

—Ella quería platicar de ciertas cosas con su amigo incondicional y esa "plática" –lo dije poniendo las comillas en el aire– hizo que regresaran cosas que creí bien enterradas y olvidadas…

—Pero ¿Arreglaste las cosas con ella? ¿Llegaron a un acuerdo?

—No, y no creo que tengan arreglo.

—Jacob, eso si no puedes permitirlo, ustedes son como hermanos... como familia... es como una de tus herma…

—Ese es el problema…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En estos momentos a ella no le interesa ser como mi hermana…

Lo miré a los ojos sin decir una palabra y me entendió perfectamente... Billy cambiaba de un color a otro, abría la boca para decir algo y luego la cerraba porque no podía emitir ningún sonido… hasta que pudo.

—Oh... ya veo. Jake, no se que decirte.

—No digas nada.

—Pero hijo, tú no... es que... Edward...

—Ellos tuvieron no se que problema y vino a decirme que me amaba y que estaba arrepentida de haberse casado con él.

Billy abrió los ojos enormemente….

—No me quiero meter en tus cosas pero… creo que tienes que aclarar eso ahora mismo. No pueden perder una amistad como la de ustedes por malos entendidos además, Edward le dirá que la ama y ella correrá a sus brazos todos felices y contentos y…no quiero verte mal nunca más hijo. No podría soportarlo de nuevo.

No pude evitar agachar la mirada y sonreír sarcásticamente… Creo que todos pensábamos igual.

—Lo siento hijo…

—No te preocupes, ya se me pasará, como siempre. Es solo que me quedé un poco confundido, eso es todo.

—Pero insisto, es mejor que de una buena vez dejes las cosas en claro con ella antes de que el problema se haga mayor…

—No creo que se pueda hacer mayor. Pero iré mañana a hablar con ella.

—¿Mañana? No, debes ir hoy. Además no creo que Edward se moleste porque vayas a platicar con ella...

—Bella ya no está en su casa. Regresó a casa de Charlie.

—¡Ah caray…! eso cambia mucho mas las cosas…

Yo asentí.

—Bueno, de cualquier modo, Charlie no se enojará. Por favor hijo, arregla eso de una vez. Así me sentiré mas tranquilo. Ya no son los mismos chiquillos de hace años… Hazme caso, por favor.

—Está bien.

Me quité el bóxer. Tomé uno de mis pantalones, lo até a mi pierna, salí de casa y entré en fase para dirigirme a casa de Charlie... intentando pensar en Nessie para que los lobos no oyeran los pensamientos que en verdad me inquietaban.

Bueno, no veo la patrulla, eso quiere decir que Charlie no está en casa, tal vez decidió regresar a casa de Sue. Mejor, así platicaremos tranquilamente o a gritos por si discutimos de nuevo y ni quien nos escuche...

Me faltaban unos doscientos metros para llegar cuando salí de fase y en esos momentos lo vi... y como lo vi.

–¿Edward?

—Jacob-

—¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntamos al mismo tiempo. Tenía la misma expresión de cuando Bella estaba muriendo, como un hombre que estaba siendo quemado vivo, pero peor. Se veía con más dolor, con más agonía, pero sobre todo, con más culpa.

—Bueno, estoy preocupado por Bella, la vi mal hace un rato y vengo a ver que le sucede. Pero... ¿Tú que haces aquí? Digo, como si la estuvieras vigilando o cuidando de algo... o alguien. –Traté de pensar en Nessie para que no escuchara la "plática" que tuve con Bella hace más de una hora.

—¿A que te refieres?

—¿Por qué estás afuera y no adentro con ella?

—Bella y yo tuvimos un problema, por así decirlo. Y no quiere verme en estos momentos pero yo estoy aquí por si... por si necesitara algo.

—La verdad no creo que en estos momentos necesite algo de ti. –_Nessie, Nessie, Nessie..._

—¿Te dijo algo? Te... te platicó?

—Claro que no, ya la conoces, ella nunca diría nada de lo que le esté afectando, aun cuando significara algo de vida o muerte.

—Lo se, siempre ha sido así.

—¿Qué pasó Edward? No quiero meterme en sus cosas pero... ¿Ya has hablado con ella?

—Te digo que no quiere hablar conmigo.

—Bueno, ya se le pasará, ella siempre perdona todo. Te consta. ¿No es cierto?–traje a mi mente cuando ella sufría por su abandono y cuando corrió a sus brazos.

—Me cuesta trabajo creer que esta vez me perdone.

—¿Qué le hiciste Edward? ¿Volviste a decirle que ya no la amas? –me crucé de brazos y lo miré con recelo.

—No, claro que no, ojalá hubiera sido así, todo sería mas sencillo pero... no quiero hablar de eso. Escuché que venías y me atreví a acercarme para pedirte un favor...

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Ya que no quiere escucharme, podrías decirle tú que la amo, que nunca lo dude y que daría mi existencia para regresar el tiempo y evitar todo lo que la he hecho sufrir.

—De acuerdo, yo le digo pero, no creo que quiera escucharme. Ya la conoces. –el asintió– Al menos lo intentaré.

—Gracias Jacob.

—No hay problema… ¿Sabes qué? Si las cosas están así como me dices, creo que lo mejor será que te vayas porque te aseguro que ya se dio cuenta que estás aquí y se va a enojar aun mas, no vaya ser que te un buen golpe... créeme, tiene mucha fuerza. –Me toqué la mandíbula.

—Ojalá, Jacob, ojalá pensara que al menos eso merezco, pero tienes razón. Será mejor que me vaya. ¿Estarás aquí mucho tiempo?

—No creo, solo quiero preguntarle como se siente y ver en que puedo ayudar.

—Te lo agradezco Jacob, yo se que la quieres como a una de tus hermanas y se que ella necesita de tu amistad en estos momentos.

—Hmmm seh. –_Nessie sonriendo, Nessie corriendo, Nessie cazando... _–Eso supongo.

—Adiós Jacob, avísame si cambian las cosas.

—De acuerdo. Suerte.

Edward desapareció en fracción de segundos, yo me dirigí a la casa de Bel... de Charlie, pero ya tenía dudas en llegar o no. Realmente no sabía que decirle, solo vine porque Billy me lo pidió además, Edward me dejó mas preocupado. _¿Que le habrá hecho para que tenga la seguridad de que Bella no lo perdonará? _Eso es imposible. Ya la había lastimado mucho anteriormente y se olvidó de todo por él. Se olvido de mí. Pero algo si estaba diferente, ahora ella fue a decirme exactamente lo que quería, en aquella ocasión solo actuaba y me utilizaba sin decirme sus verdaderos propósitos. Ahora me busca de nuevo. Pero, que tanto me necesitaba y de que manera exactamente. O solo mal interpreté todo. Bueno, dejaré que me diga su problema, solamente eso. Yo ya no siento lo mismo por ella. Yo amo a Nessie. Y me tengo y la tengo que convencer de eso. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando se abrió de pronto...

**Malos entendidos**

**Edward**

Me alegré de ver a Jacob. Tal vez porque se que es su verdadero amigo. Y espero que sea de ayuda para Bella en estos momentos tan difíciles pero sobre todo espero que pueda hablar con ella y decirle lo mucho que la amo.

_¿Que voy a hacer? No solo traicioné a Bella, también ofendí a mi familia, sobre todo a mi padre quien gustosamente se hubiera prendido fuego por mi._

Es doloroso que te traicionen pero es mucho más doloroso estar consiente de tu traición a las personas que amas. Pobre Esme, en verdad parecía llorar. ¿Pero que le podía decir? Ella creía que solo eran malos entendidos. Pero no. Todo era verdad. ¡Maldito sea! Ojalá si hubiera un infierno en cual arder...aunque creo que ya estoy en él porque así siento mi corazón, y todo mi cuerpo, me siento como si me estuvieran quemando vivo, que no daría porque esta sensación fuera real y desaparecer por siempre. Pero no, eso sería un premio, merezco sufrir todo lo que estoy sufriendo. No. Merezco sufrir más. Mucho más. Y lo haría con gusto.

Jacob

Entré lentamente. Ella estaba ya junto a las escaleras... No encendió la luz.

–Bella… yo… lo siento... solo vine a...

—No digas nada Jacob. Viniste y eso es lo que importa, por la razón que haya sido.

—Bella, acabo de ver a Edward afuera y me pidió que...

—Escuché perfectamente lo que te pidió y te ruego que no lo repitas. Te agradezco que le dijeras que se marchara.

—Bella, la verdad sentí pena por él. Está destrozado…

—¿Sentiste pena por él? ¿El si merece una oportunidad? ¿Y por mi, Jacob? ¿Que sentiste por mi cuando me viste? ¿No sentiste pena cuando fui a humillarme hace unas horas a tu casa? ¿No sentiste pena por mí cuando me corriste? Aun cuando supliqué por tu compañía. ¿Yo no merezco nada?

—Bella yo... ignoro lo que pasó con él….

—¿Ni siquiera soy digna de ninguna consideración o atención de tu parte?

—Por eso vine, para pedirte disculpas por no ser lo que tú fuiste a buscar. Tú buscabas a un amigo en quien apoyarte y yo te rechacé. Perdóname, Bella. No esperaba nada de eso. Me confundí. Ahora vengo a aclarar las cosas, a ofrecerte mi amistad como siempre, solo que no entiendo que es lo que te está pasando realmente.

—Tu amistad. Eso siempre lo he tenido muy claro.

—Ok. ¿Que necesitas? ¿Que te haga compañía? Aquí estoy ¿no? ¿Que te escuche? Soy todo oídos. –me acerqué a ella y extendí mis brazos... –¿Que te abrace para sentirte querida y protegida?... ella subió un escalón hacia atrás retirándose... yo dejé caer los brazos.

—Jacob, yo puedo protegerme sola.

—Entonces, menos entiendo. ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi, Bella?

—Yo puedo protegerme sola– repitió marcando un especial énfasis en cada palabra.

—Si ya lo escuché. Te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Qué quieres de mí? Por más que me quiebro la cabeza pensando no logro descubrirlo realmente.

Ella me miró en silencio, entonces recordé lo que le había preguntado.. _"¿Que te abrace para sentirte querida y protegida?_" Ya me había contestado dos veces que se podía proteger sola, eso quiere decir que ella solo necesitaba sentirse querida.

–De acuerdo Bella. Ven aquí.

Me acerqué y la abracé. Ella suspiró y me abrazó con fuerza. La sentí tan frágil y realmente tan desprotegida a pesar de lo que me acababa de decir, que la abracé con cuidado, acaricié su cabello con todo el cariño que era capaz para poderle transmitir todo lo que la quería y todo lo que significaba para mi, ella era Bella, mi amiga, mi hermana, y quería que entendiera que nunca iba a estar sola, yo estaría siempre a su lado y a su disposición.

Ella solo suspiraba y me abrazaba mas fuerte... yo la aparté un poco y empecé a acariciar su rostro con ambas manos, como si fuera la muñeca de porcelana que alguna vez le dije que era. Sus ojos reflejaban un enorme dolor.

—¿Qué te hicieron Bella?

Ella empezó a sollozar, en verdad parecía que lloraba, ella quería gritar y ahogaba sus gritos en mi hombro. De pronto comenzó a besarlos y bajó a mi pecho... pensé detenerla pero temí hacerla sentir rechazada. Lo que quería era reconfortarla, estaba seguro que ella se detendría en cualquier momento. Me equivoqué. Ella siguió besando mi cuerpo, yo controlaba cualquier sensación que pudiera tener hasta que empezó a bajar a mi abdomen... justo cuando llegó a mi cintura la detuve. Le puse mi mano en la barbilla e hice que se enderezara y me mirara a los ojos.

—Bella... ¿Qué haces?

—Por favor Jacob, por favor, por favor, no me rechaces... te necesito.

Me abrazó como si quisiera fundirse en mi cuerpo.

—Necesito que me beses como hace un rato…

—Bella. Es que... esto no es correcto. Y no vine a eso, además entiende… tú estás casada... yo amo...

Me calló con un beso en los labios. Pero un beso totalmente fuera de control. Me quedé petrificado, no sabía si corresponderle o no, la intensión de mi visita era la de aclarar las cosas y quedar en el entendido de que nuestros sentimientos son como familia. En estos momentos si estaba consiente de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que podía pasar: Yo ya no me estaba sintiendo parte de su familia… _¡Con los mil demonios!_ Traté de controlarme y me separé un poco de ella…

—Bella. No se que haya sucedido con Edward pero no creo que justifique que...

Me miró directamente a los ojos, estaba varios escalones arriba de mi, así que su boca estaba al nivel de la mía y volvió a besarme con furia tomando mi rostro con ambas manos... y lo que pasó continuación, hizo que la apartara rápidamente.

Nunca había tenido ese tipo de conexión con ella y me asusté, abrí los ojos espantado, ella me miró unos segundos y se volvió a acercar a mí. Bajando los escalones me aventó a la pared justo a un lado de la puerta y me volvió a besar sujetando nuevamente mi cara con sus dos manos... y lo vi todo claramente... yo seguía con los ojos abiertos y totalmente confundido con lo que estaba viendo, ella no dejaba de besarme y enviarme imagen tras imagen:

Vi su rabia cuando le dije que estaba enamorado de Nessie,

Vi su angustia cuando descubrió que tenía celos de ella y no de mí.

Vi cuando estaba en el acantilado contemplando mi forma de lobo y cuando me vio salir de fase...me estremecí, no sólo lo veía, sabía todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos...

Vi cuando notó que estaba confundido volteando a todos lados y como me vio cuando me estaba vistiendo... pero lo que vi después me hizo sentir rabia e impotencia... : era ella frente a Edward que gritaba de placer dentro del cuerpo de la chica Denali. Pude sentir su enorme dolor. La abracé fuertemente. Dejé de besarla y me concentré en lo que estaba viendo mientras le acariciaba el rostro y su cabello. Ella temblaba y sollozaba, creí que lloraba.

La vi llegando al acantilado. También vi a Alice.

Vi cuando fue a casa y me vio de arriba abajo mientras tomaba del cartón de jugo...

Vi cuando me dijo que me necesitaba y yo la había rechazado...

Vi como sufría por verme llorar y como me consolaba.

Y vi el beso que le volví a dar después siete años hace unas horas, Vi el dolor que le causó cuando la corrí de mi casa. Me soltó el rostro me pasó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y empezó besarme de nuevo y a jalar mi cabello con demasiada desesperación.

Yo me sentía inútil por no poder quitarle algo del enorme dolor y confusión que ella tenía en esos momentos. Me sentí mal por haberla ofendido en mi casa cuando ella estaba cargando con todo ese sufrimiento. Me sentí furioso conmigo mismo porque tuve a Edward frente a mí hace apenas unos minutos y yo desconocía todo esto. Podría haberlo matado ahí mismo por lo que le había hecho.

Una rabia me invadió todo el cuerpo. Sentía la sangre hirviendo por el coraje y por la impotencia ante su dolor. Me sentí vulnerable, me olvidé totalmente del propósito de mi visita y me dejé llevar por lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos. Al fin cerré los ojos empecé a corresponderle.

Ella necesitaba de mí, de mi cuerpo, de mis caricias y eso le iba a dar. Bella era hermosa, siempre lo había sido y la había deseado durante mucho tiempo. Volvió a poner sus manos en mi rostro y vi aquella mañana antes de enfrentarme a los neófitos cuando me suplicó que la besara. Y la besé mirando a través de su recuerdo lo que había pasado aquella vez:

"Yo la apretaba a mi cuerpo, quería traspasar la piel de su cintura con mis dedos y ella quería que lo hiciera. Jalaba mi cabello justo como en estos momentos y me acercaba mas a ella, como si hubiera sido posible, sintió mi cuerpo reaccionar junto a sus caderas... Dios, era la sensación mas hermosa. No se que habría pasado si hubiéramos seguido así unos minutos mas. Yo deseaba mil cosas. Aventarla al suelo o pegarla a un árbol y hacerla mía en esos momentos. Sin embargo reaccioné, no tenía caso, yo era tan inexperto y ella estaba a punto de casarse". Pero hoy, en estos momentos me encuentro ante la oportunidad de hacer mi viejo sueño realidad. Cuantas veces no había soñado con eso, cuantas veces no me había masturbado pensando en ella, en todas las formas posibles...

Y de pronto, otra imagen: éramos los dos, en _La Push_ y vi con el dolor de su recuerdo a dos hermosos niños corriendo para alejarse de ella. Eran nuestros posibles hijos. Yo tenía la vista nublada y me escuché sollozar también. Así que me detuve, la aparte un poco de mí le pasé sus brazos por mi espalda y tomé su rostro para besarla dulcemente.

—Bella, yo...

—No digas nada–se apartó, dio unos pasos hacía atrás poniéndose una vez mas junto a las escaleras –Jacob, no tienes que sentir lástima por mi. No se porque hice que supieras todo esto. Perdóname por pedirte que..

No la dejé terminar. La abracé y le besé la frente, los ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios. Su cuello. Ella se estremecía... incluso podría jurar que su corazón latía. Se que es imposible, pero así parecía.

—Bella, no tienes idea de cuantas malditas noches en vela pasé pensando en ti. No tienes idea de cuanto hubiera dado por una mínima parte de todo lo que está pasando ahora.

—Jake, no me digas nada. No me recuerdes lo tonta que fui. Solo abrázame y haz que me olvide hasta de mi nombre...

Y obedecí. La besé en los labios con toda la ternura que era capaz, con todo el cariño que ella se merecía. Acaricié sus brazos, su espalda, apreté su cintura. La acerqué más a mi sin dejar de besar sus fríos pero dulces labios. Yo ya estaba por demás excitado y ella lo notó. Así que se apretó mas a mi cuerpo y mientras me besaba, metió su lengua a mi boca. Yo me perdí. Para mí esto era nuevo. Todas estas sensaciones y descargas eléctricas, yo nunca las había sentido de esta manera. Nunca había tenido tanta intimidad con ninguna chica, aun cuando Leah había tratado de convencerme de estar con ella. Yo solo vivía para Nessie... ¡Nessie!

—Bella, Nessie...

No pude terminar la frase ni intenté hacerlo más. Siguió besándome con toda la fuerza y toda la premura que podía sentir, como si supiera que alguien no tardaría en llegar y tenía que darse prisa. Yo había perdido toda voluntad y le correspondí de la misma forma. Ya no me importaba si quería hacerlo porque realmente deseaba estar conmigo o por vengarse de su marido. Ella me había elegido a mi para estar en estos momentos con ella y yo estaba ya mas que dispuesto a complacerla.

**El paraíso**

Jacob

Por fin mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Porque esto era un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Su lengua no dejaba de jugar con la mía y yo no podía dejar de acariciarla. Mis manos llegaban de sus hombros a su cintura pero de pronto ellas también perdieron su voluntad y bajaron hasta sus glúteos. Ella jadeó fuertemente cuando sintió que la apretaba, su aliento en mis hombros hizo que yo jadeara también y sentía el impulso de arrancar su pantalón que en esos momentos me estorbaba. Algo se movió dentro del mío. Entonces la tomé de la parte trasera de sus piernas, la levanté un poco poniéndola sobre mi cintura para que me rodeara con ellas. Pasó los brazos por mis hombros aferrada a mi cabello, así estuvimos unos minutos, yo cargándola y sujetándola de las nalgas y ella besando y lamiendo mi cuello mientras me apretaba aun más con sus piernas restregándose en mí muy excitado miembro, estaba duro igual que ella. Esto era el paraíso, nunca creí que estar así con una mujer me haría sentir tanta descarga emocional. Yo quería llorar. Estaba con Bella, con mi amor platónico. Con la mujer por la que estuve a punto de volverme loco. Y ahora lo estoy, pero loco por sus besos y loco de deseo por su cuerpo.

Me volví hacia la pared y la pegué a ella. Yo no sabía que hacer, solo me dejaba llevar por lo que ella fuera sintiendo. Si algo le gustaba seguía haciéndolo. Yo besaba sus hombros, mordí su ojera y ella gemía sin parar, mientras con mis manos acariciaba sus piernas y su duro trasero. Bajé mis labios por su cuello y me detuve un poco mas abajo... ella soltó mis hombros y empezó a desabrocharse la blusa, esto era demasiado, no traía ropa interior... no podía haber nada mas hermoso. Ella me estaba ofreciendo sus pechos. Tan bellos, tan rosados... y yo no sabía que hacer... la dejé apoyada en la pared y los acaricié torpemente, primero con delicadeza, eran duros y fríos como la porcelana, pero a la vez tan tersos, tan suaves y tan delicados. A pesar de su fría piel, yo estaba ardiendo. _Que belleza de mujer, nada que ver con las que había visto en revistas, ni en películas... esta era simplemente la mejor, era una Diosa y en estos momentos estaba conmigo_. Hice lo que había visto en esas películas. Me acerqué tímidamente a sus pezones y comencé a saborearlos. Los lamí, los succioné como si quisiera vaciarla por ahí. Ya no lo resistía, los empecé a apretar con toda la fuerza que tenía, había olvidado que no necesitaba cuidarla, ella ahora era fuerte. Más fuerte que yo. Ella ya no gemía, ella jadeaba de placer y me decía que siguiera haciéndolo, yo solo obedecía...

Sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo había tomado su propia voluntad, mis caderas subían y bajaban por la pared con el cuerpo de Bella sobre mí, entonces la volví a sujetar con mis brazos fuertemente y la llevé hacia las escaleras, yo ya no podía avanzar ni un paso más. Me apoyé en el primer escalón y la recosté unos escalones mas arriba. Yo me recosté sobre ella. La vi a los ojos y me perdí en ellos. Intenté hablar y lo hacía de manera entre cortada... me hacía falta el aire...

—Bella... yo —Comencé a rozar sus hombros y su cuello con mis dedos y cerré mis ojos—... yo no se realmente porque quieres esto de mi pero... me siento totalmente feliz de poder hacerlo y sobre todo... sobre todo trataré de hacerlo de la mejor manera pero, por favor, si hago algo mal, dímelo... lamento desilusionarte pero... yo no tengo experiencia en estas cosas. Toda mi experiencia fue hace años pero siempre estaba solo y pensando en ti.

Bella me sonrió y tomó mi mano y después de besar todos mis dedos dulcemente la colocó en su pecho.

—Sigue exactamente como hasta este momento, todo esta saliendo perfecto.

—Jadeé sobre su hombro, me enderecé, intenté convencerme de que tenía todo el control así que le di un beso a su hombro, me incorporé un poco y me puse frente a ella en el primer escalón... abrí torpemente el cierre de su pantalón... lo deslicé lo mas suave posible por sus piernas...su tanga era color carne... demasiado sugestiva... _Dios no creo poder controlarme_... Levanté un pie para sacarlo del pantalón y lo coloqué sobre el escalón a un lado de mi, ella gimió con ese movimiento, inmediatamente levanté el otro para hacer lo mismo... dejé su pie en el aire y comencé a besarlo. Solo improvisaba, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Metí los dedos de ese blanco, suave y duro pie en mi boca y los chupé uno por uno, ella se retorcía sobre las escaleras... saqué el pie de mi boca para ir subiendo lentamente besando suavemente, su tobillo, su muslo, su rodilla, estaba saboreando toda su hermosa y bien torneada pierna...

**Bella**

Este hombre me está volviendo loca. No puedo creer que no tenga experiencia en esto. Parece que estuviera escuchando mis deseos.

—Jake, lo haces muy bien.

Iba subiendo sus labios por mi pierna mientras la colocaba totalmente sobre su hombro, él se acercaba cada vez más a mi intimidad pero se detuvo. Se veía inseguro y tímido, no se atrevió a llegar ahí. Se posó en mi ombligo y metió su lengua en él... Esto es muy agradable también. Su cuerpo tan caliente y su lengua como fuego, parecería que formamos entre los dos la temperatura perfecta... todo lo que me había estado perdiendo por años. Esto es simplemente increíble.

Le quité la liga a su cabello y lo sacudí para que cayera a los lados de su rostro. El sonrió y volvió a mi ombligo, lo lamía, lo rodeaba y con sus manos acariciaba mis senos. No se atrevía a llegar a nada más. Pero yo si quería más así que le ayudé un poco. Jalé un costado de mi tanga y la arranqué, fue tan rápido que ni cuenta se dio, él seguía en lo que estaba. Pasé mi otra pierna por su hombro, enredé mis manos en su cabellera y empujé hacia abajo. El bajaba dudoso y cuando abrió los ojos, me miró sorprendido. Yo solo le sonreí. Su corazón latía tan rápido que creí que iba a explotar.

Tragó en seco y empezó a besarme en mi punto más sensible con demasiada suavidad. Lo sentí temblar, yo no aguantaba más. Lo sujeté de los cabellos y lo hice restregarse en ese lugar varias veces...

—Con tu lengua, por favor.

Hizo lo que le pedí. Sacó su lengua y empezó a lamerme con timidez, una timidez que le duró muy poco tiempo ya que de un momento a otro la metió toda en mi vagina, su saliva caliente me estaba trastornando... yo ya estaba demasiado excitada y la humedad en mi vagina había aumentado... entonces utilizó todo, su lengua, sus dientes, sus labios y apretó mis nalgas para acercarme mas a su boca... y lamerme y morderme tan jodidamente delicioso...

... Yo solo le pedía que siguiera así, me estaba volviendo loca, estaba arqueada y a apunto de gritar...me enderecé y me embelesé con lo que vi... no podía creer la imagen que tenía entre mis piernas: Jake estaba hincado y tenía el rostro perdido en mi intimidad.

Me incliné hacia atrás apoyándome en los codos y bajé mis piernas de sus hombros colocando mis pies en el escalón a los lados del rostro de Jake, él me sujetó de ambas rodillas abriéndome aun mas... comenzó a jadear y yo cada vez me arqueaba mas sin parar de gemir... ya quería gritar. El seguía y seguía lamiendo y bebiendo de mi.

Jalé de su cabello y lo subí hasta dejar sus labios en los míos, sus negros cabellos cubrían nuestros rostros e involuntariamente acariciaban mis hombros, yo probaba de su saliva mezclada con mi propio sabor... era indescriptiblemente delicioso. Mientras le besaba tomé su mano derecha y la dirigí a mi vagina, hice que sus dedos calientes me penetraran una y otra y otra vez, lo hizo como si fuera un diestro y con su pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris rápidamente. Gemía cada vez más fuerte en sus labios. No me di cuenta cuando empecé a gritar pero mis gritos fueron en aumento y no podía controlarme mas... eché la cabeza hacia atrás y lo hice. Había Llegado.

Me contraía alrededor de los dedos de Jacob. Puso su rostro sobre mi hombro, lo sentí estremecerse y balbuceó en mi oído un tímido "te amo". Yo no sabía si reír o llorar, aunque no pudiera hacerlo. Así que lo abracé y acaricié suavemente su espalda... El jadeaba en mi oreja... y respiraba con demasiada dificultad... lo aparté un poco y miré hacia abajo, me di cuenta que tenía su pantalón mojado. Se había venido también.

—Discúlpame Bella. –me dijo con dificultad. Trataba de controlar la respiración y a su corazón que parecía salirse del pecho. Lo podía sentir sobre mi hombro.

Se enderezó sin darme la cara... se sentó en el último escalón dándome la espalda.

—No pude contenerme cuando te escuché gritar... Eso fue más fuerte que mi concentración.

Agachó la cabeza y la puso entre sus manos, recargando los codos sobre sus rodillas sin hablar... yo me enderecé, me quedé sentada en el cuarto escalón contemplando su espalda. Siempre lo había visto sin camiseta pero ahora lo veía con plena conciencia... era tan perfecta. Puse mis manos en ella... no veía su rostro pero podía asegurar que había cerrado los ojos en cuanto lo toqué.

—Jake, todo fue simplemente perfecto...

No tenía idea de todo lo que había significado ese momento para mi. Definitivamente él seguía siendo mi sol en días de tormenta. Empecé a acariciar sus hombros y su espalda. El solo siseaba, inclinó su cabeza hacia tras y yo comencé a jugar con su cabello. Lo jalaba desde la raíz como si quisiera arrancarlo y meneaba su cabeza en círculos... él seguía gimiendo... me enderecé y me senté justo dos escalones detrás de él. Hice su cabello hacia enfrente por uno de sus hombros y comencé a besarlo... en su cuello, en su espalda... mis manos pasaron por debajo de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hermosos y perfectos pectorales sin dejar de besar y acariciar su piel, se estaba elevando su temperatura otra vez... él suspiraba diciendo mi nombre... "Bella". Estaba consiente de que era conmigo con quien estaba... eso me gustó.

Seguí besando su espalda y con mis manos acariciando su pecho y su abdomen... el agachó su cabeza al frente. Dejándome todo su cuello para mí... simulé que lo mordía... así como lamía y besaba su oreja, él solo se estremecía...

Tenerlo de esa manera, mi pecho pegado a su espalda transmitiéndome todo el calor que emanaba en esos momentos, sentí que mi cuerpo de hielo estaba apunto de derretirse...

**Sueños y f****antasías **

**Jacob**

Es increíble todo lo que ella me está haciendo sentir. No entiendo por que ese imbécil de Cullen la pudo ofender de esa manera. ¿Qué? ¿No tenía suficiente con ella? Es fabulosa en toda la extensión de la palabra. Una gran mujer. Y la tenía todo para él, ahora, una vez mas por su estupidez ha tenido que compartirla conmigo... _tú me la quitaste y mira, tú mismo hiciste que volviera a mi... de nuevo. Porque aunque no lo sepas y tal vez jamás te enteres, son las manos de Bella las que me están acariciando y transportando a otra dimensión. Y no se si mas o menos que contigo pero lo está disfrutando enormemente. _

Decidí concentrarme en el momento e ignorar esos pensamientos. Bella está acariciando mi pecho, mi abdomen y está bajando suavemente por la línea de mi ombligo... se está deteniendo en el cierre de mi pantalón... ¡Rayos! estoy excitado otra vez. Que pena me dio con ella hace unos momentos, me vine sin siquiera tocarme. Pero ¿que quería? Si está deliciosa. Y tiene un cuerpo de diosa, y yo hice gemir a ese cuerpo... y lo hice gritar como nunca imaginé hacer gritar a nadie.

Bella me está acariciando sobre la tela de pantalón y ya se dio cuenta de que estoy excitado de nuevo por que emitió leve... _¡oh!..._

Quitó sus manos de mi cuerpo...

—Levántate, Jake por favor...

—¿Cómo?

—Ponte de pie.

_OK_. Me paro, bajo la mirada y veo con pena que mi pantalón está mojado y yo muy excitado... así que me quedo de espaldas a ella...

—Por favor Jacob...

—Bella, no me hagas voltear, me da mucha pena lo que pasó... yo...

—... quítate el pantalón.

—¿Eh?– entonces volteé mi cabeza solo un poco para mirarla de reojo.

—Por favor.

—Pero...

—Quiero conocerte completo —con haberme dicho eso me excité más. Sentí como se movió algo bajo la tela del pantalón.

—Pero así como estás, de espaldas a mi...

Me confunde, ella no aparta la vista de mi trasero, puedo sentirlo.

—¿Quieres que te baile también?... –Le pregunté con sarcasmo.

—No, solo desvístete.

Igual le obedezco, sigo en el plan de complacerla. Desabrocho el pantalón y me agacho para quitármelo... la escuché jadear y sissear... no pude evitar sonreír. Realmente le gusto. Demonios... estaba aun más excitado...

—Voltea por favor.

—Bella. No me hagas esto...

Dudaba entre voltear o no… quería saltar para que todo quedara en su lugar...

—Voltea...

Por fin volteé, a ella se le salieron los ojos. No pude asimilar todo lo que pasó en ese momento: se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte, sentí un duro golpe y quedé aturdido, de pronto, en fracción de segundos entendí... fue mi espalda la que provocó ese sonido cuando ella me aventó hacia a la pared y ya estaba hincada frente a mí con mi miembro en su boca... demonios, si que era rápida... _Esto es simplemente bizarro... no puede estar pasando._ Esta fue una de mis tantas fantasías. Bella mamando mi pene, tan erecto como nunca... No lo puedo creer, yo lo había imaginado muchas veces, cuando pensaba en ella mientras me masturbaba en la regadera... Dios... esto es un sueño y no quiero despertar.

Bella me apretaba fuertemente el trasero mientras me succionaba… su cabeza se movía rápidamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, su boca parecía de pescado totalmente llena de mi prominente bulto y por dentro su lengua no estaba quieta. No tengo palabras para describirlo, podría jurar que se lo tragaría, porque pude sentir su garganta moviéndose en mí… pero en estos momentos no me importaba si lo estaba disfrutando endemoniadamente bien, solo veía que yo entraba y salía por esos deliciosos, exquisitos y sensuales labios...

Esto era lo mejor que me había pasado en toda mi perra vida. Era mas, mucho mas de lo que pude haber soñado o fantaseado. Era Bella, era la mujer que había perdido hace años y hoy está hincada frente a mi y su boca me estaba mamando mi bien parado miembro.

¿Qué le voy a deber a la vida? No me importa. Ahora mismo puede venir un ejército de neófitos y no me movería de este lugar. Moriría feliz dentro de su boca. Una vez mas no pude evitar pensar en él... _pobre Cullen, como vino a pagar su maldito error, ahora ella está conmigo metiéndose toda mi hombría dentro de su boca como queriéndoselo comer... ¡Maldición! Que bien lo hace…. ¡Es tan experta!... y fabulosa... ¡Diablos!_ _¡Si estúpido es la boca de tu esposa la que está saboreando todo de mi!..._ esa boca tan bella, tan fuerte, tan jugosa que…

—Bella, espera…

Y ella seguía... metiendo y sacando mi tronco ardiente de su boca… una y otra y otra vez, y lo lamía y lo chupaba sin detenerse, que bendición el que no necesite respirar, a mi cada vez me costaba mas trabajo hacerlo. Lo sacó para decirme lo delicioso que estaba ¿será cierto?

—Jake, este es el hierro mas caliente y mas sabroso que he sentido en mi garganta… y lo quiero todo y solo para mi…

Puso una de sus manos en él sujetándolo con fuerza y empezó a subir y bajar el prepucio mientras la otra mano la puso abajo entre mis piernas tomando mis testículos para lamerlos… _¡Me voy a morir! _El frío de su lengua me volvió loco, parecía que soplara en mí.

La tomé por el cabello, me separé un poco de su boca solo para metérselo de nuevo yo mismo…. Sujetó con más fuerza mis nalgas jalando mi cuerpo aun más. … yo mismo empujaba mis caderas para meterme lo más dentro posible y que me la chupara mejor. Como si no fuera ya celestial... Como es que nadie me dijo que esto se sentía tan jodidamente bien... de haberlo sabido lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo... pero ¿con quien? No. Este momento tenía que llegar algún día con ella. Ha sido lo mejor y... _¡Maldición!_

—BELLA, ESPERA, DEJA ME SALGO. ME VOY A VENIR OTRA VEZ...

—No importa, vente, quiero probarte todo…

Con eso me bastó, todo fue totalmente indescriptible, no era un sueño del cual despertaba húmedo, ni eran una mis fantasías dentro de la regadera, era realmente yo viniéndome dentro de la boca de Bella... mientras me contraía ella succionaba más rápido y tragaba todo lo que salía de mí. Inmediatamente se levantó y me besó haciendo que probara de mi sabor... era algo dulce y un poco espeso... Ella se relamió los labios... mil imágenes se vinieron a mi mente... pero ya no quise pensar en ellas.

—Eres delicioso Jacob. De pies a cabeza.

**Bella**

Definitivamente estaba sorprendida y maravillada por lo que estaba pasando con Jacob, él es muy hermoso pero sobre todo muy sensual. Era el vivo ejemplo de la masculinidad. Su estatura, su torso, sus brazos, su abdomen, su miembro, tan rígido en mi primer contacto, era un hierro caliente delicioso, como se lo había dicho… Y su inexperiencia solo lo hizo ser aun más excitante…

Estaba conociendo el lado sexual de Jacob, se que de haberlo tenido dentro de mi hubiera sido como un caballo desbocado con toda la energía desbordando…

"_Hace años en algún momento me imaginé entre tus brazos cuando descubrí que también te amaba, era demasiado lo que te deseaba después de sentir tus manos en mi cintura y tus besos tan cálidos, pero mi amor por Edward era mayor… _

_También recuerdo haber sentido una descarga eléctrica cuando entraste por mi ventana para pedirme disculpas después de correrme de tu casa por órdenes de Sam, ya que no me podías decir que eras un licántropo… Recuerdo que puse mi mano en tu pecho cuando avanzabas hacia mi… al sentir tu temperatura algo recorrió por mi mano hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser, solo que estaba muy molesta como para reconocer lo que ya habías despertado en mi. _

_Hoy me doy cuenta de toda la pasión que tenías contenida y todo lo que me podías haber dado pero principalmente, me doy cuenta todo lo que puedes hacerme sentir… con solo imaginarlo ya me estoy excitando… por eso sigo besándote y sigo acariciando tu cuerpo… como ya te lo dije… eres delicioso y... lo siento Jake, pero ¿Te dije alguna vez que los vampiros jamás nos cansamos? _

_Tu cierras los ojos y vuelves a jadear en mi oído y me permites acariciarte por donde se me de la gana no quiero dejar de recorrerte y veo que tu sientes lo mismo pues tus manos no se apartan ningún milímetro de mi piel._

_Tu irradiante calor… Dios, siento que me vas a derretir, aun cuando soy la criatura mas helada del universo… aun cuando soy toda rigidez como una escultura de mármol, me haces sentir como mantequilla en tus manos. _

_Empiezo a lamer el sudor que sale por los poros de tu pecho, tú solo gimes. ¿Te digo algo? tu sudor también es delicioso… empiezo a bajar mi mano por tu abdomen y cuando llego a tu entre pierna descubro la dureza de la parte de tu cuerpo que mas he disfrutando en estas horas… yo sonrió y decido besar dulcemente la punta. Tus piernas parecen doblarse… te tomo de las manos y te dirijo al suelo para que quedes sentado… _

_Yo sigo de pie frente a ti… solo me inclino lo suficiente para estar a la altura de tus labios y besarte apasionadamente, te jalo de los cabellos para que puedas sentir mi pasión y mi deseo que en ves de ir menguando parece que cada momento aumenta mas por ti y podría decir que tú también por mi ya que tus manos me acariciaban la espalda y mi pecho como si intentaras evitar mi huida… yo ya no huiría de ti Jake, deberías intuirlo._

_Metiste nuevamente la lengua en mi boca y tu saliva tan caliente hizo que se me humedeciera la vagina, otra vez… jadee… estaba muy excitada… supongo que tú también ya que te estremeces con mis besos… comienzas a bajar tus manos hasta llegar a mis glúteos… tienes unas enormes y fuertes manos… dejas una ahí y con la otra acaricias mi entre pierna… yo no puedo dejar de gemir y quiero sentir mas de tu calor así que me enderezo, apoyo ambas manos en la pared, pongo una de mis piernas a tu lado y la otra la paso por encima tu hombro. Tú solo haces lo que te estoy pidiendo sin hablar…_

_Jadeas fuertemente, empiezas a besarme a morderme y a meter tu lengua hasta donde te alcanza… ya aprendiste perfectamente lo que me gusta. Me sujetas las caderas con ambas manos y frotas mi clítoris con tu ya bien entrenada lengua muchas veces… yo intento controlar mis gritos disfrutando apoyada en la pared viendo como mueves tu boca en mi muy excitado punto débil. Es que tu calor, tu saliva, tus dientes en mi es demasiado. Lo estas haciendo perfectamente… yo mas que gemir estoy gritando, siento que voy a venirme… inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y tu mueves tu lengua aun mas rápido… yo no puedo dejar de gritar… y grito mas fuerte y mas fuerte hasta que mi grito se prolonga por varios segundos… tu sigues moviendo tu lengua endemoniadamente bien… me contraigo en tu boca y succionas lo que sale de mi…. _

_Me apartas un poco, te escucho como si tuvieras problemas para respirar, apoyas tu frente en mi vientre y de pronto me jalas de las caderas para que me siente también… solo que me siento en algo mas duro que el mismo suelo,… ya estabas dentro de mi, ahora el hierro caliente lo estaba sintiendo entre mis piernas y jadeamos al mismo tiempo… no puedo describir lo que estoy sintiendo al tenerte dentro, creí que lo había vivido todo. Me equivoqué. Tu miembro tan duro y caliente chocando con lo mas profundo de mi intimidad, hace que sienta millones de descargas eléctricas que recorren todo mi cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera… era imposible no gritar... te abrazas fuertemente a mi y buscas mis labios de manera por demás apremiante… nuestras lenguas se buscaban con desesperación como si no hubiera un mañana… y ¿sabes que? Yo no tengo un mañana… solo tengo el día de hoy…_

_Apartas tus labios de los míos y contemplas mi cuerpo sobre ti… y empiezo a sentir tus labios por mi cuello, me quitas totalmente la blusa mientras besas mis hombros y mis pechos… ahí te detienes mientras intentas mover tu cadera de arriba abajo... yo decido galoparte fuertemente sujetándome de tus hombros… tú me miras a los ojos mientras lo hago… no se que tantas cosas pasaran por tu cabeza y la verdad no me interesa, lo que en verdad me interesa lo tengo entre mis piernas…. _

_Ya estás gimiendo fuertemente… yo no me canso de galopar y galopar sobre ti… aprietas tus ojos, te veo mas excitado y apasionado, me sujetas fuertemente de las caderas y sin salirte de mi, me empujas hacia atrás para quedar acostada en el piso y tu sobre mi, tu cuerpo parece arder… _

_Y si antes creí que lo hacías, ahora si empiezas a desbordarte… apoyas tus codos a mis costados, me sujetas de los hombros y comienzas a embestirme con toda la fuerza y brutalidad que puedes ser capaz, tu rostro no refleja otra cosa que no sea pasión con tus carnosos y deliciosos labios entre abiertos por donde tratas de respirar... eres lo mas sensual que he visto. –_eres hermoso Jake_– no me cansaré de decírtelo. Me sonríes, con la misma sonrisa que me iluminó por mucho tiempo, aquella sonrisa con la que me conquistaste y por la que me costaba tanto trabajo apartarme de ti. Y ahora estas aquí, sobre mi y penetrándome de la manera mas salvaje y fascinante posible, como nunca imaginé que sería, como todo un animal._

_Y te pido más y más y más… y tú, como lo has hecho desde que llegaste, me complaces de la mejor manera. Me abrazo con fuerza a tu espalda y beso tu torso y no tienes idea de cuanto tengo que contenerme para no morder tus apetitosos músculos, y tu cuello, sobre todo tu cuello en el que veo tu vena como si quisiera reventar mientras tú empujas dentro de mí. Tu corazón parece explotar, jadeas a mi oído, tu respiración parece insuficiente... y tu miembro mas caliente y cada vez mas firme dentro de mi. _

_Créeme, todo se está derritiendo dentro de mi en este momento, mientras empujas tu hierro aun mas fuerte y mas rápido... enrosco mis piernas en tu espalda y te jalo con ellas hacia mi. Quisiera que me atravesaras... _

_Me besas y me jalas el cabello como queriendo arrancarlo. Y siento tus últimas embestidas mas pausadas pero mas fuertes... haces tu cabeza hacia atrás y gritas... muy muy fuerte... yo ya estoy contrayéndome a tu alrededor... y tú junto conmigo... sin salirte te quedas sobre mi apoyado de tus codos bajo mis brazos... sigue faltándote el aire y aspiras fuertemente... tratas de normalizar tu respiración... me miras a los ojos y acaricias mi cabello…_

—Bella, nunca, en toda mi perra vida... mas allá de mis sueños y por mas que lo hubiera fantaseado... nunca creí que estaría algún día así, dentro de ti y disfrutándote de esta manera, esto es mas de lo que yo hubiera podido aspirar.._. _

_Me diste un beso en los labios, te saliste lentamente... y te recostaste a mi lado... Me abrazaste una vez más y me dijiste "_gracias_". Suspiraste fuertemente y en unos segundos tu respiración se volvió regular... te habías quedado dormido. _

**Bello sueño **

Jacob

Entre sueños me pareció escuchar el timbre de un teléfono... un segundo después me di cuenta que si era un sueño porque escuché la voz mas melodiosa y celestial del mundo. Era la voz con la que había soñado por horas. Incluso tuve sueños bastante húmedos y muy vividos, parecían tan reales…

"—_Hola Billy. Si, aquí está... lo que pasó fue que platicamos hasta tarde, se quedó dormido y no quise molestarlo... no te preocupes, diles que está bien... Hmmm. Solo se ve algo cansado."_

No era un sueño, abrí los ojos y traté de ubicarme donde estaba... me senté rápidamente, seguía aturdido, volteé para todos lados. Estaba en casa de Bella... _¡Maldición! ¡Billy me está buscando!_

—"_Si, yo también estoy bien, gracias. Charlie se fue a trabajar. Si, parece que tiene muchos problemas en la oficina... Hace quince minutos... De acuerdo. Igualmente... Gracias Billy"._

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las 12:46.

—¡QUE! Tantas horas tengo aquí?

—¿Tantas? Son pocas, para disfrutarte... se acercó y me dio un beso en el cuello...

Sentí que se me erizó la piel. Diablos, esta mujer quiere que pierda la razón... Creo que seguía dormido porque hasta entonces me di cuenta que estaba en el sofá... y... ¿con mi pantalón puesto?...

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Tú me trajiste hasta acá?

—Charlie llegó en la madrugada, ¿no querías que te viera tumbado en el suelo y totalmente desnudo ¿verdad?

Solo negué con la cabeza, bostezaba y me tallaba los ojos tratando de ver con mas claridad... la luz de la ventana me molestaba.

—¿No preguntó nada?

—Le dije que habías venido a platicar y te quedaste dormido sentado... el que se escuchaba preocupado es Billy ¿Le dijiste algo?

—Lo siento Bella –me enderecé y me paré frente a ella– pero anoche cuando llegó a casa me encontró totalmente confundido y desesperado y no pude evitar platicarle. No tengo secretos para él. Y la verdad... vine a tu casa porque él me lo pidió. De lo contrario no lo hubiera hecho. El quería que aclaráramos las cosas entre nosotros, que no hubiera malos entendidos y...

—Y mira, todo quedó demasiado explícito.

Me acerqué a ella, acaricie su mejilla y besé su frente.

—Me tengo que ir... no se por qué me siento tan cansado, además creo que necesito dos baños...

—Si gustas, puedes bañarte aquí.

—Ahá... ¿Y qué ropa me voy a poner?... ¿Alguna de Charlie...?

—No necesitas ropa para estar conmigo...—.

¡_AY POR DIOS_!... se acercó a mí...

—Bella, tú me vas a volver loco, de verdad.

—Yo solo quiero reponer algo del tiempo perdido...

Me acarició la entrepierna de arriba abajo... yo le tomé la mano y se la sujeté justo donde la tenía...

—Bella, "esto" ya es tuyo, a menos que tú decidas lo contrario... ¿De acuerdo?

Ella suspiró.

—De acuerdo.

—Bueno, me voy. Nos veremos mas tarde, supongo.

—No lo se.

—Todo será como tú quieras, Bella.

—De acuerdo, yo iré a tu casa mas tarde.

—Bien. –Me acerqué para darle un beso de despedida... –hasta al rato.

Me dirigí a la puerta y justo cuando tomé la perilla.

—Jacob…

—Dime. –la miré a sus hermosos ojos... ¡Demonios! Yo ya amaba otra vez a esta mujer.

—¿De verdad no habías estado con nadie?

—De verdad.

—¿Ni con Leah?

—Nop. Bueno, solo lo intentamos una vez pero no, no resultó. No me parecía correcto, sobre todo por ella.

—Entiendo.

—Bella... ¿Ahora te puedo hacer yo una pregunta?

—A estas alturas puedes hacerme las que quieras.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Por venganza o porque realmente querías estar conmigo.

Silencio.

Me recargué en el marco de la puerta y me crucé de brazos –. De acuerdo, si no quieres decirme está bien. Solo creí que tenía el derecho de saberlo. ¿Me puedes decir, al menos, como te sientes por lo que pasó conmigo? o tampoco puedo saberlo.

—Jacob, yo realmente deseaba estar contigo... y lo que pasó fue que las cosas se acomodaron de tal manera que no me hacen sentir culpable.

—Ok... ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar eso?

—Yo solo lo veo como algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano y hasta hoy tuvimos esa oportunidad. Y quiero que así sea...

—Bueno, si tú lo quieres ver así, así trataré de verlo yo.

Bella

La pregunta de Jacob me dejó pensativa. Realmente necesito saber por qué lo hice. Puedo jurar que lo que pasó anoche lo disfruté enormemente. Jacob era demasiado pasional, demasiado sensual y tenía una belleza por demás exótica.

Tampoco me engañaba, estaba conciente de que Edward seguía siendo el amor de mi existencia, pero también ha estado a punto de convertirse en el amor de mi muerte y tenía la firme determinación de olvidarme de él a como diera lugar. Ya no estaba dispuesta a sobrevivir llena de dolor por su causa, así que, haría lo que fuera por lograrlo. Ya no quería pensar en él, quería borrar de mi mente esas imágenes que me hacían aun más grande el hoyo en mi pecho. Así que había decidido refugiarme en Jake, de nuevo, aun cuando eso me podría llevar a otro tipo de muerte. Acababa de descubrir que será muy difícil alejarme de su cuerpo, de sus besos, de su cálida piel, de sus ardientes manos, incluso de su aroma... en estos momentos ya lo extrañaba. Me di cuenta que podría tornarse en algo adictivo. El sexo con él había sido fabuloso, mejor de lo que pensé.

De pronto, la soledad comenzó a pesar sobre mí una vez más... Decidí subir a mi habitación y dirigirme a la ventana, se había convertido nuevamente en mi refugio... así que mi mente comenzó a divagar en "mi sol". Estaba contenta de que aun quisiera estar cerca de mí, eso me daba algo de tranquilidad porque en verdad él era lo que necesitaba, a nadie más. Regresé las imágenes varias horas atrás, desde que él cruzó por la puerta, hasta que se quedó dormido a mi lado:

"_Se había quedado dormido abrazándome, así que le retiré el brazo con mucho cuidado quedando boca abajo y su rostro de lado. Me quedé sentada a su lado observándolo. Se veía tan hermoso e indefenso y a la vez como lo que es, un hombre muy sensual. Podía contemplarlo en todo su esplendor, tendido en el piso, desnudo… Su espalda era tan amplia y musculosa que no pude evitar acariciarla de nuevo, así como su hermoso trasero, demasiado suave, demasiado terso, demasiado firme… Y la vena de su cuello brincaba levemente. Su corazón se escuchaba tranquilo, no podía dejar de acariciarlo, estuvo así unos minutos… hasta que se volteó boca arriba… eso si era digno de admirar._

_Quedó con su rostro hacia mí, su brazo derecho levemente doblado hacia arriba, dobló su pierna izquierda y su otra mano quedó sobre su abdomen. Era una escultura en barro, el color, la textura… era un monumento. Como no me había dado cuenta antes de todo lo que él podía provocarme. No cabe duda que el amor es ciego… _

_Su pecho se movía al compás de su relajada respiración. No se daba cuenta de mis caricias, así que me aproveché. Toqué su pecho y él se estremeció un poco… seguía dormido… abrió la boca y exhaló… ¡Maldición! esos carnosos labios serán mi perdición, en verdad. Me coloqué frente a él y comencé a acariciarle las piernas, fui subiendo poco a poco mis manos. Empecé a besarlo y a recorrer una con mi lengua, el comenzó a gemir sin despertar, su erección estaba iniciando. Bajó involuntariamente su mano a la entrepierna y comenzó a tocarse él solo… _

_-Nessie…_

_Algo se encendió dentro de mi, no podía permitir que tuviera esos sueños o esas fantasías con mi hija… por lo que quité su mano y comencé a estimularlo yo… y haciendo eso me acerqué a su oído… y le dije que era yo, Bella, la que le estaba haciendo sentir eso y que le podía hacer sentir aun mas… él sin abrir los ojos sonrió._

_-Bella…_

_Yo seguí moviendo mi mano en donde estaba y comencé a besarle el cuello, su oreja, sus hombros y su ardiente y dulce boca. El inconscientemente me pasó un brazo por el cuello apretando sus labios con los míos… metí mi lengua y el jadeó…. Quitó su brazo y tomando mi cabeza con las dos manos… comenzó a empujarla hacia abajo… yo me deslicé con gusto…._

_Fui lamiendo todo su pecho y su abdomen hasta que llegué a mi verdadero objetivo… el cual estaba en todo su esplendor… se veía tan tersa, tan jugosa, tan deliciosamente apetecible… le doblé ambas piernas y me sujeté a ellas, primero le lamí en las ingles… pasé de una a otra rodeando su prominente erección, después bajé a los testículos…él estaba jadeando, se contorsionaba levemente y tragaba en seco… seguía dormido o a medio dormir. Juntó sus piernas y me apretaba con ellas, volvió a bajar su mano para masturbarse el solo. Yo se la retiré de nuevo y decidí empezar… la sujete de la base con una mano y comencé lamiendo de abajo hacia arriba como si fuera el mas delicioso caramelo y quisiera acabarme el dulce rápidamente. Rocé la punta varias veces con mi lengua y soplé en ella… el se arqueó…. puso las manos en un puño sobre el piso… empezó a respirar con dificultad, pero seguía sin despertar totalmente… y escuché mi nombre…_

—_Bella… mi Bella…_

_Yo estaba muy excitada, y me quería comer lo que tenía en mis manos y lo hice, me lo metí totalmente a la boca… él se arqueo mas. Intentó enderezarse pero no se lo permití, lo presioné del pecho con mi otra mano… mientras succionaba y succionaba de él…_

_Volvió a tomar mi cabeza con las dos manos para sujetarse a mi cabello… su respiración era casi nula y su corazón estaba a mil por hora… empezó a mover su cadera, de manera inconsciente, hacia arriba y a empujarla mas hacia mi boca… pero yo ya no podía controlarme un minuto mas, le aventé las manos, lo saqué de mi boca y puse mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera, sin tocarlo, me acerqué a su oído..._

_-__Jacob, no tienes idea de cómo me fascinas y como me excitas con solo mirarte..._

_Me incorporé, levanté mi cadera y me senté donde tantas ganas tenía de hacerlo. El pareció despertar…_

— _Bella, si eres tú, no estoy soñando…_

_Me restregaba a él en círculos, tomó mis caderas y comenzó a jalarme hacia abajo, yo le detuve una vez mas las manos poniéndolas en mi pecho y yo fui la que comenzó a embestirlo, una, dos, tres, mil veces… él jadeaba y gemía… _

_Tallaba mi cuerpo de arriba a bajo, una y otra vez… no quería dejar de sentirlo dentro, tan firme, tan duro, tan caliente... tan grande… No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, ya estaba por venirme y lo vi a él (dentro de su inconciencia) en la misma situación cuando escuché a lo lejos el carro de Charlie… me pegué a sus labios y ahogué mi grito en ellos, él quería gritar también y metí mi lengua a su boca para evitarlo y comencé a contraerme alrededor de su miembro y sentí aun mas calor… un liquido casi hirviendo corría dentro de mi…. _

_El exhaló y respiraba como queriendo agarrar mas aire… parecía asfixiarse… me tomó de los hombros y me abrazó…_

—_Eres real… lo sabía... yo te esperé, te esperé mucho tiempo Bella… _

_Yo lo besaba y le acariciaba la cabeza para que se tranquilizara… y lo logré. Dejó caer los brazos y se continuó profundamente dormido… _

_Busqué rápidamente mi ropa y su pantalón. Me vestí primero y le puse el pantalón a él. Estaba bajando Charlie del carro cuando cargué a Jacob hasta el sillón y lo dejé recostado, que útil fue mi fuerza esta noche… yo me senté en el sillón frente al televisor apagado… Charlie abrió la puerta y me miró con intriga…"_

Creyó lo que le dije...


	2. 2da Parte

**Quisiera regresar el tiempo**

**Capitulos del 11 al 20**

**Dudas y temores**

**Jacob**

Me fui caminando hasta internarme totalmente en el bosque y comencé a correr, era peligroso entrar en fase. No quería que la manada se enterara de mis recuerdos, mis muy candentes recuerdos de las últimas dieciséis horas.

Seguía sin creer todo lo que estaba viviendo desde anoche... desde que ella llegó a mi casa: toda mi incredulidad, confusión, mi angustia y después, durante varias horas, disfrutando el cuerpo de Bella, mi Bella. Con solo recordarlo sentía algo revoloteando en el estomago y algunos movimientos involuntarios en mi entrepierna.

Pero ahora me enfrentaría a la realidad, ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué le diré a Billy? ¿Qué le diré a la manada? Seguramente les llamó a todos preguntando por mí y cuando no me encontró por ninguna parte, decidió llamarle a ella.

"Bella, me has trastornado totalmente, siento amarte de nuevo... pero ¿Qué va a pasar con tu esposo? ¿Vas a perdonarlo? ¿Qué va a pasar con mi Nes..., con Nessie?"_ —_Que curioso, ya ni siquiera la siento mi Nessie_. —"_Ahora me siento totalmente tuyo, porque así fue, me entregué por completo a ti. Me volqué totalmente en tu cuerpo, tan frío, tan rígido y a la vez tan hermoso. Realmente eres una muñeca de porcelana, mi muñeca. "

"Pero, ¿Que va a pasar con nosotros? No pensé en nada al saber tu situación y al sentirte tan frágil y tan necesitada de cariño. Supe perfectamente lo que sentiste al ver esa escena, así como me sentí yo cuando te vi embarazada de él. Solo con imaginarme como y cuando él había tomado tu cuerpo me volvía loco. Ahora tú que no lo imaginaste, lo viste." —Mi pobre Bella...— "Pero volviste a mí, por mi apoyo y además, porque me deseabas, también me lo hiciste saber. ¿Cómo resistirme a tus besos, a tus caricias, a tu piel?... Otra vez eres mi perdición."

Llegué a casa y Billy estaba en la sala esperándome. No lo tomé en cuenta y me fui directamente a mi habitación.

—Jake. ¿Estás bien? Me tenías preocupado hijo.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes — dije cerrando la puerta.

—¿Pudiste hablar con ella? ¿Se aclararon las cosas?

—!Ajá!

—Hijo ¿Todo está bien? ¿En verdad? –dijo elevando la voz para que pudiera escucharlo desde dentro de mi cuarto, como si no pudiera hacerlo a kilómetros.

—Si. Todo está muy bien.

—Jacob. ¿Que fue lo que pasó realmente?

Salí de mi cuarto para meterme al baño.

—No tengo tiempo de discutir eso ahora. Voy a darme un baño.

—Jake, espero, por tu propio bien, que no hayas cometido ninguna tontería.

—No es ninguna tontería, te lo puedo asegurar y por favor deja de tratarme como si tuviera doce años. ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero hijo...

—Ya Billy, déjame en paz.

Escuché que la silla de ruedas se retiraba de la puerta. Bien, parece que me dejó en paz. Abrí la llave de la regadera, recargué las manos en la pared bajo el chorro de agua y agaché la cabeza para que el agua me cayera directamente en ella. No podía apartar las bellas y sorprendentes imágenes de mi mente. Yo comiéndome a Bella, yo embistiendo a Bella pero sobre todo, Bella comiéndome a mí. Tantas veces que soñé con eso justo aquí, en este lugar. Y hoy ese sueño se había convertido en realidad y fue muy superior a todo lo que podría haber inventado en mi cabeza.

_"_No pude evitar sentirme excitado al recordar tu cara entre mis piernas y tu boca devorando todo lo que tenías frente a ti..." —_Bella_—"... comencé a enjabonarme y recordaba tus manos y tus labios acariciando mi piel, me recorriste totalmente, besándome, lamiéndome y apretándome fuertemente..." Bajé mi mano a mi muy parado miembro... y seguí pensando en ti... "cuando me tenías dentro de tu boca y tratabas de tragarlo, definitivamente había sido mejor que todas mis fantasías. Podía sentir tu garganta contrayéndose en mi... y yo sujetándote de los cabellos y empujando mas y mas..."

Me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que mi mano quedo mojada, pero no de agua...

Terminé de bañarme y al cerrar la llave escuché la voz de Billy.

—"_Yo solo temo por él. No creo que pueda resistir esta vez otra desilusión y no creo que yo pueda resistir viéndolo en otra depresión". _

Silencio.

—"_Si, lo se, pero ¿mientras? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure ese pleito?" _

Silencio.

—"_Ya se lo dije, él le dirá que la ama y ella..."_

Silencio…

—"_Exactamente, él tiene que entenderlo, además. ¿Qué va a pasar con Renesmee? Esa chica está muy enamorada de él. Será un duro golpe para ella"._

Silencio.

—_"¡Claro que se dará cuenta!, él ya no la tratará igual, además, notará las constantes visitas a su madre". _

Silencio.

—"_... es que estoy muy preocupado. Temo mucho a la reacción de Cullen. Los dos son muy amigos y no sería justo un enfrentamiento entre las dos especies a estas alturas_."

Silencio…

—"_Te lo agradecería mucho y tienes razón, tal vez me estoy adelantando a los hechos."_

Silencio.

—"_Eso espero. En fin, muchas gracias, nos vemos_."

¡Vaya! Si que está preocupado. Seguramente era Sam. Pero no tiene por qué, todo será distinto esta vez. Además ya no soy un chiquillo, tengo casi veinticuatro años, aunque en estos momentos me siento de quince. Bella es adulta, sabe lo que quiere y lo que quiere es a mí. Ya me lo demostró bastante bien toda la noche.

No me importa lo que diga Cullen, él tuvo la culpa, sin embargo, si me preocupa Nessie, ella en verdad me quiere, lo se. ¿Qué voy a hacer al respecto? Creo que seguiré tratándola como hasta hoy: como mi hija, como mi hermanita, como mi bebé. Tal vez no se entere pronto de mi nueva situación con su madre pero se enterará de la que tuvimos hace años. Le diré a Bella que se lo platique o lo haré yo, si es que ella no se atreve.

Como esperaba su visita, decidí buscar algo presentable para vestirme, pero antes me fui al espejo acomodarme el cabello, lo dejaría suelto, así le gusta a Bella... ¡_Demonios! parezco un adolescente_...

Ya frente al espejo me asusté... Tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de moretones. En algunas partes ya solo estaban entre verde y amarillo aunque en otras tenía bien marcados los dedos de Bella. Incluso en unos parecía que iba a sangrar. _¡Maldición! Con razón mi padre está preocupado... y Bella no me dijo nada... si que apretó fuerte.. ¡ja!.. _Entonces decidí ponerme una camisa de manga larga. Era una color vino que me compré hace años para la boda de Sam y no me la había vuelto a poner.

No podía soportar la espera para ver nuevamente a Bella. Sentí el impulso de regresar a su casa... pero también dije que la complacería en todo y ella dijo que vendría... así que esperaré... o mejor... creo que le llamaré...

Ring...ring...ring... ring...ring

—_Diga_.

—¿Bella?

—_Jacob_…

—Bella. Hola hermosa.

—_Hola Jake. _

—¿Podrías decirme a que hora piensas venir?

No me contestó, yo me angustié, inmediatamente sentí un nudo en la garganta. No podía salirme la voz...

—Bella, ¿pasa algo?

—_Jake, ya no estoy segura que se buena idea ir._

—¿Pero que pasa? ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

—_Jake..._

—¿Ya te arrepentiste?

—_Jake.._

—¿Otra vez? Me...

—_Jacob, escúchame..._

Guardé silencio, pero no por falta de preguntas sino porque realmente ya no podía hablar. Después de todo, mi padre tenía razón, todos tenían razón...

—_Jacob, no se si me atreva a ver a Billy, creo que si me ve a los ojos me va a leer el pensamiento, no soy muy buena para disimular. _

—Es eso?

—_Si_

—¿solamente es eso?

—_Si. Jake, ¿Qué pensabas?_

—Bella, la verdad me asustaste... bueno, mira yo podría ir a tu casa pero como tú gustes.

—_No, estoy algo ocupada... y..._

Una vez mas el maldito silencio...

—¿Y?

—_Aquí esta Alice... vino a ver como me encuentro... ya le dije que estoy bien y que estoy haciendo cuanto esté de mi parte para sentirme aun mejor..._

—"_Saludos Jacob"_

Era la voz de Alice cerca del auricular... ya no sabía que decirle a Bella. Creo que ya no tenía nada que decir... solo recordarle mi decisión...

—Bien. Yo te había dicho que todo sería como tú quisieras y sigo en la misma posición. Solo que por favor, dime lo que decidas, porque no creo que Alice solo haya ido a preguntar como estás. Supongo que tratará de convencerte de...

—_Oye, oye, oye… a mi nadie tiene que convencerme de nada, ¿Ok? Yo ya tomé mi decisión. Punto. Nos vemos Jake..._

—Bella...

—_Dime..._

—Te extraño...

—_Ok._

Colgó. Yo me quería volver loco ¿Que había pasado tan solo en dos horas? Se arrepintió. ¿Eso era lo que había pasado? Pero también me dijo que no quería ver a Billy y que estaba ocupada; y para empeorar las cosas ahí estaba Alice, seguramente va a convencerla de que regrese con Edward y yo todavía haciéndome falsas ilusiones, una vez mas... era un perfecto estúpido... un pobre diablo... Tan solo un maldito perro.

Le di un golpe a la pared... —otra pared— vaya, tenía muchas cosas que reparar en casa.

—Jake... ¿Estás bien?

—No, no estoy bien.– me fui a mi cuarto a esperar, no se qué, pero a esperar... creo que intenté dormir...

Bella

A los cinco minutos de que Jake se había marchado escuché que tocaban... Creí que él había regresado. Y pensaba prenderme a sus labios de nuevo... abrí la puerta rápidamente y...

—_Alice..._

—_Hola Bella. ¿Esperas a alguien?_

—_No. ¿Por que?_

—_Me pareció que te desilusionaste cuando me viste, o aun no deseas ver a nadie…_

—_No, no es eso es que creí que era Charlie. Ya no tarda en llegar._

Tenía que mentirle, no podía decirle que deseaba que el hombre mas apasionado del mundo regresara a seguirme besando.

—_¿Cómo estás Bella?_

—_Mejor... creo._

—_Pues de hecho no te veo tan mal como ayer pero si mas ojerosa... como lo estás pasando Bella? ¿Hablaste con Charlie?_

—_No. No quiero decirle nada. Al menos no todavía._

—_Pero si piensas decírselo…_

—_No lo se Alice. Discúlpame pero... ¿A que has venido?_

—_Es que no te vi en toda a noche, no se que me pasa, tal vez es la angustia lo que me tiene nublada la visión..._

¡Si, seguro! Tu angustia se llama Jacob, con quien pasé toda la maldita noche disfrutándolo.

—_Bella?_

—_¿Eh?_

—_¿No me escuchas?_

—_Lo siento, dime Alice..._

—_Realmente sigues igual que ayer... _

—_¿Cómo está Renesmee?_

—_Bien, algo confundida. Carlisle no podía convencerla de que se quedara estos días con ellos en Strathcoma... estaba muy preocupada ya que su papá no volvió. _

—_Ya se encargará él de darle explicaciones._

—_Bella. ¿En verdad no has decidido qué hacer? Es que no te veo. ¿Te irás a caso un tiempo a la reserva?_

Yo brinqué por la sorprendente pregunta.

—_¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

—_Porque sólo te veo como _falshazos_, y muy esporádicos frente a la ventana de tu habitación y mas que eso, nada. Está bien que no pudiera hacerlo anoche pero ¿los días que vienen? Y eso me preocupa._

—_¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_

—_Que no veo que hayas decidido perdonar a Edward._

—_Alice, ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si encuentras a Jasper con María en la misma situación?— _Aunque no lo podía creer, la dejé callada. —_No es tan fácil._

—_Tienes razón Bella, no se que hubiera hecho yo, tal vez la hubiera destrozado._

—_Ella no tienen la culpa. Fue decisión de él. Nadie lo obligó. _

—_¿Hablarás con Renesmee?_

—_Si, tengo muchas cosas que hablar con ella, pero no le diré nada sobre su padre, que él se encargue de responderle todas las dudas que ella tenga. _

—_Bella, haré el último intento... podrías... podrías al menos escucharlo? _

—_Alice,_

—_No te estoy pidiendo que lo perdones, solo que lo escuches._

—_Alice... ni siquiera tengo pensado escucharlo, además, ¿Qué podría decirme? ¿Que no sabía lo que hacía? ¿Que estaba confundido? ¿Que lo tomó por sorpresa? ¡Por favor!... Así que te agradezco que haya sido el último intento y te agradeceré más que en verdad no lo vuelvas a intentar._

—_De acuerdo, solo te diré que desde que Esme habló con él, no tenemos idea de donde esté..._

—_¿A que hora regresan mañana?_

—_A la hora del crepúsculo. Bella, Jasper quiere saber si necesitas que venga._

—_No, muchas gracias. No quiero ver a nadie, por el momento._

Claro que no, lo que menos quería era que Jasper supiera todas las emociones que estoy teniendo desde anoche.

—_Bella, ¿Desde cuando no sales a cazar? Tus ojos están oscureciendo._

—_La verdad no he tenido sed._

—_Creo que lo mejor será que lo hagas lo antes posible. Con todas esas emociones que traes, puede ser un riesgo para Charlie. _

Tenía razón, no había pensado en eso. Aunque la verdad era que tenía sed de otras cosas.

—_Lo haré_.

Después de un rato, me comentó los planes que tienen ella y Jasper de salir de viaje. Me pidió permiso para llevarse a Renesmee y de momento me pareció una excelente idea solo que, no se si mi hija quiera apartarse mas días de... de su Jacob...

_¿Que voy a hacer?... Me dejé llevar por mis emociones y ahora no se que hacer... no me voy a poder separar de Jacob tan fácilmente, es mas. No quiero hacerlo._

—_¡Bella!— la voz de Alice me hizo volver._

—_Eh!_

—_Otra vez no me estás escuchando._

—_Discúlpame._

—_Ahora entiendo, definitivamente tu mente anda perdida, por eso no logro ver nada._

—_Si te escuché... y creo que Renesmee es la que debe decidir si va o no con ustedes. Por mi no hay problema. ¿Cuándo se van?_

—_Los planes eran irnos el próximo miércoles y regresar para año nuevo, pero podemos esperar unas semanas más ya que todo se tranquilice..._

—_Alice. Me molestaré contigo si cambian sus planes y entre mas pronto se vayan, mejor, ya que si te llevas a Nessie tendrán que volver antes de Navidad, Charlie no les perdonará que ella no este aquí ese día._

—_Así lo haremos, entonces._

Y fue cuando escuché el teléfono. Creí que era Charlie ya que, como el padre protector que se había convertido otra vez hace a penas unas horas, llamaba cada quince minutos, o al menos así me parecía, para preguntarme como me encontraba.

Y era Jacob, quería saber a que hora iría a su casa. No supe que contestarle, de pronto pensé en Billy, en los chicos, no me había acordado de ellos y me sentí algo incómoda. El me bombardeó de preguntas, yo solo guardé silencio, pero no porque no quisiera responderle sino que realmente no tenía respuestas… hasta que le dije que no era prudente ir, por Billy, claro. Y quiso venir pero le dije que no. No debía venir, aquí estaba Alice y no podría tenerlo cerca y no poderlo abrazar... así que le dije que estaba ocupada y...

—"_¿Y?"_

—_Aquí esta Alice... vino a ver como me encuentro... ya le dije que estoy bien y que estoy haciendo cuanto esté de mi parte para sentirme aun mejor..._

Alice se acercó al auricular...

—"Saludos Jacob_" – _

Jake se quedó callado por un momento y noté que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar, porque lo escuché algo agitado.

—"_Bien. Yo te había dicho que todo sería como tú quisieras y sigo en la misma posición. Solo que por favor, dime lo que decidas, porque no creo que Alice solo haya ido a preguntar como estás. Supongo que tratará de convencerte de..."_

—_Oye, oye, oye… a mi nadie tiene que convencerme de nada, ¿Ok? Yo ya tomé mi decisión. Punto. Nos vemos Jake..._

—"_Bella..."_

—_Dime..._

—"_Te extraño..."_

—_Ok_.

Colgué a Jacob con la seguridad de que lo había hecho sentir mal pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, no en este momento. No tenía nada que decirle, y menos con Alice a mi lado.

—¿_Como está eso de que no quieres ver a Billy?_

—_No quiero que me vea así como estoy._

—_¿Estuvo Jacob aquí anoche?_

—_Si._

—_¿Le dijiste?_

—_Sin tantos detalles._

—_¿Y que dijo?_

—_Se molestó mucho._

—_No me sorprende que hubiera ido a buscar a mi hermano para matarlo._

—_De hecho... no lo hizo porque yo se lo impedí_

Y claro, no le dije a Alice la manera de cómo se lo impedí.

—_Y seguramente cree que te voy a convencer de que perdones a Edward._

—_Tal vez._

En eso llegó Charlie, y como siempre, saludó efusivamente a Alice pero se sorprendió de verla, se supone que regresaba mañana.

—_Me adelanté porque Jasper y yo saldremos de vacaciones, tenemos que hacer varias llamadas para confirmar las reservaciones._

—_Que bien. Y ¿Cuándo se van?_

—_Este miércoles _

—_¿Este miércoles? ¡Vaya! Ya tienen un pie arriba del avión. Y ¿Para donde van?_

—_Vamos a recorrer el Mediterráneo. Por cierto, Renesmee irá con nosotros._

Charlie volteó a verme confundido...

—_¿Se la van a llevar? Y ¿Cuánto tiempo durará ese viaje?_

—_Estaremos aquí antes de navidad._

—_¡Casi tres meses! No creo que Nessie quiera ir si la apartarán tanto tiempo de Jacob. Y tampoco creo que él esté de acuerdo en que vaya._

—_Será decisión de ella ir o no. No de Jacob. Además, la convenceré de que vaya._

—_Bella, ella sufre cada vez que no lo ve. Te aseguro que ni siquiera estuvo de acuerdo en este camp..._

—_Pues tendrá que sufrir un poco mas, este paseo le servirá para estar segura de..._

—_Bella, ¿De qué hablas? Esos chicos se aman, Jacob ya te lo dijo, entonces cual es..._

—_Charlie. ¿No será que tú eres el que no quiere estar lejos de ella? Además, no quiero hablar de eso._

—_Bueno. –dijo Alice– me voy, tengo muchas cosas que planear._

—_Alice, se que estás ocupada pero, podrías quedarte un rato con Bella, no quiero que esté sola. No se lo que pasa pero no la veo nada bien. Solo iré con Sue un rato, regresaré mas tarde._

—_No te preocupes papá, yo estoy bien. _

Y le pedí a Alice, en un volumen imposible de escuchar por Charlie, que le dijera que se quedaría conmigo toda la noche para que él no regresara.

—_«Eh... de acuerdo»_

—_Es más, si quieres quédate allá papá. Alice se puede quedar conmigo toda la noche..._

—_¿En verdad? ¿No te causa problemas eso Alice?_

—_Claro que no, tú despreocúpate. _

—_Ya mañana te vas directo a tu trabajo de allá._

—_Me parece bien. Te lo agradezco mucho, Alice. Bien. Nos vemos mañana hija. Hasta luego Alice._

—_Hasta mañana papá. _

Apenas se alejó el auto de Chalie le pedí a Alice que me dejara sola. No estaba muy convencida de irse pero se marchó y yo me fui a mi "refugio". Entonces sentí el hoyo en mi pecho más grande. ¿Cómo tomaría mi hija toda esta situación? ¿Cómo le diría que ya no puedo estar con su padre? ¿Cómo manejaría el engaño de Edward? Ella de cualquier modo se tenía que enterar pero sobre todo, ¿Cómo ocultarle o, en el peor de los casos, como decirle que me había acostado con su Jacob? Creo que eso sería mas difícil de perdonar que el engaño de Edward.

Definitivamente ese viaje serviría mucho a Renesmee, y no solo a ella, también a mí. Debo saber como manejar toda esta situación. Creo que me precipité en mi desesperado intento de olvidarme de Edward. Tengo que convencerla de todas las maneras posibles de que vaya.

**Despertar**

**Bella**

No me di cuenta la cantidad de horas que había pasado perdida en mis pensamientos, respondiendo mis interrogantes y tratando, inútilmente, de aclarar mis confusiones... me sentía exactamente igual que hace ocho años. Es como si el destino me jugara una broma de muy mal gusto. Y no fue hasta que el reflejo de un relámpago atravesó la ventana y me sacó de mis pensamientos, que me di cuenta de que había tormenta...

Justo en ese momento sentí unas cálidas manos sobre mis hombros. En vez de voltear, cerré mis ojos. Sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían esas tersas, fuertes y calientes manos. Bajó sus manos por mis brazos. Emití un leve gemido. Tomó mi blusa de la parte de abajo y la subió sacándola por mis brazos y la cabeza. Dejé mis brazos arriba hasta alcanzar su cabeza para acariciarla y jalar sus cabellos desde la raíz, traía su melena suelta, como me gusta, y me aferré a ella. No dijo una sola palabra. No necesitaba decirme nada. El besaba y mordía mi cuello tiernamente. Puso sus cálidas manos en mis codos deslizándolas por mis brazos, pasando por mis axilas hasta llegar a mis senos... yo sentí como si comenzara a faltarme el aire...

El gimió fuerte en mi oído. Me acariciaba con fuerza y se pegaba cada vez más a mí. Sentí un enorme y duro bulto a la altura de mi cadera... era mi hierro caliente favorito. Jadeé en el contacto mientras el bajaba sus manos acariciando mi abdomen, mi cintura, mi vientre, yo sentía que eran brazas las que me estaban recorriendo.

Desabrochó el botón, bajó el cierre de mi pantalón e introdujo su mano suavemente mientras yo gemía sin parar y sin soltarme de su cabello. Su ardiente mano bajó hasta llegar a mi humedad metiendo fuertemente sus dedos a la vez que jadeaba, se arqueó quedando su frente pegada a mi hombro y su aliento golpeando mi espalda... su piel ardía, quemaba como una braza al fuego vivo. Metía y sacaba sus dedos de mi muy mojada vagina, mientras con la otra acariciaba mis alterados pezones...

Retiró la mano de mi pecho para bajar lentamente el pantalón mientras sus besos recorrían mi espalda, mis caderas, mis glúteos. Esto era la gloria… yo ya estaba trastornada… Bajó totalmente el pantalón y yo saqué mis pies de él, lo hizo a un lado y comenzó a recorrer con sus manos mi cuerpo ahora de abajo hacia arriba, besando cada parte de él, desde mis tobillos hasta mis hombros. Beso mi cuello y me volteó, quedando de frente por primera vez desde que llegó… y lo vi, hermoso como siempre, traía su cabello y su ropa totalmente mojada por la tormenta. Se ve tan delicioso…

Me acaricia el rostro con el dorso de la mano mientras me sujeta la otra con su mano libre… seguía con dificultad para respirar y solo me miraba a los ojos. No podía describir exactamente su expresión, ternura, temor, duda, amor, deseo o una combinación de todas. Puso su mano en mi nuca acariciando con su pulgar mi mejilla, cerró sus ojos y me atrajo hacia él poniendo su frente con la mía. Respiraba con la boca abierta... así que su aliento entró por mi boca como una bocanada de aire caliente combinado con uno de los aromas (ahora para mi) más deliciosos del mundo…

Yo me acerqué a sus labios..._ esos labios_... y haciendo un gran esfuerzo lo besé de la manera mas tranquila posible, pasó sus brazos por mi espalda y los bajó hasta llegar a mi cadera, acercándome mas a él… una vez mas pude sentir ese hierro que tanto necesitaba en ese momento… no pude evitar bajar mi mano hasta su pantalón… el jadeo salvajemente y me besó con mas pasión metiendo su lengua caliente en mi boca, la mía le respondía de la misma manera… yo seguía sintiendo el calor de su miembro en mi mano, aun cuando la tela del pantalón me estorbara, lo sentía arder.

De pronto me cargó y me llevó a la cama… mi frágil y delicada cama… pero me puso en ella con toda la ternura y suavidad del mundo… se recostó a un lado de mí y me acaricio la mejillas, la nariz, mi cuello… -cerré mis ojos otra vez- mis hombros… mi pechos... mi brazo… mi abdomen… mi vientre… su mano se detuvo ahí, extendió su palma … él estaba hiperventilando… yo sentía ardor, estaba traspasando su calor hasta mi muerta matriz…

Comenzó a hacer suaves círculos con su mano… Yo quería que la bajara y sintiera todo lo mojada que me tenía pero en vez de eso se enderezó. Se puso sobre mi, colocando las rodillas a los lados de mis piernas y sus manos apoyadas a los lados de mi rostro… sin tocarme con su cuerpo comenzó a besarme con especial afán, sin llegar a la desesperación, era como si estuviera saboreando cada parte de mi boca, mi lengua, mis dientes, mis labios…

Se apartó de mi boca y besó mi mejilla, mi mandíbula y mi cuello, me lamió la oreja intentando meter la lengua en ella, emití un fuerte jadeo. El se detuvo unos segundos y continuó. Me besó los hombros y fue bajando poco apoco hasta llegar a mi pecho… los besó y los lamió con ternura… –_no se cuanto tiempo mas me podré controlar_– bajó una vez mas a mi vientre haciendo círculos con su lengua… que pronto había aprendido. Se detuvo y se enderezó un poco. Y me miraba… solo me miraba, respiraba con la boca abierta, podía escuchar su desbocado corazón… ese sonido me encanta….

No se movía, seguía mirándome, yo puse mis manos sobre mi vientre, no sabía que hacer. El estaba contemplando mi desnudez, conscientemente, por primera vez. Su mirada me excitaba sobremanera, mi pecho subía y bajaba por mi entre-cortada respiración. La luz de la tormenta seguía filtrándose por la ventana. Pude ver el tamaño de su bulto en los pantalones. Su respiración era más rápida y más profunda que la mía.

Se acercó nuevamente, se inclinó a mi rostro y comenzó a besarme con fuerza. Estaba perdiendo el control. Seguía sin hablar. Las palabras estaban de sobra. Yo pasé mis manos por su espalda sobre la tela de la hermosa camisa color vino que ya estaba totalmente seca por el calor que su piel emitía. Comencé a acariciar ese perfecto y escultural torso sobre la tela. Mientras él seguía besándome llevé mis manos a su entrepierna, retiró sus labios y pegó su frente en mi hombro respirando con la boca abierta y con demasiada dificultad, ahora su aliento golpeaba en mi pecho.

Yo abrí mis piernas para que se acomodara perfectamente, dobló sus rodillas pasándolas por debajo de las mías... el calor de todo su cuerpo era muy estimulante, me tomó de las manos y las subió hasta ponerlas arriba de mi cabeza y así, sujetándolas, comenzó a besarme el cuello y los hombros bajando hasta los senos. Yo me retorcía debajo de él, mientras restregaba sus caderas a las mías. Me excitaba sobremanera el que estuviera haciéndome el amor completamente vestido.

Seguía besando mi frío cuerpo y templándolo con el suyo. Se enderezó un poco para acercarse a mis labios para besarme con todo el amor que había guardado en el fondo de su corazón por todos estos años, realmente sentía que me amaba. Su lengua recorría suavemente los rincones de mi boca y yo hacía lo mismo en la de él. De vez en cuando se apartaba un poco solo para respirar. Yo me sentía feliz con sus besos, podía permanecer horas así, pero mi excitación era cada vez mayor, así que solté mis manos y las bajé hacia su pantalón y fui abriendo uno a uno los botones de ese pantalón de mezclilla_, _él tragaba en seco y gemía sin parar… Lo bajé solo lo suficiente para sacar lo que mas me interesaba en ese momento. El lo entendió , apartó su boca y la puso en mi oído al tiempo que yo misma dirigía lo que tenía en mi mano para que me penetrara. Jadeó tan fuerte que me excité aun mas. Su miembro parecía de acero, duro, firme y estaba ardiendo...

Los movimientos de su cadera comenzaron como olas de mar en calma, con un suave va y ven, y yo seguía retorciéndome y queriendo más. Le desabroché la camisa y la saqué de su pantalón para acariciar su espalda sin ningún estorbo y a la vez besaba, lamía y succionaba sus pezones con suma urgencia. Colocó sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza apoyado de sus codos y perdió todo control. Comenzó a penetrarme con una fuerza excesiva, sin detenerse, sin controlarse, empujando con una brutalidad que le emanaba por los poros... yo me sentía extasiada, él era un verdadero animal y era todo mío, era mi lobo salvaje. Yo quería mas y parecía que escuchaba mis pensamientos porque siguió embistiéndome así, no bajaba el ritmo, al contrario, lo hacía aun mas fuerte, lo hacía mejor... hasta que mis jadeos se convirtieron en un grito y me contraía a su alrededor mientras el seguía embistiendo, sin embargo sentía que aun no tenía suficiente de él. —ya anteriormente, alguien me había dicho que era demasiado hormonal—.Estaba tan perdida en mi placer, que no me di cuenta de que Jacob estaba golpeando la cabecera de mi cama con su cabeza y por lo tanto también en la pared, hasta quedar destrozada, entonces lo tomé de los hombros y lo hice detenerse. El reaccionó, me sujetó de las caderas y en un movimiento rápido sin salirse de mí, quedó sentado y en posición de loto y yo sentada sobre él.

Pasé mis piernas por detrás de su espalda moviendo mis caderas adelante y atrás. Mis pechos quedaron a la altura de su boca así que me besó, me mordió, me lamió, me succionó todo lo que tuviera de mi cuerpo frente a él. Mientras sus manos me rodearon la espalda abrazándome muy fuerte. Tal vez no tengo sangre en mi organismo pero lo que estuviera corriendo por mis venas estaba hirviendo. Puso sus brazos hacia atrás apoyando sus manos en la cama y yo empujaba hacia abajo, me movía en círculos, pero el pantalón estorbaba, así que me levanté para sacárselo, inmediatamente después me paré sobre la cama con un pie en cada lado de sus piernas y me senté sobre lo que mas amaba de su cuerpo en ese momento y lo galopé sin descanso, lo hacíamos tan sincronizados, tan rápido y tan fuerte. Lo sentí venir, sabía que no podía seguirse conteniendo y... no pudo más. Su salvaje jadeo parecía un grito de liberación, como si hubiera sido un encadenado sintiendo la brisa por primera vez en su rostro... yo sentía nuevamente mis contracciones en mi entrepierna.

Me abrazó y besó mi mejilla... dejó caer su frente en mi hombro mientras respiraba agitadamente con la boca abierta, entonces... aun sobre él y él dentro de mi, lo tomé del rostro, lo miré a los ojos por unos instantes...

-_Jake, te amo_

Y lo besé, lo besé con todo el amor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no me importaba lo que había pasado ayer o lo que pasaría mañana, tal vez me arrepentiría pero eso era lo que estaba sintiendo justo hoy... lo abracé tan fuerte que por un momento temí quebrarle los huesos... él me correspondió el beso y el abrazo... de pronto sentí húmedas mis mejillas, eran las lágrimas de Jacob que salían de sus ojos cerrados. Se las retiré con mis labios y lo abracé pero ahora como si estuviera consolando a un niño... mi niño, mi Jacob, otra vez era mi Jacob... me bajé de sus piernas, seguía con los ojos cerrados y corriéndole las lagrimas. Hasta que se recostó y se quedó dormido.

Jacob

No se cuanto tiempo pasó después de quedarme dormido, el fuerte ruido de un relámpago me despertó... moví mi mano a mi costado buscando a la persona que me estaba haciendo el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Pero no la encontré. Abrí los ojos y lo que vi fue la escultura de una mujer desnuda parada frente a la ventana. Su cabello a media espalda, sus hombros con suave caída, sus pechos reflejados en la ventana eran firmes y sus caderas marcaban aun mas la estreches de su cintura. Era un monumento a la belleza. La luz eventual que entraba por la ventana, provocaba destellos en esa nívea e inmóvil figura de mármol. Nadie podría imaginar que hace solo unos minutos, esa figura se estuvo contorsionando y estremeciendo en mis brazos.

Bella estaba mirando a través de la ventana a la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Supongo todo lo que estará pasando por su cabeza... por la mía solo había felicidad. Otra vez.

"_Hace unas horas creí volverme loco, después de llamarle y decirme por teléfono que no iría a mi casa, muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente. Intentaba dormir tratando de olvidar todo pero la voz de la incertidumbre me levantó..._

_Entonces salí de casa justo cuando empezaba la tormenta con la decisión de exigir una respuesta, ya no volvería a jugar conmigo, si yo tenía dudas se lo preguntaría a la cara y no por teléfono. Pero al llegar vi la casa a obscuras y la puerta estaba sin seguro, otra vez. Ella no estaba en el piso de abajo, lo sabía, su aroma venía del segundo piso así que subí. Y la vi, como en estos momentos, inmóvil, hermosa, divina, solo que la expresión de su rostro que se reflejaba en la ventana era de angustia. No pude contenerme_..."

Me enderecé y la escultura volteó y me miró a los ojos...

—Hola dormilón

—Hola insomne. ¿Como te sientes?

—Bien, y ¿tú?

—Como nunca.

Y era verdad, me sentía como nunca, totalmente pleno y no se porque también lleno de satisfacción. Hacer el amor con Bella era lo más hermoso que me había pasado en la vida. Todos esos besos, todas esas caricias... era con ella con quien los había vivido. Pero sobre todo, yo la había hecho disfrutar enormemente, sus jadeos y sus gritos me lo decían…

Y de pronto, otra vez se vinieron imágenes a mi mente... pero esta vez no podía apartarlas de mi cabeza tan fácilmente... y creo que entre mas tiempo pase con ella, mas difícil será... Ya tenía rato imaginándola haciendo el amor con él, lo imaginaba besándola, tocándola, penetrándola, disfrutándola y haciendo la gritar así como yo lo hacía... una corriente de ira recorrió por mi espina dorsal... Tenía que hacer algo para sacar esas imágenes de mi cabeza...

Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta, tenía que olvidarme de eso, todos estos momentos habían sido maravillosos y no quería estropearlo.

—¿a donde vas?

—voy a... tomar agua.

—ok

Me dirigí a la cocina a buscar agua en el refrigerador. Estaba tomando directamente de una botella de agua... cuando sentí una mano fría en mi trasero... me volví a atragantar y me volví a mojar y volví a brincar…

—BELLA, no se te vaya a hacer costumbre darme estos sustos...

En eso se escucharon más truenos afuera y hubo más destellos en la cocina. La vi tan hermosa, traía solo mi camisa, desabrochada por cierto. Lucía tan bella y tan sensual.

—Esta tormenta durará toda la noche. –Le dije acercándome a ella y pasando mis manos por dentro de la camisa para tomarla de la cintura.—Bella, creo que será mejor que me vaya…

No me dijo nada, solo empezó a lamer mi pecho retirando con su lengua el agua que había caído sobre mi... justo en mis pezones... _MALDICIÓN_. Estaba vencido otra vez. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que levanté su cara y la besé. La mordí por cuanto lugar pude. Sus labios, su lengua, su cuello su oreja, sus hombros... ella solo gemía y jadeaba y se aferraba con las uñas a mi espalda, entonces la tomé por la cintura y avancé unos pasos adelante y la senté sobre la mesa...

—¿No te bastó la cama? ¿También vamos a destruir la mesa?

—No te preocupes, la casa de Billy también necesita arreglos… haremos reparaciones al 2 X 1…-

Comencé a besarla. En eso sonó el teléfono y me detuve.

—No, no me sueltes, ha de ser Charlie.

Acerqué una silla y me senté frente a ella. Sin dejar de besarla abrí sus piernas poniendo cada uno de sus pies sobre mis rodillas... la camisa ocultaba solo uno de sus senos pero el otro parecía botón, estaba tan rígido que sentí el impuso de lamerlo... solo tragué saliva y lo hice. Afuera solo se escuchaban los relámpagos que ocasionalmente se reflejaban en la cocina. Era la única luz que había en toda la casa.

Me separé un poco y pude contemplarla, no me cansaba de repetirle lo hermosa que era. Y admirando su bello cuerpo, acariciaba sus hermosas piernas. Sujeté mis manos fuertemente en sus caderas. Empecé a besar, morder y lamer sus pezones y al succionarlos algo delicioso salió de ellos. Bella gemía de placer. Y me acariciaba y apretaba mi espalda y mis hombros. Enredó los dedos en mi cabello levantando mi cara para besarme y meterme la lengua. Yo le correspondí con toda la pasión que era capaz. La acerqué más a la orilla de la mesa y la rodee con mi brazo izquierdo. Metí los dedos de mi mano libre en su vagina. Su humedad era increíble. Mientras con el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris, ya sabía donde encontrarlo... hacía círculos en él. Ella casi gritaba. Y nuevamente las imágenes que quería apartar vinieron a mi mente. Ya no podía evitar sentirme molesto... y a la vez quería entrar en razón, todo cuanto hiciera con él era lógico, era su esposo, pero estos nuevos sentimientos me estaban ganando. Y todo lo que no hablé horas antes, lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos, quería saber, quería que me dijera que pensaba si lo estaba haciendo bien, si le gustaba como lo hacía, si estaba pensando en él mientras lo hacía... estoy enfermando de celos.

Besé su cuello sin dejar de mover mis dedos dentro de ella y me acerqué a su oído.

—¿En que piensas Bella?

—Que me... fascinas... Jacob. Me... vuelves... loca.

—¿Y qué más?

—Me... gusta como me besas...

—¿Qué más?

—Me encanta... como se sienten... tus dedos... dentro de mi... pero mas tu boca...

Saqué mis dedos bastante mojados, me hice un poco hacia atrás y pasé sus piernas por mis hombros posesionándome fuertemente en su intimidad. Jadeó muy fuerte. Yo la apreté con brusquedad y la acerqué más a mí. Movía mi lengua rápidamente sobre su clítoris, ella gemía y jadeaba sin parar... yo solo me retiraba lo suficiente para respirar de vez en cuando y seguirle preguntando...

—¿Así lo hacía él?

—¡Jacob!

—¡Dime! Todo este tiempo no me necesitaste a mí. Así te complacía él. O lo estoy haciendo fatal.

—¡Jacob, por favor!

Ya no la dejé hablar, seguí lamiéndole todo... ella siguió jadeando, me sujetó del cabello y me apretó aun mas a ella, yo ya no me detuve hasta que logré que quedara totalmente arqueada hacia tras estirando las piernas. Se había venido, en ese momento metí mi lengua en la vagina para succionar lo que salía de ella. Sentí que algo apretaba suavemente mi lengua.

—¿Así te la chupa él? ¿Eh?

En un instante yo ya estaba del otro lado de la cocina, me había golpeado el pecho con sus pies y caí de espaldas con todo y silla. Me levanté rápidamente y me senté donde estaba anteriormente, justo frente a ella. Estaba furioso.

—¡NO, NO ME VAS A DEJAR ASÍ! ¡MIRA COMO ME TIENES! –Tenía una enorme erección.

—¡DÉJAME JACOB!-

La ira había hecho que perdiera el control y todo tipo de propiedad... estaba muy excitado. Puso sus pies en mi pecho queriéndome aventar pero no lo permití le separé las piernas bruscamente y la jalé haciendo que quedara sentada sobre mi y aunque quiso pelear no pudo, yo ya estaba dentro de ella. La rodeé con mis brazos luchando con su resistencia y la hice subir y bajar sobre mí. Tenía su cuello justo a la dirección de mi boca y ella subía y bajaba, al igual que sus pechos. Y empezó a besarme otra vez con demasiada desesperación. Se había rendido. Las imágenes de Edward penetrándola me habían cegado. Volví a preguntar.

—No me has contestado, ¿Así es como te coge él? DIME. Quien te gusta mas él o yo? ¿El verdad? por eso lo elegiste a él.

—Jacob… por favor...

No podía hablar con claridad. Estaba muy excitada también.

—... no… me preguntes eso...

—Entonces ¿Es un si? –La apreté tan fuerte que si hubiera sido humana la desbarato. Y llegué a su límite. –Y ahora solo te conformas conmigo... otra vez...

De pronto algo me sacudió la cabeza. Y sentí un dolor en el pecho. Bella me había golpeado en la cara y me había arañado el pecho con sus uñas... solo agaché la cabeza sin soltarla. Un hilo de sangre se dirigía hacia mi abdomen y de pronto los ojos de Bella se volvieron aun más oscuros. Se inclinó a la sangré que salía de mi y empezó a lamerla. Se trastornó. Recordé que el veneno del vampiro era letal para los licántropos entonces me levanté sin salir de ella y la puse sobre la mesa la empujé hacia atrás dejándola acostada sobre ella. Abrí totalmente sus piernas deleitándome con lo que veía. Ella estaba desquiciada por mi sangre, había alcanzado a probarla y me suplicaba que le diera un poco más. No me había fijado que también salía sangre de mi boca, me había roto el labio.

—Te gusta esto ¿verdad? –la embestí hasta el fondo–¿Quieres de mi sangre? Primero dime que soy mejor que él.

—Jacob… por favor… por favor.

Ella quería levantarse pero la tenía sujeta con una mano sobre el pecho y con la otra estaba agarrado de la mesa para embestirla mejor.

—¡Dime, Bella ¿Es mejor que yo...?

—Solo quiero probar un poco más...

Me acerqué a darle un beso para que bebiera la sangre de mis labios pero la vi tragar, se le había hecho agua la boca. La traía llena de veneno. No me quise arriesgar así que me llevé la mano a la boca, me mordí mas fuerte para que saliera mas sangre. Inmediatamente después acerqué mi mano a su boca. La apretó con tal fuerza que me la quebró, empezó a succionar y lamerla desesperada, como si quisiera sacar mas sangre de ella. Su frialdad ayudó a calmarme el dolor.

—Mas… Un poco mas..

Estaba demasiado descontrolada, ya casi no podía con su fuerza, entonces me salí de ella, la puse de espaldas a mi y me pequé a su trasero, pase mis manos hacia delante para acariciarle los pechos con una y su vagina con la otra, ella apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, creía que se le doblarían las piernas.

—Quiero... un poco más. Te dije que quería conocerte… todo, dame un poco mas de tu sangre...

Yo estaba desquiciado... sin razón... yo había decidido complacerla totalmente y así lo iba a hacer... agarré uno de los cuchillos de un tronco sobre la cocineta. Ella se volteó y frunció el seño tratando de entender que es lo que hacía... dejé el cuchillo en una de las silla que tenía aun lado. Afuera, el cielo seguía retumbando. La tormenta rayaba en la violencia... igual que yo.

Me acerqué a ella mirándola a los ojos con ira... la besé por el cuello y se lo mordí. Volví a pasar los dedos por mi herida y volví a metérselos a la boca... ya que lamió la sangre de ellos se los metí a la vagina. Me acerqué a su oído...

—Me has enseñado muchas cosas Bella, como te habrás dado cuenta, aprendo rápido. –yo seguía metiendo y sacando los dedos de su humedad, sentía su aliento frió en mi hombro –Ya me cansé de que me utilices y las cosas serán a mi modo y con mis condiciones... ¿quieres mas? Te voy a dar más. ¿Quieres sangre...? también te la voy a dar... estoy dispuesto a desangrarme por ti. Ya me había sentido desangrar por ti hace varios años—.

Ella cerraba los ojos y gemía y me olfateaba y quería acercarse a mi boca que seguía emanando sangre...

La volví a besar en el cuello en sus hombros y en su pecho, los mordí tan fuerte, que ella gritó. No se si de dolor o placer pero gritó muy fuerte. La volví a cargar y la volví a poner sobre mi. Subiéndola y bajándola. Ella intentaba sujetarse de mi espalda pero se resbalaban sus dedos por mi sudor, sentir su cuerpo helado era bueno para mi...

—Jake... ¿Por qué me castigas?

—No te estoy castigando Bella, solo quiero que te ganes tu premio...

—¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Que te la mame? Ya lo hice... –diciendo eso se bajó de mi he hizo el intento de hincarse otra vez frente a mi. Yo la levanté y la sujeté con fuerza de los hombros. Mi heridas ya habían sanado. La besé con furia y la estruje.

—No, dime si él te coge mejor que yo…

—Jake, todo es diferente...

Yo ya estaba fuera de mi, durante mucho tiempo me sentí utilizado y engañado por ella. Ella quería algo de mí y se lo había dado, ahora quería algo más y también se lo iba a dar. A cambio de algo muy sencillo. Una simple respuesta que mis oídos y mi recién descubierto ego quería escuchar...

—CONTESTAME-

La volteé de nuevo poniéndola sobre la mesa boca abajo y empujándola con mi brazo la hice que quedara con la frente pegada a la mesa. Y le metí los dedos otra vez... ella gimió y se retorcía... Estiró sus brazos arriba de su cabeza y las aferró fuertemente a orilla de la mesa que inmediatamente crujió. Yo estaba perdido... sus gemidos... su trasero...

—¡Bella, dime, dime quien es mejor en la cama o en la mesa o en el suelo... donde quiera que te hayas revolcado con él... dime, esto me está torturando...!— tenía la vista nublada por la rabia.

—Por favor...

Mi furia era incontrolable, empecé a convulsionarme y tuve que utilizar toda la concentración que pude para no transformarme en esos momentos, entonces hice lo que quería hacer desde hace bastante rato... saqué los dedos de su vagina... me los metí a la boca y humedecí mi miembro... abrí sus piernas con mis rodillas... ella estaba perdida... yo mas excitado al escucharla y entonces... la embestí por detrás... ella solo se estremecía... y gritaba de placer.

—¡Dime, Bella! ¿Qué esperas para contestar?.. Solo eso te estoy pidiendo...

Y la embestía una y otra y otra y otra vez... y ella gritaba sin parar. La mesa se fue moviendo hasta quedar pegada a la ventana. Escuché como trituró la orilla con sus manos. Yo estaba agarrado de sus piernas para embestirla mejor... pero seguía sin contestar…

El teléfono volvió a sonar. No. Esta vez no me van a distraer, no soltaré a Bella, no hasta que haya terminado con esto.

—¡CON UN DEMONIO ISABELLA! ¡NO ME QUIERES CONTESTAR!–La embestía cada vez mas fuerte, por un momento pensé que atravesaríamos la ventana. Ella empezó a sollozar y a hiperventilar. Jadeaba y gemía muy fuerte.

—Está bien, TU, TU HAS SIDO EL MEJOR. MIL VECES MEJOR... ¿ESO QUERIAS OIR?... JODIDAMENTE MEJOR... ERES UNA BESTIA... ERES UN ANIMAL... MALDITO PERRO...

Eso fue música para mis oídos, o para los oídos de mi súper ego.

—Si eso quería escuchar... y yo te daré más de lo que tú quieres...

Un relámpago reflejó la ventana que estaba frente a mí y vi una estatua de mármol que, desde afuera, miraba fijamente la escena que teníamos en esa mesa... Era Edward... en lugar de sorprenderme le sonreí y pensé... "¿Quieres unirte?". Sabía que me escucharía. Bella seguía jadeando... la embestí mas rápido y con toda la brutalidad que era posible... ella gritaba... pidiéndome mas... hasta que gritó tan fuerte que estoy segura que se escuchó hasta La Push... se contrajo alrededor de mi miembro y me vine yo también con un fuerte grito... me puse sobre ella besando su espalda...y pensé: _"Te amo Bella. No sabes lo que significó que tú también me lo hayas confesado"_... me enderecé...y, el "público", seguía de pie en la ventana... tomé el cuchillo que había puesto aun lado y sin salirme de Bella me corté en el brazo...

—Abre la boca Bella...

Ella obedeció, se apoyó en sus codos. Yo acerqué mi brazo y un chorro de mis sangre cayó dentro de su boca... podría tal vez ser la lluvia, pero los ojos de Edward estaban llenos de lágrimas... yo no se por que pero mi excitación seguía algo firme... tal vez era la adrenalina así que... mientras ella bebía, yo la penetraba suavemente... ella sujetaba mi brazo queriéndolo morder. Yo lo sostuve para impedírselo pero lo suficiente para que ella disfrutara lo que también quería de mi. Dijo que quería probarme todo y así fue... realmente todo de mí. Y creo que ahí fue cuando abrió los ojos y miró a Edward... ella no dejó lo que estaba haciendo... el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Yo decidí retirarme y la enderecé dejándola de espaldas a mi y ambos de frente a la ventana. Ella seguía bebiendo y yo acariciando sus pechos y la entre pierna... él solo observaba… agachó su cabeza y se fue.

Algo igual que un destello de luz atravesó mi cerebro y un rayo atravesó mi corazón. Fue entonces que entendí todo... me retiré de ella caminando hacia atrás hasta quedar en el marco de la puerta de la cocina...

—Bella... ¿me vas a decir... que no sabías que el había vuelto?—ella se enderezó y volteó a mirarme relamiendo los restos de mi sangre que había en sus labios.

—No volvió...

—¿Qué... quieres decir?

—Que no volvió.

—_No puede ser..._ ¿Todo este tiempo él estuvo afuera?

Ella asintió con la cabeza... Yo me quise morir...

—Entonces escuchó todo. – No era pregunta, era una afirmación.

—No sólo escuchó todo. También vio todo desde que llegaste el sábado. El tiene la culpa, no hizo caso y no se fue. Así que, ya sabe lo que hay.

Se me revolvió el estomago, quise vomitar y me dirigí a la llave del agua para abrir el grifo y mojarme la cara.

—Jake, es algo que ambos queríamos.

—CÁLLATE, BELLA. –No podía hablar– esto es lo... lo más asqueroso que... TÚ ME UTILIZASTE UNA VEZ MAS... LO HICISTE PARA VENGARTE... PARA CASTIGARLO... no porque quisieras estar conmigo...

—No, yo si quería estar contigo.

Levanté mis manos para callarla

—NO, NO. QUERÍAS VENGARTE DE ÉL CONMIGO, PORQUE ERA LA MANERA QUE MAS LE DOLERÍA... ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE SOY BELLA? ¿EN QUE QUEDO YO?...

—No Jake, no tenía planeado esto...

—PERO SE TE OCURRIÓ EN CUANTO TE DISTE CUENTA QUE ESTABA AFUERA. ERES PEOR QUE ÉL... ÉL COMETIÓ UN ERROR Y TÚ… TÚ TE VENGASTE, LO PLANEASTE TODO PARA QUE EL NOS VIERA... esto es una aberración y yo soy parte de ella, es una pesadilla ¿VISTE SU EXPRESIÓN? ¿LO VISTE ACASO?

—JAKE, MIRAME, MIRAME. NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE EL PIENSE. YO ESTABA DISPUESTA A OLVIDARME DE EL, DE TODAS LAS MANERAS POSIBLES…

—Y YO ERA UNA DE ESAS MANERAS…

–No, tú eras la mejor…

—¡Ja!, la mejor! ¿Y POR QUE DEMONIOS NO TE FUISTE POR LAS OTRAS OPCIONES…? PORQUE AQUÍ ESTA EL PENDEJO DE SIEMPRE… SI, ESO HE SIDO PARA TI EN TODA MI PINCHE LA VIDA: TU PENDEJO PERSONAL.

—NO DIGAS ESO, TE DEMOSTRE TODO LO QUE TE QUIER….

Yo ya no escuchaba…

—POR ESO ME DIJISTE QUE YO ERA MEJOR AMANTE... PORQUE SABÍAS QUE ÉL TE ESTABA ESCUCHANDO... –yo ya casi perdía el aliento...–¿HASTA DÓNDE ESTABAS DISPUESTA A ENTERRARLE LA DAGA, BELLA? ¿Y QUE TE HE HECHO YO? ¿POR QUÉ SIGUES FREGÁNDOME ASÍ?

—No, Jake. Yo ya te deseaba, desde que te vi en la playa, además cuando supe de tu amor por… Yo estaba muriendo de celos Jake, entendí que te seguía amando… Por eso fui a buscarte, porque ya no tenía remordimiento por lo que estaba sintiendo por ti.—

No pude contenerme y comencé a llorar como niño... otra vez... El teléfono volvió a sonar pero insistentemente...

—¿No te bastó con utilizarme tantas veces antes? Tenías que buscarme para matarme otra vez. Yo estaba dispuesto a desangrarme de nuevo por ti... ¿y para qué?...

—Jake, perdóname. No era esa mi intención. Realmente te amo, realmente te deseo y lo que acabo de decirte también es cierto.

Me tapé los oídos con las manos y grité por el coraje, el dolor, la frustración. Otra vez me había destrozado. Otra vez me derrumbé.

—CÁLLATE, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE...

**Cuando no es tu día, la vida se encarga de recordártelo **

**las 24 horas, sólo que en mi caso, **

**un día es toda la eternidad**.

Edward

Que caro se pagan los errores. Pero por lo visto no aprendo, sigo cometiéndolos y por lo tanto, sigo pagándolos. Hace ocho años, por abandonar a Bella, creí que se había suicidado. Los remordimientos y el sentimiento de pérdida eran tan grandes que yo también quería morir, así que decidí retar a los Vulturi.

Ayer, esos sentimientos se hicieron mínimos comparado con lo que sentí al verla parada frente a mi siendo testigo de mi traición. En ese momento los remordimientos y la culpa eran mucho mayor. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de pérdida y de culpa hoy es infinitamente de mayor intensidad y sobre todo debo recordar que es eterno. Nada puede ser peor.

Ayer, yo quería sufrir para eximir mi culpa, hoy realmente lo estoy haciendo, y de que manera. Sufro en silencio. No me puedo quejar ni puedo reclamar nada. Yo y solo yo soy el único responsable de lo que ha estado sucediendo, yo orillé a Bella a todo esta aberración.

Anoche, había decidido quedarme cuando le pedí a Jacob que hablara con ella y le dijera que la amaba, vi en sus ojos confusión, era lógico, no sabía realmente lo que había pasado entre Bella y yo.

Escuché que intentó hablar con ella de mí pero no se lo permitió. Ella le habló de derechos y consideración... me confundí, no podía entender lo que ella le estaba reclamando a él: "él la había rechazado"… ¿Rechazado? ¿De qué?... pero entonces comprendí. Vi los pensamientos de Jacob: ella había ido a su casa para pedirle consuelo, ella había ido a refugiarse en él; había ido con mi antiguo rival de quien ella también se había enamorado. Y se había enamorado de él porque con mi abandono de hace ocho años, yo involuntariamente, la lancé a sus brazos. Hoy lo hice de nuevo.

Escuché los pensamientos de Jacob: ella se lo dijo cuando fue a buscarlo… le dijo que aun lo amaba…Pero hoy a diferencia de aquella vez, él la había rechazado. La había rechazado por mi hija, la había rechazado por mí, incluso por ella misma… de hecho la siguió rechazando, pero ella insistió y suplicó y le hizo ver todo su dolor y la causa de él.

No quería darme cuenta de nada, me tapé los oídos con las manos pero todo lo que estaba pasando dentro de esa casa estaba dentro de mi cabeza. Sus pensamientos eran tan fuertes, que parecían gritar, además... ¡gritaban! Dios, como gritaban. Siempre he sido un masoquista, de lo contrario no me habría enamorado perdidamente de ella, así que, aun cuando estaba consiente que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, no me pude mover.

Escuché y escuché, y me torturé imaginándome las escenas de mí esposa acostándose con otro y ese otro era Jacob, el hombre que por mucho tiempo la deseó, hoy por fin lo logró, ya era de él. Yo hubiera dado nuevamente mi alma, si la tuviera, por poder gritar y llorar, pero no podía emitir ningún sonido, no me salía la voz. Quería desgarrar mi corazón para ya no sentir absolutamente nada y todo lo que hice fue enterrar los dedos en un árbol y triturarlo. Que dolor tan grande y no tener la manera de mitigarlo. Y pensar que exactamente lo mismo había sufrido mi hermosa Bella al verme con otra.

Después de varias horas, vi que se marchaba, lo seguí, quería reclamarle, quería golpearlo, matarlo, pero seguía sin poder hablar. Me detuve en el límite de la reserva… y me di cuenta que no tenía ningún derecho de reclamar nada. Me quedé bastante tiempo en ese lugar sabía que ella iría para allá y por un momento pasó por mi mente enfrentarme a los dos, al menos enterarlos de que estaba consiente de todo pero Bella me advirtió claramente lo que haría si me acercaba a ella, por lo que decidí marcharme.

La tormenta había comenzado, me perdí un rato en el bosque sin rumbo, buscando algún indicio de paz pero todo me hacía volver a su casa. Me dirigí a su ventana, por donde tantas veces había entrado, pero al acercarme la vi a través de ésta, totalmente desnuda. Era mi hermosa estatua de mármol, mi monumento a la belleza, mi Bella…Me dolía estar ahí, soy un maldito masoquista. Me destroza lo que tengo dentro, ya sea piedra o no.

Me acerqué a la ventana y me miró, inmediatamente se volteó. Ahí estaba Jacob y acababa de despertar. Podía escuchar sus pensamientos, contemplaba a mi esposa con la misma adoración que yo lo hago. Quería gritarle y decirle _¡ELLA ES MI ESPOSA MALDITO PERRO! ¡Y tú lo sabes…!... tú lo sabes…_ El estaba en su cama, en el lugar donde tantas noches pasé al lado de ella sin tocarla por miedo a herirla y por lo que acabo de ver en su maldita cabeza, él le había hecho el amor ahí. _¡DIOS! ¡SI EN VERDAD EXISTES, QUITAME ESTE DOLOR! Si al menos pudiera morir_.

Tenía frío, un frío que no sentía desde hace cien años. No se porque seguía aquí, tal vez porque creí que sucedería un milagro.

Pero lo que estoy viendo en estos momentos va más allá de cualquier tipo de odio o resentimiento: Están en la cocina, él aun no sabe que yo estoy aquí pero ella si. Ayer solo escuché sus voces y los pensamientos de Jacob, pero en estos momentos veo todo claramente. No recuerdo la última vez que soñé pero esto es una maldita pesadilla. No se hasta donde quiera llevar Bella su venganza, yo solo se que esto un infierno, peor que el de Dante y parece que el fuego en el que siento quemarme vivo, será aun mayor y jamás se extinguirá.

Si antes no podía asimilar lo que escuchaba o imaginaba, lo que estoy viendo supera todo tipo de ficción, aun cuando nuestras especies parecen sacadas de un cuento de horror, lo que veo no tiene comparación: Veo con impotencia como él ha poseído totalmente y sin reservas a la que aun es mi esposa, que dolor tan grande e indescriptible. Si me prendieran fuego en estos momentos sería la gloria. Pero no puedo aspirar a tanto.

Esta situación ha despertado los celos enfermos de Jacob a tal grado, que han discutido fuertemente; él sigue en competencia conmigo, pero ahora de manera sexual. Y es tanto el control que ha ejercido sobre ella que está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, por unas cuantas gotas de su sangre… pobre de mi Bella.

El acaba de verme, retórica y sarcásticamente y sigo oyendo sus pensamientos: —_"¿Quieres unirte?"—_. Fue exactamente la misma pregunta que Tanya le hizo a mi esposa ayer. Sin embargo, él tenía mas preguntas que hacerme: — _"¿Qué te parece esto maldito chupasangre?"... "¿Creíste ser el único?"... "Ahora, por tu maldita estupidez, la has hecho volver a mi"..."Ya jamás podrás satisfacerla totalmente"... "Hoy yo puedo darle mas de lo que tú le podrías dar… como entonces… como siempre"... "Yo puedo darle lo que más desea"... "¿Tú qué puedes hacer al respecto?"—._

Hoy todo esto es más fuerte que una traición o una venganza, es más fuerte que el amor o el deseo. Esto ya superó cualquier precio y cualquier pago, esto ya es cuestión de sangre.

Que caro estoy pagando lo que sucedió ayer, cargaré con eso el resto de mi existencia y mas allá de la eternidad. Ahora si estoy convencido de que todo terminó.

—«Bella, se que me escuchas… no me importa nada, solo se que te amo. Adiós.»

**Bella**

No podía convencerlo, me sentía desesperada, quería entrar en su mente y que supiera que lo que le decía era verdad... intenté acercarme y no lo permitió... el maldito teléfono seguía sonando. Tenía que convencer a Jacob de que lo que decía era verdad, que no me importaba lo que pensara Ed.

Me sentí mal de verlo así, tan desconsolado, otra vez.

—Jake. Tienes que creerme.

El se tapó los oídos con las manos y gritó... su llanto era de agonía, dolor, frustración, ira... se tumbó en el suelo apoyándose con ambas manos. Se fue moviendo poco a poco hasta quedar sentado sobre una de sus piernas, parecía haber perdido sus fuerzas..., dobló la otra pierna apoyando el codo en la rodilla y su mano en el rostro ocultando sus lágrimas.

—Jake, solo permite que me acerque. –lo dije acercándome poco a poco— Nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarte, no después de lo que tú has hecho por mi todos estos años, y sobre todo, lo que has hecho por mi estos días. Tampoco te voy a engañar diciéndote que ya no siento nada por él. Tú conoces mis sentimientos pero ya tomé esta decisión y no creo que haya algo que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión. Yo quería morirme Jake, y tú me diste una esperanza. Tú eres mi sol, siempre lo fuiste y lo serás. No tienes idea de la paz que me transmites. Con tus ojos... con tu voz... con tu sonrisa... esa sonrisa que siempre me ilumina por muy oscuros que sean mis días... además lo que pasó entre nosotros hace unos momentos no se puede romper. Tú ya formas parte de mí. Cree en lo que te digo, no me importa lo que él diga, solo me importa sentirme bien y si contigo lo logro, entonces todo es perfecto.–

Afuera el viento y la tormenta hacían que las ramas de los árboles azotaran contra las paredes y ventanas de la casa, por un momento sentí que la puerta se abrió y cerró casi al mismo tiempo pero no le di importancia...

—Siempre me pasa lo mismo contigo, Bella. Caigo una y otra y otra vez... y al final, me desollas vivo, quedo vacío. ¿Cuantas veces más lo harás? ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de utilizarme? ¿Hasta cuando dejaré de caer?

—Jake, yo no te quise utilizar, hoy todo es diferente, tú eres mi tranquilidad y así es como quiero vivir. Yo no te dejaré. Por favor, no me vayas a dejar tú. –

El teléfono seguía insistiendo.

Entonces me atreví a tocarlo, puse mi mano en su mejilla obligándolo a voltear a mí...

—Bella. Ya deja de utilizarme, por favor... – Le secaba sus lágrimas.– y no vuelvas a dejarme jamás. No vuelvas a destrozarme, te lo suplico, porque no podré unir mis piezas otra vez.

Le tomé el rostro con ambas manos —Ya jamás voy a separarme de ti. Te lo prometo.

Me acerqué para darle el beso más tierno que jamás le di. El tomó también mi rostro y me devolvió el beso, sin prisa, sin arrebatos, solo con el más dulce y tierno sentimiento de amor... Entonces pasó su mano por debajo de la camisa tomándome de la cintura... su calor me estaba excitando de nuevo, bajé la vista y noté su bella erección...

La lluvia, los relámpagos, el viento, siguieron aumentando de fuerza, otra vez se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

Sin dejar de besarme me recostó en el piso. No hubo juegos, no hubo preámbulo... apenas se puso sobre mí y me penetró lentamente... Afortunadamente seguía desnudo porque no creo que yo hubiera aguantado hasta que se desvistiera. Inmediatamente sentí que su calor me desgarraba por dentro. Yo solo le acariciaba su perfecta y escultural espalda. Apartó sus labios de los míos. No pude cerrar los ojos, me dediqué a contemplarlo en toda su expresión de éxtasis. Su rostro reflejaba dolor pero también una gran pasión.

Su embiste era suave, nada que ver con el salvaje animal de hace apenas unos minutos, ahora era delicado como un lobo domesticado, y era mi lobo. También me gustaba así, se veía tan hermoso.

—Me encantas lobo y quisiera quedarme así por toda la eternidad, teniéndote dentro de mí.

Jacob fue aumentando su ritmo dentro de mí, lo suficiente como para hacerme gemir y decir su nombre muchas veces.

Y grité, aun cuando no fue un encuentro arrebatado, me hizo sentir en la luna, allá donde él pertenece... nos fuimos los dos porque al escucharme se vino también. Y suspiró en mi oído.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo... ya lo prometiste, no me vas a dejar jamás.

Se quedó unos momentos más sobre mí, recuperando su frecuencia cardiaca y el ritmo de su respiración. Me dio un leve beso y se recostó aun lado. El teléfono no cedía.

—Tengo que contestar, han estado insistiendo mucho y tal vez es Charlie, debo decirle que estoy bien si no quiero que regrese en este momento... Diga...

—¡_BELLA! ¡Te he estado marcando... Marqué a tu móvil...!_

—Alice ¿Qué pasa? No te alteres. No traigo el móvil... además estoy bien.

—_¡No estoy preocupada por ti! ¡Se trata de Renesmee!_

—¡¿Qué le pasó a Renesmee?-

El hoyo en mi pecho comenzó a doler… Jacob se enderezó de golpe.

—_¡¿Está ella contigo? ¿La viste?_

—¡No. ¿Por Qué? ¿Qué Pasa? ¿Ya Regresaron?

—_Ella regresó sola._

—¿COMO QUE REGRESÓ SOLA? ¿A QUÉ TE REFERES?

—_Llegó de sorpresa, preguntó por ustedes, yo solo le dije que habías tenido una discusión con Edward y que decidiste ir unos días con Charlie. Carlise y los demás acaban de llegar, dice que de pronto se desapareció y la estuvieron buscando y regresaron con la seguridad de que la encontrarían aquí. Pero hace una hora que se fue y…_

—¡¿Viene para acá?

—_No, bueno... si, pero dijo que primero iría a buscar a Jake. _

—ALICE ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO ¿VISTE ALGO?

—_Ella se llevó tu carro, y la perdí en el límite de la reservación, pero a los pocos minutos la vi de regreso; no se si discutió con Jacob y por eso regresó pronto, tal vez le dijo lo del viaje y él se molestó. Después la vi estacionarse en tu casa y desapareció otra vez..._

—¡¿QUÉ? ¿ESTUVO AQUI?

—No estoy segura de que haya entrado porque no la vi dentro de la casa… pero ahora la veo perdida en el bosque y no se si es la lluvia pero parece que está llorando, de repente corre, de repente camina… se ve angustiada... parece perdida...

Yo no podía ni hablar….

—Bella–- preguntó Jake– ¿Qué le pasó a Nessie…?

—_¡Bella, ¿Es Jacob el que está contigo? ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Se enojó con él? ¿Por qué la veo así? ¿Discutió con ella? ¿Le dijo __lo que te hizo Edward? ¿Le dijiste tú?_

Yo ya no escuchaba, me asomé a la ventana y efectivamente, ahí estaba mi carro, pero no estaba Renesmee. Me quedé en shock, el hoyo de mi pecho se hizo inmensamente más grande, el teléfono cayó de mis manos…

—¡BELLA! ¿QUE PASA?... –Jacob tomó el teléfono –… ¿ALICE?

—_¿Jacob?_

—_¿_Que le pasó a Renesmee?

–¡_Es lo que me gustaría que tú me contestaras... ¿Discutieron? ¿Fue por lo del viaje?_

–Alice, no se... de que me hablas pero... ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que regresó?

–_Mas de una hora. Pero ¡¿que pasó? La veo perdida en el bosque...!_

–... ¿Hace cuanto que la viste llegar aquí?

–_La visión la tuve hace casi una hora, es lo que tengo llamando pero no contestaban ni tamp... ¡Por eso no la vi entrar. Tú estabas ahí, por eso regresó...!_

–JAKE.. NOS VIO... NOS VIO... –no podía hablar claramente.

–_¡Jacob.. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo Bella?_

–Alice, no te preocupes, nosotros la buscaremos. Le llamaré a Sam. Y... Bella no está bien. ¿Podrías venir?

–¡NO, NO, NO! JACOB, ELLA ESTUVO AQUÍ...!

–_De acuerdo, vamos para allá._

–Nos vemos.

Por inercia caminé hacia el recibidor. La bolsa de Renesmee estaba en el suelo… si nos había visto. Me puse histérica… Jake trató de calmarme y yo lo único que hacía era gritar y golpearlo, él me abrazó tan fuerte que ya no pude moverme…

–¡NOS VIO, ELLA NOS VIO... JAKE QUE VAMOS A HACER, ¿DONDE ESTA? TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLA... TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLA... ME QUIERO MORIR!

–¡Cálmate Bella, yo iré a buscarla. Le llamaré a Sam, ellos me ayudaran a encontrarla!

–YO TAMBIÉN VOY...

–¡No, quédate aquí por si regresa!.

–¿QUE LE VOY A DECIR?

–Primero vamos a encontrarla, cálmate y vístete, Alice no tarda en llegar.

Me quedé parada como estatua sin saber que hacer o a donde correr. Esto era peor que cualquier engaño que me hubiera hecho Edward, esto era una pesadilla mayor. Esto era el dolor de mi hija.

–¡Sam. Que bueno que te encuentro… necesito pedirte un favor…!

Jacob se puso su pantalón y salió corriendo, yo también quería ir sin embargo tenía razón, tal vez regresaba, aunque era algo imposible. Ella no volvería hasta que ellos la encontraran y cuando lo hicieran, ¿que le iba a decir? ¿Que explicación le voy a dar? Realmente ella nos encontró de la peor manera imaginable. Y ¿Si venía con Edward? No, no podía ser, él no hubiera permitido que me viera en esa situación. Ella llegó después de que él se marchó.

No me importaba lo que hubiera visto Edward, me angustiaba lo que hubiera visto mi hija. Que caro estaba pagando este error, porque definitivamente, todo esto había sido un error. Y no había marcha atrás... error tras error. Pero ahora trataría de enmendarlo, me dedicaré a la felicidad de Renesmee, si Jacob es su felicidad, haré cuanto este de mi parte para que pueda estar con él. Aun cuando no se si ella lo pueda perdonar a él también.

Llegó Alice, yo estaba afuera mirando a todos lados e intentando escuchar algo... solo escuchaba los autos de la carretera y la maldita tormenta que no paraba.

–Bella.

–Alice... estoy desesperada... mi hija... no se que hacer...

–¿Jacob ya fue a buscarla?– Solo asentí con la cabeza– Ven, vamos a entrar. ¿Qué pasó Bella? ¿En verdad no discutió con Jacob? ¿El no te dijo nada?

No podía explicarle a Alice lo que realmente había pasado. ¿Como decirle que Renesmee entró a la casa en el momento en que "su" madre estaba teniendo relaciones con "su" Jacob...?

–"Él no la ha visto.

–Pero yo la vi, la vi aquí afuera... y si no la vi a dentro fue porque él ya estaba aquí. Todo me parece muy extraño. Y el inútil de mi hermano que no aparece.

–Él... él ha estado rondando la casa...

–¿Ha estado aquí?

–Si.

–¿Y por que no lo he visto? ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

–Creí que si lo sabías.

–Ayer te dije que no sabíamos nada de él. Bella ¿Por qué todo esto es tan confuso? Es como si tu casa hubiera estado rodeada de... lobos. No he podido ver nada.

No le contesté ¿Que le iba a decir? ¿Que había tenido un fin de semana de lo mas pasional? ¿Que había tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida? Porque aun cuando fue un error, era la verdad y esa verdad estaba matándome por todo el daño que le había causado a Nessie.

–Alice. Podrías... podrías decirle a Rosalie que venga. Cuando llegue Renesmee la va a necesitar.

–De acuerdo, pero me tienes que explicar muchas cosas, Bella.

–Lo único que te puedo decir es que, estoy desesperada. Y esto es lo peor que me ha pasado en mi vida humana y no humana.

**La pesadilla**

**Jacob**

Salí corriendo de la casa de Bella, tenía que encontrar a Renesmee a como diera lugar, afortunadamente Sam estaba en su casa, él le avisaría al resto de su manada para que la buscara, yo iría en mi forma humana. No podía contar con Seth porque seguía recuperándose y Leah estaba fuera de la ciudad. Mientras corría, sentía las gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeando mi rostro, no me importaba la tormenta, pero me impedía un poco olfatear. Sin embargo no quería entrar en fase... aun.

No tenía ni idea por donde comenzar a buscar, pero decidí ir donde habíamos cazado el domingo anterior. A pesar de la angustia no podía evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido unos minutos antes: Por un momento me trastorné con la actitud de Bella al ver a Cullen detrás de la ventana. Lo único que había en mi cabeza era: "Lo volvió a hacer. Me había utilizado de nuevo para sus propios fines. Una vez mas era el chico estúpido que había sido influenciado para una actividad riesgosa." Y no podía culparla del todo, no me obligó y mi padre me lo había advertido.

Estaba más que dispuesto a desaparecer, me iría de nuevo a correr sin rumbo, ya no me importaba que escucharan mis pensamientos, no me importaba nada. Desaparecería de su vida para siempre, no volvería a molestarla jamás... Pero la desilusión me dejó sin fuerzas, además esa voz... esas manos... Ahí va otra vez este pinche perro, fiel con su amo aunque siempre le patee el trasero. Que imbécil soy. Estaba totalmente rendido a sus pies.

Pero esa llamada lo cambió todo. Sentí un enorme dolor en mi pecho. No entendía exactamente lo que estaba diciendo Bella, pero si escuché claramente el nombre de Renesmee. Y después entendí que algo aun mas grave había sucedido, no solo Edward me vio con su esposa, sino que su hija me encontró con su madre en una situación muy muy delicada. Todo era demasiado complicado, parece un rompecabezas y cada vez se pierden mas piezas...

Y no se que hacer. Tal vez mi reencuentro con Bella, era un error, tal vez nos precipitamos mucho. Yo se que ella me buscó pero yo accedí sin muchos esfuerzos.

_Nessie, espero que me perdones. No era mi intención herirte. Yo tenía planeado hablar contigo, decirte lo que tu madre había significado para mi. Y después, no se cuanto tiempo después, decirte lo que estaba significando en estos momentos. _¿Qué voy a hacer...? Bueno, primero que nada, encontrarla.

Llegué al lago. Gritaba su nombre y no tenía respuesta... Me fui de un lugar a otro y nada... yo estaba más que desesperado. Sentí que había perdido mucho tiempo.

_Cuando la encuentre no me cansaré de pedirle perdón y si apartándome de Bella me perdona, lo haré. Yo la quiero mucho y siempre estaré para cuidarla. Me dolería que las cosas cambiaran, además no se pueden olvidar estos siete años de tanto compartir... las risas, la cacería, la complicidad, sus caprichos, juegos, bromas, saltos de acantilado..._

Un golpe en el pecho me sacudió... el recuerdo de hace unas semanas en el acantilado... ella me preguntó que pasaría si, en lugar de lanzarse por el lado del mar, lo hacía por el lado de las rocas...

–"_¿Crees que moriría? Soy mitad vampiro."_

–"_Si, pero también eres mitad humana. Es muy peligroso."_

–"_Pero soy fuerte."_

–"_Pero nunca te has golpeado en algo parecido a este risco..."_

–"_Tal vez lo haga algún día. Solo para probar algo..."_

–"_No digas tonterías preciosa, mejor saltemos de donde siempre..."_

EL ACANTILADO... entré en fase y corrí como nunca, o al menos lo intentaba. Tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible ¿Por qué los lobos no tenemos alas en lugar de patas? Inmediatamente escuché la voz de Sam.

–_Hasta que apareces. Jake, no la encontramos por ninguna parte._

–_¡Sam, ya se donde está!. _

–¿_La encontraste?_

–_No, pero estoy seguro que está en el acantilado. Y necesito otro favor. _

–_¿Qué necesitas?_

–_Encuéntrame allá, llévame un pantalón, acabo de destrozar el que traía._

–_De acuerdo._

No se cuanto tiempo hice, cinco o diez minutos tal vez, pero a mi me pareció una eternidad... Llegué, vi algo parecido a un bulto a la orilla del risco, parecía convulsionar.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba. Estaba en el suelo, su rostro estaba hacía el voladero. Salí de fase y me acerqué...

–¿Nessie?

No contestaba, solo se sacudía... me acerqué mas. No eran convulsiones, eran sollozos, ella estaba llorando... solo que ahogaba sus sollozos mordiéndose una mano...

—Nessie... escucha...

Le puse una mano en el hombro... y con un movimiento lo retiró.

–Hermosa... perdóname... primero debes saber que...

Volví a tomarla por el hombro y la volteé quedando boca arriba... tenía la mirada perdida, la lluvia golpeaba su rostro, estaba empapada totalmente. En eso llegó Sam. Me puse los pantalones y me incliné para levantarla, ella intentaba resistirse, pero no tenía fuerzas. La cargué como a un bebé. Era mi bebé.

–Jake, lo siento.

–No te preocupes, estará bien, tiene que estar bien.

–Te acompaño.

–Gracias, Sam. Pero los Cullen ya van a casa de Bella.

Avancé dando la espalda a Sam.

–Jacob– me detuve sin voltear– Ten cuidado.

–Luego te veo, gracias otra vez.

–Si necesitas algo mas no dudes en decirlo.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, salí corriendo con Renesmee en mis brazos. Su respiración era apenas audible... al igual que su corazón. Le tomé una mano y se la besé, la puse en mi mejilla y lo vi...

Yo estaba en el suelo completamente desnudo y Bella, solo traía mi camisa.

"_ESTO NO ES REAL. NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO... MI MAMÁ Y JACOB ¿SON AMANTES? NO, NO ES VERDAD, ESA MUJER NO ES MI MADRE NI ESE QUE ESTA AHÍ PUEDE SER JACOB. NO, NO, NO, POR FAVOR DIOS, DESPIÉRTAME, ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA"_

—"_Siempre me pasa lo mismo contigo, Bella. Caigo una y otra y otra vez... y al final, me desollas vivo, quedo vacío. ¿Cuantas veces más lo harás? __¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de utilizarme? ¿Hasta cuando dejaré de caer?"_

—"_Jake, yo no te quise utilizar, hoy todo es diferente, tú eres mi tranquilidad y así es como quiero vivir. Yo no te dejaré. Por favor, no me vayas a dejar tú." _

–"_Bella. Ya deja de utilizarme, por favor... y no vuelvas a dejarme jamás. No vuelvas a destrozarme, te lo suplico, porque no podré unir mis piezas otra vez."_

–"_Ya jamás __voy a separarme de ti. Te lo prometo."_

_Bella se acercó aun más y nos besamos. _

"_NO, NO, ME QUIERO MORIR... Me quiero morir... Mi mamá ¿CÓMO PUDO SER CAPAZ? ¿JACOB?... ¿MI JACOB...? ¿POR QUÉ? NO PUEDE SER... POR ESO NO FUE AL PASEO... PARA VERSE CON EL A SOLAS Y POR ESO SE VINO UNOS DÍAS A CASA DE MI ABUELO... SON UNOS MALDITOS TRAIDORES... Pobre papá..."_

La imagen iba retrocediendo, dejó caer su bolsa y salió azotando la puerta.

"_¿Desde cuando están con esa farsa de los mejores amigos? ¿como pudieron ser capaces? ¿Por qué tantas mentiras?... Jake ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme tan bien? Si tú eres mi corazón... eras mi corazón... y solo estabas a mi lado para estar cerca de ella..."_

—No mi Nessie, las cosas no son así.

" _Y yo como estúpida corriendo para verte... Eres la peor criatura que he conocido en mi vida, eres peor que los neófitos, peor que los Vulturi, peor que... No, mi madre es la peor..."_

Estaba muy confundida, asustada, dolida, traicionada. Había visto todo, pero no solo vio también escuchó lo que dijimos. Y eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente:

–"_Bella. Deja de utilizarme, por favor..." _

–"_Ya jamás voy a separarme de ti. Te lo prometo."_

–"_Bella. Y no vuelvas a dejarme jamás, por favor..." _

—"_Ya jamás voy a separarme de ti. Te lo prometo."_

…_Te lo prometo._

…_Te lo prometo._

…_Te lo prometo._

…_Te lo prometo."_

En esos momentos dejó de llorar y la sentí flácida...

–¡Nessie, Nessie!

Se había desmayado. Yo quería volar. Repito: ¿Por qué los lobos no tenemos alas en lugar de patas...?

–¡Nessie, por favor, reacciona. Por favor, escúchame, todo será como siempre, todo será como siempre, te lo prometo. Despierta, te lo suplico, tú no puedes dejarme. Tú no!

La abrazaba fuertemente y besaba su rostro una y otra vez. Mi vista estaba nublada, por la lluvia o por mis lágrimas. Perdóname, perdóname, por favor.

Bella

No se cuanto tiempo tardó Rosalie en llegar. Traía el rostro contrariado, detrás de ella venía Emmett y Jasper...

–Bella, si algo le hizo es maldito perro, ahora si lo mato.

–Rosalie, Renesmee te va a necesitar mas que nunca, y se que solo se sentirá cómoda contigo así que, no le comentes nada. Solo permanece a su lado. Tampoco le digas nada a Jacob.

–Bella, de la otra situación yo... yo lo siento mucho.

–No te preocupes, la verdad a estas alturas es lo de menos.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–No puedo decirte nada... aun

Jasper me miró confundido, supongo que nunca había recibido tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Miedo, confusión, coraje, desesperación, culpa... muchísima culpa.

Jacob llegó con ella, la traía en brazos... ambos llegaron empapados.

–¡NESSIE!

–Está ardiendo en fiebre y está inconsciente. ¿Está Carlisle aquí?

Corrí hacia Jacob, le quité a mi hija de las manos y la subí a mi habitación.

–Viene en camino.

–Bella– dijo Alice– ¿no sería mas conveniente llevarnos a Renesmee a casa, por lo que se necesitara?

–Esperemos a que la revise Carlisle. Hija, Renesmee, reacciona por favor... despierta mi amor... Rosalie, ayúdame a cambiarla.

Le quitamos la ropa mojada y le puse uno de los cambios que tenía en casa. En verdad que tenía muchísima fiebre, ni Jake tiene esa temperatura. Comenzó a delirar...

–"Jake, Jake" –Yo no supe que decir–.

–Aquí esta Jake, cariño –dijo Rosalie– ¿Quieres que le llame?

–"Jake... ¿por qué?"

–Perro, ven aquí.

Jacob subió a la habitación y se arrodilló a un costado de la cama sujetando la mano de Renesmee.

–Mira perro, Bella me lo prohibió, pero la verdad no pienso obedecerla, así que, si algo le hiciste, si por tu culpa está ella en esta condición, te mato o mínimo te rompo el hocico y no podrás tragar en toda tu pulgosa vida.

–Te aseguro Rosalie, que no voy a meter las manos.

Rosalie se sorprendió, Jacob la llamó por su nombre y no le discutió absolutamente nada.

–Esto es mas grave de lo que creí.

–Rose, ¿Podrías dejarnos unos momentos? Cuando Jacob se vaya, subes tú.

–Yo no me pienso ir –replicó Jacob.

–Oh si que lo harás.

–De acuerdo –dijo Rose y bajó a la sala–

–«Jake, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Como la convenceremos de que estamos arrepentidos.»

–«Bella, yo no estoy arrepentido.»

–«No digas eso Jake. Fue un error.»

–«Tal vez, pero yo no me arrepiento de ese error. Desgraciadamente nos descubrió y no me cansaré de pedirle perdón, pero no me pienso arrepentir de algo que estuve deseando toda la vida. Además, yo te amo Bella.»

–«Ya no digas eso y menos frente a ella. No sabemos que tanto escuche o no.»

–«Ya escuchó suficiente hace unas horas, no podemos tapar el sol con un dedo.»

–«Si, pero ya terminó. Nos equivocamos Jake, yo me equivoqué y ahora me dedicaré a luchar por su felicidad. Y si eso implica dejarte y convencerte de que estés con ella, lo haré.»

–«Bella, tú sabes cuanto quiero a tu hija, y sabes todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella. Y yo estaba mas que dispuesto a hacer lo que me estás diciendo, aun cuando eso signifique no volver a tocarte, o incluso dirigirte la palabra... aunque esté muriendo por dentro.»

–«Lo se y prometí no dejarte jamás pero esto se nos fue de las manos, yo intentaré pensar que nada pasó entre nosotros. Y me dedicaré a cuidar de ella, intentaré convencerla de que te perdone, no importa si no me perdona a mi.»

Jake seguía sin soltar la mano de mi hija y la besaba con devoción cuando vi una lágrima correr por su mejilla.

–"Por que me hiciste eso Jake, yo te amo"

–Ness, perdóname...

Escuché el carro de Carlisle y bajé inmediatamente.

–Carlisle, está delirando,

–Voy a revisarla.

Carlisle subió y saludó a Jacob.

– "Jake... ¿Por qué? Te odio... te odio..."

–¿Qué le pasó? –Carlisle miró a Jacob confundido. – ¿Por qué está diciendo todo eso?

Jacob solo enterró la cabeza en la cama sin soltar a Renesmee... Carlisle la revisó, no necesitaba ponerle ningún termómetro para saber lo alto que era su fiebre.

–"Papá, papá... no te acerques por favor... no te acerques... lo siento mucho... papá sácame de aquí. Me quiero ir contigo..."

–Su organismo está reaccionando a alguna situación difícil.

–Pero ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Está enferma?

–No, está en _shock_, parece como si hubiera tenido una muy fuerte impresión. ¿Se enteró de algo Bella? ¿Le dijiste...?

–No, ella no sabe nada de eso…

–Entonces,... lo siento Jacob pero tengo que saber que es lo que sucedió. ¿Le hiciste algo? Involuntariamente tal vez.

–Involuntariamente, si.

–Pues mas vale que arregles las cosas si quieres que ella mejore pronto.

–Créeme Carlisle, que no me alcanzará la vida para intentarlo.

–Yo también tengo la culpa...

–No, tú no Bella, todo es culpa mía.

–¿Cómo podemos quitarle la fiebre... ?

– Debemos ponerle compresas frías en la cabeza, en las manos y en las plantas de los pies, si tienes hielo mejor. Le pondré un medicamento para intentar bajarle la temperatura pero no puedo administrarle nada mas. Veremos como evoluciona en las próximas horas.

–¿Horas?

–Si, su mente se está protegiendo no se de qué... ¿Saben algo de Edward?

–No.

–Hija, en verdad siento mucho todo lo que pasó, pero creo que es necesario encontrarlo y decirle que venga, Nessie está muy inquieta y tal vez escuchándolo se tranquilice. –Asentí con la cabeza, que por cierto sentía que me daba vueltas y el hoyo en mi pecho se hacía mas palpable.– Le diré a Emmett que vaya a buscarlo.

–Jake, creo que será mejor que te marches...

–No me pienso mover de aquí.

–Bella, no tiene que irse. — dijo Carlisle para apoyar a Jake— Edward conoce muy bien los sentimientos de Jacob además, la niña querrá verlo cuando despierte.

Jacob y yo nos miramos en silencio. Todo era tan complicado.

–Es que tiene que irse... –Jacob se molestó.

–El no ha llegado aun, Bella; ni siquiera sabemos si realmente lo encuentren...

–Por favor, no me hagas todo más difícil.

–En verdad crees que sólo es difícil para ti? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento?

–Jacob, yo soy su madre... entiéndeme

–Si, te entiendo... y yo soy... –suspiró– yo solo soy un maldito perro.

–Jacob, créeme que yo también... –no supe que decir, pero el vio en mi rostro la angustia–.

–De acuerdo, Bella, cuando él llegue me iré, pero estaré cerca por si me necesitas. —

Sentí una vez más el impulso de abrazarlo pero me contuve, los dos estábamos compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de dolor y de culpa.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, Nessie seguía delirando, varias veces creí que nos delataría. Que les diría a todos, pero creo que ni en su inconciencia quería saber de mi ya que a los únicos que mencionaba era a Jacob reclamándole tanto dolor y a su papá pidiéndole ayuda. Todos nos encontrábamos en la habitación. Rosalie aceptó la condición de no discutir con Jacob delante de Nessie y también estaba ahí a su lado. De pronto Alice permaneció un momento quieta y mirando a la nada... tenía otra visión.

–Ya se donde está Edward. Está... en el prado. Le llamaré a Emmett para decirle.

Volteé con Jacob y entendió mi mirada, se enderezó y salió por la puerta negando con la cabeza sin decir una palabra.

–Por mas que lo pienso no logro ver hasta que grado ese perro imbécil le hizo daño a Nessie como para no poder encontrarse con Edward. O tal vez es por lo que te hizo...hmmm... lo siento Bella. Créeme que todos tuvimos la intención de matarlo, pero Carlisle no lo permitió.

–Rosalie, no es momento para hablar de eso.

**La verdad**

**Bella**

–Nessie ¿Me escuchas?

Poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar, abrió lentamente los ojos...

–Renesmee, cariño.

Ella miró hacia todos lados, reconociendo el lugar donde se encontraba, me miró e inmediatamente se volteó a la ventana y comenzó a llorar, no quería verme.

–¡Hija, por favor, perdóname. Perdóname por todo lo que te estoy haciendo sufrir. Nunca fue esa mi intención, créeme!

–¡Tía Rosalie!

–¿Qué pasa mi amor? Todo está bien.

–¡No! ¡Sácame de aquí, por favor, por favor!

–En unos momentos llegará tu papá.

–¡NO! ¡Mi papá no. No... Quiero... que... venga. Lo... verá... todo... ¡no quiero!

–¿Quieres que llame a Jacob? - preguntó Rosalie.

–¡NO! No quiero verlo.

–¿Qué te pasa hija?- pregunto Carlisle- ¿Por qué no quieres ver a nadie?

–Bella, por favor. Haz algo – dijo Rose– trata de tranquilizarla mientras llega Edward.

–¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Ustedes no entienden. No quiero estar aquí. Quiero irme. Abuelo llévame a tu casa. No quiero ver a papá! ¡Por favor! ¡Tía Alice!

–Dime corazón

–¡Tía Alice! ¡Me voy con ustedes, si quiero ir al viaje pero sácame de este maldito lugar te lo suplico. Quiero estar lo más lejos posible de aquí. Quiero desaparecer! Me quiero morir...

–Hija. Por favor, no digas eso... escúchame por favor...— Rogaba en vano—

–¡NO QUIERO OIRTE! ¡LÁRGATE...!

–¡Renesmee!- dijo Rose sorprendida- no le hables así a tu madre.

–ELLA NO ES MI MADRE. SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ.

Todo era caos, Renesmee estaba histérica y nadie podía tranquilizarla. Ni en mi vida humana había sentido tanta impotencia, yo sabía lo que ella estaba sufriendo, yo también sabía lo que era la traición y el desamor pero esto era mucho más fuerte. Yo, su madre, era la causante de su enorme sufrimiento y ahora que decidió irse de viaje, yo ya no quería que lo hiciera.

Jasper entró en la habitación y se recostó junto a Rene tomando su mano. La tranquilizó poco a poco al grado de hacerla dormir de nuevo. El estaba reflejando todo el dolor que sentía mi hija. Fue mucha su curiosidad o su inquietud porque se llevó la mano de Nessie a su mejilla. Lo vio todo. No me dijo nada solo me miró con ojos de sorpresa y confusión. En esos momentos llegó Edward.

Sus ojos expresaban un enorme dolor y mucha mortificación. Su aspecto era peor que la última vez que lo vi a través de la ventana. Supongo que de la misma manera en que me veo yo en estos momentos. Mucho peor que cuando lo encontré en el prado con Tanya. Y yo que creí que no habría un dolor mayor.

...Que equivocada estaba.

Jacob

Le había dicho a Bella que saldría de la casa cuando llegara él, pero me costaba mucho trabajo separarme de Nessie y sobre todo de ella. Estaba sufriendo por el dolor de su hija pero sobre todo por ser la causante de ese dolor. Yo me sentía igual, solo que yo también cargaba con el dolor de ella.

No se que pasará entre Nessie y yo pero cumpliré la promesa que hice cuando nació. Me haría cargo de su felicidad a costa de lo que sea.

Era sorprendente la manera en que las cosas se habían salido de control, todo es un perfecto caos. Anoche era el hombre más feliz del mundo y hoy soy el más atormentado... bueno, creo que ese sigue siendo Cullen.

Escuché todo el dolor de Nessie, escuché todo lo que le dijo a sus tíos, a su abuelo y sobre todo, escuché el dolor y la desesperación de Bella por el rechazo de su hija.

Quería entrar y convencerla que su madre no era culpable, que habían sido las circunstancias pero Ed ya había llegando y se estaba encargando de eso, no había ningún atisbo de desprecio ni rencor hacia su esposa. En verdad la culpa que sentía era enorme, creo que era aun mayor que la mía.

Escuché a Nessie decirle a Alice que se iría con ella al viaje... algo me había comentado por teléfono anoche... no tenía idea de que estaban hablando...

Edward

Estaba torturándome con las imágenes recientes en mi cabeza, otro hombre disfrutando el cuerpo de mi esposa pero sobre todo, mi esposa disfrutando el cuerpo de otro hombre. Ella había sido sólo mía. Pero la perdí definitivamente y eso era el purgatorio del cual no tendría escapatoria. Confirmé que no había un cielo para mí. Ya que mi cielo se llamaba Bella y ahora lo había perdido para siempre.

Había decidido no regresar a mi casa ni a la de mis padres, el prado sería el lugar donde pagaría mi condena para recordarme constantemente el lugar donde empezó mi calvario y donde me flagelaría por toda la eternidad. Esa sería mi penitencia. Me comunicaría con mi familia ocasionalmente. No quería hacerlos participes de mi inmundicia emocional, así que cuando vi que se acercaba Emmett me molesté, creí que ni siquiera podría disfrutar de mi castigo en plena soledad. Pero se acercó pensando en la inconciencia de mi niña. Me levanté del suelo inmediatamente y me hizo despertar de mi deprimente estado. No hizo falta decirme nada, lo vi, vi su angustia y vi los rostros de todos los que estaban en casa de Charlie, el dolor de Bella y la desesperación e impotencia de Jacob…

Juré no volver a esta casa, había decidido dejar a Bella en paz para que rehiciera su vida pero jamás me detuve a pensar lo que sería para mi Nessie toda esta situación. Corrí como desesperado, como si fuera a rescatar a mi hija de un asesino… sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, nosotros ya le habíamos asesinado su ilusión y su mundo de fantasía. No pude evitar ver los pensamientos de Jasper, mi hija los había descubierto. Y yo anoche creí que no había nada peor. Le habíamos desbaratado su maravillosa vida por estúpidas decisiones, empezando con la mía. Aunque mas que decisión fue falta de voluntad, porque me faltaron los pantalones para negarme a quien tenía años insistiendo en acostarse conmigo… Y Bella terminó consolándose con quien tenía años deseando acostarse con ella.

Es increíble la manera en que podemos arrastrar, a los que decimos amar, en nuestra propia inmundicia. El sábado sentí desgarrarme por dentro cuando ella me encontró en el prado con Tanya y se me partió el corazón al ver a mi madre sufrir por esa situación, pero hoy no hay palabras para describir todo lo que siento desgarrarme por dentro al ver el dolor de mi verdadera razón de existir. Siento que mi cuerpo está lleno de grietas.

–Hija. Mi amor, aquí estoy –ella despertó asustada.

–¡No papá, por favor. Tú no, tú no!_ —_

Se tapó los ojos y lloraba sin parar. La abracé intentado transmitirle todo el amor que siento por ella.

–Ya cariño, todo está bien.

–No, no está bien. Vete. No quiero que veas en mi cabeza. Te lo suplico.

–Hija, no necesito ver nada. Créeme. – Me dirigí a resto de la familia – ¿Podrían hacerme el favor de dejarme a solas con ella?... Jasper, tú quédate en la sala con Bella, los demás espérenme en casa, por favor.

–Pero Ed...

–Por favor Alice. Creo que tienes cosas que preparar ¿No es cierto?

–Está bien.

–Mira imbécil. Si ella está así por tu culpa, no permitiré que vuelvas a verla. No me importa si tengo que matarte yo misma.

–Rosalie. –Dijo Carlisle- No es el momento. Edward, no hagas que Nessie pague por tus errores.

–Te aseguro que no Carlisle, al contrario y Ross, si así fuera, no metería las manos para defenderme. Ahora ¿Podrían marcharse ya?

–De acuerdo, veámonos. Tendremos todo preparado para cuando lleguen a casa.

Salieron de la habitación.

–No veas mis pensamientos.Te lo ruego, papá. Sólo sácame de aquí.

–Todo estará bien preciosa. No te preocupes por nada. — Mi bebéparpadeaba, quería bloquear sus pensamientos pero yo no podía evitar escucharla. Era imposible, todos estaban gritando dentro de su cabeza.

–_P__or favor, salte de mi cabeza, no quiero que veas nada y __sácame ya de aquí, no quiero volver a este horrible lugar._

–Hija, yo se todo lo que está pasando_. _

–No... _Ni te lo imaginas papá, ni te lo imaginas..._

–Nessie, no solo me lo imagino, lo se y no tienes idea de cómo duele el que te hayas enterado y sobre todo, la manera en que sucedió.

–_T-tú... ¿lo sabías?_

–Si y te voy a suplicar que no juzgues a tu madre, ella... digamos que se vio orillada a tomar ciertas decisiones...

–_No puedes estar diciendo eso. Yo los vi, ellos... es horrible... te han estado engañando. Me han estado engañando... _

–No pequeña. —lloraba desconsolada, yo trataba de tranquilizarla, la mecía como cuando era una bebé y la dormía entre mis brazos.

–_S__i papá. Tanto fingir que eran amigos, como hermanos y todos estos años él no hacía otra cosa sino estar siempre conmigo, solo conmigo yo creí que lo hacía porque me quería,... y todo era para estar cerca de ella. Yo ya no quiero sentir nada por él papá. Me duele el corazón. ¿Qué voy a hacer?... ¿como puedo vivir así?... me quiero morir..._

–No digas eso mi niña. Y yo se todo lo que tú sientes por él pero tienes que ser fuerte, eres muy joven y empiezas a vivir. Mi pequeña princesa, solo tienes siete años.

–_No_ _Papá, ya crecí, ya soy una mujer pero quisiera regresar el tiempo y seguir siendo pequeña y no sufrir... por favor... sácame de aquí..._

Se aferraba a mi camisa con sus manitas... mi niña tan frágil, tan pequeña... y con un dolor tan grande...

–Nessie, nada de esto fue planeado, ellos no me engañaban, quiero decir, todo esto sucedió de repente. Daría lo que fuera para hacer desaparecer ese sufrimiento...

–¿_Como puedes defenderlos después de lo que han hecho...?_

–No es culpa de tu madre, las circunstancias la llevaron a eso y...

–_Entonces... ¿El la obligó?_

–No claro que no... Mira, hay algo que debes saber pero no soy el más indicado para platicártelo, eso te lo deben decir ellos...

–_N__o quiero hablar con ninguno de los dos. Me voy a ir de aquí, me iré con mis tíos al viaje. Ven con nosotros así tú te olvidas también de..._

–Hija, debes escucharlos... además, si tu mamá cometió ese error fue mi culpa.

–_No puede ser tu culpa, tú la amas, siempre la has amado y ella no te merece..._

–Nessie, si tu mamá actuó de esa manera fue porque... porque yo le fallé primero.

–¿_De qué hablas?_

–Ella... me encontró... bueno, — no sabía como decirlo, no podía verla a los ojos, solo la abracé mas fuerte— hija esto es muy difícil para mí pero tienes que saberlo para que puedas entenderla... El sábado ella me encontró... ella me encontró con...

Abrió sus bellos ojos llenos de lágrimas con incredulidad y horror...

–¡POR ESO NO VOLVISTE_..._! —No lo vi venir, Nessie se exaltó tanto que comenzó a gritar. Aventó mis brazos y se levantó de la cama...

–Perdóname hija. Estoy conciente de que yo soy el que provocó todo esto…

–¡TU...!

–Te aseguro que si no hubiera traicionado a tu mamá nada de esto hubiera pasado...

–¡SON IGUALES... LOS TRES!

–No, no hables así de ella...

–CLARO QUE SI, TUVO MUY BUEN PRETEXTO PARA ACOSTARSE CON JACOB Y ÉL TAMBIÉN APROVECHO LA OPORTUNIDAD.

–No Nessie...

—_Bien hecho Edward_. –La voz interna de Jasper ya estaba retumbando en mi cabeza.

–¡SI, SI...! ¡ YA HABIA ALGO ENTRE ELLOS...! ¡EL DIJO QUE SIEMPRE CAIA Y CAIA Y LE SUPLICÓ QUE NO LO DEJARA OTRA VEZ!... — alzó sus dos manitas al aire— ¡OTRA VEZ!

Podía ver y sentir su dolor. Por un momento creí que todo lo que ella estaba sufriendo era superior a mis fuerzas, esas fuerzas que en esos momentos no me servían de nada para darle tranquilidad y regresarle la felicidad a mi hija.

–Si pero no de la forma que tú piensas...

–¡Y TU POR ANDAR CON ESA MUJERZUELA NO TE HABIAS DADO CUENTA...!

–No hija,.. Las cosas no son como crees. Antes de que me casara con tu madre ellos estuvieron enamorados pero...

–¡¿QUE?

–¡Si...! Pero ella me eligió a mi...

–¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MAS! ¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ..! — Intenté acercarme pero caminó hacia atrás quedando pegara a la ventana— ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡QUITATE, DEJAME! ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡LARGATE TU TAMBIEN!

Bella subió a la recamara en el momento en que mi hija se tapaba los oídos con las manos... caminaba de un lado a otro... Jasper llegó y la sujetó por la cintura...

–¡Hija. Escúchame...!

Jacob entró también queriendo hablar con ella.

–Nessie...

–¡NO ME HABLES...! – le señalaba con el dedo y con sus bellos ojos llenos de sufrimiento– ¡No me... ¿COMO TE ATREVES? —Apretaba sus dientes — ME DAN ASCO... SON IGUALES... LOS TRES... LA FAMILIA PERFECTA... UNOS PERFECTOS HIPÓCRITAS, ESO ES LO QUE SON USTEDES... ¡!AL DIABLO CON TODOS!

–¡NO HIJA.!.. No hubo nunca nada antes entre él y yo además... yo me enamoré de tu padre...

–SI, YA VI TODO EL AMOR QUE LE TIENES...eres la peor de los tres.

–Nessie, trata de escucharnos al menos...

–¡NO!... ¡TÍO... TIO!... —ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que él era quien la tenía abrazada—¡JASPER!... Sácame... sá... ca...mm...

Se desmayó.

–Lo siento– dijo Jasper totalmente molesto– me la voy a llevar, será lo mejor para todos... – nunca lo vi tan enojado.

—Jasper espera, déjala que se recupere...

Me ignoró. Jasper saltó de la ventana con mi hija en brazos... y al salir iba llegando Alice, seguramente tuvo la visión de lo que había sucedido... todos lo seguimos

–Bella, nos iremos ahora mismo. Te llamaré mas tarde…

–¡No, no te la lleves!- Bella comenzó a suplicar y cayó al suelo ante la impotencia de estar perdiendo a su hija. Yo tuve el reflejo de acercarme para sujetarla antes de que cayera pero Jacob ya estaba a su lado. Jasper volteó hacia los tres y con una furia que nunca le había visto contestó:

–Es lo mejor para todos. Pero sobre todo, lo mejor para ella, ya le han hecho bastante daño. ¡_Nunca creí que fueras tan estúpido Edward, de Jacob no me sorprende, y trato de entender la reacción de Bella, te dio por donde mas te dolía. A ver que hacen al respecto_. _Si no fuera por mi familia y por Billy, ya los hubiera destazado y quemado vivos, a los tres, no creo que a Nessie le importara que lo hiciera en estos momentos! _—

En verdad mi hermano estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no lanzarse sobre nosotros y matarnos como a neófitos.

—¡Por ningún motivo se les ocurra seguirla. Ustedes tienen muchas cosas que arreglar aquí y hasta entonces, la traeré de regreso!.

Y se marcharon, solo quedamos los tres. Miré a Bella, sus hermosos ojos reflejaban su enorme sufrimiento. Abrió los labios como intentando decir algo pero no lo hizo.

Escuché los pensamientos de Jacob –"_en verdad lo siento_"– y vi lo que había sucedido después de marcharme anoche de aquí pero en estos momentos sentí que ya no me importaba lo que sucediera entre ellos ni conmigo. El dolor de mi hija era lo que realmente me importaba. Por eso me retiré.

Todo estaba dicho y hecho. No había nada más que agregar. Ya había tomado una decisión hace unas horas y seguiría firme en ella. Bella tendría el camino libre así como también respetaría la decisión de Nessie de alejarse, se que Alice se encargaría de ella y Jasper la llenaría constantemente de paz.

**El adiós... otra vez**

Bella

Sentía que la perdía para siempre. Quería abrazarla, decirle que no me dejara pero era imposible, no quería escucharme. Sus palabras y su mirada solo eran para demostrarme lo mucho que me odiaba. Y se fue. Se había ido la verdadera razón de mi existir. Que dolor tan inmenso. El hoyo en mi pecho es infinitamente mayor. Es como una daga en el corazón que no termina nunca de perforarlo, solo lo pulveriza lentamente. Era como un reloj, cada molécula de arena que caía era la manifestación de mi agonía... grano por grano. ¿Cuándo terminará de desintegrarse? ¿Por qué no puedo llorar? ¿Por qué no puedo al menos expresar exactamente como me siento? Ahora solo me queda esperar... tenía toda la eternidad para luchar por su perdón, solo tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

Por primera vez en varios días tuve la intención de hablar con Edward, preguntarle que podríamos hacer para que nuestra hija nos perdonara, pero sus ojos reflejaban el mismo dolor que yo siento en estos momentos: pérdida, abandono, culpa y un gran deseo de morir. Así que no me atreví. Y se fue.

Solo quedamos Jacob y yo compartiendo la culpa.

—Bella, yo quisiera hacer algo pero no se qué. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Nada Jake, no hay nada que hacer. Esperaré la llamada de Alice, ella me tiene que decir que puedo hacer. Dejaré que Nessie se tranquilice, tal vez dentro de unos días quiera escucharme y me iré hasta donde se encuentre para hablar con ella. Ahora, por favor déjame sola…

—No puedo hacerlo Bella

—Quiero estar sola….eso es lo que deseo en estos momentos…

Jacob

El resto del día anduve como loco en el bosque, corría de un lado a otro, ya no me importaba que todos se enteraran de lo que había sucedido. Estar en fase era una forma de sufrir menos… pero no lo lograba. De repente corría en dos piernas, de repente en cuatro patas… en ocasiones nadaba, en otras solo me tumbaba en la hierba… no sabía que hacer para quitarme este maldito dolor, de nuevo un maldito dolor… y me lo habían advertido… pero la advertencia era por mi bienestar no porque supusieran todo el daño que causaríamos a terceros. Eso es lo más tormentoso, la maldita conciencia.

Subía corriendo al acantilado y me lanzaba al mar, lo hice como veinte veces, quería cansarme, quería dormir, olvidarme de todo pero no podía… al llegar el crepúsculo… me quedé arriba sin lanzarme y me recosté en la orilla... este lugar tenía demasiada historia… de aquí se lanzó Bella y la perdí, aquí jugaba con Nessie y aquí la encontré desconsolada….

Como quisiera desaparecer, estoy sufriendo por el dolor de las dos mujeres que he amado y lo peor de todo es que yo soy el culpable de su dolor. ¿Por qué mi vida es tan complicada? Tan sencillo que sería ser un simple perro por siempre…

Estaba muy concentrado en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto vi la silueta de una ninfa acercarse al acantilado. Corrí a su encuentro…

—Bella…

—Jacob

—Viniste a buscarme

—No se ni a que vine…

—¿Que quieres que haga Bella? Solo dímelo.

—Nada, creo que ya hemos hecho demasiado.

—Estoy desesperado, lamento tu dolor, sobre todo el de ella pero no quiero arrepentirme de nada de lo que pasó

—Yo si, al menos, se que debo hacerlo.

—¿Te arrepientes? ¿Te arrepientes Bella?

—¿Por que te sorprendes? Mira lo que pasó con mi hija, me abandonó.

—Si pero está impresionada, confundida, y es normal, pero después de un tiempo todo lo verá con mas claridad…

—¿Con mas claridad? Jacob... todo lo vio con demasiada claridad, además soy su madre y tú… tú eres la persona en la que mas confiaba… ni en sus padres confiaba tanto como en ti. Además, te ama Jake, y no hay nada que hacer al respecto.

—Si, lo entiendo pero yo aun no le decía nada, no sabía ella de mis sentimientos… ni siquiera...

—Jake, hemos hecho mucho daño, tenemos que… debemos olvidar lo que pasó.

Diciendo esto pasó por mi lado y me dio la espalda… quedando de frente al mar...

–No tienes idea de cómo me siento con todo esto. Yo se que Nessie te perdonará y volverá a tu lado… pero ¿yo?...

Me acerqué y tomándola de los hombros la volteé hacia mí…

—¿Qué va a ser de mi Bella? Que voy a hacer con todo esto que tengo dentro…? Otra vez…

—El dolor que le he causado a mi hija lo ha cambiado todo... Quisiera regresar el tiempo y poder cambiar todas las decisiones equivocadas que he cometido…

—¿Cuáles Bella? ¿Cuáles decisiones?... ¿La decisión de venir a Forks?... ¿La de mandarme al diablo?... ¿La de casarte con él?... ¿La de buscarme? o... ¿La de acostarte conmigo?— solo me miró inexpresiva— yo no me arrepiento del tiempo que estuve contigo, pero si me afecta el dolor de Nessie y el tuyo así que, lo acepto. Ahora si me retiraré con dignidad, ya no te volveré a suplicar jamás, Bella. Como te dije anteriormente, todo será como tú quieras, y parece que por el momento no quieres ya nada…y de acuerdo, pero no te dejaré totalmente, no ahora. Me mantendré al margen pero cerca, al menos hasta que todo vuelva a la tranquilidad y recuperes a tu hija…

—pero…

—se que todo se aclarará, llegaremos a un acuerdo y algún día te tendré nuevamente en mis brazos, así tenga que esperar cien años…

Puse mi mano en su helada mejilla, ella se estremeció, yo me aproveché de su pequeña perturbación para acercarme mas… mientras llegaba a sus labios, sentí como se estremecía aun mas y al besarla, me sujeto fuertemente del cuello con sus brazos.

Sus labios se apartaron un poco pero sus brazos no, por el contrario, sentí que me abrazó con mas fuerza y comenzó a besar mi rostro, mi cuello, mis hombros y comencé a jadear. Mi reacción fue inmediata. Quería tomarla en esos momentos pero le había prometido esperar y mantenerme al margen de lo que ella quisiera… pero ella no me había prometido nada a mí.

Comenzó a restregar su cadera en la mía y bajo sus labios a mi pecho… ahí se detuvo. Se apartó… yo quise sujetarla para que no lo hiciera pero ya estaba a varios metros de mi. Me miró con ojos tortuosos por varios segundos, a mi me pareció una eternidad. No sabía si acercarme o no, no supe que decirle solo esperé, cerré los ojos para tratar de calmar mi agitada respiración y entonces…

—Por mas que quiera, así lo intente mil veces… simplemente, no puedo…

Sentí un vuelvo en el corazón...—Bella—. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando vi a lo que se refería al decir "no puedo". Sin dejar de mirarme avanzó hacia mí. Di un fuerte jadeo cuando vi que comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa. Ya estando cerca se la quitó y pegó su helado pecho en el mío pasando sus brazos por mi espalda… yo le quité su pantalón y ella arrancó el mío. Puse mis manos en sus hermosas caderas y comenzó a besarme con demasiada urgencia…

Todo era muy complicado pero no había marcha atrás, ya no podíamos estar separados. Sentí que nos habíamos convertido en piezas de un rompecabezas del que solo formábamos parte ella y yo. Se que ella se sentía igual porque al besarme, lo hacía como si sus labios siempre hubieran pertenecido a este lugar y quisieran confirmarlo. No tenía que confirmar nada, yo lo sabía, lo supe desde que la besé por primera vez pero ella tardó ocho años en admitirlo.

La tomé de ambas piernas, la levanté y la coloqué sobre la parte de mi cuerpo que mas ansiaba tenerla en ese momento y así, dentro de ella… me lancé al mar…

Cada experiencia con Bella había sido increíble, pero esto lo ha hecho aun mas excitante. Era como flotar en el aire, la podía mover mas fácilmente sobre mi, podía entrar y salir de su cuerpo con demasiada rapidez… además, era tan sensual totalmente mojada…su cabello escurriendo sobre mi rostro al besarme…pero lo mas sorprendente y lo que mas me excitaba fue verla sumergida dentro del agua por horas y succionando mi erección. No respiraba. Jamás se cansaba por lo tanto, jamás paraba de hacerlo… y yo no paraba de disfrutarlo.

No se cuantas horas duramos haciendo el amor porque lo hicimos también en la arena, una vez mas arriba en el acantilado y la última imagen que tengo conciente de esos momentos es cuando ella estaba sobre mi, la luz de la luna a su espalda…, el sonido de las olas golpeando el risco y las caderas de esa mujer golpeando fuertemente sobre las mías.

Había aprendido a controlarme así que prolongué lo mas que pude ese orgasmo… no creía poder lograr otro. Habíamos hecho el amor toda la noche… hasta que no pude mas…

Un rayo de sol me dio directamente en los párpados y desperté. Me tallaba los ojos para poder ver. Por la posición del sol noté que era medio día. Por mi posición corporal noté que Bella me había hecho el amor por última vez y se marchó. Esa había sido su despedida. Hacerme el amor por casi veinte horas… era de nuevo el adiós y, de nuevo, no podía hacer nada al respecto…

Nunca en toda su vida, nadie ha podido hacerla desistir de sus malditas decisiones así que, como aquella vez, estaré tras bastidores esperando cualquier señal que me haga creer que me necesita otra vez, aunque nunca vuelva a tenerla en mis brazos.

Mientras tanto, pensaré de qué manera puedo lograr el perdón de Nessie.

**El viaje**

**Renesmee**

_Marruecos…_

_Argelia…_

_Túnez…_

_Libia…_

_Egipto…_

_Israel…_

_Líbano…_

_Turquía…_

_Grecia…_

_Albania..._

_Italia..._

Aquellas imágenes iluminadas por el reflejo de la tormenta… las figuras desnudas las dos personas mas importantes en mi vida, ahí estaban, no disminuían y estaban muy lejos de desaparecer, parecían estar grabadas con tinta indeleble en mi cabeza, pero sobre todo en mi corazón. Todos estos meses habían sido insuficientes para poder mitigar el dolor de la traición y mas insuficiente aun para pensar siquiera, en perdonar.

Desde que tengo memoria, él siempre había estado a mi lado, de hecho desde antes de nacer él ya estaba ahí…. Todos sus detalles, todos sus cuidados, sus consejos, sus alegrías, sus tristezas, sus corajes, su impotencia, sobre todo cuando no le hacía caso y terminaba haciendo lo que me daba la gana. Todas y cada una de sus emociones eran mías y por lo tanto las mías eran de él. El era mi sombra, era mi luz, era mi guía, era mi Ángel guardián… era "mi Jacob".

Meses antes había descubierto un sentimiento nuevo, no sabía exactamente que era pero cada vez que lo veía llegar algo revoloteaba en mi estomago y no sabía por qué. Por un momento creí que estaba enfermando ya que al mismo tiempo mi corazón latía con demasiada rapidez, ni siquiera al correr latía de esa manera. Un día fui a la clínica para consultar a mi abuelo, no quise decirle a nadie para no preocuparlos y si mi padre lo supo, me hizo sentir que no se enteró. Cuando mi abuelo terminó de examinarme y hacer las preguntas de rigor, sólo sonrió dulcemente por mis respuestas… me dio un abrazo muy cálido y me dijo:

—_Mi pequeña… te has convertido en una mujer y todo tu mal se llama Jacob… Estás enamorada._

No podía creerlo. ¿Eso era el amor? ¿Ese sentimiento tan fuerte? No podía ser, era demasiado intenso, demasiado incontrolable, demasiado… simplemente demasiado, además se trataba del amigo de mis padres, era como mi familia… eso parecía. Pero tuve que aceptarlo, me había enamorado de él. Por eso me ponía nerviosa y rígida cada vez que me abrazaba o besaba mi mejilla. Ya no le decía "mi Jacob" ahora era "mi corazón", pero obviamente jamás le diría así. Yo ya no me atrevía a sostenerle la mirada por temor a que descubriera lo que estaba sintiendo pero tampoco podía estar un minuto sin él.Eran eternas las horas que estaba lejos de mí. Como cuando nos fuimos de cacería, cuando comenzó este infierno.

Que patética niña tonta. Mi abuelo no quería que regresara a casa con mis tíos, querían que esperara a que terminara el paseo, pero yo no soportaba un minuto más sin verlo, así que me escapé. Toda mi "perfecta" familia siempre quiso protegerme, siempre cuidándome, siempre mimándome, consintiéndome, haciéndome la vida como la de una de esas absurdas princesitas que me tocó ver un día por televisión. Todas las hadas la querían, la cuidaban, la protegían… no querían que le pasara nada malo.

En una ocasión ella se encontró con el joven del que se enamoró en un sueño y de pronto, cuando todo era felicidad, por una mala decisión de quienes mas la querían (las hadas), la mala del cuento la encontró y la mató. Aquel reino tan bello se convirtió en ruinas y se llenó de enormes y gruesas espinas… Así me sentí en aquel momento: en ruinas y mi corazón lleno de espinas… y fueron tantas que aun no termino de quitarlas, parece que sacando una, se entierran cien.

Mi tía Alice intentó explicarme muchas veces esa historia triangular de mis padres y Jake pero nunca quise escucharla. Y no fue sino hasta cuando llegamos a Volterra, que le permití platicarme esa extraña historia.

Habíamos llegado a esta ciudad por invitación de Aro, y yo decidí quedarme aquí una temporada aun en contra de la voluntad de mis tíos. Alice me dijo que los Vulturi no eran de confianza, que era una familia muy peligrosa. A mi no me lo pareció, pero ella insistía y mi tío Jasper dijo que era verdad.

—Tía, se han portado de lo mas amables, además, ya me di cuenta que de quien debemos cuidarnos es de las familias que parecen perfectas...

—Cariño, si lo que quieres es vengarte de tus padres, esto no es justo, ellos ya están pagando y con creces con tu abandono. Desde que salimos de Forks no has hablado con ellos y desde hace dos meses debimos volver…

—No empieces a defenderlos, dime ¿por qué te desagradan tanto los Vulturi?

—Nessie, tú recuerdas muy bien cuando y por qué querían matarte.

—Si, pero no lo hicieron cuando supieron la verdad.

—Exactamente, cuando supieron la verdad, a pesar de estar en la creencia de que lo mejor era matarte, le permitieron a tus padres explicar tu origen. Ellos que son unos asesinos, les dieron esa oportunidad. Y tú, que eres carne y sangre de tu madre y esencia de tu padre… no lo haces. Tú los estas matando lentamente.

—No seas dramática, tía.

—No es drama cariño, es solo que quiero que les des una oportunidad, al menos el de saber la verdad.

—De acuerdo tía, sin exageraciones.

Y comenzó a narrar la historia de amor y desamor mas sorprendente que había escuchado hasta entonces...

—_Tu padre vivió casi cien años de soledad. Era un ermitaño, siempre leyendo o cazando pero siempre solo así que cuando tu madre llegó a Forks, algo comenzó a cambiar dentro de él. _

"_Bella era muy diferente a todas las chicas de su edad y eso fue lo que le llamó la atención a Edward pero era muy difícil para él estar cerca de ella. No quería hacerle daño así que se alejaba. En ocasiones la trataba como si ella apestara y de un momento a otro le pedía disculpas... por mas que lo intentaba no podía estar sin ella, era como si ya fuera parte de él, era como si la hubieran esculpido en su corazón, como si la hubieran creado especialmente para él."_

"_Tuvo todo tipo de emociones, desbordaba dicha y felicidad pero al mismo tiempo un enorme miedo. Se había enamorado de la criatura mas frágil que había conocido en su pétrea vida. La lucha interna era tan fuerte que en vez de estar siempre feliz, cayó en una fuerte depresión. La única que podía acercarse a él en esos momentos era tu abuela, ella le daba ánimos y le decía que ella también lo amaría, que no se desesperara. El no conocía los sentimientos de tu madre porque con ella no funcionaba su don de leer la mente así que también tenía una gran frustración." _

"_En cierta ocasión, un compañero de clases casi la arrolla y tu padre, instintivamente, la salvó poniéndose entre ella y la camionera haciéndola añicos. Se hizo un gran alboroto. Casi descubren nuestra identidad pero tu madre nunca dijo nada a nadie y dejó que toda la escuela creyera que ella había hecho la abolladura del auto con su cabeza pero también le exigió a tu padre la verdad, ella quería saber que clase de criatura era. El la ignoró."_

"_Por esos días hubo una excursión a La Push y ahí conoció a un tierno jovencito de la reservación. Este joven ingenuo terminó por contarle todas las leyendas de su tribu, ya que él no creía en ellas, y entre esas leyendas le platicó que los Cullen eran los enemigos naturales de su clan. Eso era un secreto que nadie le podía revelar a los "cara pálida", sin embargo, él fue quien le dijo lo que éramos, pero entiende que fue de manera involuntaria ya que creía que todo eran estúpidas supersticiones. Y fue entonces que tu madre, con lo inteligente que siempre fue, sacó sus propias conclusiones: nunca veía comer a tu padre, siempre hablaba de tiempo pasado, su manera de hablar era como la de alguien mayor, se dio cuenta de la fuerza sobre natural que tenía y en alguna ocasión sin querer rozó su mano y descubrió que era tan helada como un cadáver. Ella lo enfrentó y él no tuvo otro remedio que aceptarlo. Pero era demasiado tarde para alejarse, ella ya estaba totalmente enamorada de él." _

— ¿Y que fue de ese chico ingenuo? ¿No le hicieron nada los de su tribu?

—No. Porque como te digo, para él solo eran cuentos, no lo hizo de manera deliberaba. Pero ya no me interrumpas... _Tus padres se hicieron novios pero él seguía con su lucha interna ya que la amaba tanto o más que a su sangre. Y a tu madre se le metió a la cabeza que quería ser como él. Claro que él no le hizo caso, no quería terminar con su vida y mucho menos fuera lo que él era: alguien sin alma. Esto fue motivo de varias discusiones entre ellos, ya que tu madre sentía que se hacía cada vez mas vieja que tu padre, ya vez que él siempre tendrá diecisiete años. _

"_Pasaron unos meses y en su fiesta de cumpleaños, tu madre tuvo un pequeño accidente, se cortó un dedo justo delante de tu tío Jasper, como ya sabes el tenía poco tiempo de ser vegetariano y si no hubiera sido por Emmett y Carlisle que lo detuvieron, no se que hubiera pasado. El caso es que fue tanto el miedo que sintió tu padre de perderla a causa de su fragilidad, que terminó con su relación diciéndole que no la amaba. Todos nos alejamos de Forks. Pero tu padre se alejó de todos nosotros, otra vez quería estar solo..._ tal como lo hizo en esta ocasión. Por que has de saber que nadie ha vuelto a verlo desde que salimos de viaje... bueno, continúo:

_Bella estuvo tan deprimida que su cerebro se desconecto del mundo por meses..."_

—Pero si la quería tanto, ¿por qué se fue?

—Ya te dije que para protegerla, la amaba tanto que prefirió renunciar a ella por su propia seguridad. Aquí es donde entra de nuevo el jovencito de La Push. _Resulta que tu madre después de salir del transe en el que estaba, decidió experimentar con actividades que le hiciera sentir adrenalina, entonces compró unas motos descompuestas y las llevó con su amigo mecánico._

—Jacob…

—Así es, él era aquel jovencito. _Pero resulta que, para sorpresa de Bella, ya no había ni rastro de aquel chico ingenuo e imprudente. Jacob, inexplicablemente, se había convertido en todo un hombre. Se hicieron grandes amigos, eran inseparables y ella cada día se sentía mejor a su lado. Pero de pronto él también la dejó y no podía explicarle por qué, hasta que, una vez mas por deducción propia, supo lo que era. También lo enfrentó y él le confirmó su teoría, él era un licántropo._

"_Después de eso siguieron con su amistad. Cada día dependían mas uno del otro pero a los meses tuve una visión, vi que tu madre se había suicidado lanzándose del acantilado… aquél donde te encontró Jacob. Les dije a tus abuelos y a tus tíos qué tenía que volver a Forks, entonces fui a casa de Charlie para saber exactamente lo que había sucedido y resulta que a la que me encontré fue a tu mamá. Me explicó que todo era un juego, que se aventó de aquel risco para sentir adrenalina y casualmente tu padre llamó uno de esos días a tus abuelos y la que contestó fue tu tía Rosalie, tan imprudente como siempre, le dijo mi visión. Tu padre enloqueció al creerla muerta y decidió venir a aquí para que los Vulturi lo mataran. Así que por uno ú otro mal entendido él también quería morir. Entonces tu madre me acompañó hasta aquí para detenerlo, Jacob le rogó que no lo hiciera, que no lo dejara, que al fin de cuentas Edward la había abandonado pero ella no lo escuchó. Así que con la actitud de tu madre él sintió que solo lo había utilizado para salir de la depresión y que solo le bastó con tener noticias de tu padre para correr a sus brazos. Y realmente así fue."_

"_Alcanzamos a llegar a tiempo para impedir que tu padre lograra su objetivo pero los Vulturi nos tuvieron prisioneros. Aro quería matar a tu madre sin embargo nos dejó ir con la condición de que la transformáramos."_

"_Al volver a Forks, tu abuelo se enojó mucho con tu madre por irse sin decir nada, corrió a tu padre ya que por su culpa casi pierde a su hija y Jake cortó con su amistad, además de que él estaba en una depresión muy fuerte porque se había enamorado de ella... Se que es incomodo escuchar esto pero tienes que saberlo."_

"_Tu madre quería estar con tu padre pero no quería perder a Jake y fue a buscarlo. El quiso alejarse pero ella no se lo permitió, aun a pesar de las molestias de tu padre, quien terminó por tolerar esa amistad. En una ocasión casi se enfrentan pero ella lo impidió."_

"_Jacob se sintió con nuevas esperanzas y de nuevo le insistió a tu madre: le dijo que la amaba, que no tendría que cambiar de condición por él y que siempre lucharía por ella. Fue entonces que reapareció Victoria, una nómada que tenía toda la intención de matarla también, ya que creía que por su culpa tu padre había matado a su pareja." _

—Vaya, mi madre si que tenía enemigos.

—_Victoria creó un ejército de neófitos especialmente para atacar al clan Cullen y de esa manera poder matarla, ya que sabía que nosotros no lo permitiríamos. Y por idea de Jake, nos unimos las dos especies para enfrentarlos y así fue como vencimos. _

"_Bella se dio cuenta que también estaba enamorada de él. Pero era demasiado tarde para ellos. Tu padre estaba de por medio y el amor que sentía por __é__l era mayor. Para entonces tus padres ya se habían comprometido a pesar del dolor y las súplicas de Jake_..." Y lo demás ya lo sabes, naciste tú y justo cuando te vio a los ojos se imprimó de ti sin importarle nada más.

—¿Se imprimó de mi? ¿Así como Sam y Emily, como Paul y Rachel?

—Así es.

—Por eso siempre estaba conmigo.

—Ahá.

—Bueno, pero en su caso, parece que la imprimación no fue eterna.

—Nessie, ya te expliqué la conexión que tuvieron tu madre y Jacob, ellos estaban enamorados pero tu madre prefirió a tu padre porque lo amaba mas. Por eso naciste tú, por ese amor tan grande, de no ser así ella no habría cambiado su condición. No se que pasó exactamente hace cuatro meses, no me lo has querido decir pero lo que haya sido, no fue para lastimarte.

—Bueno, me dijiste la verdad ahora yo te diré la mía: Tía, los encontré...agh!... los encontré desnudos en la casa de mi abuelo... él… estaba llorando como un niño y… le reclamaba que siempre lo abandonaba, que siempre lo utilizaba, y que él siempre caía, ahora se a lo que se estaba refiriendo... —_comencé a llorar_—No sabía que hacer, si gritar, si golpearlos, reclamarles o qué... era horrible lo que estaba mirando. Ella lo consolaba y le prometió que nunca lo abandonaría y lo besó. Me fui inmediatamente de ahí. Y lo demás, también lo sabes.

—Si corazón, tu tío me lo dijo, pero no lo podía creer.

—No los odio tía, pero tienes que entender que es muy difícil para mi, y aun cuando mi papá dijo que fue por su culpa, no lo creo del todo, tal vez realmente ella nunca dejó de amar a Jake y la traición de papá solo fue un buen pretexto.

Alice no supo que decir, solo me abrazó

—Tía... ¿Mi mamá ya sabía de la imprimación de Jake conmigo?

—Si y se puso como loca, casi lo mata cuando se dio cuenta, eras una bebé. Y se puso igual cuando les dijo que ya estaba enamorado de ti.

—¿Enamorado de mi? ¿Se los dijo? ¿Cuándo?

—Un día ante de irnos a Strathcoma. Tu habías salido con Rosalie, por eso no te diste cuenta.

—Y mírame hoy, a miles de kilómetros. Nunca imaginé estar en este lugar, y mucho menos estar lejos de él. Pero creo que no habrá distancia suficientemente lejana que me haga sentir mejor.

—Hija, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

—Tía, por favor ¿me puedes dejar sola? Tengo muchas cosas que pensar... además me siento algo cansada.

—De acuerdo. Cualquier cosa nos llamas.

Fue cuando me llamó Aro para decirme que estaría muy complacido con nuestra compañía por una buena temporada. Me pareció interesante conocer otras culturas, de manera directa, no solo por libros. Ya conocía casi toda América así que me vendría bien conocer casi todo el viejo mundo. Me dijo que en dado caso que mis tíos no quisieran quedarse tendrían que entender que yo ya no era una niña y que podía tomar mis propias decisiones. Creo que tocó mi amor propio… Hmmm creo más bien, que no quería regresar a casa y enfrentarme a ninguno de los tres…. Es mas, creo que no quiero volver nunca. Porque aun con la explicación que me dio mi tía, todo había sido una traición. Traición entre esposos, traición entre amigos y pero sobre todo traición a quien dices amar. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que yo sentía por Jacob. Se que lo sabía. Es mi madre.

Y cuando Aro habló con mis tíos no lo podían creer, pero respetaron mis decisión así que no tuvieron otro remedio que quedarse conmigo. Algo cambió dentro de mí, todo este tiempo me he sentido con cierta libertad. Ya no era esa niña sobreprotegida. Pero, sobre todo, cada vez me sentía mejor en este lugar, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido aquí.

Me acosté con la decisión que al despertar iría a conocer algo de la ciudad y en la tarde visitaría la biblioteca de pergaminos que Aro mencionó, ahí empezaría mi aprendizaje.

Al día siguiente me despertaron las doce campanadas del reloj del edificio. No sabía si era medio día o media noche, mi "habitación" no tiene ventanas y al despertar me llevé un buen susto: parado frente a mi cama estaba Alec, sin quitarme la vista de encima.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada, solo tenía curiosidad.

—Salte inmediatamente... ¡Tío!

Llegó mi tío Jasper asustado y detrás de él Alice y justo al poner un pie en mi habitación se paró en seco y me miraba y miraba al intruso, quiso decir algo pero no pudo y la expresión de susto que tenía al entrar se tornó en confusión. Lo único que pudo hacer fue pedirle que se saliera, que no tenía nada que hacer en la habitación de su sobrina. Alec nunca volteó a verlo y antes de salir me dijo que me llevaría a conocer la ciudad. Ni si quiera me preguntó si quería hacerlo.

—Vengo por ti al anochecer—eso quiere decir que era de día—

—¿Eh?

Y se fue. Yo me sorprendí, nunca había tenido comunicación con ningún chico además de Jacob, bueno, y con sus amigos se la reserva pero nadie más y no supe que contestar. No podía negar que era hermoso, parecía un querubín como las pinturas que tiene mi abuelo en su estudio. Pero no lo era…. Poco a poco recuperé la calma.

—Nessie, ten mucho cuidado. No hagas mucha confianza en él, su poder es demasiado peligroso yo no creo poder controlarlo así que, mejor no vayas.

—Tío, quiero conocer la ciudad.

—Tu tía y yo podemos llevarte. Pero mas tarde, ya que se oculte el sol.

—De acuerdo.

Unas horas mas tarde salimos del palacio. No bien habíamos cruzado la recepción cuando apareció por el pasillo. Nosotros seguimos avanzando y él detrás siguiéndonos. Nunca nos detuvimos pero él tampoco lo hizo.

Por un momento olvidé que venía tras de nosotros porque estaba maravillada con la arquitectura medieval, esto solo lo había visto en las películas. Volterra era una de las ciudades con la arquitectura mas hermosa que había visto en mi corta vida. Bueno, Petra y Keops también eran hermosas.

Regresamos cuando iniciaron las campanadas de la media noche. Era increíble ver a tantos de nuestra especie caminando por las plazas. Tía Alice no quiso que volviéramos a salir tan tarde.

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo, desperté y él frente a mi. Inmóvil, inexpresivo, como estatua. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esas imágenes pero solo de mi familia.

—¡Otra vez!... ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya te dije, tenía curiosidad.

—Curiosidad ¿de qué?

—Nunca vi dormir a nadie.

—Pues no creo que tenga nada de interesante, así que sal de aquí y déjame en paz.

—Quiero que me acompañes a una de las bibliotecas…

—¿Eh?— me enderecé muy rápido.

—Eso es lo que deseas ¿no?

—Ssi. ¿Te puedes salir, por favor? voy a cambiarme.

—De acuerdo.

Momentos después me llevó por un pasillo que estaba justo detrás de mi "habitación" y bajamos por unas escaleras de caracol parecidas a las que habíamos bajado para entrar a la estancia de Aro. Era increíble, había más y más pisos debajo. Hasta que llegamos frente a un enorme portón de dos hojas atrancadas con un enorme barrote. Alec lo abrió y me hizo la seña de entrar… yo ya estaba muy nerviosa todo estaba en la oscuridad total —para un humano, seria imposible ver mas allá de una pulgada, yo a pesar de mi condición tengo buena vista—….de pronto… me invadió algo inexplicable… deje de sufrir, era como si estuviera invadida por una gran "insensibilidad". Por un momento sentí que no me dolía nada, las espinas de mi corazón ya no estaban…

Avanzamos a la mesa que estaba del otro lado de esa habitación pegada a la pared construida por enormes blocks color terracota. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y había estantes repletos de rollos de papel y otros de piel… una de las paredes estaba formada por rocas que tenían algunas inscripciones que no entendí...

—Bien… ¿Qué quieres leer? —me preguntó Alec inexpresivo.

—No lo se, historia... tal vez. El origen de este palacio, por ejemplo.

—Eso no necesitas leerlo. Yo te lo puedo decir… Data del siglo XIII, es el palacio más antiguo de toda la Piazza. El reloj fue agregado después….y..

—Jajajaja. —estaba riendo, después de varios meses, yo estaba riendo.

—¿Cuál es la gracia?

—Suenas como guía de turista, diciendo todo de memoria.

—Es historia, por lo tanto, parte de mi memoria.

—¿Cuantos años tienes Alec? Así te llamas ¿verdad?

—Mas de los que te puedes imaginar. ¿Vas a leer o me vas a cuestionar?

—Está bien, me puedo llevar…. ¿éste? —tomé uno al azar

—De acuerdo.

—Me lo llevaré a mi habitación, si no te molesta.

—Como prefieras.

Salimos de ese lugar y regresamos en silencio. Me dejó en la puerta de mi habitación y se fue. Inmediatamente después, volvieron las espinas a mi pecho.

Dejé el pergamino sobre la mesa de mi comedor y comencé a caminar como desesperada. Ya no quería volver a sentir ese dolor, hace unos minutos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me había sentido liberada de él. Mi tío solo lo calmaba y me daba algo de paz pero nunca lo había hecho desaparecer. Además Alec me hizo reír, hacía meses que no reía. El último que me hizo reír había sido Jacob pero también había sido el último en hacerme llorar.

—Nessie, ¿dónde te metiste?

—¿No lo viste tía?

—Todo estaba muy oscuro.

—Fuimos a una biblioteca del sótano

—Nessie, estamos en el sótano.

—¿Ah si? Pues fuimos más al sótano… yo creo que en el sótano del sótano…

—Renesmee. Te dijimos que tuvieras cuidado con él… tu eres mitad humana, traes sangre en las venas, no deb…

—Tía, si hubiera querido matarme lo hubiera hecho desde el día que llegamos.

—No lo se, no me gusta nada la forma en que te mira, pareciera que quisiera hipnotizarte o controlarte con la mirada.

Tomé el pergamino y lo desenrollé… —Son tus alucinaciones tía. Ya me comprobaste que no siempre es real lo que ves. Y por favor, voy a leer un momento ¿si?... ¡Oh... no es cierto!

—¿qué pasó?

—ahora vuelvo…

Salí de mi "pequeña" casa y me fui directo al salón principal… abrí lentamente la enorme puerta, todos estaban atentos a la que entraría por esta puerta...

—Alec… ¿puedes venir un momento?

Se sorprendió al verme. Aro esbozó una enorme sonrisa… Jane estaba furiosa… comencé a sentir miedo pero inmediatamente dejé de sentirlo… las espinas de mi pecho también desaparecieron.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—«¿En que idioma está escrito lo que me llevé?»

—No lo sé, tendré que verlo.

Y nos fuimos a mi "habitación", como ellos le decían, mis tíos ya no estaban ahí, Alec tomó el pergamino y sonrió… era la primera vez que lo hacía y debo admitir que tiene una bella sonrisa… en ese momento pude verlo concientemente… sus mechones castaños caían a los lados de sus mejillas en gajos marcando aun mas la perfección de su rostro, sus perfectos dientes resplandecieron con su leve pero bella sonrisa. Era muy hermoso.

—Está escrito en sármata, es una de tantas lenguas muertas… —que melodiosa voz— ese idioma desapareció desde antes de que yo naciera por lo tanto, es lógico que no lo conozcas…

—¿Y qué es?

—Es una carta de descriptiva de tácticas de guerra de la Reina Amagê dirigido a las amazonas…

—¿Quién?

—Amagê, reina de Oescus… Esta Reina confiaba más en las amazonas que en los hombres, eso le trajo varias batallas ganadas.

—Pero... ¿Eran solo mujeres?

—Así es. Solo imagina por un momento a los del ejercito enemigo, lejos de su hogar por meses, incluso años y al ver contra quien se enfrentaban dudaban antes de atacar… según dice la leyenda eran hermosas, unas deidades…. No creo que haya sido algo más bello que lo que está frente a mí….

—¿Ehhh…?

—Pero también hubo algunas que le causaron varios dolores de cabeza ya que las amazonas, además de tener una gran habilidad para la guerra, también tenían demasiada sensibilidad. Hubo quien se enamoró de algún prisionero y lo dejaba escapar. En ocasiones huían juntos…

—Y que pasaba si no lograba huir con él.

—Alta traición… ¿tú que crees que merecía?—me estremecí por su pregunta, no quería ni imaginar lo que les pudieron haber hecho a esas mujeres solo por haberse enamorado de la persona equivocada.

Así pasaron todos esos días. Recorrimos las bibliotecas de día y en algunas noches salía con mis tíos a tomar aire… o cuando era necesario íbamos al bosque de los Apepinos a cazar osos pardos... En una ocasión nos encontramos con unos lobos... estuve a punto de salir corriendo de ese lugar, fue tan inesperado que por un momento creí encontrarme con Jake... —imposible—... otra vez sentí las espinas en mi corazón. Pero estaba con Jasper y me invadió algo de paz... además, Alec siempre estaba siguiéndonos. No se si por gusto o por órdenes de Aro. De cualquier modo, él siempre estaba al pendiente de mí, incluso tuvo un enfrentamiento con Jane por ese motivo, pero igual, no me deja ni un momento a solas cuando estoy despierta. Hay ocasiones que me invade fuertemente la depresión y prefiero quedarme dormida porque vuelve el dolor a mi corazón.

Hay ocasiones en que he pensado que Alec lee la mente, porque cuando estoy en lo mas profundo de mi depresión llega a mi habitación a levantarme para enseñarme una nueva biblioteca. Cuando estoy con él no hay dolor. Todo lo que estaba viviendo con él me recordó la relación de mi madre con Jake: apoyo y un enorme cariño hacia la persona que se está convirtiendo en el consuelo en momentos difíciles… al menos eso creí, hasta ayer…

**La decisión de Nessie**

**Bella**

Escasas y rápidas fueron las llamadas todos estos meses. Alice solo decía donde se encontraban en ese momento con el típico: "todo igual". Esa frase significaba que Renesmee estaba en la misma posición de cuando se marchó. Cada vez perdía mas las esperanzas de recuperar a mi hija, estos cinco meses doce días, me lo han confirmado. Es el mismo tiempo que tengo sin ver a Jacob.

La última vez que lo vi no tuve el valor de decirle adiós de nuevo, así que lo abandoné mientras dormía después de haber tenido esas horas tan increíblemente apasionadas y al mismo tiempo, atormentados por el dolor. Yo estaba experimentando triple pérdida: mi matrimonio se había ido al caño, mis días serían eternamente de oscuridad total sin mi sol y, sobre todo, mi eternidad sería un calvario sin mi hija... ya nada podría ser peor...

Una vez más me equivoqué.

Hace unas horas recibí otra llamada de Alice cambiando totalmente mi concepto de dolor ya que a este sentimiento se le unía el de la impotencia. No me dijo como ocurrieron las cosas ya que no había tiempo para los detalles por lo que le dije que después le llamaría para saber que pasó exactamente. Inmediatamente me fui a buscar a Edward, tenía que arreglar esto de una vez por todas.

Yo sabía donde encontrarlo así que me dirigí a ese maldito lugar donde empezó toda esta horrenda pesadilla de la que no logro despertar. Mi vida no es un día eterno, es una noche eterna. Nunca más llegará la luz del sol para mí.

Escuchó que me acercaba, que conveniente, ojalá así hubiera sido hace cinco meses y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Y salió a mi encuentro.

—Bella. —Que imagen tan deprimente, si yo me veía así, en verdad éramos dignos de la hoguera. No le contesté en ese momento, avancé lentamente al claro y mi vista se dirigió al lugar exacto donde comenzó todo.— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Acaba de llamar Alice debemos ir a Italia en estos momentos, no podemos perder tiempo.

—¿Para qué? —Me molesté por su actitud.

—Si en lugar de estar con esta patética existencia estuvieras donde debes ya lo sabrías todo. —Traía exactamente la misma ropa de cuando se fue Renesmee, pero echa añicos. Había una maleta cerrada, tal vez son cosas que le había traído alguien de su familia.

—¿Viniste a discutir? Adelante, no me defenderé.

—No entiendes que no podemos perder el tiempo. Ellos tienen a mi hija.

—¿Quién?

—¿Cómo quien? ¿Quiénes crees?

—¿Los Vulturi?

—Le ofrecieron quedarse y ella aceptó.

Por un momento volvió la mirada de rabia que yo recordaba de Edward. Por fracciones de segundo volvió a brillar en sus ojos un negro intenso… comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

—Alice no pudo hacer nada, el pasaporte de Renesmee dice que ya tiene dieciocho años y de eso se aprovechó ella. Jasper está desesperado porque no puede hacer nada al respecto por lo que decidieron informarnos para que pudiéramos ir por ella.

—Es una trampa, ellos quieren que vayamos porque nos quieren a nosotros.

—¡Maldición Edward! No me importa si tengo que ir al mismo infierno, tengo que recuperar a mi hija. —lo miré de arriba a bajo— Cámbiate por favor.

Llegamos a su casa para informarle a su familia pero no estaban, Alice me había dicho que no los había localizado. Me invadió un escalofrío, hacía varios meses que no iba a ese lugar, había prometido no volver. Decidimos dejar un mensaje. Desperté a Charlie para decirle que no podía esperar un día mas y que iría por mi hija, que yo me comunicaría con él de allá.. Y nos fuimos en el carro de Edward. A los diez minutos me llamó Jacob.

—¿Jacob?

—"Bella"

Noté la incomodidad de Edward, frunció aun mas las cejas, apretó los dedos al volante y suspiró sin apartar la vista de enfrente.

—"Hermosa, se que te había prometido mantenerme al margen pero no en esta ocasión. Me llamó Charlie y me dijo que te vas por ella así que... yo quiero ir…"

— Jake…— intenté interrumpirlo

—"No, no me lo vas a impedir, yo debo estar ahí, a tu lado. Yo también tengo cosas que decirle… y..."

—Las cosas no son tan sencillas como crees.—suspiré— Ella está con los Vulturi. Ya es uno de ellos.

—"¿Qué? Eso no puede ser ¿Cómo sucedió?"

—Es lo que vamos a investigar y la traeremos de regreso cueste lo que cueste aun cuando eso implique...

—"¿Vamos? ¿Quién va contigo?"

—Su papá— hubo un largo silencio... — ¿Jacob?

— "Ok, igual debo ir. Yo también quiero convencerla, al menos intentarlo."

—El asunto no es sólo convencerla a ella, si no convencerlos a ellos que la dejen libre. Y lo siento Jacob pero tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto. No te preocupes, te llamaré para mantenerte informado.

—"Te suplico que si lo hagas por favor, ya siento volverme loco..."

—Créeme que lo haré— Dio un enorme suspiro.

—"Te extraño. No tienes idea de cómo quisiera ser yo el que va contigo en estos momentos... y abrazarte y besarte y hacerte el amor..."

—En estos momentos y en todos, mi hija es más importante ¿De acuerdo?

—"Lo siento. Ten cuidado por favor y..."

—Te llamo mas tarde.

—"No se por qué pero creo que..."

—"Te llamo mas tarde, bye."

–"…Adiós hermosa."

Colgué el teléfono y sentí algo en mi abdomen... las imágenes de mis momentos con él estaban a punto de invadir mi mente pero recordé que tenía algo mucho mas importante que hacer... Llamar a Alice.

—Alice

—"!¿Bella?"

—Ahora si por favor dinos lo que sucedió. Voy a poner el alta voz para...

—"¿Quién está contigo?"

—Edward.

—"EDWARD... DONDE DIABLOS TE HAS METIDO. ES EL COLMO DE LA INCONCIENCIA Y EGOISMO... COMO TE…"

—Alice, di lo que tengas que decir, después me puedes matar si gustas.

—"De acuerdo. ¿Viene alguien mas con ustedes?"

—No, no encontramos a nadie de tu familia en casa…

—"No, no ellos... es que por un momento no vi..."

—por favor Alice, di que sucedió.

—"De acuerdo pero primero déjenme decirles que ya tengo arreglado lo de su viaje, en Seattle tomarán el avión hacia Nueva York y tendrán una conexión directa a Florencia, ya está rentado el auto… pero..."

—pero ¿Qué, Alice?

—"Es que la reservación la hice para tres personas, pensé que tal vez si ella veía a..."

—Olvídalo Alice, —contestó furioso Edward— solo iremos Bella y yo. Y ya habla de una vez...

—"Ok, ok_: …__Como ya saben iniciamos nuestro recorrido por Marruecos la idea era terminar el viaje en Barcelona, pero con el paso de los meses reorganizamos el itinerario: de Barcelona iríamos a Portugal, tomaríamos un vuelo a Brasil de ahí al Perú y terminaríamos el viaje en México. La verdad Renesmee no tenía planeado volver pronto._..."

— ¿¡Pronto! Ya pasaron más de cinco meses.

—"Bella. Para ella era pronto. Pero en fin, déjame continuar, y por favor escuchen lo que escuchen, aun cuando se alteren no me interrumpan, Jasper no puede hacer su trabajo desde tan lejos así que tendrán que controlarse ustedes mismos."

—_No me asustes Alice._

—"ya déjame hablar_: Nos dirigíamos de Grecia hacia Albania cuando tuve una visión. Vi a Aro ofreciéndole una copa a Renesmee... en esos momentos supe que no debíamos acercarnos a Italia, la intención no era llegar directamente al centro del país pero si iríamos a Palermo. Le dije a Jasper que no podíamos quedarnos en Albania tendríamos que regresar a Atenas inmediatamente después de tocar tierra y tomar un vuelo directo a Marsella o Córcega... pero parece que nos escucharon. Justo al bajar del barco en Tirana, ahí estaban... Dimitri, Félix, Alec y Jane." _

"_Jasper comenzó a hiperventilar, creo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta euforia ni tanta satisfacción, obviamente esas emociones no eran propias sino de quienes nos daban la bienvenida."_

—¿Pero qué..?

—"te dije que si interrupciones Bella"

—de acuerdo, sigue.

—"la primera en hablar fue Jane, como siempre_:"_

—"_Vaya vaya, esto si que es sorprendente, créeme que estaba segura de que me encontraría con ricitos de oro y que veo... toda una mujer... _

—"_Hola Jane"_

—"_Hola Alice. ¿Y el resto de la familia? Nos llegó el rumor que estaban todos los Cullen aquí."_

—"_Sólo hemos venido nosotros tres."_

"Nessie comenzó a sentirse incomoda, Alec no le quitaba la vista de encima, Félix solo sonreirá y Dimitri no se separaba de Jasper."

—"_¿Qué se les ofrece Jane?"_

—"_Vengo con una muy atenta invitación por parte de Aro. El desea que vayan a pasar unos días en Volterra. Supone que sería bueno para tu sobrina conocer el verdadero origen de su especie..."_

—"_Ya lo conozco muchas gracias— contestó Renesmee con demasiada sequedad."_

—"_Oh, si puedes hablar..." _

—"_¿Qué te parece si lo discutimos entre nosotros primero? Pensábamos regresar a América en estos días, Renesmee ya extraña a sus padres, tiene meses sin verlos."_

—"_¿Qué podría pasar? Días mas, días menos —Hablaba mas para ella que para los demás— ¿Nada o mucho? Todo depende de las decisiones. Hay un bote esperándonos del otro lado del puerto... Señores."_

"_Y los seguimos, ella como siempre al frente y tras de nosotros los demás. Al subir al bote vi a Renesmee mas relajada. Alec se sentó junto a ella. Nadie dijo una sola palabra en todo el camino." _

"_Llegamos a Volterra y _lo demás lo han de imaginar._ En el momento justo que cruzamos la puerta." _

—"_¡Definitivamente esto ha superado todas mis expectativas... tenía una enorme curiosidad en ver nuevamente a la hija de la hermosa y enigmática Isabella pero me atrevo a decir que tú eres aun mas hermosa."_

—"_Hola Aro."_

—"_Alice, encantado de verte de nuevo. Amigo Jasper, tú no habías tenido la oportunidad de visitarnos... bienvenidos sean todos. Miren, Caíus, Marco, miren quien nos hizo el honor con su presencia._

—"_Señores"_

—"_¿Qué es lo que se les ofrece, Aro? Jane nos habló de tu invitación pero no nos comentó cual era el objetivo de nuestra visita—preguntó Jasper"_

—"_Amigo Jasper ¿Te puedo decir así verdad? Simplemente era curiosidad. Quería demostrarle a todos que realmente nuestra impresión de esta pequeña, no era la equivocada y miren —lo dijo con una euforia que rayaba en la exageración, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros— miren como ha crecido, se ha convertido en una hermosa dama... ¿No te parece Alec?"_

"_El no contestó, simple y sencillamente no le quitó los ojos de encima desde que nos encontramos en Tirana."_

—"_Creo que nuestro querido Alec ha perdido el habla, no me sorprende que causes ese efecto en cuanto hombre te conozca. Mis amigos, nada me gustaría mas que se quedaran una temporada con nosotros, sería interesante que Renesmee sepa otras historias, además de lo que ustedes le han enseñado, claro." _

—"_Aro, nosotros debemos regresar pronto a América; Bella y Edward ya me están exigiendo que regrese con su hija además, Renesmee entrará a la universidad así que tiene que elaborar las aplicaciones correspondientes."_

—"_¿Universidad? Aquí puede aprender más que en cualquier lugar del mundo, me atrevo incluso a decir, con todo respeto, que puede adquirir más conocimientos que en su propia casa. Tengo una colección de libros desde que inicio la imprenta y tengo papiros que datan de hace miles de años… tengo varias bibliotecas en todos los idiomas posibles y sobre todo, aquí seríamos varios sus maestros. No solo su abuelo… ah mi viejo amigo… ¿Como esta Carlisle?"_

—"_Mi abuelo está bien, muchas gracias."_

"_La expresión de Renesmee cambió totalmente, de haberse comportado huraña y desconfiada, de pronto se mostró pensativa, como si estuviera analizando cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba Aro, y en ese momento vi nuevamente la imagen de él ofreciéndole una copa a Renesmee."_

"_Le dije a Aro que definitivamente lo platicaríamos y que le daríamos la respuesta al día siguiente. Que nos iríamos a una hostería pero él lo impidió diciéndonos que tenía todo preparado para nuestra estancia en ese lugar: nosotros estaríamos en una habitación que tienen preparada siempre para los invitados "especiales" y, como saben que Renesmee es mitad humana, le habían preparado una habitación especial para ella"._

"Bella, no se desde cuando sabían de nuestro viaje porque parecía que tenían meses esperándonos. La habitación de Renesmee no era una como tal, era una casa dentro de ese edificio y estaba recién construida. Tiene una enorme cocina, creo que desconocían que ella no come realmente como los humanos. Tiene una bañera del tamaño de mi recamara. Y su habitación, realmente era digna de la realeza y del tamaño de toda tu casa Bella. Todo indicaba que a la que querían tener ahí era a ella."

"_Una vez a solas, discutí mucho con Renesmee, le dije que no era prudente quedarnos ni un día más, que ellos no eran de confiar pero ella insistía en que nos quedáramos una temporada. Le dije que si era por vengarse de ustedes no era justo, ya que con su abandono lo estaban pagando con creces...Me pidió que la dejara, que tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Yo creí que dormiría pero horas más tarde Aro nos mandó llamar a Jasper y a mí y ya estaba ella ahí. Nos llamó para informarnos que Nessie había decidido quedarse una temporada con ellos y que era nuestra decisión estar con ella o el irnos. Jasper y yo contestamos al mismo tiempo que también nos quedábamos. _Eso fue hace un mes, no les había llamado para que no se preocuparan y porque teníamos la certeza de que ella reaccionaría y nos iríamos. Ya había platicado con ella la historia que existía detrás de ustedes tres... y como tuve algunas… imágenes demasiado borrosas… yo lo supuse…. estaba segura volveríamos a casa pero…"

—Pero, qué Alice, habla de una maldita vez...—yo ya estaba demasiado angustiada

—"Edward, Bella. Aun falta que les diga lo peor."

— ¿PEOR?.

—"Si… peor. Todo este tiempo en Volterra, hizo que naciera una gran amistad entre Alec y Renesmee y... él se enamoró de ella y..."

—ALICE POR FAVOR!

—"Van a casarse..."

**Edward**

—"¿Bella?"

—Alice, ella ya no puede contestarte. ¿Cuándo suponen casarse?

—"Hmmmmm…Edward, la boda será mañana a las 12 del medio día."

—MAÑANA? Y HASTA HOY NOS AVISAS?

—EDWARD. LO SUPE HACE APENAS UNAS HORAS… están apresurando todo… ¿Recuerdas que día es mañana?

—Alice, tengo meses que no se que día vivo...

—Mañana es 19 de marzo.

Ya no pude decir nada, de no ser porque iba al volante y tenía que tratar de mantener la calma, yo también hubiera entrado en shock. Demasiada ironía, esto era el taladro de mi penitencia que se presentaba constante y eterno. Hace ocho años en ese lugar, en esa misma fecha, me lancé al suicidio. Bella fue a salvarme la vida o lo que mi existencia implique, y hoy mi hija decidió hacerlo también, porque eso sería para ella, un suicidio emocional, se iba a casar con alguien a quien no amaba y de quien no podría escapar nunca. Ahora logro entender la angustia y la desesperación de mi Bella en su carrera contra el reloj.

—"Edward. El vuelo sale en unas horas date prisa"

—Eso estoy haciendo ¿Dónde están?

—"Estamos en las orillas de la ciudad. Me puse como loca cuando Renesmee me dijo lo de su boda. Ni siquiera lo pensó, en cuanto se lo propuso solo dijo si. Entonces Aro nos dijo que si no estábamos de acuerdo en la felicidad de mi sobrina y la de su hijo, así se refirió a Alec, entonces no éramos bienvenidos a la celebración. Por lo que nos salimos de ahí, pero solo para llamarles. Vamos a regresar a ese lugar."

—No la quiere a ella, nos quiere a nosotros.

—"Lo se y la verdad no me importa. Con gusto me quedaré. Bueno, te dejo, aquí los esperamos."

—De acuerdo

Justo terminé la llamada con Alice cuando sonó de nuevo el móvil. Era Carlisle

—¿Papá?

—"Hijo. Que gusto escucharte. ¿Que pasó? Me sorprendió el mensaje pero mas me sorprendió que Bella estuviera contigo ¿Qué ocurre?"

–¡Ay Carlisle! Que caro estoy pagando todos los errores que he cometido en estos cien años, creo que la vida me esta cobrando todas y cada una de las que quité.

—"No digas eso, ¿Qué sucede con Renesmee, ellos la tienen prisionera?"

—No, no está prisionera, de hecho se quedó por su propia voluntad— hubo un silencio.

—"Bien. Yo iré a hablar con ella y con Aro, dialogaremos y se que podré convencerlo de que la deje libre."

—Carlisle, eso no es lo peor.

—"¿A caso hay algo peor?"

—Renesmee va a casarse... con Alec.

Silencio mas largo...

—"Ya voy en camino a Seattle, si no alcanzo tu vuelo me iré en el próximo. Tengo 40 minutos de recorrido, creo que tenían poco de haber salido de casa cuando llegué."

—¿Cómo están los demás?

—"Bien, ellos están de cacería. A mi me llamaron del hospital para una emergencia pero al llegar a casa vi tu mensaje. Te estuve marcando pero estaba ocupado."

—Si, estábamos hablando con Alice...

—"¿Como está Bella?"

—Ella está en shock. No reacciona. Ya estoy llegando al aeropuerto. Te veo al rato.

Bella no reaccionó hasta que me estacioné en el sótano del aeropuerto, no había querido perder el tiempo en detenerme para sacarla del transe. Me bajé y fui al lado de ella y le tomé su suave y delicada mano...

—Bella, Bella. Reacciona. Bella... amor. —volteo hacia mi y pude verme nuevamente en esos ojos que me cautivaron hace nueve años.

—Siento que ya no puedo Edward. —la vi tan desconsolada que sentí el imperioso deseo de abrazarla. Y ella me correspondió… Había pasado mucho tiempo sin tocarla, sin sentirla…. Pero recordé que teníamos algo que hacer.

—Vamos, tenemos que irnos. No debemos perder tiempo—. Caminamos un largo trecho hasta el mostrador de American Westline. Documentamos y nos dieron el pase de abordar, el avión salía dentro de casi tres horas. Demasiado tiempo. Ahora no había nada que hacer solo esperar...

Sonó el móvil otra vez. Reconocí el número. Lo dejé timbrar hasta que Bella volteó, se dio cuenta de que yo no quería contestar. Extendió la mano y se lo di cuando dejó de sonar, vio el número y marcó de regreso.

—Bella, por favor que no lo sepa.

—Tiene derecho a saberlo.

A los pocos minutos llego Carlisle.

**Jacob**

Tal como se lo había prometido, todos estos meses me mantuve al margen, no me acercaba, no le llamaba, respeté su decisión, como siempre. Sin embargo el que me mantenía informado "sin novedad" era Charlie.

Ya habían pasado varios meses de la supuesta fecha en que Renesmee iba a volver pero no lo hizo y cada vez sentía mas lejano su regreso, sin embargo, la llamada de Charlie hace unas horas me sorprendió. Generalmente yo era el que le llamaba pero hoy no fue así, además era de madrugada y la llamada me alarmó. Estaba imaginando lo peor... que cerca estuve de acertar.

—"Hola Jacob, ¿como estás?"

—Charlie. ¿Pasó algo?

—"Esto… si. Quería decirte que Bella decidió ir por Renesmee a Italia... creo que ya no quiere estar un día mas sin verla. Así que se fue hace unos minutos... la chica volverá pronto eh?"

La noticia me sorprendió porque aun cuando fuera cierto el que ya no quiera estar un día mas sin verla, ella siempre había respetado la decisión de Nessie de estar lejos. Había algo detrás de ese viaje, por eso me atreví a llamarle.

Le dije que quería ir con ella, pero lejos estaba de imaginar que iba con él. Así que no quiero suponer desde cuando tienen comunicación o lo que pasó cuando volvieron a verse, cuando volvieron a estar cerca y a solas. Una descarga de rabia se abría paso dentro de mi cabeza y mi corazón.

Entonces le dije que la extrañaba y que tenía enormes deseos de hacerle el amor. Ella me dijo que lo más importante era su hija. Que imprudente soy. En fin, quedó de llamarme y he estado como lobo enjaulado todo este rato con la angustia de saber que es lo que está pasando realmente.

No contestó. Me invadió la desesperación. Estaba a punto de estrellar el teléfono a la pared cuando sonó...

—Bella, dijiste que llamarías, ya pasaron mas de dos horas y no lo hiciste ¿Qué pasó? ¿Como está todo? ¿Supiste algo más?

Silencio.

—O-oh... este silencio no me gusta. Si hay algo más. ¿Cierto?

—"Jacob... está a punto de suceder algo terrible."

—Bella, me asustas, ¿que le pasa a Nessie?

Otro silencio... todo me dio vueltas, comencé a pensar en la peor de todas las posibilidades, que nunca iba a regresar, que tal vez había adquirido las costumbres oscuras de ese clan, que tal vez ya la habían convertido y ya hubiera perdido completamente su lado humano... pero estaba muy equivocado, las cosas eran peor, infinitamente peor.

—"Jake... mi hija se casa mañana…"

Algo se quebró dentro de mí. No pude hablar, algo cayó de mi mano y me la llevé al pecho porque comenzó a doler. Me encorvé involuntariamente... caí al suelo... y grité.

—¡Jacob... ¿qué pasa? — Había despertado a Billy.

Billy me gritaba desesperado. No pude contestar. No sabía que decirle porque ni yo sabía que me pasaba. Solo me retorcía en el suelo sosteniendo mi pecho triturado y gritaba por el dolor. Era un nuevo dolor, era uno que no conocía... era un dolor inmenso… insoportable…agónico...letal.

—¡Hijo por favor, ¿qué te pasa?

Era mucho peor que cuando aquel neófito fracturó la mitad de mi cuerpo y peor de cuando el Doctor Cullen me tuvo que fracturar una vez mas porque mis huesos habían soldado mal... esto era como... como si cien años se me hubieran venido de golpe, era como si todas las tragedias del mundo se me hubieran lanzado de lleno como agujas y directo al corazón... era como si me estuvieran desollando... esto era como si me estuvieran quemando vivo...

Yo no se como llegó mi padre al teléfono, creo que arrastrándose porque lo tomó del suelo.

—"¡Bueno!"—

Silencio...

—"¡¿Bella? ¿Que pasó? ¿Qué le dijiste a Jacob que está tan mal?"

Silencio...

—"¡…está... en el suelo, parece convulsionarse y se está agarrando el pecho con las dos manos. Es como si le estuviera dando un infarto... y yo no puedo hacer nada…!"

Silencio...

—"¡NO! ¡MEJOR TÚ DIME QUE FUE LO QUE LE DIJISTE! ¡¿HASTA CUANDO VAS A DEJAR DE HACERLE DAÑO BELLA? —Creí escuchar llorar a Billy—¿CUANDO VAS A PARAR…?"

Silencio...

—"!¿Y qué te sorprende? ¡Parece mal de familia, cuando se les mete una cosa a la cabeza ni quien las haga cambiar de opinión... ¿O ya se te olvido todo lo que te estuvimos persuadiendo para que terminaras tu relación con Cullen? Arriesgaste la vida de toda la comunidad por esa decisión, arriesgaste la vida de Charlie, terminaste con la tuya pero sobre todo, arriesgaste la vida de mi hijo muchas veces... y parece que lo sigues haciendo… ¿Es que nunca vas a dejar de torturarlo?

Silencio...

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? Además, creo que Nessie tiene razones de sobra para haber tomado esa decisión."

Silencio…click…

No se cuanto tiempo pasó en que reaccionara, yo ya estaba en mi recamara y estaba Sam ahí junto a mi, aun cuando dicen que yo soy el jefe de la tribu, Sam siempre era requerido para las consultas y decisiones mas importantes...

—Jacob ¿Te sientes mejor?

—No, nunca me había sentido tan mal… Sam... tengo que irme, tengo que detenerla, hace cuanto tiempo que colgó Bella.

—Hace como media hora.

—Tengo que ir...

—Jake, acaba de llamar Alice, dijo que tiene reservado un vuelo para ti en Seattle. El avión sale a las dos de la tarde. Que vayas a la mansión y tomes su coche para que te vayas que tú sabes donde están las llaves.

—Bien, me voy.

—¡No! Por favor no lo hagas —Billy estaba realmente alterado. —tú nunca te has subido a un avión.

—Así me tenga que ir en cohete lo haré.

—Hijo, ya deja a esa familia, solo te han traído problemas.

—Billy, por ningún motivo voy a permitir que Renesmee haga esa estupidez, bastantes errores he cometido ya como para cargar también con esto en la conciencia.

Sonó el teléfono de nuevo.

—diga

—"¿Jacob?"

—Alice...

—"que bueno que ya estás bien. ¿Te dijo Sam lo de la reservación y lo del auto?"

—Si, ya iba de salida.

—"De acuerdo, ve por el coche, en la guantera siempre traigo efectivo por lo que se pudiera ofrecer, considero que será suficiente pero si crees que no te alcanza entra a mi cuarto en el cajón de la mesa de noche hay un sobre…"

—Alice. Lo único que necesito es el coche… gracias. Allá nos vemos.

–"Espera. Es por American Westline, recuerda que según tu pasaporte eres Jacob Wolf así que la reservación está a ese nombre, en el mostrador te darán la información de la otra conexión que tomarás en cuando llegues a New York. Son tres horas de diferencia del pacifico por lo que llegará a las once de la noche a New York por el cambio de hora, de ahí transbordarás otro que va directamente a Florencia. Ya contraté un taxi que estará esperando y te llevará a Volterra. ¿Entendido? Llévate el teléfono de Esme, está en la cocina. "

—Si. Nos vemos mañana. Y una vez más, gracias.

_**Mi decisión **_

**Renesmee**

Generalmente salía a cazar con mis tíos pero una noche me negué. Ya lo habíamos hecho hace unos días y no estaba sedienta, además, había comida en casa. Así que a regañadientes, ellos se fueron de cacería y yo fui con Alec a Nínive, así se llama la biblioteca.

Me encontraba sentada en el escritorio, uno de los tantos que mandó hacer especialmente para mí. Se puso a mi lado en cuclillas, nunca lo había visto ni sentado. Su pregunta me sacó de la lectura…

—_Amagê…_ —así me llama porque dice que parezco una reina de las amazonas_— ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?_

—_No lo se, no he pensado en eso…_

Comenzó a jugar con uno de mis rizos. — _Me gustaría que te quedaras… te ves mas feliz que cuando llegaste .— _

—_No se si mas feliz pero si me siento mejor… nunca había tenido un amigo… bueno, otro amigo…_

—_Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar... algo acerca de las espinas en tu corazón? Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar escucharte mientras duermes… _

—_No. Eso ya no me interesa…_

—_Bueno, entonces si te sientes bien aquí, si te sientes mejor de cuando llegaste y ya no te interesa la causa de ese dolor, quiere decir que ya no lo sientes igual, ¿verdad?_

—_Ssi… Alec, ¿A dónde va esta plática?_

—_Renesmee… ¿te quedarías aquí conmigo... para siempre?_

—_¿Eh?_

—_Tú has cambiado la perspectiva de mi mundo, tú llegaste en un momento preciso, y tu llegada me marcó..._

—_Alec, yo…_

—_Déjame terminar. Tú viniste a darle forma a mi existencia… eres como si fueras la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas… del rompecabezas de mi corazón…_

Me tomó de la mano… y la puso sobre su mejilla cerrando los ojos. Yo la quité instintivamente pero no se la solté…

—Eres demasiado cálida… y… no estoy acostumbrado a esto…

Por instinto me llevé su mano a mi mejilla y cerré mis ojos… esto se sentía muy bien… los abrí y él me observaba… lo tenía demasiado cerca… yo comencé a hiperventilar… mi corazón parecía desbocado y él se sorprendió… me puso la otra mano en el corazón y éste se tranquilizó… No supe que hacer así que volví a mi lectura…

—…_es increíble que hace miles de años hubiera arquitectos tan sorprendentes_— Sin dejar de mirarme se acercó aun mas… —_aquí tienes a Senaquerib, diseñó toda una ciudad hace tres mil años…_—yo no había tenido tanta cercanía física con ningún chico, ni con Jake, bueno no de la manera en que Alec lo hace ahora_—_… _con calles… y plazas_…— Sin quitar la mano de mi corazón, con la otra tomó mi barbilla y me hizo voltear hacia él — _y…_ un palacio…

—_Soggiorno me per sempre._

— _¿Ehhhh? _

— _Quédate conmigo para siempre._

— _¿Ehhhh? —_creo que a su lado esta era la única palabra que había aprendido.

— _¿Te sientes bien conmigo no?_

— _Ssi..._

—_Y creo que te gusto._

—_Sssi._

—_No digo que me ames igual pero al menos sientes algo por mí…Yo te haría feliz y trataría diariamente de ganarme tu amor… — _mis ojos seguían muy abiertos

—… _Cásate conmigo._

—_¿Cómo? _

—_Piénsalo, así no tendrías que volver a donde no quieres y tendrías la protección total de mi familia… porque tú serías parte de ella. _

Me quedé sin habla. Solo parpadeaba y lo veía, inexpresivo como siempre y

—_Amagê… Te amo._

Alec cerró los ojos y yo no pude hacerlo… seguí con los ojos bien abiertos y mirándolo, creí estar nerviosa pero no lo sentía… no sentía el temblor que tuve en un principio, solo estaba sorprendida… y puso sus fríos labios sobre los míos… por un momento sentí el impulso de aventarlo pero inmediatamente después… nada… al fin cerré mis ojos… incluso dejé de sentir lo helado de su boca… esto era un beso… fue tan inesperado…

Sin quitar las manos de donde las tenía… se apartó… no se cuantos segundos después yo abrí los ojos… y me sonrió…

Me sentí aturdida, no supe que decir y salí corriendo… me fui a mi habitación y me encerré… Caminé de un lado a otro, me sentaba, me paraba, no sabía que hacer… mi tía tenía razón, era peligroso estar aquí. Era peligroso porque cada vez estaba más cerca de él y era un vampiro, yo era mitad humana, bebe sangre humana. Yo no. Sin embargo lo que me dijo era verdad, si sentía algo por él. Ya lo quería, él representaba la paz después mis días de tormenta. _Renesmee, creo que te has metido en un tremendo lío._

_Y ese beso, ahora que estaba lejos del alcance de sus poderes, podía sentirlo, había sido solo húmedo en el momento pero ahora, todo dentro de mi circulaba demasiado aprisa… mi corazón se desbocó nuevamente y no había poder que lo tranquilizara… me tocaba el estomago porque sentí que no se detenía de dar vueltas… y mi respiración se hacía mas difícil…_ _me tuve que apoyar con ambas manos en la mesa intentado respirar mejor. _Que extraño es este sentimiento… no puedo explicarlo, es totalmente diferente a lo que Jake había despertado en mi. Yo creí que mi primer beso sería con él, y me lo imaginaba de mil maneras, afuera de mi casa, en el acantilado, en el bosque, antes de cazar… o dormida… pero nunca había imaginado la reacción que provocaría en mi y el beso que Alec me dio me erizó la piel… puedo notarlo ahora en mis brazos… lo siento en mi nuca… en mi vientre. No sabía que también existía esta sensación.

Comencé a caminar nuevamente de un lado a otro por toda la habitación. Tendría que buscar a mis tíos y decirles que teníamos que salir de aquí en este preciso momento. No se a donde nos iríamos pero aquí ya no podía estar. No quiero cometer el mismo error de Bella, utilizar a alguien tan noble como Alec, solo para olvidarme del hombre que destrozó mis ilusiones, él no tiene la culpa. Pero el sólo pensar que no lo volvería a ver hizo que apareciera otra espina justo donde ya tenía cientos y esa espina tenía nombre… Alec…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe… mis latidos aumentaron aun mas, tuve que ponerme las manos en el pecho tratando de detener mi corazón que parecía explotar porque, contrario a lo creí, nunca se tranquilizó… Alec se acercó mientras yo temblaba… me tomó de la cintura fuertemente y besó.

Traté de poner conciencia a lo que estaba sintiendo… el dulce sabor de sus labios, tan helados como deliciosos, un sabor hasta ahora desconocido también, la fuerza de sus manos en mi cintura… yo seguía rígida como estatua… y fue hasta que dejó mis labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello que pude moverme… y me aferré de sus codos… Nada, pero absolutamente nada de las emociones que tenía en ese momento desaparecieron: confusión, escalofríos, nervios, ansiedad, temor… pero sobre todo, un enorme placer por su cercanía… y él con mi contacto estaba "viendo" todo lo que yo estaba sintiendo… eso lo hizo reaccionar de otra manera… metió ambas manos por debajo de mi blusa tocando mi espalda. Lo escuché emitir un sonido nuevo para mi, algo un poco mas abajo de mi estomago comenzó a moverse también… mis manos subieron por sus brazos pasando por sus hombros hasta que se detuvieron en su rostro y lo aparté un poco, sacudió levemente su cabeza para quitarse un mechón de sus ojos y lo pude ver aun mejor… En verdad es endemoniadamente hermoso…Y lo besé.

Ya no me importaba nada… había olvidado la decisión que tuve hace unos minutos, esto era increíblemente placentero…estaba en otra dimensión, una dimensión desconocida, estaba experimentando las mejores sensaciones de mi humanidad…. Y él no estaba haciendo nada por evitarlo, al contrario, comenzó a acariciarme y apretarme por la espalda. Sus heladas manos, lejos de incomodarme, me hacían estremecer y me hacían sentir la necesidad de que lo hiciera mas fuerte… no quería apartarme de él ni un milímetro, quería tenerlo mas cerca así que bajé mis brazos y los pasé por su cintura para abrazarlo mejor y jalarlo mas a mi… Me sorprendí por mi reacción… no era yo, o tal vez esta era la verdadera Renesmee, la que realmente había dejado de ser una niña… Alec se apartó un poco y sonrió…

—_Así que ya no eres un niña… — _comenzó a besar mis mejillas_— desde que bajaste de aquel barco —_mi barbilla—_ supe que ya no lo eras…—_mi cuello_— por eso me enamoré de ti desde el momento en que te vi…_

Yo cada vez me estremecía mas… él no dejaba de mover sus labios ni sus manos… y en ese momento lo supe: Yo también... podía tomar mis propias decisiones.

—_Alec. De... acuerdo… Me... caso contigo…_

Una vez mas apareció su brillante y, ahora, sensual sonrisa… me abrazó mas fuerte y avanzó conmigo hacia mi recamara… mis nervios aumentaban… él solo sonreía y besaba mis labios dulcemente… me colocó sobre la cama y de nuevo me puse rígida, mis manos estaban a mis lados en puños… El se puso de lado junto a mi y sin dejar de besarme comenzó a acariciar mi cintura y bajó un poco a las caderas, me movió de tal manera que quedé recostada de lado frente a él… Creo que antes mi corazón solo era un leve murmullo porque ahora sí estaba desbocado y creí que sus latidos se escucharían hasta la entrada a Volterra…. Alec parecía disfrutar de mi turbación… y yo solo estaba disfrutando de él, de sus besos, sus manos, incluso su temperatura…

Sus manos recorrían de mi cadera a mis hombros y viceversa, escuché que yo emití un sonido que no se de donde venía pero salió de mis labios… él también emitió otro igual. De pronto, no se que movimiento hizo porque de un momento a otro ya estaba sobre él… Una vez mas lo vi a los ojos… él se quedó serio mientras jugaba con mis rizos…

— _¿Estás segura de la decisión que acabas de tomar?_

Y mi pobre corazón humano no podía detenerse y no veía la intención de que Alec lo quisiera detener… y mi respiración era muy difícil…

—_si, estoy segura…_

—_Ya no vas a huir de mí como hace unos minutos._

—_No._

—_No es pregunta. Te lo estoy advirtiendo._

—_No tengo la intención de hacerlo, dijiste que querías que me quedara para siempre… así lo haré._

Puse mis brazos a los lados de su cabeza, el pasó sus brazos por mi espalda haciendo que quedara totalmente pegada a su cuerpo, sus besos iniciaron de nuevo. Algo sentí bajo mi cadera… algo en su cuerpo estaba reaccionando… y creo que en el mío también porque yo sentía, no se qué, pero sentía… Bajó sus manos a mis caderas las sujetó y comenzó a moverme sobre las suyas de manera extraña para mi. _¿Que es esto que siento? ¿Por qué quiero que siga haciéndolo y que no se detenga nunca? No lo se. Esto es nuevo, completamente nuevo._

—_Esto es pasión… deseo…— _contestó Alec.— _Esto es hacer el amor,__ Amagê… _

Todo lo que estaba viviendo... ¿era hacer el amor?

— _Estás muy excitada Renesmee_ (era la primera vez que decía mi nombre)— Olvidaba que podía "decirle" todo lo que sentía— _y no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces sentir con eso, pero sobre todo, porque aceptaste ser mi esposa…._

Diciendo esto me tomó otra vez de la cintura y cambió mi posición, ahora yo estaba debajo de él… _¡ay de mi corazón_! dobló sus rodillas de tal manera que mis piernas quedaron sobre las de él. Y me besó de nuevo pero en esta ocasión, introdujo su lengua en mi boca como si buscara la mía... _¿que hago, que hago?_...su espesa y helada saliva era muy dulce y le correspondí torpemente hasta llegar a los mordiscos; esto lo hizo moverse de arriba a abajo, lentamente, suavemente… ¿y yo?… yo que no sabía ya que hacer… no podía respirar bien, me faltaba el aire, sentía mi cuerpo mas caliente que de costumbre… la sangre en mis venas las sentía fluir mas rápido que nunca… algo sentía entre mis piernas, no solo la parte de su cuerpo que había tomado una forma diferente, si no en el mío. Sentí humedad, sentí algo moviéndose, una especie de contracción, involuntaria por cierto. En ese momento Alec acariciaba una de mis piernas y paso su mano por mi cadera y la fue subiendo hasta ponerla en uno de mis senos… jadeé de pronto, mi pezón se puso rígido, el pudo sentirlo sobre mi blusa y lo acariciaba con su pulgar… _¡DIOS! Que sensación… ¿es que esto no disminuye? Al contrario, esta aumentando la necesidad de tenerlo aun mas cerca…_

Bajó sus labios de mi cuello a mis hombros y después llegó a ese alterado pezón… creo que ya no podía controlarse porque de una mordida arranco mi blusa… bueno, parte de mi blusa, se enderezó lo suficiente para arrancar lo que quedaba de ella con sus manos… yo estaba perdida… sus labios ya no eran suficiente… su lengua comenzó a trabajar sobre mi… lamió cada tramo de mis senos… deteniéndose lo suficiente en cada uno de mis pezones… yo ya no paraba de emitir sonidos extraños, … y siguió bajando… al llegar a mi pantalón, volvió a utilizar sus bellos dientes y arrancó la parte de enfrente… besando nuevamente uno de mis senos metió la mano en mi pantalón y no pude evitar un fuerte jadeo… nunca en mi corta o pequeña vida, había sentido nada en ese lugar… era… _esto es… simplemente_… _¿increíble?…_ y comenzó a mover su mano y apretaba fuerte ahí… _me encanta_… Después sus dedos… se movían como si estuvieran buscando algo, una señal, algún punto exacto…. Y lo encontraron…

No hay palabras exactas, no hay nada que pueda describir lo que sentí en ese momento… su dedo se movía en círculos sobre un solo lugar… yo ya no jadeaba ni gemía, comencé a controlar un grito que quería salir desde el fondo de mi corazón, de mi cabeza, de mi estomago… No… era un grito que quería salir desde el fondo de mi vientre… el ritmo de mi corazón estaba totalmente descontrolado como creo que jamás volverá a sentirse… Yo me arqueaba… él no dejaba de mover sus dedos que seguían ahí, en ese punto exacto donde parecía que estaban por salir todas las sensaciones guardadas y reprimidas… pero esto era superior a mi, ya no podía hacer nada… solo sentir ….y… _mi corazón… no puedo respirar_…. tuve que inhalar profunda y ruidosamente y grité… grité…. grité… grité… como nunca creí hacerlo, porque había experimentado la mejor sensación de toda mi vida, ni la sangre me había hecho sentir esto… esto era la felicidad…

Me di cuenta que tenía a Alec agarrado de los cabellos y lo solté, él dejó de besarme y se enderezó… se quitó la camisa y justo cuando comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón tuve un _Deja Vu… _el único hombre que había visto desnudo era Jacob pero abrazado de mi madre… algo se quebró de nuevo, otra vez aparecieron las espinas… Alec, se acercó rápidamente y me abrazó… y en ese momento supo toda mi patética historia… yo comencé a llorar y él me consolaba y de un momento a otro, desaparecieron las espinas de nuevo…

Definitivamente esta era mi mejor decisión… él a mi lado, no permitiría que las espinas aparecieran de nuevo… además lo que viví con él hace unos minutos era simplemente maravilloso…

—_Rene… lo siento, siento lo que te pasó pero no quiero que te cases conmigo solo por escapar de eso… _

—_No, no es solo por eso, yo te quiero, créeme, además, todo lo que me hiciste sentir, eso es algo que no sabía que existía… ¿como podría separarme de ti después de eso? _

—_Te pregunto una vez mas… ¿estás segura?_

—_Totalmente. _

Entonces, se quitó la sortija que simboliza al clan Cullen y lo puso en mi dedo medio.

—_Ahora ya estás comprometida mi hermosa criatura... pronto serás mi esposa_.— Y me besó con la ternura que tanto necesitaba. _Este hombre en verdad me ama. _

Cuando mi tía regresó de cacería se lo dije y se puso histérica, nunca la había visto así.

—_¡No Renesmee, no es cierto, no puedes decirme eso. No juegues conmigo de esa manera!_

—_No es mentira, es cierto tía.—_Y le mostré el anillo.

—_¡Pero no puede ser, ni siquiera lo conoces, además tu amas a ..._

—_De nada me ha servido conocer a la gente por años, al final, terminan lastimándote. Como en el caso de mi papá: mi mamá dio su vida por él y mira... o en mi caso, mi mamá se consoló con el hombre que amo e imprimado se olvidó de mi en la primera oportunidad. A Alec lo conozco lo necesario y me hace feliz, me ha quitado todo el maldito dolor, tía._

—_Hija, no sabes lo que dices. Estás dolida aun, por eso hablas así, pero se pasará corazón, todo esto va a pasar... además, ellos se molestarán y...y tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlos... _

—_Lo haré, pero después de que me haya casado. Son capaces de tratar de convencerme que no lo haga. Así como tú. Pero ellos tuvieron su momento. Mi madre también tomó sus propias decisiones aun a costa de su vida y la de… la de Jake. _

—_Vas a cometer un error del que no podrás salir Nessie. Mas bien debería de llamarte necia… _

—_Basta tía. Querían que fuera feliz, por fin lo soy. Con él he experimentado cosas que nunca creí… _

—_Renesmee ¿de que hablas? _

—_Olvídalo tía, solo te diré que ya soy una mujer, su mujer y me voy a casar con él._

—_Nessie, no lo permitiré, iré a hablar inmediatamente con Aro, esto no puede suceder de ninguna manera._

—_Como quieras tía, pero esa es mi decisión._

—_Y cuando se supone que te casas señorita?_

—_El miércoles a las 12._

Alice perdió totalmente el control, se puso a caminar como loca de un lado a otro y a hablar en francés, portugués, italiano... y no se cuantos idiomas mas porque no entendía varias de las frases que pronunciaba, la única que pude entender fue "Tengo que evitarlo a como de lugar". Y salió de mi habitación. Después supe que intentó hablar con Aro quien le dijo que siempre y cuando estuviera de acuerdo con la boda, serían bienvenidos y los hizo que se retiraran para pensarlo. Y se marcharon. Pero sabía que volverían y también que no regresarían solos así que las espinas en mi corazón no tardaron en hacerse presente... y dolían, igual o mas que siempre.

Recién había comenzado mi tortura cuando a pareció "mi prometido". Entró abriendo las puertas de par en par y corrí hacia a él. Ya no estaba dispuesta a sentir ni un segundo mas esas espinas tan letales en mi corazón y por eso, sólo por eso, estaba aun mas segura que antes de mi decisión.

Solo tuve dos días para asimilar que me casaba. Bien le había dado el si a Alec cuando ya tenían todo preparado. Aprovecharían la fiesta de San Marcos para la celebración. Cuando hice el comentario a cerca de que no traía ropa apropiada, Jane dijo que el vestido ya había sido confeccionado. Creo que sabían cual sería mi respuesta.

Y llegó este 19 de Marzo. Ella misma se encargó de vestirme. No hubo velo, solo recogió mi cabello y me colocó en la cabeza una tiara con piedras onix rodeadas de diamantes. No supe cuantos.

—Esta tiara es un Cartier, yo prefería una de la reina Catalina de Aragón pero Alec eligió esta. No puedo negar que te ves bien. En fin, yo me reuniré ya con los demás.

—Gracias por todo, Jane.

Ella salió de mi habitación. Me levanté, me vi al espejo y algo cristalino salió de mis ojos, lo que vi al frente no era lo que yo había imaginado. Cuando me di cuenta del amor que sentía por Jake, imaginé en alguna ocasión una boda parecida a la de mi tía Rose y mi tío Emmett, y por supuesto, organizada por mi tía Alice. Pero como fue un sueño en el aire, esa boda se la llevó el viento y por lo tanto, mi tía no tuvo nada que ver en ésta. Mi atuendo era un hermoso vestido de brocado que me cubría completamente del cuello hasta mis pies; en toda la falda había incrustaciones de piedras rojas, amarillas y blancas, además me cubría una túnica muy larga que en el frente tenía el símbolo de los Vulturi bordado en oro. Parecía perfecto, solo que en la boda de mis sueños mi vestido era blanco, y lo que hoy traía puesto era completamente en negro.

Ahí, frente al espejo, mirando mi "atuendo de novia" por un momento me traicionó el subconsciente, realmente quería casarme con Alec, mi querido Alec, pero no así sintiéndome tan sola; y pensé en mi abuelos Charlie, Carlisle y mis abuelas Esme y René, mi querida tía Rosalíe, que había sido mi segunda madre y mi tío Emmett por lo tanto, no pude evitar pensar en mis padres. En fracción de segundos algo atravesó mi pecho, comencé a sentir que me ahogaba, el dolor era mas insoportable, creí que estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento y en ese momento abriendo las puertas de par en par (como ya era su costumbre) entró el que en unos minutos sería mi esposo y nuevamente el dolor desapareció.

— Amagê, estás preciosa.

—Gracias—me sequé las lágrimas— tú también te ves muy bien.

Mi niño con cara de ángel estaba vestido no de negro, sino en color beige. Su chaleco y su túnica era completamente bordadas en oro, el símbolo del clan estaba bordado en negro. En esta ocasión los mechones de su cabello castaño no cubrían sus ojos, se había hecho una coleta y se veía mas hermoso que nunca. No pude evitar suspirar.

—¿Contenta?

—Si.

—Vamos al salón, ya te están esperando con demasiada impaciencia, ya va a comenzar la ceremonia.

—Pero falta casi una hora.

—Hmmm, Aro decidió celebrar antes ya que quiere hacer el brindis justo cuando inicien las 12 campanadas. Ya sabes, parece que está mas emocionado que tú con esta boda.

—No digas eso, yo también estoy contenta. Además, te debo la vida. No se que hubiera sido de mi si no te hubiera conocido.

Y me abrazó, no con fuerza, sino con demasiada delicadeza y me besó, en los labios, en la mejilla, en mi oído y en lo poco que dejó asomar mi vestido del cuello. Comencé a escuchar unos fuertes latidos... eran los míos.

—Este es nuestro último beso de novios. —Me lo dijo con su voz angelical y en mi oído... yo solo me estremecí—Y por el momento dejaré de abrazarte porque tenemos un compromiso con los invitados pero una vez terminado el brindis te llevaré a tu nueva habitación y ya no habrá poder sobrenatural que haga apartarte de mi ni un milímetro. ¿Entendido?

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, su cercanía me turbó y no pude articular palabra ni abrir aun los ojos. Mi corazón seguía acelerado... el sonrió, tomó mi mano y segundos después, me llegó la calma.

**El reencuentro**

**Bella**

Llegamos a Volterra antes de que empezaran a sonar las 12 campanadas. Habíamos tenido suerte estábamos a tiempo de detener la boda.

Jake nos había alcanzado en el aeropuerto así que entre los tres trataríamos de convencerla de la estupidez que iba a cometer mientras Carlisle hablaría con Aro para explicarle que no quería perder a su nieta ni que su familia se viera dividida por malos entendidos. No había malos entendidos, solo había mala información. Carlisle nunca supo la verdadera causa de la decisión de Nessie.

Bajamos del auto con nuestras respectivas capas rojas y lentes obscuros, el único que se rehusó a ponérsela fue Jacob, igual el no lo necesitaba. Justo estábamos acercándonos al edificio cuando llegaron Felix y Dimitri…

—Llegaron a tiempo. Aro los está esperando con la buena nueva.

Nadie quisimos opinar, no era con ellos con quien nos interesaba hablar. Felix se detuvo en seco y con expresión de asco dijo:

—¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió traer a su mascota? El no puede entrar.

—¿Que pasa con tus modales Felix? Además él es… es el prometido de Nessie.— dijo Carlisle.

La carcajada de Felix se escuchó tan fuerte que aun con el ruido que había en la plaza por la procesión varios asistentes voltearon hacia nosotros.

—Si, ya lo creo. En fin, también se enterará de la buena noticia. Adelante, Alice y su esposo ya disfrutan del Banquete.

Entramos por el ya conocido pasillo y en el trayecto solo trataba de idear lo que le diría a mi hija, además me preocupaba como reaccionaría al verme, ¿sabría ella que yo vendría? ¿me rechazaría de nuevo? ¿la podría abrazar? No me cansaría de pedirle perdón y que recapacitara por esta decisión. Pero al entrar al salón, toda intención se vio desmoronada. Estaba completamente lleno de gente de nuestra especie.

Aro tenía una copa alzada en su mano ofreciéndola a alguien a su lado y al oír que llegamos volteó...

—Miren nada mas quien está aquí. Caius, Marco, miren, el hijo prodigo ha regresado… esa historia la leí en un libro, muy interesante por cierto. Nunca he leído tantas historias tan increíbles como en ese libro…

—Aro— Carlisle avanzó hacia la gran mesa.

—Mi querido Carlisle, tuvieron que pasar dos siglos para que volvieras con la familia. Pasa, pasen todos amigos míos.

—Quisiera hablar a solas unos momentos contigo Aro.

—¿Como en los viejos tiempos, Carlisle?

—Eh.. si, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Pero adelante, pasen. Tendrás que esperar un poco Carlisle, en estos momentos no podemos retirarnos de aquí. Estamos de fiesta.

Aro alzó la copa de nuevo y se dirigió al público. Yo volteaba a todos lados, había muchos de los nuestros a los lados del gran salón, buscaba a Nessie entre ellos y no la encontré. Pero, ¿_por qué no encuentro a Nessie?_

—Su atención todos, ahora si este evento es perfecto… la familia de la novia en pleno se encuentra entre nosotros… Alice…

Vi a Alice acercarse a nosotros, totalmente descompuesta y a su lado Jasper que la abrazaba de tal manera que parecía sujetarla para que no cayera… mientras Aro seguía hablando.

—...mi nuevo amigo Jasper, los padres de la novia…—Yo seguía buscando a mi hija mientras el murmullo de los invitados aumentaba— su abuelo, mi gran amigo Carlisle, y…

—Aro.—

Era la voz pétrea de Marco, quien le hacia señas con los ojos para que se fijara bien en nuestra dirección.

—Que conveniente… —Aro dejó la copa y se dirigió a Jacob…

Felix y Dimitri se pusieron a los francos de Jake mientras Aro avanzaba hacia él y sin preguntar tomó su mano… Lo había visto todo en la mano de Jacob, su rostro se contrarió, se quedó en silencio unos instantes y miró hacia donde se encontraban las únicas sillas de ese lugar. Fue cuando me di cuenta. El salón estaba diferente a como lo recordaba, frente a los "tronos de la realeza" había una enorme mesa con copas de oro y cristal y jarras llenas de líquido color escarlata, además había charolas llenas de "algo". Yo dejé de respirar. Algo llamó mi atención, los tronos no eran tres, ahora eran cinco y a uno de los costados, estaba Jane, como siempre escoltando y con su sonrisa tan peculiar.

—Así que, esta es la razón de tu boda con mi hijo ¿Renesmee?

Y miré al lugar al que se había dirigido Aro y vi: junto a la silla principal estaba la figura de una joven vestida completamente de negro, de hecho, era la única de los ahí sentados, vestida de ese color… Ella tenía la mirada perdida… y por un momento juraría que estaba a punto de llorar, ella era Renesmee… pero no mi Renesmee... era alguien extraño y me había equivocado, no estaba a punto de llorar, su mirada era de indiferencia. Aun así me atreví a hablarle.

—Hija, ya sabemos que es lo que vas a hacer pero créeme, es una tontería, por favor, reacciona, y no lo hagas por nosotros, hazlo por ti…

—Bella —Sentí la mano de Alice apretar mi brazo…

—Renesmee. Ven con nosotros, todo será como tú quieras. Créeme no me volverás a ver si no quieres pero vuelve con tu familia…

Esa chica, con total serenidad y claridad habló y lo que dijo me dejó perpleja.

—Yo ya estoy con mi familia….

—Llegamos tarde…—Edward empezó a desvariar.

—¿Eh?

—¡Llegamos tarde!— escuché un golpe entre rocas. La guardia de Aro, ya se estaba haciendo cargo de detener a Edward.

—No, por favor, no digas eso, llegamos antes de las doce…

—Nessie, por favor. Escúchame. –Jake ya estaba llorando—

—No se a qué han venido— Alec, comenzó a hablar— nadie los invitó. Sin embargo, no los mandamos sacar por respeto a mi esposa..

—¿Esposa?— no, era imposible… — ¿esposa?—no puede ser cierto. Eso era lo que Edward quería decirnos, él ya había escuchado la realidad.

—Así es mis queridos amigos Cullen. La boda de esta hermosa dama con mi hijo, porque así lo considero yo, un hijo, se celebró hace unos minutos, justo estábamos en el brindis. Estaba ofreciendo la copa de la fraternidad a mi nuera cuando ustedes llegaron.

Todo el suelo se movió. Me dirigí rápidamente a la mesa y me puse frente a ella.

—Hija por favor. Dime que no es cierto, dime que no es verdad… — Nessie no me miraba, tenía la vista clavada en su abuelo.— ¡tú... tú no pudiste casarte con él, no pudiste haber cometido esa tontería, él es un vampiro, tú eres mitad humana! ¡Edward, haz algo!

— Y ¿por qué no, Bella?— Preguntó Renesmee con total inexpresión en su rostro. Al fin volteó hacia mi. Esa no era mi niña, no era mi Nessie— ¿No hiciste tú lo mismo? ¿No actuaste contra tu naturaleza también? —No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.— ¿No te casaste con Edward siendo humana?... incluso —dirigió su mirada a Jacob— ¿En contra de tu sol personal?...

Se escucharon mas risas. Eso era el castigo a mis decisiones, definitivamente si había infierno y ya estaba en él. Estuve a punto de caer al suelo cuando unos brazos me sujetaron, ni siquiera supe de quien eran.

—Pero es... es muy diferente, yo amaba a tu padre…

Otra vez las risas…. Pero ahora de todos los presentes…

—Si, ya conozco perfectamente la historia de ese amor... eres patética Isabella.

—Renessme...—Era Alice.

—Aro, por favor—Edward al fin pronunciaba palabra.—Deja llevarnos a nuestra hija. Yo me pongo a tus órdenes si es preciso, pero deja que se vaya. Tu no la querías, ¿recuerdas? Tu quisiste matarla una vez.

—Que pena me dan...

—Aro, yo te lo suplico—decía Carlisle justo a mi lado, él era quien me había sujetado — por la amistad que hemos tenido todos estos siglos.

—Creo que están tratando con la persona equivocada, Carlisle; sería mejor preguntarle a ella si quiere irse con ustedes, nunca la hemos tenido aquí en contra de su voluntad… o quizá si hubieran llegado minutos antes podrían haberla convencido pero ahora, no creo que mi hijo quiera dejarla ir. Alec, llévate a tu esposa a donde pertenece, a tu habitación.

—¡NO, NO PUEDE IRSE! ¡NO, NESSIE, NO LO HAGAS, NO LO AMAS, ME AMAS A MI… A MI!

Renesmee parpadeó...

—Pero que intolerante es esta situación. —Aro me vio de nuevo—Como se atreve tu mascota a hablarle así a la esposa de mi hijo, y en su presencia…

Yo no podía hablar, todo era demasiado confuso, Edward se había convertido en una estatua de mármol, era un espectador mas como los cientos que estaban ahí reunidos. Jacob comenzó a gritar, al mismo tiempo me soltó Carlisle y fue a sujetarlo por los hombros.

—¡RENESMEE, POR FAVOR. OLVIDA TODO, VEN CONMIGO. YO TE JURO QUE TE HARE OLVIDAR TODO… POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES, NO POR ALGUIEN A QUIEN NO AMAS…!

Estaba como loco. Se puso histérico tuvieron que sujetarlo Alice y Jasper también porque estaba apunto de transformarse. Me acerqué y lo tomé del rostro con mis manos en mi intento desesperado de que no una otra estupidez.

—Jake, por favor, tranquilízate, no lo hagas, no va a ayudar de nada. Por favor, te lo suplico…

Cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo enorme para tranquilizarse pero no paraba de llorar… Alec se puso de pie y junto con él mi hija y mientras atravesaban el salón ella volteó hacia Carlisle…— Lo siento abuelo, en verdad lo siento. —

Antes de atravesar la puerta se detuvo, por un instante dirigió su mirada a Jacob y… no puedo explicar lo que quiso decirle con la mirada porque sus ojos no expresaban absolutamente nada….

—Lo mas importante de tu vida era sólo mi felicidad, ¿no es cierto? Pues ya lo soy, por fin, después de tantos meses, ya no siento dolor, ni sufrimiento, de hecho, ya ni siquiera siento… e inmediatamente después volteó hacia la persona que la tenía sujeta de la cintura sin soltarle la mano... Y se fue… Edward se desplomó. Alice se puso a mi lado y Jasper y Carlisle no soltaron a Jake…

—Que pena que no estén felices como nosotros,—decía Caius— deberían de estarlo ya que esta unión fortalece la relación entre nuestros clanes…

Alice y Jasper nos llevaron hacia afuera del salón… salimos del edificio sin ningún problema. Ya nadie nos seguía, nadie nos escoltaba. Ya no éramos necesarios…

**Renessme**

Había sido mucha la seguridad de mi decisión, ya que había sido basada en sentimientos muy sólidos y fuertes; sentimientos deseados y no deseados, por los que quería que fueran eternos y los que quería que desaparecieran para siempre. Por eso realmente quise casarme con Alec, mi querido Alec.

Al entrar al salón vi mas gente que nunca en mi vida reunida en un solo lugar. No creí que habría tantos como nosotros, podrían jurar que eran como trescientos y según me dijo Alec, faltaron los Manohar de Harappana, los Dorakis de Itaca, los Alokbi, Alharbi, Alzahrani de Qaryat-al-Fau; y tantos otros que mencionó que por mi momentánea turbación no recuerdo, solo recuerdo que parecía que estaba en un museo lleno de estatuas de mármol... había un absoluto silencio. No había música, no había juez, no había sacerdote, ni flores, ni damas de honor.

Avanzamos hacia los tronos que ya no eran tres, sino cinco y en el centro, obviamente, Aro, quien se puso de pie y me recibió con una amplia sonrisa. Observé a Marco y Caius que permanecían inertes e inexpresivos... Me sorprendí al notar que yo estaría igual que ellos, ya que no tenía ningún sentimiento, ni temor, ni nerviosismo, ni euforia, simplemente había desaparecido toda sensación y me sentía en la plena conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo.

Aro me señaló la silla en la que me sentaría, junto a él y a mi lado izquierdo estaría mi Alec. Porque ya era mi Alec, desde el primer beso que me dio se había ganado el título. Frente a nosotros, había una enorme mesa antigua, tan antigua como ellos, con jarras y copas de cristal y oro, llenas de sangre, supongo, además de algunos bocados que consideraron apropiados para mi. En esos momentos Aro se puso de pie.

—Amigos míos, mejor dicho... querida familia, porque todos somos una gran familia... gracias por acompañarnos en esta ceremonia tan especial. Estoy realmente feliz, creo que hacía ya varios siglos que no me sentía de esta manera. —miró a mi Alec.

—Por largos siglos, he recibido de Alec un enorme apoyo incondicional. El me ha ofrecido sus grandes capacidades, sus dones, su valor, el amor de hijo... pero muy por encima de todo esto, he recibido su lealtad. Eso ha sido Alec para mi en todo este tiempo: un hijo amoroso y leal y se que así será por siempre. Por lo tanto, cuando supe que había encontrado a la criatura perfecta para compartir su eternidad, no tuve otra opción que la de congratularme con y por él. ¿No es así, Alec?—Mi hermoso ángel asintió.

—Esta criatura maravillosa —ahora me miraba— es como una orquídea, hermosa, delicada, de pétalos frágiles y aun cuando la orquídea es considerada la flor mas bella del mundo, no se compara con la belleza de esta dama. Todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo.— Todos asintieron.— Sin embargo, no se dejen engañar solo por su apariencia, esta orquídea es de hierro porque es fuerte, incluso mas que alguno de los aquí presentes. —dirigió su mirada en algún rincón del salón.— Ella es de gran resistencia y firme en decisiones. Tiene hambre de conocimiento y hambre de triunfo y sobre todo, hambre de la verdad, además— sonrió— ...mis amigos, ella está llena de amor, de un amor que está dispuesta a compartir solo con mi hijo. Y yo como padre del novio, no puedo pedir nada mejor para él. Ella es la indicada... ¿Alec?

Alec se levantó e hizo que yo me pusiera de pie también, ambos quedamos tomados de las manos frente a Aro, él era el "Rey", era el de mayor autoridad de su especie. Así que, el vampiro mas poderoso de todos los clanes del mundo a través de la historia, llevaría acabo la ceremonia.

—Amagê, —_¡Diablos! Nunca me acordé de los votos. _Mi Alec, sonrió— Llegaste en el momento mas inesperado y te recibí de una manera que yo mismo me sorprendo. No se si fue el color de tus ojos, los rizos de tu cabello o tu voz cuando te escuché hablar por primera vez, solo se que el mar te trajo hacia a mi y al verte bajar de aquel barco... desde ese instante, te amé. Hiciste que algo en mi muerta existencia quisiera vivir por ti. Yo estaré por siempre para ti, por siempre te protegeré, por siempre velaré tu sueño, cuidaré porque tu calidez nunca desaparezca y te juro Renesmee, que lucharé toda nuestra eternidad por tu felicidad. Te amo.

_¿Que digo? ¿Que digo? _Me quedé muda.

— «puedes decir lo que quieras»— me dijo Alec, despacio. Yo suspiré.

— Alec, yo.. es decir, yo... en fin, lo que quiero decirte es que le agradezco a tu padre sus palabras solo que quiero aclarar que tú me estás dando la fuerza para seguir adelante y tú hiciste surgir ese amor que quiero darte y es verdad que ese amor solo lo quiero compartir contigo... por toda nuestra eternidad. Te amo.—Me acerqué y de manera espontánea lo besé.

—Que impaciente.

Esa fue Jane, quien se acercó con un estuche de bronce. _Me equivoqué, si había dama de honor, al menos una_. En su interior había un anillo y una hermosa cadena de medianos eslabones con un dije, ambas joyas con el símbolo Vulturi también formados con piedras amarillas y blancas. Alec tomó el anillo del estuche y lo puso en mi dedo anular y lo besó; inmediatamente después quitó de mi dedo medio el anillo con el que nos habíamos comprometido y me lo dio para que yo se lo pusiera. Y así lo hice. Acto seguido bajó lentamente la capucha de mi túnica, tomó mi brazo, me giró levemente hasta quedar frente a frente con Aro. Lo siguiente me sorprendió aun mas.

—Renesmee, tú ya eres parte de Alec por lo tanto ya perteneces a esta familia. —Dijo Aro, tomando la cadena con el dije — Has alcanzado el honor de ser un Vulturi —la pasó por mi cabeza hasta hacerlo reposar en mi cuello — No habrá nada en la historia pasada, presente y futura, que pueda romper esta alianza. Una vez Vulturi, eternamente Vulturi.

— «Debes besar el dije, Amagê»_. — _me dijo a lo bajo.

— ¿Cómo?

— _«_Es el símbolo de lealtad a tu nueva familia».—

Y lo hice. Besé el símbolo de mi nuevo y de hoy en adelante eterno clan. Aro esbozó una enorme, enorme sonrisa, mas que de felicidad, era de satisfacción. Creo que este acto, mas que el intercambio de anillos, era el que mas significaba en este ritual.

—Ahora si, de aquí a la eternidad.

Alec me indicó que tomara asiento de nuevo. Aro tomó la copa mas grande que estaba justo en el centro de la mesa ubicada frente a nosotros. Iba a iniciar con el brindis.

—Familia, esto se ha consumado. Renesmee, hija, te ofrezco la copa de la alianza para que... — Aro, titubeo un poco, su rostro se quedó momentáneamente petrificado e inmediatamente después soltó una gran carcajada mientras mi Alec apretó mas fuerte mi mano— Esto si que es dicha completa.

Diciendo esto se abrieron las puertas de par en par. Y ahí estaba en pleno, la mitad de la familia Cullen. Aro les dio la bienvenida. Y los vi, vi a las personas responsables de mi desgracia: Bella y Edward, sin embargo no sentí absolutamente nada. También estaba ahí mi abuelo Carlisle, y me sorprendió no tener el impulso de abrazarlo.

Mi abuelo quiso hablar a solas con Aro, pero este le dijo que no podía en estos momentos porque estábamos de fiesta. Se escuchó un gran alboroto entre los presentes, las estatuas de mármol cobraron vida, no se habían movido en todo el rato que estuve ahí. Pero algo los había hecho reaccionar de esa manera, tal vez la presencia de los Cullen.

—Su atención todos, ahora si este evento es perfecto… la familia de la novia en pleno se encuentra entre nosotros… Alice…

Mi tía Alice y mi tío Jasper salieron por una esquina del salón. Nunca había visto a mis tíos así. Parecían enfermos.

—...mi nuevo amigo Jasper... los padres de la novia…— Bella miraba para todos lados, seguramente estaba buscándome.— su abuelo, mi gran amigo Carlisle, y…

—Aro.—

Marco le habló a Aro señalando hacia los Cullen.

—Que conveniente…

Aro dejó la copa sobre la mesa y avanzó hacia donde estaban los visitantes... Felix y Dimitri también se dirigieron a ese lugar y al mirar detrás de ellos, aun con Alec a mi lado, sentí crujir mi corazón. Nunca creí que el hecho de volver a verlo haría cuestionarme lo que acababa de hacer. Peor para mi porque ya no había marcha atrás. Alec me tomó del rostro e hizo que volteara a verlo.

—Todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí a tu lado... Por siempre.

Aro había tomado la mano de Jacob, estoy segura de que lo había visto todo porque se quedó en silencio y volteó hacia a mi.

—Así que, esta es la razón de tu boda con mi hijo... ¿Renesmee?

Yo no supe que decir, en ese momento Bella se atrevió a dirigirme la palabra.

—Hija, ya sabemos lo que vas a hacer pero créeme, es una tontería, por favor reacciona, no lo hagas por nosotros, hazlo por ti… Renesmee. Ven con nosotros, todo será como tú quieras. créeme, me iré lejos, no me volverás a ver si no quieres pero vuelve con tu familia…

En ese momento supe que no tenía otra cosa que decirle sino la verdad.

—Yo ya estoy con mi familia….

—Llegamos tarde…— dijo mi padre. —¡Llegamos tarde!—

Vi que el iba a lanzarse hacia la mesa y la escolta de Aro lo detuvo. Bella estaba confundida. La verdad pensé pena por ella, y digo pensé porque no la sentí.

—No, por favor, no digas eso, llegamos antes de las doce…

—Nessie, por favor. Escúchame. – Y ahí estaba, esa maldita voz.

—No se a qué han venido— dijo Alec— nadie los invitó. Sin embargo, no los mandamos sacar por respeto a mi esposa..

—¿Esposa?— preguntó Bella — ¿esposa?

—Así es mis queridos amigos Cullen. La boda de esta hermosa dama con mi hijo, porque así lo considero yo, un hijo, se celebró hace unos minutos, justo estábamos en el brindis. Estaba ofreciendo la copa de la fraternidad a mi nuera cuando ustedes llegaron.

Bella corrió hacia donde yo estaba y se puso frente a mi. No quise ni mirarla, me dediqué a contemplar a mi abuelo que parecía llorar.

—Hija por favor. Dime que no es cierto, dime que no es verdad… Tú... tú no pudiste casarte con él, no pudiste haber cometido esa tontería, él es un vampiro, tú eres mitad humana. Edward, haz algo. — _¿Como se atreve?_

—Y ¿por qué no, Bella? —Ahora si volteé a mirarla con toda la insensibilidad que mi esposo me estaba proporcionando en esos momentos.— ¿No hiciste tú lo mismo?¿No actuaste contra tu naturaleza también? ¿No te casaste con Edward siendo humana?... incluso —volteé a ver a quien había sido el amor de mi vida — ¿En contra de tu sol personal?

—Pero es... es muy diferente, yo amaba a tu padre…

Escuché muchas risas…

—Si, ya conozco perfectamente la historia de ese amor... eres patética Isabella.

—Renesmee... —Era mi tía Alice.

—Aro, por favor—le dijo Edward.—Deja llevarnos a nuestra hija. Yo me pongo a tus órdenes si es preciso, pero deja que se vaya. Tu no la querías, ¿recuerdas? Tu quisiste matarla una vez.

—Que pena me dan...

—Aro, yo te lo suplico—le dijo mi abuelo — por la amistad que hemos tenido todos estos siglos.

—Creo que están tratando con la persona equivocada, Carlisle; sería mejor preguntarle a ella si quiere irse con ustedes, nunca la hemos tenido aquí en contra de su voluntad… o quizá si hubieran llegado minutos antes podrían haberla convencido pero ahora, no creo que mi hijo quiera dejarla ir. Alec, llévate a tu esposa a donde pertenece, a tu habitación.

—¡NO, NO PUEDE IRSE, NO, NESSIE, NO LO HAGAS, NO LO AMAS, ME AMAS A MI… A MI!

—Pero que intolerante es esta situación. —le dijo Aro a Bella—Como se atreve tu mascota a hablarle así a la esposa de mi hijo, y en su presencia…

Jacob comenzó a gritar.

—¡RENESMEE, POR FAVOR. OLVIDA TODO, VEN CONMIGO. YO TE JURO QUE TE HARE OLVIDAR TODO… POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES NO POR ALGUIEN A QUIEN NO AMAS…!

Estaba como loco. No creí que pudiera soportar eso, por un momento sentí que se rompería toda protección que me daba Alec. Estaba viendo el dolor del hombre que tanto amé. Lo sujetaron también mis tíos porque estaba apunto de transformarse. Y ahí estaban... descaradamente Bella se acercó a él y lo tomó del rostro con sus manos. No importó que estuvieran todos, no importó que estuviera Edward pero sobre todo, no importó que estuviera yo.

—Jake, por favor, tranquilízate, no lo hagas, no va a ayudar de nada. Por favor, te lo suplico…

—veámonos, Renesmee, no creo que te merezcas este espectáculo.

Mientras atravesábamos el salón, me dirigí a mi abuelo

—Lo siento abuelo, en verdad lo siento. —

Pero antes de atravesar la puerta me detuve frente a Jacob, y aunque Bella estaba ahí, la ignoré.

—Lo mas importante de tu vida era sólo mi felicidad ¿no es cierto? Pues ya lo soy, por fin, después de tantos meses, ya no siento dolor, ni sufrimiento, de hecho, ya ni siquiera siento…

Miré a Alec y salimos inmediatamente de ahí. Ya estaba dispuesta a dejar el pasado. Ya no serían parte de mi, ahora tenía frente a mi una nueva vida llena de felicidad, sin ningún tipo de dolor al lado de quien si me ama... mi esposo.


	3. 3ra Parte

**Quisiera regresar el tiempo**

**Capitulos del 21 al 30**

**Una nueva vida**

Salimos del gran salón, yo no me atreví a decir una sola palabra, bastante había soportado Alec con la imprudencia de mi familia, así que no quería hablar del tema, aunque de cualquier manera se estaba enterando de mis pensamientos porque no ha soltado mi mano y estos no desaparecían. Después de tanto tiempo, ellos estaban ahí, cada uno con diferente representación: la impotencia de Edward, la desesperación de Bella y el dolor de Jacob. Estas imágenes me perseguirán por siempre también, pero con la gran diferencia de que mientras Alec esté a mi lado y él lo impida, no me afectarán.

Nos dirigimos a un área que yo no conocía. El me dijo que después de la ceremonia me llevaría a mi nueva habitación... ya me imagino como es mi "nueva habitación". Solo me dejé conducir. Al final de ese "espacio" había unas escaleras por la cual descendimos. Bajamos como cuatro niveles y avanzamos por un pasillo muy similar a los que había en cada nivel, había algunas puertas en ambos lados. No quise preguntar para que eran.

—Son para las visitas especiales. Es parecido a donde estaban tus tíos. —Claro que lo pregunté, pero en silencio.

Íbamos en total oscuridad, me refiero que no había lámparas ni candelabros, era el ambiente parecido al área de las bibliotecas, las paredes eran exactamente igual, de enormes bloques color terracota. Creo que era el ala opuesta a ellas.

Recorrimos unos cien metros para doblar en una esquina hacia la derecha y encontrarnos otro pasillo pero aun mas largo, podría decir que era un calle subterránea con candiles en las largas paredes colocados a no mas de veinte metros uno del otro de manera intercalada. No se veía el fin. No se cuanta distancia caminamos, bueno, en realidad desde que salimos del salón Alec me traía corriendo. Nunca soltó mi mano y con la otra yo tenía que levantarme un poco el vestido para avanzar.

Llegamos casi al final de la calle y había otras escaleras por donde subimos un solo nivel para encontrarnos con otro pasillo mas corto que todos los que había conocido del castillo, pero era mas estrecho y con grandes puertas a los lados. Ya no había mas pasillos. Según íbamos avanzando, leía los nombres grabados en cada una de esos enormes portones: Salón... Biblioteca... Vestidor... una no tenía nombre y justo en la pared en la que terminaba el callejón había una puerta con la siguiente descripción: "_Exclusivamente, Amagê"_.

—¿Que es esto?

—Es mi regalo de bodas pero eso te lo enseñaré mas tarde, ahora tenemos algo mas importante que hacer...

_¡Diantre!..._ Alec soltó mi mano y abrió las puertas de la habitación mas cercana a mi área "exclusiva". Me sorprendió lo que vi. La habitación no era como todas, era todo lo contrario al lo que había conocido del castillo Vulturi, (salvo la "habitación" que había sido mía hasta hoy en la mañana), las altas paredes estaban totalmente cubiertas por enormes cortinas color vino a excepción de la pared del fondo que era de mármol blanco, igual que el piso. Alec tomó nuevamente mi mano y caminamos dentro de la habitación. En cada esquina estaban colocados unos altos candelabros de piso.

En el centro había una mesa dorada con dos copas y dos jarras de cristal con un líquido color escarlata. Cada una tenía nuestro respectivo nombre. Supongo que para un brindis privado. Noté que la pared del fondo tenía un grabado que abarcaba toda la pared y al acercarme quedé maravillada: estaba esculpida la imagen de una impresionante amazona en posición de ataque y a punto de lanzar una flecha. Esa flecha apuntaba al corazón de un guerrero desarmado. Lo mas sorprendente de la escultura era que tenía el rostro de Alec y el mío.

—Esto es hermoso, Alec. ¿Cuando lo hicieron, cómo sabías que...

—Amagê, esto lo inicie desde que pisaste este castillo. El grabado lo hice al día siguiente.

—¿Tú lo hiciste?

—Si.

—Es precioso... esto es... increíble.

—Esto somos nosotros, tú me venciste y yo nunca puse resistencia.

Yo estaba de frente al lado izquierdo de la escultura donde se encontraba la gloriosa Amazona, era fascinante ver cada detalle de esa obra maestra, sus gestos, sus rasgos, estaban marcados los músculos de las piernas y estaba realzada perfectamente la vena de su garganta por el esfuerzo que ejercían sus brazos con el arco y la flecha. La expresión del guerrero era de total rendición. En ese momento sentí las manos de mi hoy esposo sobre mis hombros. Me quitó lentamente la túnica y la puso a un lado de la suya sobre la enorme cama que estaba a los pies de la escultura, no le había dado importancia después de contemplar la obra maestra que estaba frente a mi, pero al sentir sus manos supe lo que estaba a punto de suceder y sin embargo no tenía nervios, ni temor, ni ningún tipo de emoción.

Me volteó lentamente hacia él. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi vestido de novia, eran varios rubíes colocados desde el cuello hasta la cintura. Solo lo veía, yo estaba apacible...y me besó. Respondí instintivamente a su beso pero sin ninguna emoción. Me abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a besar mi cuello y mis hombros, yo seguía inexpresiva. Una vez mas besó mis labios pasando sus manos por dentro del vestido sujetándome de la cintura. De pronto, yo comencé a jadear, mi protección de insensibilidad había desaparecido, así que lo abracé fuertemente también, tomé su rostro con ambas manos y lo besé, pero esta vez con demasiada desesperación, las imágenes de hace unos minutos estaban taladrándome el corazón y quería que desparecieran. La imagen de mi padre inerte, la de Bella desesperada por quererme convencer de volver y la de mi Jacob con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor. Comencé a llorar sin control, todas las espinas acumuladas desde que los volví a ver se hacían presente y se incrustaron de golpe en mi corazón. Inesperadamente, Alec me apartó con violencia sujetándome de los brazos. Sus ojos se estaban oscureciendo.

—¡¿Qué te sucede?

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, en verdad,— No podía dejar de llorar—. Dame algo de tiempo.

—¡¿Tiempo? ¿Cuanto tiempo? ¿La eternidad?

—No solo unos minutos, esto es difícil para mi. Yo... en verdad quiero estar contigo.

—¡¿Quieres estar conmigo pensando en otro?

—Alec, no es lo que tú crees, además, tú conocías la historia, no te engañé, ¿Que quieres que haga?

—¡Que ya no pienses en ellos.!

—No puedo, sabes que no puedo, solo tú puedes hacer que no sienta.

—¡Si, pero también dejas de sentirme a mi! —

—No puedes dividir mis sentimientos Alec, esta soy yo y tú lo sabías perfectamente.

—Creo que en verdad sigues siendo una niña de siete años.

—¿De que hablas? Sabes perfectamente que no lo soy.

—¡Ah! ¡Claro que si!

Los ojos de Alec se tornaron completamente negros, se dirigió a la mesa, tomó una copa y se sirvió de la jarra que tenía su nombre. Ahora entiendo, esa jarra tenía sangre humana, la otra, era sangre de animal. La bebió de golpe y por primera vez escuché su voz pétrea y controlada.

—Si. Eres una niñita, de nada te sirvieron los cinco meses fuera de tu casa. — Me estaba lastimando con sus palabras. —No has madurado nada, no puedes resolver nada tú sola, tienes que depender de los demás para sobrevivir. "pobrecita de mi" "mira como sufro"... ¿Quiere la niña que le traiga a su mami y a su papi? o ¿Tal vez a su mascota?

Algo corrió por mi espina dorsal, sentí hervir la sangre mientras el se servía otra copa, yo perdía totalmente el control.

—PUES LAMENTO QUE TE HAYAS CASADO CONMIGO Y NO CUMPLIR CON TUS EXPECTATIVAS, DEBERÍA DARTE VERGÜENZA, ERES EL PEOR DE TODA TU FAMILIA, TE APROVECHASTE DE LA FRAGILIDAD y CONDICIÓN DE UNA NIÑA DE SIETE AÑOS, COMO DICES TU, PARA CUMPLIR UN CAPRICHO, ASÍ QUE, CON QUE DERECHO TE ATREVES A JUZGARME. NO ME CONOCES, SOLO HAS VISTO LO QUE YO TE HE PERMITIDO... ERES UN PERFECTO IMBÉCIL ALEC, NO TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO TE ... —Se abalanzó sobre mi y me estrelló contra el muro.

No tuve oportunidad de nada, comenzó a besarme con desesperación introdujo su helada lengua en mi boca y yo correspondí igual, la sangre seguía hirviéndome. El sabor de sus labios no era el mismo de hace un momento, no, ahora me sabían mucho mejor. Quería succionar lo poco que le quedaba de lo que había bebido, eso me había descontrolado totalmente. Y él lo supo. Estaba demasiado molesta, demasiado vulnerable, demasiado sedienta así que mis sentidos estaban a la orden de sus antojos. Y entonces lo supe, me hizo sacar la rabia que tenía por dentro para aflorar toda la pasión reprimida. Realmente nadie me conocía tanto como él. Sabía perfectamente como iba a reaccionar. Así que, mientras yo devoraba sus labios, él acariciaba fuertemente mis senos. De pronto tuve que apartarme un poco porque yo ya no podía respirar bien, mi corazón parecía un fuerte aleteo de colibrí y creo que si él tuviera uno estuviera mas acelerado que el mío, sus ojos seguían negros y turbios, se veía tan sensual.

Levantó mi vestido lo suficiente para poder meter sus manos por debajo y recorrer mis piernas desnudas, las estrujaba fuertemente, hasta llegar a mis caderas y mis glúteos... Arrancó sin dificultad mi tanga y su helada mano comenzó a trabajar en el mismo lugar de hace unos días. Besaba mi cuello y yo no podía dejar de jadear ni podía dejar de ver esa copa que me estaba seduciendo de lejos. Uno de sus dedos comenzó a localizar el punto exacto que me hizo gritar aquel día y lo encontró. Lo movía en círculos mientras yo sentía el placer cada vez mas y mas intenso, y justo en el momento que comencé a gritar él introdujo fuertemente su dedo en mi vagina, eso me hizo gritar aun mas, pero de dolor. No pude contener las lágrimas otra vez, y este dolor se conectó con otro y las imágenes estaban nuevamente ahí, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un enorme placer por el contacto que tenía con Alec.

Sacó sus manos por debajo del vestido mientras yo intentaba controlar la respiración y las lágrimas, pero era imposible hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Alec, no paraba de besar mi cuello, mis hombros (así jamás podría controlar mi respiración) hasta bajar a mis senos, arrancó mi sostén y comenzó no a besarlos, sino a comerlos. Me sujetó de la cintura y me elevó sobre la pared hasta que sus labios quedaron al nivel de mi ombligo, yo cerré mis ojos, esto era demasiado placentero, su frialdad hacía la temperatura perfecta con mi ardor corporal, porque lo que sentía no era calor, era una enorme llamarada en toda mi piel de los pies a la cabeza. Pero al sentir arder mi cuerpo, no podía evitar recordar al que me acurrucaba en sus brazos para darme calor en el invierno. Y apareció el dolor otra vez. Su reacción fue inmediata. Escuché salir un rugido de su boca, me soltó, tomó mi vestido de ambos lados y lo hizo añicos... solo se escucharon unos leves tintineos de las joyas cayendo por el suelo de mármol.

—Así que no puedes olvidarlo ¿eh? No puedes dejar de pensar en él. — Me besaba de forma salvaje y se arrancó el pantalón.

—Alec, yo...

—No tienes idea de cómo quería morderte hace unos minutos.

—No me digas eso...

—Pero afortunadamente, para ti, me había preparado. Así que, puedes seguir pensando en tu mascota todo lo que quieras, al fin de cuentas yo soy tu esposo y yo soy el que está disfrutando de tu cuerpo.

Todo fue tan rápido que casi no lo vi venir, me sujetó de ambas piernas, me levantó y así cargándome y pegada al muro, me penetró. El dolor fue tan grande que grité mas fuerte que nunca. Sus movimientos eran salvajes y extremadamente rápidos, era un vampiro haciéndome el amor a su ritmo. Por eso me trajo hasta aquí, por eso estamos tan lejos de los demás para poder hacerme lo que se le diera la gana y para que yo gritara todo lo que mis pulmones me permitieran. Y..._ maldición..._ como lo estaba disfrutando.

Mi corazón estaba desbocado, mi sangre corriendo a mil por hora, mi garganta mas seca que nunca. Era mitad humana con sentimientos muy encontrados sin dejar de gritar, gozando por su embiste y sufriendo por los recuerdos indelebles. Sabía que esos recuerdos no iban a desaparecer y sabía que tenía que aprender a vivir con ellos, eran parte de mi pasado así que, decidí actuar a favor del presente. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, arranqué su ropa y comencé a besar su pecho, él titubeó momentáneamente y me miró por fracción de segundos.

—Renesmee...

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y lo besé, recorrí su boca con mi lengua, así como su cuello y su oído, estaba permitiendo a mi piel experimentar todas las sensaciones del momento. Alec jadeó muy fuerte y se detuvo un momento... salió de mi sosteniéndome de las piernas aun contra el muro. Comenzó a besarme un poco menos salvaje, era muy difícil que se controlara a esas alturas y mientras me sujetaba de los glúteos para subirme por la pared, recorrió mi cuerpo con sus labios pasando por mi cuello, los hombros, mi pecho, mi abdomen, hasta llegar a mi parte baja... _ay... esto es_ _increíble_... jadeé fuertemente... quería sujetarme de algo, pero ¿de donde? Mis pies no tocaban el suelo y no podía agarrarme de la pared porque ya lo había intentado y trituré parte del brazo de la amazona.

—_Esto es mucho para mi... Alec... no puedo controlarlo..._

—Aun no has sentido nada...

—_¿Nada? si estoy a punto de volverme loca..._

Sus besos se volvieron suaves, yo experimenté leves contracciones pero cuando comenzó a acariciarme con su lengua... _¡Dios!..._ pasé mis piernas por sus hombros, él me sujeto de los senos y me desconecté del mundo totalmente. Si creí que aquella noche había conocido el placer, estaba muy equivocada. Esto era el éxtasis. Y ahí estaba yo, contrayéndome en su boca y gritando una vez mas, inmediatamente después ya estaba en la cama y me penetró de nuevo. Sus movimientos fueron menos fuertes pero muy rápidos y sus manos no dejaron de moverse. Todo era demasiada excitación, demasiado placer... los ojos de mi esposo seguían negros y tan sensuales... Su respiración, sus gemidos y jadeos me excitaban aun mas. Definitivamente la decisión de quedarme aquí fue la correcta, y la de casarme con él fue la mejor... todo lo que estoy viviendo y que no sabía que existía. Esto es la gloria y no creo poder ya vivir sin ella nunca.

Después de no se cuanto tiempo, minutos, segundos, horas... no lo se, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y por primera vez, pude escucharlo y contemplarlo en toda la expresión de su sexualidad. En verdad era una criatura hermosa y en estas condiciones lo era aun mas. Y el verlo de esa manera solo me provoco el deseo de seguirlo besando y que no dejara de hacerme el amor por horas... muchas, miles... El había despertado mi sexualidad y ahora estaba en problemas porque ya no podría apagarla tan fácilmente...

Todo era demasiado bizarro, no podía creer lo que acababa de vivir, fui de una emoción a otra, de la insensibilidad al gozo, del gozo al dolor, del dolor al sufrimiento, del sufrimiento a la rabia, de la rabia a la pasión y de la pasión al placer. Eran sensaciones encontradas, sufrimiento y placer, hielo y fuego, agua y aceite, Alec y yo... Forks y Volterra, pasado y presente y después de esto estaba decidida a vivir con el presente aun cuando el pasado sea parte de él.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, solo se que desperté a mitad de la enorme cama totalmente desnuda y cubierta de sábanas de seda color blanco tornasol. Estaba un poco adolorida. Volteé a los lados buscando a Alec y al enderezarme lo vi. Ahí estaba como siempre, frente a mi cama viéndome dormir.

—Hola.

Yo estaba molesta, estaba a punto de reclamarle su agresión de hace no se cuantas horas pero de pronto, nada. No tuve nada que reclamarle.

—No es justo que juegues conmigo, de vez en cuando tendré que enojarme contigo en serio. De hecho se que estoy enojada por lo de...

El solo sonrió. Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa hermosa sonrisa angelical.

—¿Cómo está la señora Vulturi?

—Ya sabes como estoy. ¿Que hora es? No he escuchado las campanas de la torre.

—No lo se, no me he movido de aquí desde que te quedaste dormida, además, aquí no se puede escuchar las campanadas.

—¿No hay manera de poner una ventana o al menos un reloj para saber en que tiempo estoy? No traje ni mi teléfono, no traje nada de mis cosas.

—Eso ya es inservible para ti. Yo ya tengo todo lo que necesitarás en tu nueva vida.

Sentí un leve estremecimiento, no me gustó el tono en que dijo esas palabras.

—Necesito vestirme. Y como no veo aquí lo que necesito de ropa tendré que ponerme ese vestido otra vez... ¿Podrías salirte? —lo dije mirando hacia mi roto vestido que estaba en la orilla de la cama. Me enredé en la sabana y me puse de pie.

—Te dije que tengo todo lo que necesitas, y lo que menos necesitas es vestirte mientras estés conmigo.

—¿Estás loco? No pienso pasearme desnuda y menos en tu presencia... —Se acercó lentamente a donde estaba. Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me besó... _otra vez no puedo respirar bien._.. Se apartó y apareció su sensual sonrisa, no me había fijado que ya traía otra ropa y sus mechones ya caían otra vez sobre sus bellos ojos rojos.

—Estando conmigo no vas a necesitar llevar nada puesto, además, con la sábana pareces una ninfa. _—¡Bah! No me vas a convencer_. — Está bien, tu ganas. Todo está en el vestidor sólo que primero lo primero. Nos faltó hacer algo el día de ayer. —¿_Algo? ¡Ja! Si hicimos de todo.. Ahhhh eso quiere decir que ya es jueves. _Soltó una carcajada. Olvidé que me estaba tocando por lo tanto me "escuchó".

Me pasó el brazo por la espalda y me llevó frente a la mesa. Había otras jarras, y otras copas, estas eran de metal. Ambas jarras y copas tenían nuestro respectivo nombre. También estaba ahí mi tiara y mi dije ya reparado. Lo tomó con ambas manos y lo pasó por mi cabeza, el dije llegaba a la altura de mi pecho.

—Debemos brindar Amagê, por nuestra nueva vida.

Sin soltarme sirvió mi copa primero y me la dio, yo estaba batallando para sostenerme la sabana con una mano y sostener la copa con la otra. El olor era demasiado familiar, era sangre de oso pardo. Inmediatamente sirvió su copa y el olor era el mismo que tenían sus labios la ultima vez que los besé. Sentí que se me hizo agua la boca...

—Si lo prefieres, podemos brindar con mi copa.

La tentación era muy grande, se que después de probar sus labios con sangre humana mi copa no sabría igual, pero al mismo tiempo estaba consiente de que no era lo correcto. Y otra vez las malditas dudas. Yo quise casarme con Alec, mi niño de la cara angelical pero tenía costumbres demasiado oscuras, no tenía idea de lo que tendría que lidiar en esta nueva vida. La imagen de mi abuelo Carlisle y la de mi abuelo Charlie se hicieron presentes, uno por sus enseñanzas sobre el respeto a la vida y el otro por su fragilidad humana.

—No tienes que pensarlo demasiado, solo hazlo y ya.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. No es lo que me enseñaron.

—De acuerdo. Renesmee, — Y ahí estaba mi nombre, siempre que me llamaba así era porque el asunto era serio.— No es nada para que te preocupes, solo te pido que no me interrumpas y me dejes terminar lo que quiero decirte.

—_Si._

—Había imaginado que en cuanto atravesáramos esas puertas, brindaríamos por nuestra nueva vida, yo te diría lo mucho que te amo y lo feliz que estaba por haberte casado conmigo, y poco a poco me acercaría a ti y te besaría...— lo estaba diciendo y lo estaba haciendo.. _mi respiración_— solo que... creo que lo eché todo a perder. Perdóname Renesmee por portarme de esa manera contigo, no lo mereces, pero sentí tanta impotencia por primera vez en mi muerta vida que me superó y me enojé. Me siento mal porque hacía solo unos minutos te había jurado velar por tu felicidad y en la primera oportunidad rompí ese juramento. Así que, una vez mas, te juro lo que dije frente a Aro y frente a la comunidad. Ahora solo me encargaré de que jamás tengas la necesidad de absolutamente nada.

— Yo solo te pido tiempo Alec, se que podré superarlo, solo ten un poco de mas paciencia.

—Todo será como tú quieras Amagê. Te lo juro. Todo será exactamente como tú quieres, por siempre.

Y diciendo esto alzó su copa y la hizo chocar con la mía, yo la bebí rápidamente, estaba demasiado sedienta. Al terminar su copa me sirvió otra y la bebí igual de rápido. Me tranquilicé... pero solo por poco tiempo, Alec se acercó a mi, quitó la copa de mi mano y la dejó sobre la mesa. Inmediatamente comencé a asfixiarme, aun no me tocaba y yo ya no podía respirar... sujeté fuertemente la sabana con ambas manos, y él me tomó de los hombros y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

— Alec.

— ¿Hmmm?

— Espera. Necesito tomar un baño primero.

—No lo creo...

Y ya no hubo poder que lo detuviera... otra vez sus labios sabor sangre me estaban volviendo loca... quiso apartarse para bajar a mi cuello pero no se lo permití. La sábana cayó al piso, le sujeté fuertemente de los cabellos y lo atraje hacia mi para besarlo otra vez, cuando tuve la seguridad de que no apartaría sus labios de los míos lo solté pero para abrirle la camisa de un tirón y poder sentir algo de su fría piel.

Yo estaba en llamas y comencé a restregarme en su cuerpo. El me apartó un poco, los dos estábamos jadeando, tomó su copa; seguramente me la iba a ofrecer y yo no sabía si iba a tener la fuerza de voluntad para rechazarla esta vez, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así, bebió un sorbo y el resto la vació sobre su pecho... fue todo un espectáculo, el chorro de sangre corría por su abdomen hasta perderse dentro de su abierto pantalón. Me había vencido... inmediatamente me aferré fuertemente a sus brazos comencé a pasar mi lengua por su piel, tan tersa como helada, tan dura como deliciosa y aun mas por el manjar que corría sobre ella. El gemía y yo seguía jadeando. Y la bebí toda hasta que me detuve en su cintura...

—Aun hay mas después de ahí Amagê—.

No me lo hubiera dicho, abrí completamente su pantalón y este cayó al suelo, lo sujeté fuertemente de las caderas y vi algo que no conocía, solo lo había sentido, su rozado y erecto miembro también cubierto de sangre... yo titubeé un momento pero él me tomó de los brazos e hizo que me enderezara... —ya te lo dije... todo será como tu quieras. —Y así fue. Exactamente como yo quise.

Volví a recorrer el cuerpo de mi esposo con mis labios y mi lengua, lamiendo cada gota de esa deliciosa sangre que había caído sobre él hasta detenerse en el lugar que mas deseaba probar en ese momento, así que ahí también lamí y relamí como si fuera un helado de fresa, y en verdad era un helado, pero sabor sangre, mas delicioso aun. Alec solo jadeaba cada vez mas fuerte, me tomó del rostro para apartarse un poco, me sujetó fuertemente de la barbilla con una mano haciendo presión en mis mejillas y con la otra tomó su enorme miembro y lo fue acercando hasta meterlo lentamente en mi boca, emitió un sonido como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago, parecía que le faltara aire y estuviera sufriendo un fuerte dolor. Pero se que solo era placer.

Una vez que estuvo su helada y firme erección dentro de mi boca, me sujetó de la cabeza enredando sus dedos en mis cabellos y comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y hacia delante varias veces, primero de manera suave, inmediatamente después fue muy rápido. Y mientras jadeaba muy fuerte él sacaba y metía su sexo por mis labios hasta golpear en mi garganta, yo ya no tenía nada que hacer, solo mover mi lengua para saborearlo. Sentí mucha humedad en mi entrepierna. Yo había tenido clases de educación sexual, pero nadie me había hablado de este tipo de sexo, en el que él se podía comer lo mío y yo lo de él y en verdad... es endemoniadamente delicioso. Además, nunca imaginé que el pene de un hombre fuera tan enorme... _¿como pudo caber esto en mi vagina...?_

Escuché la sonrisa de mi Alec. Salió de mi boca... me levantó en sus brazos, me llevó a la cama... y me penetró con suavidad y al hacerlo jadeó aun mas fuerte...

—Estás hirviendo Amagê... y estás muy mojada...

Ahora todo era diferente a la vez anterior, ahora sus caricias eran suaves y delicadas. Su embiste era mas lento, me besaba amorosamente, yo solo acariciaba sus cabellos. Las imágenes de mis recuerdos estaban ahí pero no permitiría que entorpecieran el placer que mi esposo me estaba proporcionando en esos momentos. Varias veces me había imaginado haciendo el amor con Jacob pero no me imaginé haberlo disfrutado tanto como lo estoy haciendo en estos momentos, y menos después de saber que estaba enamorado de mi madre y que se había acostado con ella...y... _y ahí voy otra vez_... a llorar...

Alec se detuvo un momento, salió de mi y se puso a mi lado mirando al techo...

—No... por favor... no te detengas... no puedes dejarme así.— Apenas y podía respirar, además, a pesar del dolor ya había conocido el paraíso con Alec y no pensaba dejarlo nunca.— Estoy... muy deseosa.

—Renesmee, me pediste paciencia pero hay cosas que son difíciles para mi, así que, por el momento mejor lo dejamos así. — y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Yo me enderecé y comencé a besar su gélida espalda ...

—No Alec, no me digas eso... si lo estaba disfrutando, tú sabes que si.

—Si pero también te estabas torturando con recuerdos...

—Pero son cosas que tengo que enfrentar para poderlas dominar, eso también lo sabes. Anda, ven, dijiste que todo sería como yo quisiera y quiero que me hagas el amor...

No reaccionaba, era una estatua de mármol, así que me levanté y me paré frente a él. Me miró a los ojos sin hablar y sin moverse. Yo tomé sus frías manos y las puse en mis caderas desnudas... y me acerqué a besarlo. El seguía sin reaccionar, dejé sus labios y me senté sobre él, lo jalé de los cabellos y acerqué mi cuello a su boca... seguía sin reaccionar. Esto ya me estaba cansando así que mejor me levanté. Me disponía a marcharme de ahí cuando sentí el jalón de mi brazo. Alec me acercó y me sujetó fuertemente de las caderas y vi que ya estaba excitado. Apoyó su cabeza en mi abdomen mientras jadeaba.

—Todo es demasiado complejo Amagê, pero se que no puedo estar separado ni un segundo de ti. Te amo, te amo, te amo... —comenzó a besar mi abdomen... y yo comencé a gemir... como siempre mi corazón estaba incontrolable y mi respiración insuficiente... subió una a una mis piernas hasta colocarme sobre lo que yo ya quería sentir dentro, la temperatura de mi vagina y la frialdad de su firme miembro hizo que me contrajera involuntariamente y de manera rápida... no lo podía creer, ha sido el orgasmo mas rápido que he tenido en estas horas. Lo vi sonreír.

—En verdad eres muy humana.—

Y me envolvió en sus brazos.

**Regalo de bodas**.

Una vez mas me había quedado dormida y sin saber por cuanto tiempo. Definitivamente esa era una de las cosas que tendría que aprender: vivir sin tiempo. Me enderecé con la seguridad de que encontraría a Alec a los pies de mi cama pero me equivoqué, no estaba. Me levanté enredada en la sabana (otra vez) y vi que en la mesa había una nota. También había algo de fruta y otra jarra pero ahora solo estaba una copa con mi nombre. Eso significaba que Alec ya no se alimentaría frente a mi.

_Amagê, _

_Disculpa no estar contigo cuando despertaste pero surgió una situación delicada y es preciso solucionarlo antes de que se torne en algo irremediable._

_No se cuanto tiempo me lleve esto solo espero que no sea demasiado difícil para ti el que no esté a tu lado, pero créeme que es por nuestra felicidad_.

Solo recuerda pensar en mi.

_Te amo,_

Tu esposo.

El no iba a volver pronto, mi insensibilidad no estaría conmigo en no se cuanto tiempo y yo estaría completamente sola por primera vez en varios meses. Y ahí estaban, la espinas gigantes de mi agonía emocional. Quise reprimirlas, quise obedecer a mi Alec y pensar en él y en los momentos que estuve a su lado, lo que disfruté mientras me hacía el amor, pero no era suficiente. El dolor se desbocó, yo creí que ya estaba cediendo y que aprendía a vivir con él pero me había engañado, solo tenía una malla protectora entre el cerebro y mi corazón y esa malla protectora no estaba.

_Estás sola Renesmee, completamente sola, _me repetía una y otra vez, así que le permití por primera vez a todas las imágenes, todas las sensaciones y todas las espinas hacerse presente y sin poner resistencia...

Una vez mas no se cuanto tiempo pasó, solo se que cuando reaccioné yo estaba en el suelo sollozando. Abrí los ojos y vi a mi alrededor; había trozos de tela, manchas de sangre, la ropa de cama hecha completamente trizas y ya no había nada sobre la mesa, por que ya no había mesa. Todo estaba regado en lo largo y ancho de la habitación y a los pies del muro estaba mi dije hecho añicos y ya no había nada en mi mano izquierda.

El dolor aun estaba ahí, tanto en mi corazón como en mi piel. Me había dado cuenta que no había dejado de amarlo. Y nunca lo haría. Recordé sus gritos, la expresión de su rostro era de gran dolor y desesperación por convencerme de que volviera con él... _¿En verdad eso quería? ¿Que regresara con él?_ Dijo que me haría olvidar, que todo sería como yo quisiera y que no me podía ir con alguien a quien no amaba, que yo lo amaba a él. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Me precipité en la necesidad de tomar decisiones y había cometido el error que Bella no quiso cometer: Me había casado con alguien que me hacia sentir bien, alguien que mitigaba mi dolor, alguien que me había despertado al deseo y la pasión pero que nunca lo amaría como a él. Y así sería por toda mi eternidad. Eso era lo que mas me torturaba. Al fin comprendí a mi madre, ella se casó con la persona que amaba y al sentir el dolor de la traición se refugió en la persona que le daba paz y mitigaba su dolor. Así como lo hice yo. Ojalá yo fuera solo una escultura de mármol, sin corazón y sin sentimientos.

Después de otro largo rato, dejé de sollozar, me sentía muy agotada tanto física como emocionalmente. Me levanté y me dirigí al vestidor, al fin de cuentas estaba sola, no había nadie que me viera caminar desnuda. A la entrada del vestidor, había un enorme mural. Era yo el primer día que fui de cacería, _¿así me veo?..._ _Así que Alec también es pintor_. A los lados del mural había dos entradas. La del lado derecho conducían al área donde estaba el tocador, la regadera y una tina ovalada de hidromasaje. Abrí todas las pequeñas puertas y cajones que había en ese lugar, toallas, mas toallas, batas de baño y artículos de higiene personal como para un regimiento. _Perfecto, es lo primero que haré._

Me di un baño y cuando me dirigí a la otra puerta para vestirme, para mi desgracia, estaba cerrada así que tendría que esperar a que volviera Alec con la llave para poderme vestir. Entonces recordé la puerta "Exclusivamente_, _Amagê". _Espero que esa si esté abierta y haya algo de ropa ahí._ Abrí lenta y temerosamente las puertas y no tenía idea de lo que encontraría.

Era un cuarto muy muy pequeño y vacío, me quedé intrigada pero descubrí que del lado derecho tenía una pequeña puerta y al abrirla todo temor desapareció. Estaba igual de oscuro pero podía respirar aire fresco... ¡Esto era al aire libre! No se en que ala del castillo estaba pero era en espacio abierto. Cerré mis ojos y aspiré todo lo que pude, como si quisiera acabarme el oxígeno en ese instante. A unos metros de la puerta sobre el lado izquierdo había una gran pila hexagonal hecha de mármol estaba pegada a una gran roca de la que caía agua, parecía una pequeña cascada. Algo flotaba dentro de ella, al acercarme vi que estaba lleno de orquídeas, y me había equivocado, no estaba hecho de mármol, habían esculpido el mármol para darle esa forma hexagonal. Los costados de la pila tenía varias figuras, estaba grabada la historia de Amagê y sus amazonas. Era un trabajo hermoso. Metí mis manos en el agua para mojarme la cara... estaba deliciosa.

Seguí avanzando, había un camino de baldosas sobre hierba y crucé unos altos pilares que simulaban ruinas griegas. Todo estaba rodeado de árboles, parecía que estaba dentro de un bosque de la mitología griega, no se cuan grande es pero no le veo fin. Comencé a girar con los brazos extendidos, lo hacía muy rápido sentía la brisa en mi piel, me sentía libre cuando de pronto, topé con algo. Era una pequeña fuente que estaba al final de las baldosas, pero no era agua, se veía demasiado oscuro lo que brotaba de ella además de un aroma muy peculiar... era sangre.

Me estremecí y me invadió un profundo temor y lo vi todo aun mas claro. Este era mi regalo de bodas, él me había dicho que mis cosas anteriores era inservibles para mi, que él tenía todo lo necesario para mi nueva vida y tenía razón. Aquí nadie me veía por lo tanto, no tenía necesidad de vestirme, podría andar desnuda como el quería; no necesitaba saber del tiempo ya que no tendría ningún compromiso sino fuera con él, además cada vez que quisiera saber si era de día o de noche solo tendría que venir a esta área. Pero lo mas inquietante, lo que mas me perturbó es que en este lugar podría alimentarme perfectamente sin necesidad de irme de cacería y todo esto solo significaba una cosa: jamás me dejaría sin salir de aquí.

Comencé a hiperventilar, me invadió la angustia. La presencia de mis padres, pero sobre todo la de Jacob se hacía cada vez mas y mas lejana, es verdad que no quería volver a verlo pero no era exactamente la manera que yo había pensado... entré en pánico y mi respiración se fue y en esos momentos... aulló un lobo...

Como ya era mi costumbre, desperté desnuda bajo las sábanas. _¡Sábanas!... _estaba en mi cama y con sábanas nuevas... y noté con asombro que no estaba desnuda, tenía puesta una delgada bata de noche color marrón, sobre mi pecho el dije y en mi mano izquierda el anillo que me marcaba como la mujer casada que era... Algo sucedió. Lo último que recordé fue que estaba al aire libre y giraba y giraba hasta topar con algo. _La fuente con sangre_. No se como llegué aquí.

—¿Alec?

—Hola mi princesa... —creí que nunca volvería a escuchar esa voz...

—¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo!

Estaba a un lado de mi cama de pie y al escucharme se sentó junto a mi para poderme abrazar. Una vez mas no pude contener las lágrimas. El no dijo nada, solamente se concretó a ver cada una de las confusas imágenes que venían a mi cabeza, una tras otra, una tras otra... en silencio y abrazándome aun mas fuerte. Duramos un largo rato así.

—¿Cómo... como es que estás aquí?

—Alec fue muy gentil y me permitió venir a visitarte.

—La verdad Amagê —Ahí estaba también él. —Me asusté cuando te vi desmayada en el jardín. Tú no reaccionabas, nunca había estado en esta situación así que, como sabía que tu abuelo estaba en la ciudad, decidí r a buscarlo.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, le diré a Aro que ya estás bien, está preocupado, en un momento vuelvo.

Yo solo asentí. Me había quedado a solas con mi abuelo y no sabía si preguntar o no y ni como hacerlo.

—Todos estamos muy angustiados Nessie. —Claro, también leyó mi pregunta.— Todos coincidimos en que cometiste una tontería y la verdad se que están en lo cierto. Aun cuando me has "dicho" los motivos de tu decisión sigo pensando igual.

—_¿Donde están?_

—Duraron varios días afuera del castillo _—¿Días?— _con la intención de convencer a Aro pero él ya no le permitió la entrada tus padres _—¿Días?—_ solo a mi pero. Me dijo que no tenía idea a donde se habían ido de viaje de bodas. Y yo no tengo los poderes de tu padre así que no tenía posibilidades de saber si era verdad. Los convencí de que se fueran, Aro jamás les permitiría hablar contigo pero yo trataría de convencerlo que me permitiera visitarte cuando volvieras de tu viaje. Y también les dije que tal vez sería mas fácil a mi convencerte de que al menos visites a la familia. Se marcharon este lunes.

—¿Lunes? ¿Que día es hoy?

—Jueves.

—¿Qué? ¿Tantos días han pasado?

—Si, yo estoy aquí contigo desde el martes en la tarde.

—Tengo tres días inconsciente.

—No, tu inconciencia fue desde el lunes. El martes Alec fue a buscarme al hotel donde estamos tu abuela y yo.

—¿Aquí esta mi abuela?

—Si, ella y los demás llegaron el 19 en la noche. Pero ellos también se marcharon el lunes, solo nos quedamos tu abuela y yo.

—¿Y... y...

—Saliendo del castillo se transformó, justo en medio de la plaza a los ojos de los asistentes a la procesión, todos creyeron que fue parte del espectáculo. La verdad no sabemos nada de él.

Recordé que él nunca había viajado, no mas lejos de los bosques de Washington o Canadá. Y ahora de esa forma, y tan lejos de su casa, en un lugar que no conoce... Mis lagrimas no paraban de correr, pensaba en su dolor, cada vez que tenía una preocupación se transformaba y así andaba conmigo a todos lados. ¿Que va a ser de él?

—Abuelo, como duele todo esto... _agregué un dolor mas a mis heridas. Y no se que hacer. _

—Renesmee, si lo no amas habla con Alec, pídele el divorcio y vuelve con nosotros.

—Si lo quiero abuelo, pero amo mas a Jake, y además no quiero hacerlo sufrir, ha sido muy bueno conmigo todo este tiempo...

—Nessie, en tus imágenes vi otras cosas...

—Si, pero fue mi culpa, yo lo provoqué, y...y..., en caso de que regresara con ustedes, yo no podría volver a casa y mucho menos podría estar cerca de él. No quiero nada que me recuerde lo que pasó. He tratado todo este tiempo de huir de esos recuerdos.

—Hija, si es por eso, yo te compraré otra casa, en Olimpia o en Vancouver, incluso en Alaska. Pero mas cerca de tus abuelos... Charlie te extraña y Renee también.

—Ya es tarde abuelo, ya no puedo hace nada al respecto. Soy una mujer casada y tengo que estar con mi esposo. Además...

—Si, ya se, no necesitas nada, aquí tienes todo. Hija, con todo lo que me mostraste llegué a la conclusión de que eres una prisionera.

—Lo se abuelo... — vio lo que colgaba de mi cuello... tomó mi dije— pero... una vez Vulturi...

—... eternamente Vulturi. Pero no es cierto del todo, mírame a mi, yo pude apartarme de ellos.

—¿No hay manera de rastrear a Jacob? ¿Qué va a pasar con él cuando vuelva a ser humano? No trae ropa. Ni teléfono. ¿Como va a regresar?

—Renesmee, así como tú, él también tomó su decisión y la decisión que tomó fue desaparecer y hay que respetarla. Ya no debes preocuparte por Jake, eso ya no te corresponde, perdiste ese derecho desde que decidiste casarte y quedarte aquí. Así que tu decisión la voy a respetar y convenceré a los demás de que también lo hagan pero tienes que dejar el pasado y aprender a vivir con lo que tienes, controlar tus pensamientos por tu propio bien, y por favor, te lo suplico y espero que esto si obedezcas, cuídate, después de lo que sucedió con tu madre, tienes muchas posibilidades de embarazarte... —_¿Embarazarme? —_Sería muy peligroso para ti... _—¿embarazarme?— y _no creo que corras la misma suerte que Bella porque tú eras mitad humana pero un hijo de Alec sería mas vampiro incluso que tu padre—.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, nunca pensé en la posibilidad de tener hijos, pero mi abuelo tenía razón, si quedaba embarazada mi hijo me mataría... por instinto, así como yo casi mataba a mi madre...o podría ser lo contrario, como yo soy mas fuerte de lo que mi madre era, tal vez no sucedería nada... _Dios que dilema..._ Aunque en estos momentos no sería prudente... Mi abuelo seguía hablando y yo no lo escuchaba no se que tanto decía hasta que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué quieres que te ponga?

—¿De qué?

—¿La inyección o el dispositivo?

—¿Cual inyección?

—Renesmee ¿no has escuchado nada de lo que te digo? Necesitas cuidarte, no debes embarazarte. —Como yo no reaccionaba mi abuelo tomó la decisión y me inyectó.

—¿Como conseguiste esto?

—Lo compré junto con mi estuche médico desde la semana pasada... Alice tuvo una visión de que algo podía pasar... Pero solo tiene efecto un mes, cuando es tu próximo periodo?

—No se, se me alteraron los días...

—Hoy es jueves 27 de marzo, recuerda...

—Ah, entonces la próxima semana, el día primero.

—Compré diez y también te compré estas pastillas, son para cuando se terminen las inyecciones, debes tomarlas después de tener relaciones —lo sacó de su maletín.— guarda esto donde lo consideres prudente y recuerda que la inyección debes ponértela cada 28 días.

—Cuanta seguridad.

—Es mejor prevenir no lo olvides pero sobre todo, no olvides que hay mucha gente que te queremos. Y debes tener la seguridad de que tus padres te aman aun mas que cualquiera, mas nosotros incluso, con todo y los errores que cometieron. No debes juzgarlos, ellos ya han sufrido bastante por esos errores y también están sufriendo por los tuyos, igual o mas que tú.

En eso momento escuché que Alec se acercaba. Oculté la bolsa bajo la almohada y me recosté de nuevo; al entrar Alec, vi su rostro muy contrariado.

—¿Sucede algo Alec?

—Carlisle... Aro desea hablar contigo, dice que es urgente.

—De acuerdo. Hija, tengo que retirarme.

—No, no te vayas.

—Tengo que irme, Aro necesita hablar conmigo. Pero estaré unos días mas en la ciudad, se que Alec se comunicaría conmigo en caso de que necesitaras algo. ¿No es así Alec?— Alec solo asintió con la cabeza.

—No tardo Renesmee... —_Oh-oh, hay problemas._

Mi abuelo me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación acompañado de mi esposo. Me levanté, y mientras avanzaban por el callejón los escuché... olvidaban que mi oído es de vampiro.

—"¿Que sucede Alec? Renesmee ya está bien, no tienes que preocuparte de nada, solo era cuestión de tiempo"

—"No es ella la que me preocupa... es esa maldita mascota"

—"¿Jacob? ¿Que sucede con él?"—Mi corazón dio un vuelvo. Comencé a hiperventilar. Ya había aparecido, el amor de mi vida, mi corazón... había aparecido al fin.

—"Se atrevió a presentarse aquí, ya tenía días rondando el área, intentamos cazarlo y lograba burlarnos pero no había llegado tan lejos su descaro. — recordé la nota que hace días dejó Alec sobre la mesa en la que decía: _surgió una situación delicada y es preciso solucionarlo antes de que se torne en algo irremediable..._ _créeme que es por nuestra felicidad_.— Si Félix no lo mató fue por que yo intervine, porque se que eso haría sufrir a Renesmee, pero merece morir como el perro que es."— Fue en la misma noche que me desmayé y escuché aullar un lobo. Era él.

—"¿Dónde está?"

—"En uno de los calabozos."

—"Necesito hablar con él".

—"¡No!

—"Por favor Alec, deja que se marche conmigo. Yo respondo por él"

—"!No!". Ahí se va a quedar, es la única manera que tengo para asegurarme que jamás se acercará a mi esposa".

Y sus voces se perdieron por el callejón. Ahora si me sentía perdida. Mi Jacob prisionero, no podía ser, los dos estábamos prisioneros. _A donde vinieron a parar mis estúpidas decisiones, mira lo que has hecho por tus berrinches. _Por querer castigar a mis padres y a Jake, terminé castigándome a mi misma._ Tienes que crecer Renesmee tienes que aprender a controlar tus pensamientos, Alec no debe saber que lo escuchaste... ¿pero como? Si con solo tocarme todo lo lee. Y no puedo evitar su cercanía._

Y entendí, todo era emocional. Todo lo que me hacía "vaciarme" mentalmente era el descontrol de mis emociones. Debo manejarlas, no combinarlas, Alec me había tenido en sus brazos furiosa, apasionada y con sufrimiento, todo al mismo tiempo, debía aprender a separar cada cosa. No debo mezclar recuerdos tan opuestos, porque mi Jake corre peligro, si Alec descubre que ya se que está aquí, es capaz de matarlo.

Voy a hacer lo que dijo mi abuelo, aprender a vivir con lo que tengo. Y si con eso salvo su vida, lo haré con mucho gusto, aun a costa de la mía. Ya estaba decidido, todo había sido cuestión de un verdadero objetivo, uno que si valiera la pena. La vida del hombre que amaría por toda la eternidad.

Me sentía algo mareada pero me puse de pie, observé que la habitación estaba aseada, ya no estaba todo el desorden que había hecho y había una nueva mesa pero ahora de mármol, como si el material fuera un problema para mi a la hora de destrozar algo. Tomé la bolsa que me dio mi abuelo y me fui al vestidor. Guardé el medicamento al final del cajón de las toallas. Tomé un baño, me enredé en una toalla y me dirigí a la otra puerta, esperaba tener suerte, de lo contrario tumbaría la puerta a golpes. Pero no hubo necesidad, la puerta estaba abierta. Había una habitación con un enorme espejo en el fondo y puertas en las paredes de los costados perfectamente señaladas, blusas, pantalones, vestidos, lencería, fragancias, joyas, zapatillas, maquillaje, eléctricos. Me llamó la atención la puerta que decía eléctricos: claro, eran secadoras, planchas y tenazas para cabello. Me fui a la lencería y a los vestidos. Cada puerta era otra pequeña habitación con lo que indicaba en ella. Todo, absolutamente todo, eran de marca. Elegí todo en color blanco y me vestí. Por primera vez me detuve a pensar en destino de las personas que trabajaron en este lugar... seguramente eran parte del banquete de bodas. Me estremecí mas que nunca.

Me vi frente al espejo, no lo había hecho desde el día de mi boda, y ahí estaba, mas pálida que nunca, totalmente demacrada, el cabello escurría por mis mejillas al igual que las lágrimas. Las sequé inmediatamente, tenía que hacer la actuación de mi vida: fingir ante Alec que era inmensamente feliz a su lado, bloquear completamente mis pensamientos y ganarme su confianza para poder salir algún día de esta área y pasear por el castillo para encontrar a Jacob.

**La bestia**

Esperé impacientemente a que Alec volviera. Caminaba de un lado a otro por la recamara, hasta que escuché sus pasos otra vez, cuando abrió la puerta corrí a sus brazos y lo besé apasionadamente.

—Gracias por el recibimiento.

—No, gracias a ti por traer a mi abuelo. Me hizo muy feliz su visita.

—Cuando entré me pareció ver otra expresión en tu rostro.

—Fue por la sorpresa además, me estaba diciendo que mi abuela me extraña.

—¿Te dijo algo mas?

—No, no había nada mas que me interesara saber.

—Veo que ya conociste tu vestidor.

—Oye, eres algo exagerado. Para que me compraste todas esas cosas si no las voy a usar. Tu me dijiste que estando contigo no necesito vestirme.

—Pues en estos momentos estas vistiendo un hermoso vestido y muy transparente por cierto.

—Si mi señor, pero resulta que no estaba con usted cuando me lo puse... además, ¿para que crees es?— y lo besaba una y otra vez... en sus labios, en sus mejillas, en su cuello...

—No lo se, tú dime...

—¿No lo sabes? _Me lo puse para que me lo quitaras._

Alec reaccionó inmediatamente y sus manos no se hicieron esperar, en un tris-tras el vestido desapareció y lo que había bajo él también. Me levantó y puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. No podía dejar de besarlo, realmente me había hecho adicta a sus besos y por necesidad había aprendido a controlar mis emociones así que lo único que sentía en estos momentos era el placer que sus manos me daban, esas manos que no estaban quietas ni un segundo. Me recorrían desde el cuello pasando por mi espalda y mi cintura hasta acariciar mis glúteos... y avanzó conmigo en brazos a mi cama.

Me despertó un frío que nunca había sentido. Había despertado en sus brazos, tal vez por eso era mi frío, había dormido en el hielo por no se cuantas horas y me estremecí. No abrí los ojos solo jalé la sábana para cubrirme mejor mientras él jugaba con rizos de mi cabello... extrañaba mi calor. No, no iba a empezar otra vez así que...

— Hola amor... cuanto tiempo dormí esta vez.

—No lo se, nunca cuento las horas. Igual me deleito contemplándote. Te ves fascinante. Creo que te traeré algunas mantas porque tuviste frío y fue por mi culpa pero no me quería apartar de ti.

—Y ¿que planes hay para el día de hoy?—Tenía que preguntar... _no puedo nada mas estar haciendo el amor y durmiendo._ — Me levanté enredada en la sabana... otra vez y caminé hacia la puerta.

—Amagê... eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer... no tienes ninguna otra responsabilidad..

—¿Qué?—volteé —¿Cuál responsabilidad?

—Tu responsabilidad es existir, así que por favor, tienes que descansar no quiero volverte a encontrar como aquel día...

—_¿Aquel día?_ ¿Que día es hoy?

—es sábado...

—¿Sábado?... —_sábado..._sentí un balde de agua helada.._ yo vi a mi abuelo el jueves... ya pasaron 2 días y aun no se nada de Jake_... —Alec, necesito un reloj o teléfono o una computadora o las tres cosas. No se ni que día vivo... por favor.

—Teléfono no, no lo necesitas. Pero si quieres te traigo un reloj aunque no creo que te sirva de mucho.

—Claro que me servirá, al menos saber en que día estoy. Estos días siempre he creído que duermo una noche o algunas horas y resulta que duermo por días...

—Jajajajaja... ¿eso es lo que crees?

—Claro, la última vez que estuve despierta fue cuando vino mi abuelo, me dormí y desperté en sábado...

—Jajá jajá... —se levantó de la cama tomó un estuche que estaba a un lado y se acercó...—Mi dulce e ingenua Renesmee... no duermes días...

—_¿como de que no?_

— Toma, te lo iba a entregar el miércoles cuando cumplimos una semana de casados pero no hubo oportunidad... —_claro que no, ese día aun estaba inconsciente._

Lo abrí y era un reloj con extensible de carey, la carátula era dorada con fondo negro y en lugar de números, eran diamantes. Era hermoso pero tanto lujo era innecesario.

—Alec...

—¿Que? ¿No te gusta? lo puedo tirar y que te hagan otro.

—No, no es eso... es muy bello pero...

—Pero ¿qué? ¿No te gustan los diamantes? Es para que haga juego con tu dije y tu anillo...

—No, no... es que no quiero tantas joyas... ya hay muchas en aquella habitación... y muchas las que traigo puestas...—lo dije mirando el dedo anular— para que quiero mas...?

—solo es un reloj y su función es dar la hora. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

—Si, tienes razón. Entonces es la... una veintisiete ¿de la tarde?

—No, de la mañana. Es madrugada Amagê. Tu abuelo se fue de aquí el jueves pero faltaba poco para la media noche cuando se fue. Y no dormiste días porque yo te hice el amor por casi nueve horas... así que si sacamos cuentas, solo dormiste como diez horas.

—¿CASI NUEVE HORAS?

—así es, ¿no sabías que los vampiros no nos cansamos?

—algo había oído de eso. Pero... ¿nueve horas? _Y pensar que no me parecían suficientes_..

—¿Te ayudo a ponerte el reloj?

—No, quiero darme un baño primero...

—Quiero bañarte yo —sentí un escalofrió... ya quería que me tumbara en la cama otra vez...— pero tengo junta de consejo con Aro..

—Hay problemas.

—Eh.. si, hay un grupo de neófitos causando problemas en España... aun no se decide que se va a hacer al respecto. Aro quería excluirme de eso pero no acepté así que, ya debo estar allá. Y ya te veo mejor Amagê, por eso me atrevo a dejarte sola, además... tu mente ya... en fin, nos vemos en un rato mas...

Me abrazó y me besó...

—Con gusto te tomaría entre mis brazos y te estrellaría contra el muro otra vez, y te recorrería el cuerpo con mis labios y acariciaría tu intimidad con mi lengua... como tanto te gusta —llevó su mano a ese lugar— pero no quiero hacer el amor contigo de prisa... —me besaba los labios, y en las partes que la sabana no alcanzaba a cubrir...— quiero disfrutarte por horas, como siempre... y en estos momentos no puedo.

—O sea — Ya no podía hablar con claridad —¿qué... siempre... han sido... muchas horas?— Se apartó un poco.

—Hmmm digamos que el día que nos casamos fueron casi doce horas de disfrutar tu cuerpo_.—¿eh?—_ te amo. Bye. No te vayas a ir, me esperas...

Jejeje... que buena gracia... si supiera...

Fui a darme un baño. Ya que terminé fui a buscar algo de ropa pero inmediatamente supe lo que pasaría cuando regresara Alec así que no había necesidad de vestirme (como él bien me lo dijo) y lo único que me puse fue perfume... Y mientras volvía decidí salir a respirar aire fresco... me fui a mi lugar "exclusivo" enredada en la misma sábana.

Era fabuloso sentir la brisa de la madrugada en mi cara... Metí un pie en la fuente, el agua estaba muy agradable... unos instantes después caminé sobre la hierba fresca, se sentía muy bien bajo mis pies... y seguí caminando, quería saber hasta donde terminaba ese bosque, no alcanzaba a verle el fin... de pronto vi un claro por el lado derecho entre los árboles, estaba muy iluminado; por un momento creí que habría alguna luz mercurial pero al llegar vi que la luz que lo iluminaba era de la luna. Había una hermosa luna llena. Una vez mas mi dolor se hizo presente y, una vez mas, estaba sola para dejarlo expresarse en toda su magnitud...

Me tumbé sobre la hierva a descargar ese dolor... no podía contener las lagrimas, no solo era por el pasado sino también por el presente, porque no podía dejar de amarlo a él y porque ya amaba a mi esposo y no quería hacerlo sufrir y eso era precisamente lo que haría. En algún momento mi mente me traicionaría y se daría cuenta de lo que estoy tramando y por esa razón me odiaría y también podría matar al amor de mi vida... Creo que lo mejor sería acabar con la mía para así ponerle fin a todo este enredo...

Pasé mucho tiempo intentando calmar el llanto, me limpiaba las lágrimas una y otra vez con la sábana... _cuantos sentimientos no guarda este pedazo de tela... _ dolor, angustia, pasión desmedida pero, sobre todo, una inmensa soledad.

Entendí aun mas a mi madre, que duro ha de haber sido para ella la traición de papá, ahora se que era lógico lanzarse a los brazos de quien siempre le sanó las heridas, era imposible sanarlas por ella misma. Pero a que precio tuve que entenderlo...

—_Ojalá me perdonaras mamá..._¡Jacob... te amo...!

Estaba otra vez absorta en mis pensamientos, como siempre y sin poderme controlar, cuando escuché pasos sobre la hierba... era Alec que ya me había encontrado y no se cuanto tiempo pueda tardar en tranquilizarme... y pensándolo bien en esos momentos ya no me estaba importando que me encontrara así, este era mi dolor, esta era mi confusión, esta era mi verdad. Me carcomían los remordimientos... pero por cuestiones de supervivencia solo espero poder controlar los pensamientos cuando me toque...

Se acercó y yo seguía tendida en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, no quería que los viera porque sabría exactamente lo que sentía sin necesidad de tocarme... Noté que se agachó para tomarme del brazo pero no me dijo nada... solo hizo que me levantara... yo sujeté la sabana fuertemente con mis manos y le obedecí, pero ..._algo no estaba bien_... aun así permanecí con los ojos cerrados y mi mente bloqueada y me dediqué a pensar en la sensación de mis pies en la hierba y del aire en mis pulmones... El tomó mi rostro con sus manos y besó mi mejilla... mi corazón comenzó a latir de prisa... mis lágrimas no cedían... _definitivamente algo no está bien... había un sonido, un sonido que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba._.. y besó mi otra mejilla... _pero que_ _lo reconocería aun si hubieran pasado un millón de años... y esa temperatura_... no necesité abrir mis ojos... sabía de donde venía ese sonido... besó mi frente... y lloré a un mas...

Y ahí estaba, era mi corazón... era el desbocado corazón de mi Jacob, seguía sosteniendo mi rostro sin dejar de besarme... sentí mas humedad en mis mejillas, eran sus lágrimas. Mi Jacob estaba llorando también... No dijimos nada. Se apartó un poco para cargarme como una bebé, me pegó a su pecho y comenzó a mecerme, me estaba arrullando como cuando era su niña y quisiera hacerme dormir... _Jake, ya estoy dormida, siento que esto es un sueño y no quiero despertar..._ lo sujeté fuertemente de su hombro, tenía miedo de que desapareciera en cualquier instante y como si de esa manera pudiera impedirlo.

Tenía su mejilla pegada en mi cabeza que cada vez sentía mas húmeda y el... ¿Cómo demonios salió del calabozo y como llegó hasta aquí? No lo se, y es lo que menos me importa, lo que importa es que lo tengo aquí y que yo estoy en sus brazos...

Sentí la luz del sol sobre mi espalda... desperté muy asustada. De momento desconocí el lugar... y me enderecé rápidamente buscando mi arrullo. Había desaparecido ¿Habría venido Alec y lo encontró a mi lado? ¿Lo habrá matado? o ¿todo fue tan solo un sueño? Dios no, no puede ser... era demasiado real... además, aquí esta su aroma... lo siento. Mis brazos, la sábana están impregnados de él. _Tengo que desaparecerla. Pero ¿dónde? Ya se_... la metí a la fuente de sangre y después a la pila de agua. _Yo tengo que bañarme de nuevo_...

Entré corriendo al vestidor, no quería entrar a la recámara por temor a toparme con Alec, tenía la esperanza de que no supiera de la visita de Jake porque de lo contrario, eso significaría que ya lo había matado... ya tenía la vista nublada de nuevo por mis siempre sentimientos encontrados: por la felicidad de haberlo sentido tan cerca de nuevo y por la angustia de que le hubiera sucedido algo.

Me metí a la ducha mientras la tina se llenaba de agua para meterme un rato también y hacer desaparecer aun mas el aroma... terminé de bañarme y llené de burbujas y sales aromáticas la tina y me metí... ahí pensaba durar un buen rato intentando relajarme. No se cuanto...

Escuché el pestillo de la puerta y me sobre salté...

—¿Por qué te asustas? ¿Creíste que era un monstruo?— Se puso en cuclillas para quedar a mi nivel. _Entonces ya no hay otro aroma que no sea el mío_.

—Lo que pasó es que estaba muy absorta en mis pensamientos

—¿Ah si? ¿Y en que pensabas?

—En que estabas tardando mucho en volver.

—Si volví...—_Oh no, por Dios... mi corazón_.. — Pero no te encontré en la habitación ni aquí así que supuse que te habías ido a tu área exclusiva y justo cuando iba a buscarte ahí llegó Jane diciendo que había ocurrido una emergencia.

—¿Hay algo...? es decir ¿que pasa?

—Ehhh... no... nada que debas preocuparte. Nada que no podamos resolver de manera definitiva... —_Dios... supieron que escapó_.—

—¿No corres peligro?

—Definitivamente no, solo es una simple bestia que está rondando el castillo..

—¿Un... oso pardo?

—Mas o menos, pero no te preocupes, dentro de poco, también su sangre estará corriendo por tu fuente...

Al escuchar eso metí toda la cabeza en el agua... Dios mío, no puede ser, definitivamente lo va a matar y quiere que me beba su sangre. _Mi cabeza, mi cabeza... mi corazón. _Emergí y lo vi a sus enormes y muy rojos ojos.

—Recuerda que también me gustan los ciervos, no solo los oso pardos.

—Si pero para alimentarte bien, necesitas mas el tipo de sangre de esas bestias que la de los ciervos, ya que no quieres del tipo positivo ni negativo.

—Muy gracioso Alec. Entonces tráeme la sangre de un puma.

—No te enojes amor mío. —se acercó, sujetó mi cabeza y me besó apasionadamente. Acababa de alimentarse, sus labios sabían delicioso. Y ya no pude apartarme de ellos. Lo jalé de los cabellos con ambas manos, lo quería mas cerca de mi pero el tenía otra idea... tomó mis manos, las besó y las puso dentro del agua...

—Antes de irme... te había dicho que quería bañarte yo...

_¡Con los mil demonios..!_ era lo mas excitante que le había escuchado...

Tomó una esponja, le puso gel de baño y comenzó a tallar suavemente mi cuello... yo puse las manos sobre las orillas de la tina y cerré mis ojos. Esto era excelente... bajó la esponja lentamente y talló mi hombro... mi brazo... y mi axila, se regresó pasando nuevamente por mi hombro y mi cuello para dirigirse al otro brazo... yo ya quería que siguiera avanzando... y por fin lo hizo. Pasó la esponja varias veces por mis senos, de vez en cuando sus dedos también me tallaban de manera accidental... Lo escuché sisear... yo gemí... poco a poco la tallada se hacía mas agresiva, como si quisiera limpiar algo... aun cuando era un poco agresivo, me encantaba y contrario a una relajación, esto me estaba alterando mas.

Bajó la esponja a mi abdomen y talló mi ombligo... yo ya estaba respirando con la boca abierta y comencé a retorcerme dentro del agua. Doble mis piernas para que pudiera tallarlas también y lo hizo... subía y bajaba su mano de mi vientre a las rodillas y viceversa... El comenzó a gemir también... pero se le ocurrió tallarme en otro lugar... yo me estremecí y él jadeó. Tallaba y tallaba en mi intimidad y lo hacía cada vez mas y mas fuerte. La esponja me estaba rozando y me quejé un poco... él se detuvo porque creyó que me lastimaba y así era pero no me importaba, de igual manera era un placer sentir esa agresión en ese lugar... así que le tomé la mano y lo hice restregarme mas... de pronto mi excitación aumentó, mis gemidos eran con la boca abierta y muy sonoros... Quería gritar me di cuenta que ya no sentía la agresiva textura de la esponja, abrí los ojos y bajé la vista... la espuma había desaparecido y la esponja también, no supe en que momento Alec se había desecho de ella y lo que me tocaba y me estrujaba era solo su mano... esa imagen me excitó mucho mas y decidí facilitarle un poco mas las cosas, subí un pie en cada lado de la tina y abrí mas mis piernas... jadeé aun mas fuerte... lo vi abrir la boca e inhalar y exhalar ruidosamente. Creo que este día es cuando mas excitada me he sentido desde que nos casamos.

Volví a jalarlo de los cabellos con suma desesperación y lo besé, lo besé con furia, con fuerza, con pasión sin control, mientras seguía retorciéndome dentro del agua... Le succioné la lengua, le mordí los labios al grado de creer que lo haría sangrar y en el momento en que metí mi lengua en su boca el introdujo sus dedos en mi vagina... me arqueé totalmente... comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos mientras con el pulgar hacia círculos en mi clítoris... ya no pude controlarme mas, no pude prologar ese orgasmo y me vine... estremeciéndome, contorsionándome, sacudiéndome y estirando mis piernas hasta ponerlas totalmente rígidas... no me alcanzaba el aire, mis senos subían y bajaban al compás de mi fallida respiración...

Me puse de pie y lo abracé mojando toda su ropa y volví a besarlo desesperadamente. El no esperó mas, sin soltarme aventó los zapatos y se metió también a la tina.

No dejé que me tocara, ahora sería a mi manera. Lo aventé al extremo de la tina quedando sentado en el borde recargado sobre la pared. Lo sujeté fuertemente de sus cabellos como si quisiera arrancarlos pero solo para que no se moviera y poder besarlo como yo quería: fuerte, salvaje, apasionada, excitada... él me tomó de las caderas pero yo le aventé las manos. Me aparté para sujetar su camisa con ambas manos y descubrí su hermoso dorso.

—Eres endemoniadamente hermoso Alec.

Y pasé mis brazos por su espalda mientras seguía besándolo. No puedo imaginar que exista algo mejor que esto. Nunca creí que a mis siete años mi piel pudiera experimentar todas estas sensaciones... es como si hubiera estado dormida todo ese tiempo y mi Alec llegó a despertarme de la mejor manera.

Dice que dura horas haciéndome el amor, esas horas no me han sido suficientes a mi me ha parecido solo breves lapsos de tiempo. Y ahora yo era la que me encargaría de su satisfacción y no me apartaría de él por mucho mucho tiempo.

Recorrí todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo con mis labios y mi lengua comenzando por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus bellas y bien torneadas piernas. intentó varias veces abrazarme y acariciarme así que terminé sujetándole las manos apoyándolas en la orilla de la tina. Ya cuando entendió que no quería que me tocara lo solté y pude agarrarme de sus piernas para dedicarme a la mayor manifestación de su excitación. Me lo metí todo de golpe, no quería esperar mas si ya se me había hecho agua la boca. El solo gemía y jadeaba y se agarró del borde de la tina haciéndolo añicos. Intentó sujetarse del toallero y terminó arrancándolo de la pared. Lo mismo pasó con la repisa donde estaban colocadas las sales... hasta que no pudo mas. Cuando me di cuenta yo ya estaba sentada sobre él y él dentro de mi y nos deslizamos dentro de la tina. Me movía de arriba a abajo para sentirlo mas a dentro mientras me sujetaba de las caderas y besaba mis senos... gritamos al mismo tiempo, pero a diferencia de él yo no estaba aun satisfecha, yo no me había llenado de sus besos... así que comencé de nuevo a besarlo con desesperación y a restregarme sobre el una vez mas. Su reacción fue inmediata pero ahora si le permití que me tocara todo lo que quisiera y por donde quisiera...

Lo frío del agua me despertó. Parpadeé varias veces para poder ubicarme en donde estaba...

—Hola mi dormilona.— estaba aun sobre él, recargada en su pecho y dentro de la tina.

—Alec, ¿que día es hoy?

—Lunes.

—¿Es todavía marzo?

—Ah jajajaja. Claro que es marzo, ¿por que lo preguntas?

—Porque como siempre, no se cuanto tiempo dormí.

—Jajajaja —Tenía una sonrisa hermosa y musical.— es lunes y puede ser que sea de noche. Y dormiste aproximadamente como 4 horas.

—¿Cuatro horas?

—así es, rompimos record... fueron casi 20 horas disfrutándote...

—¿Lunes dijiste?

—Si, ¿pero que importa que día es?.

—Alec, hay algo delicado que debemos hablar...

—¿Que sucede Renesmee?

—Lo que pasa es que mañana empieza mi periodo y yo soy muy regular, no se como podríamos estar cerca... ¿No crees que corro peligro a tu lado en esos días?

Alec cerró los ojos y suspiró... seguía jugando con mi cabello y trazando líneas en mi espalda con sus dedos...

—Ya lo se, es demasiada tentación pero me parece imposible poder sobrevivir sin ti tanto tiempo.

—Solo será unos días.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dura tu menstruación?

—Cuatro días.

—No, no puedo, es mucho tiempo.

—¿Entonces que vas a hacer? ¿Te vas a encadenar aquí en la habitación?

—Otra opción es no respirar en todos esos días...

—Pero va a ser muy difícil para mi tenerte cerca y que no me puedas acariciar ni besar... —lo decía mientras acariciaba su pecho y rodeaba sus pezones con mis dedos.

—Tienes razón, eso si sería imposible. Aprovecharé para alimentarme y dar una revisada a tu sistema de alimentación.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Amagê, tu alimento no brota de la nada, hay todo un sistema que surte un depósito y lo trabaja constantemente. Solo quiero verificar que lo siguen surtiendo para que no te falte nunca porque por la cantidad de sangre que pierdes cada mes debes de alimentarte doble, o ¿no es así?

Tenía razón, por esos días siempre me sentía mas sedienta.

—¿Y donde está ese depósito?

—En la _Pianura Pada_. Mandé hacer un sistema de riego subterráneo. La última vez que fui a hablar con los trabajadores fue una semana antes de casarnos.

—¿Y ellos saben para qué es ese sistema?

—Creen que son para efectos científicos y tienen firmado un contrato de silencio. De hecho supongo que saben lo que soy pero tienen miedo de preguntar. Así es mejor.

Me levanté y justo cuando disponía a salirme me sujetó de las caderas y comenzó a besar mi vientre... _ya me perdí otra vez._

—Deja... levan..tarme.

—No, no te vas a ir tan fácilmente... —lo decía mientras me acariciaba las caderas y los glúteos.— van a pasar muchos días antes de volver a tenerte en mis brazos...

Tenía razón de nuevo, así que me dejé llevar por el momento. Ya estaba excitada. Pasó mis piernas por sus hombros y comenzó a mover su lengua donde tanto me gustaba yo tuve que apoyarme en la pared que estaba a espaldas de él porque sentí que me iba a desmayar...

—_Esto es simplemente la gloria..._ ¿_nunca van a parar mis reacciones? En el momento que me toca yo ya estoy excitada... _

—Nunca van a parar Renesmee, porque nunca lo permitiré...

Me contraje alrededor de su lengua mientras me sujetaba de los glúteos. Me bajé de sus hombros y se puso de pie, me tomó de las piernas lo suficiente para poder penetrarme, así salimos del agua y me llevó a la cama.

**Luna llena**

Alec se fue el martes en la mañana, así decía la nota que encontré cuando desperté:

_Amor mío:_

_Como siempre estás preocupada por el tiempo, te informo que estoy escribiendo esta nota en la madrugada del martes, quisiera quedarme mas tiempo contigo y seguir contemplándote dormir pero también te juré luchar para que tu calidez fuera eterna y si estoy presente en estos días no se como podría reaccionar._

_Piensa en todo lo te haré disfrutar en el momento en que estemos juntos de nuevo y piensa también que los cuatro días pasaran rápido, mas aun si vas a la parte de nuestro hogar que aun no conoces. Hasta el sábado. _

_Te amo_

_Tu esposo__._

¿La parte que no conozco?... Es verdad, no conozco el Salón. Pero primero fui a mi jardín para ver si era de día o de noche, quería encontrarme con Jacob otra vez, no sabía si él seguía rondando o se habría escapado. Estoy segura que Alec se refería a él cuando mencionó lo de la bestia. No necesité salir totalmente, al abrir la puerta entró la luz y por las sombras de los árboles supe que era antes de medio día. Espero que Jake no vuelva, pone en peligro su vida y la mía. Fui a darme otro baño, busqué algo que ponerme y encontré entre "los vestidos" una bata de seda transparente color rosa pálido... _este no es vestido pero está hermosa_... la arrastraba al caminar.

Me dirigí al salón, abrí la puerta y esta habitación me impresionó mas que cualquier otra que había visto hasta hoy. Yo no se cuanto tiempo me estuvo investigando Alec, porque cuando dijo que aquí no necesitaría nada de mis cosas anteriores, sabía lo que decía... una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Un mural al fondo de la habitación con mi imagen descendiendo del barco en Albania... Avancé girando lentamente para ver maravillada esa habitación. Al lado izquierdo de la puerta había un enorme librero con libros antiguos, a la derecha otro con pergaminos... pegada a la pared de lado derecho, había un hermoso escritorio de caoba una, computadora, una lámpara de mesa, hojas, plumas... y una nota...

"_para que escribas tu propia historia"_

Pero había algo mas, algo aun mas importante... a los pies del mural había un piano. Era exactamente igual al piano de Edward... un Cristofori fabricado en 1722... el original se encuentra en el Museo Nazionale degli Strumenti Musicali&actino en Roma. Estoy segura que la replica es la del museo y este el original. _Es hermoso. ¿Como supo que yo tocaba el piano? ¿cómo supo que mi padre me enseñó desde que tenía cuatro meses... ¿Como lo supo?_ Y me senté a tocar la melodía que me compuso mi padre... "Encarnación del amor"... dijo que el amor entre mi madre y él había encarnado en mi... por eso la llamó así. Mis manos no dejaban de moverse y mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer, esa melodía se unió a otra: la que mi padre le compuso a mi madre cuando la conoció. Y al terminar surgió otra... no se ni como pero salió... Mar y Cielo...

Horas mas tarde me levanté y me fui al jardín... ya era de noche y corrí y corrí por "mi bosque" queriendo escapar del dolor. Era muy largo, no se cuantas hectáreas eran y descubrí que estaba rodeado por muros de 4 o 5 metros de alto... y seguí corriendo hasta que tropecé con mi bata... y ahí en el suelo seguí llorando. ¿Es que estas lágrimas jamás se agotan?

—¿Cuando va a terminar este dolor? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me muero mejor?

Y de pronto... ahí estaba ese sonido hermoso, mi consuelo de años, mi corazón... una vez mas, me levantó en sus brazos y me arrulló... me mecía y besaba mi frente y mi cabello...

Me estaba quedando profundamente dormida, sentí que caminó en línea recta... reconocí que habíamos llegado cerca de la entrada porque escuché el sonido del agua que brotaba de la roca... estaba a punto de acostarme sobre la hierba pero me aferré a su cuello... —_no, no... no lo hagas_. _No me dejes. No aun_—. Me escuchó y se enderezó, siguió caminando en círculos conmigo en brazos y apoyando su mejilla en mi frente... podía escuchar y sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón... "mi corazón"...

La vez anterior no abrí los ojos por temor a despertar de un sueño pero ahora si lo haría, tenía que comprobar que eran sus brazos los que me confortaban... Y lo vi... sus ojos llorosos, con grandes ojeras, estaba muy delgado y... ¡se había cortado el cabello! ...mi cabello. Acaricié sus mejillas con mis dedos y cerró los ojos... acaricié sus cejas, su nariz, su mandíbula y sus labios lentamente... el suspiró. Puse mi mano en su mejilla... _te amo... _y lo besé... Su corazón se desbocó. Me recostó sobre la hierba, acarició mi cabello, mi rostro, besó mi frente, se puso de pie y se marchó.

Yo me quedé intentando controlar mi agitada respiración y no pude ni gritarle, _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se fue?_ Me dejó muy confundida. Pero aun sentía sus labios sobre los míos... ese había sido nuestro primer beso. ¿Pero por que se fue? ¿Habrá visto algo en mi cabeza? No, no había nada en mi cabeza que no fuera él, el sentirlo tan cerca, sus brazos rodeándome... sus latidos golpeando en mi piel... _Eres una tonta Renesmee, sabe que eres casada y que ya no eres la misma que él conoció_.

Estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar cuando apareció un débil destello de la mañana... estaba amaneciendo, _¿por eso se había marchado? _

Así que ahí me quedé por horas tendida en la hierba y contemplando las hojas de los árboles moverse suavemente. _Que sabia es la naturaleza, las hojas se mueven al compás del viento sin poner resistencia, de lo contrario se marchitarían antes de tiempo. ¿Por qué no soy como esas hojas? ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan terca y luchar contra la corriente, incluso contra mi propia naturaleza? Igual que mi madre. Por eso sufrimos, por eso nuestro corazón se marchitó, y ahora tenemos que vivir con las consecuencias de nuestras absurdas decisiones, sobre todo yo. _

Repetí el procedimiento de días atrás: metí la bata en la fuente de sangre y posteriormente en la pila de agua, la saqué y la puse a un costado junto con la sabana que ya había dejado ahí. Me fui a bañar y me metí a la tina, sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría Alec, pero no era así, el regresaría hasta el sábado. Busqué otra cosa que ponerme y encontré un vestido color ámbar y como la mayoría, era de seda. Me fui al salón a leer, pero no dejaba de mirar al reloj: 4, 5, 6, 7... Me quité el dije y el anillo y salí a mi jardín.

Caminé y caminé y caminé hasta que me venció el sueño. Desperté con el sonido del viento, los árboles se agitaban violentamente, era ya de día y él no había venido. _¿Lo habrá encontrado Alec? _Mi corazón se volcó, un susto enorme me invadió de pies a cabeza, sentí nauseas y tuve la necesidad de vomitar ¿pero que vomitaba? Hacía días que no me alimentaba. Y corrí a la fuente a oler la sangre que brotaba de ahí... _Dios, que sea oso pardo, que sea oso pardo o ciervo por favor... _Y al oler la sangre sentí otra vez el impulso de vomitar... no soportaba el olor, pero afortunadamente era el aroma de siempre...

Me sorprendí por tantas nauseas, nunca las había sentido, bueno, solo una vez, cuando descubrí que estaba enamorada de Jacob, pero fuera de ahí jamás. Tal vez no me he alimentado bien o es por mi periodo... _¡MI PERIODO!... NO PUEDE SER... ES EL TERCER DIA Y NO ME HA BAJADO... no no no no... no, solo son los nervios lo que me ha retrazado, eso es todo... Porque mi abuelo me inyectó. S_i me inyectó pero antes de eso ya había tenido relaciones varias veces._.. ¡Dios!_

Me invadió un frío repentino, entré al castillo y me fui a mi habitación, no me había fijado que la cama ya tenía las mantas que Alec me había prometido. Y me metí en ellas. Todo me daba vueltas, sentía que estaba en una imparable rueda de la fortuna. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, mi cuerpo parecía de gelatina sacudiéndose involuntariamente. Me sentía enferma y sentí miedo por la idea de un posible embarazo, por primera vez en medio año, anhelé estar en mi casa, en mi cama y rodeada del amor de mi familia... Como quisiera regresar el tiempo y detenerlo cuando mi madre intentó hablar conmigo y pedirme perdón. O cuando decidí quedarme aquí, o cuando acepté casarme con Alec... lo quiero, amo estar con él, pero el precio es muy muy alto y de haberlo sabido, no hubiera estado dispuesta a pagarlo.

—_Mamá, como me haces falta... tía Rosalie... te extraño mucho...— _Me quedé dormida.

"Estaba demasiado sedienta, como nunca lo había estado y corrí desesperada a la fuente del jardín para alimentarme y así lo hice, bebí hasta que me harté y al enderezarme vi mi prominente abdomen y me asusté; y al dar vuelta para regresar vi tendido el cuerpo de Jacob en medio de un charco de sangre y Alec de pie a su lado me decía: _Lo querías cerca de ti, mas cerca no puedes tenerlo, ya está corriendo por tus venas._ Yo me aterroricé, había bebido la sangre de mi corazón... y todo lo que hice fue vomitar..."

Desperté sobre saltada a punto del vómito y corrí al baño, pero tenía el estomago vacío. Me di un baño y como sabía que mi corazón no regresaría y que había posibilidades de que Alec si lo hiciera, me puse nuevamente mi sortija y mi dije. Era noche otra vez y me fui al jardín a caminar... no había nada mas que hacer ya que no tenía deseos de leer o tocar o escribir, al fin de cuentas la computadora no tenía conexión en red así que no me serviría de nada. Pasé por la fuente y me estremecí, fue un sueño muy vivido. Y las espinas ahí estaban y una de ellas era el pánico de que Alec encontrara a Jacob y lo hubiera matado o que los Dioses hayan sido benevolentes y no lo haya encontrado, pero que aun así él ya no quisiera volver jamás.

Los momentos en que me encontraba sola podía ver todo con mas claridad, nunca dejaría de amar a mis padres, jamás podría siquiera, disminuir mi amor por Jacob y sobre todo, comprendí que humanos o no humanos, todos cometemos errores. Y todos tenemos derecho a ser escuchados y sobretodo a una oportunidad.

Me di cuenta que aun cuando el dolor era enorme, ya no me derrumbaba, seguía caminando y secando las lágrimas con las mangas de la bata de baño. Hoy no me molesté en buscar algo para vestir. No tenía caso, mi esposo no vendría hasta dentro de dos días y mi corazón, no creo que vuelva. No después de atreverme a besarlo, pues ¿qué creía? ¿Que me iba corresponder? Pero también se que le gustó, porque su corazón latió mas de prisa, y lo sentí estremecerse... ese fue nuestro primer beso y creo que será el único y el último.

Te amo Jake...No se por que has venido ¿Me extrañas? ¿Sabes cuanto te necesito?_ Si, todo es asunto de esa maldita imprimación, ellos se convierten en lo que la causante de esa imprimación necesite y lo que yo había necesitado era consuelo y es lo que ha hecho, me ha consolado. Sin embargo, tenía la seguridad de que ya no volvería._

Pero también me daba vueltas en la cabeza la idea de un posible embarazo. _Dijo mi abuelo que era peligroso... pero... y si no lo es... Yo soy mitad vampiro soy mas resistente que mi madre, probablemente no me haría daño, además yo me cuidaría, me alimentaría mejor,... y si es así, ya tendría al fin una verdadera razón para vivir._ Mis pensamientos volaron a tal grado, que despertó en mi el anhelo de que en verdad estuviera embarazada. Y acaricié mi abdomen...

—_Hola, si acaso estás ahí ya te amo... Alecced. _¡Ay tía Rosalie! si al menos tú estuvieras aquí. Tú me ayudarías a proteger a este bebé y sobre todo, ya me habrías regañado por tanta estupidez que he cometido.Pero el hubiera no existe, el hubiera es tiempo muerto.

Sin darme cuenta, llegué al extremo del bosque y ahí había otra fuente, me acerqué para oler de nuevo, esta era de ciervo. Definitivamente aun no cazaban a la "bestia" como Alec, lo llamó. Sentí un gran alivio, quise beber pero me fue imposible, las nauseas volvieron. Así que me retiré de ahí. Me fui al claro que había encontrado el otro día, cerré mis ojos y me puse a danzar tarareando la melodía que había compuesto a mis dos amores... "Mar y Cielo...o Día y Noche...o mi Luna y mi Sol... en fin, el título aun no era definitivo, lo único definitivo es que yo era la dicotomía...

Hacía mucho tiempo que no danzaba, esa fue la enseñanza de mi tía Alice: la danza clásica. Y saltaba y giraba... me sentí viva por unos instantes... y en el último salto, caí e hice una reverencia terminando mi "gran acto"... ¿el público?: los árboles, la hierba, las flores, el cielo, las estrellas y la hermosa luna que alumbraba el claro...

Y escuché, lo escuché... me di vuelta y ahí venía, la causa de mis pesadillas y el dolor de mi corazón... avancé hacia él, él avanzaba hacia mi. Aun con la vista nublada, pude distinguir sus hermosos ojos negros, seguía demacrado pero seguía siendo bello, y al momento que nos encontramos tomó mi rostro con sus cálidas manos, se acercó lentamente titubeante y me besó...

¡_Dios!... mi corazón... No puedo creerlo, Jacob, mi Jacob me está besando..._ Yo no sabía que hacer, era como si hubiera sido el primer beso que hubiera dado en toda mi vida... comencé a temblar de nervios, las manos me sudaban, no sabía si tocarlo o no, él no dejaba de besarme dulce y castamente... mi corazón estaba a un ritmo mayor que el suyo, porque él corazón de mi Jacob parecía un marcapasos con volumen, latidos fuertes y marcados, el mío parecía que se iba a elevar... _no puedo respirar..._

Y me "escuchó", se apartó un poco y apoyó su frente e la mía mientras ambos regularizábamos nuestra respiración... Quiso soltarme pero yo lo impedí, me sujeté de sus brazos y seguía llorando mientras él intentaba inútilmente de secarme las lágrimas. Y mientras besaba mi frente y mi cabeza yo me paré de puntas y lo tomé de los hombros, ahí era hasta donde alcanzaba y lo sujeté fuertemente, no quería separarme de el nunca mas, no quería vivir un instante sin el calor que me proporcionaba su bella piel... En ese momento mi corazón y temblor cambiaron de ritmo... Jacob soltó mi rostro y me tomó de la cintura y una vez mas comenzó a besarme, yo me aferré aun mas a esos perfectos hombros, y lo acercaba mas a mi. El comenzó a apretarme fuertemente, como si también quisiera pegarme mas a él pero cometí un error, un gravísimo error: tuve la "brillante" idea de besarlo apasionadamente e introducir mi lengua en su dulce boca sabor maple... se apartó de mi inmediatamente... yo lo sujeté de los brazos, no quería perderlo, no podría sobrevivir a otra perdida_... No, no te vayas, esto es lo que quiero, que me beses y no me dejes, por favor..._

Y no necesité decirlo, él lo vio todo. Acarició mi cabello con delicadeza, acarició mis húmedas mejillas, y recorrió con sus dedos el borde de mis labios mientras yo lo sujetaba de los brazos... Se apartó solo un poco, tomó mis manos y las puso a los costados. Inmediatamente después desató el nudo de la bata, yo me estremecí y cerré los ojos, la abrió completamente hacia tras dejándola caer a mis pies. Colocó sus manos en mi cintura subiéndolas lentamente hasta llegar a mis axilas deslizándolas hacia fuera haciendo que mis brazos se elevaran y quedaran extendidos a los lados. Tomó mi mano izquierda y la pasó para su espalda y la otra la dejó extendida y comenzó a besarla subiendo por mi brazo... me quiero morir...la piernas me tiemblan, creo que me voy a caer... me sostuvo antes de caer al suelo, me cargó pero ahora yo no era su bebé y me besó. Lo hacía de una manera mas apasionada pero con demasiada delicadeza, me estaba tratando como si fuera una figura de cristal... sin dejar de besarme caminó unos pasos y me recostó sobre la hierba exactamente en el centro del claro... él se recostó también pero a mi lado y mi cabeza quedó sobre su brazo. No hacía otra cosa sino besarme y trazar líneas con sus dedos por toda mi piel... yo me estaba volviendo loca. Lo apretaba fuerte del hombro, de pronto dejó mis labios y bajó a mi cuello... jadeé. Mi lado humano reaccionó inmediatamente, le pasé la pierna por encima jalándolo para que quedara sobre mí... y lo sentí en mis caderas... _Dios mío..._ lo sentí, al fin lo sentí... no me había fijado que estaba desnudo. Y supongo que las veces anteriores venía igual y nunca lo supe.

Aun cuando estaba muy agitado, su respiración era pausada, parecían espasmos ocasionados por su excitación, igual que la mía, él solo se quedó así, sobre mí mirándome y jugando con mi cabello. _Gracias Dios por estos momentos que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, ni por todas las riquezas que Alec me da, ni por todas las horas de placer que tengo con él, ni por todas las sensaciones que experimenté al beber sangre a través de sus labios y su cuerpo. No. Esto es infinitamente mejor, estaba en brazos de mi corazón, el amor de mi vida..._. Y ahí estaba otra vez yo y mi estupidez...

Jacob comenzó a llorar y se apartó de mi quedando recostado de lado dándome la espalda. Lloraba como un niño.

—No, no te pongas así... perdóname... no quise, no...

—Perdóname tú Nessie, —Por primera vez habló y hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así... —Si con mi sangre pudiera sanar todo lo que te hice sufrir, lo haría con gusto... pero no creo que haya sangre que alcance para lograr tu perdón. Perdóname por todo lo que te hecho pasar. Por mi culpa estás viviendo toda esta situación.

Se estaba culpando hasta por mis decisiones. Que ironía, hace tiempo mi padre me dijo que el orilló a mi madre a aquella decisión que casi me cuesta la vida y hoy, Jacob me dice lo mismo, solo que ahora mis decisiones casi le cuestan la vida a él. Porque era mi Jacob el que me pedía perdón, y en ese momento me di cuenta que no tenía nada que perdonarle, yo lo amaba y no había ningún pasado o presente que pudiera cambiar eso. Además, con el hecho de arriesgar su vida de esta manera por mi, significaba que su amor era tan real como el mío.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte— Me acerqué y lo abracé.— Y le doy gracias al cielo, a las estrellas, a la naturaleza, a todo lo que me da vida, el que estés aquí. Creí que jamás te volvería a ver...

—Yo todos estos años te dije que siempre estaría para ti, para lo que quisieras o no quisieras.

—Entonces ¿por qué solo me besas? Si necesito sentirte mas, quiero sentirme que soy tuya...

—Renesmee—seguía de espaldas a mi— ... no lo tomes a mal y no quiero lastimarte mas pero... discúlpame, yo te amo con toda mi humanidad y con toda mi naturaleza pero... ¡agh!... tú eres de otro y no quiero volver a cometer jamás, el mismo error que me hizo perderte.

No pude evitar sentirme aun peor... pero tenía razón, yo ya era de otro... me había entregado física y emocionalmente a otro, a mi esposo y yo lo había decidido "en pleno uso de razón" ahora se que la razón por lo que lo hice fue solo la venganza.

—_Entonces a ¿qué viniste?_

—Solo había venido a suplicarte que me perdonaras y a despedirme, todas estas veces a eso vine, pero al verte me quedé sin habla, vi tu angustia y tu sufrimiento y no podía hacer otra cosa sino consolarte. Y volví decidido cumplir con mi propósito pero sucedió lo mismo. Y cuando me besaste me marché porque no sabía si podía contenerme o no. Sentía tu piel, tu temblor en mis manos y no quise aprovecharme de eso. Por eso no volví anoche. Sin embargo tenía que lograr tu perdón, de otro modo no podría vivir en paz ni ver a tu familia a la cara de nuevo. Pero llego y te veo tan hermosa y tan desvalida y al mismo tiempo tan mujer... no se que voy a hacer sin ti.

—_¿Por qué dices eso?_

—Porque ahora si voy a despedirme. Ya me hiciste ver que también tienes una vida feliz al lado de tu esposo y que él te da todo lo que necesitas... así que, yo me apartaré de ti. Yo solo he querido tu felicidad, el día de tu boda me dijiste que ya eras feliz y hoy me hiciste ver que era verdad. No pretenderé insinuarte que lo dejes todo por mi no lo merezco pero además, la única forma que pudiera apartarte de él sería matándolo y créeme que no me molestaría, pero no, me alejaré de ti y te dejaré en paz, en verdad no pienso volver a cometer todos los errores de mi vida y no quiero poner en riesgo la tuya, no se que sería él capaz de hacerte. No todos los vampiros son iguales.—

Lo dijo por mi padre... No supe que decir, sabía que no lograría convencerlo de que se quedara a mi lado, era demasiado peligroso para los dos. Todo lo que él pensaba era verdad, luchó hasta el cansancio por mi madre, hasta casi morir pero ahora era diferente, aunque me amara no haría nada y todo era por protegerme.

Mis lágrimas estaban mojando su espalda, acaricié su cabello. —¿Por qué te lo cortaste?

—No quería que me reconocieran, tenía que encontrar la manera de verte.

Y al fin pregunté.

—Jake, como fue que te encerraron pero sobre todo, ¿cómo escapaste?

—¿Como supiste eso? El te lo dijo seguramente.

—No, lo escuché cuando se lo platicaba a mi abuelo.

—¿Carlisle estuvo aquí?

—Si, solo a él le permitieron la entrada una vez y estaba preocupado por ti, le dijo a Alec que te liberara, que él se haría responsable.

—No hubo necesidad. —Volteo por un instante—¿Te pusiste mal Nessie?

—Nada de cuidado... Pero a ti... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—"_El día de tu boda creí volverme loco, me sacaron a la fuerza no supe ni quienes. No pude controlarme y me transformé en la plaza y corrí no se hasta donde solo recuerdo que me encontré en un bosque y después regresé por donde me fui hasta que encontré el aroma de los Cullen, supongo que habían ido a cazar. En la noche me acerqué a la ciudad y solo fue cuestión de seguir el rastro de estos malditos chupa sangre (los Vulturi) y llegué al castillo. Estuve rondando por varios días pero no había manera de entrar, el edificio en si no es muy grande, la única opción que tenía era por la puerta principal", ya sabes como me gusta llamar la atención.—No pude evitar una sonrisa._

—"_En el momento en que entré me sujetaron los guardias de tu suegro," —_era tan raro escuchar esas palabras en la voz de Jake pero tenía, una vez mas, razón. Aro era mi suegro.—_ "y mandaron llamar a tu... agh..." —_le era difícil decir la palabra y para mi sería difícil escucharla de sus labios..._— "a tu chupa sangre y su papi le preguntó que estaba en él decidir, tenía tres opciones: ya fuera matarme" —_Me estremecí_—"o mantenerme con vida el tiempo suficiente hasta crear uno o dos neófitos para que me despedazaran o encerrarme en un calabozo. Su hijito se decidió por lo último. Tenía miedo de que al quererme matar, ya fueran ellos o los neófitos, no pudieran conmigo y así sería." _

—¿Pero por que no escapaste? ¿Cómo fue que no te transformaste y saliste de ahí?

—Nessie, lo que yo quería era entrar al castillo y esa era la única manera de intentarlo. Entonces me dejé encadenar como frágil corderito. Claro, no sin antes sufrir los ataques de la chiquilla esa, Jane.

—¡Dios!_ ¿Qué? ¿Que te hizo?_

—Fue tan extraño,_ por un momento creí que ya iba a morir, sentí que me habían prendido fuego, posteriormente sentí muchos puñales en todo el cuerpo y al final, deje de sentir, ya no sentía absolutamente nada, pero me estaba ahogando. No podía respirar.—_Lo último fue obra de Alec_. —"Después me dejé llevar por largos pasillos, no perdí la orientación así que sabía que estábamos en el lado derecho del castillo. Bajamos por unas angostas escaleras, era asqueroso, todo olía a esas horribles criaturas. Bajamos como cinco pisos y caminamos por mas pasillos y doblamos hacia la derecha otra vez y había varias celdas, muy pequeñas por cierto, algunas con puertas y otras con rejas, me metieron a una con puertas. Justo a la mitad había un barrote alto y ancho, era como uno en los que amarraban a las brujas en la inquisición, y me encadenaron de los pies y las manos las encadenaron en la parte superior de ese tronco. Olía a carne podrida..."_

—¿Cómo pudiste controlarte para no transformarte cuando te encerraron?

—_No podía transformarme por la forma en que me habían encadenado, de hacerlo me hubiera fracturado la espina dorsal, además la bestia a la que elegiste por esposo... —_Lo dijo_— me quebró las piernas y las costillas antes de dejarme ahí. —No pude contener las lágrimas. _

—Y ¿qué paso?

—"_Resulta que cuando llegamos a lo que serían mis aposentos en este horrendo lugar, estaban entrado en la celda de enfrente a una mujer acompañada por dos de las escoltas de tu líder, ella estaba muy sonriente pero una vez adentro no dejó de gritar en varios días. No se que le estaban haciendo, seguramente abusaron de ella y la estaban torturando. Era terrible." _

—Pobre mujer.

—Si, aunque no merece nadie un castigo así, algo ha de haberle hecho a tus nuevos parientes porque me parece que era la que nos recibió cuando llegamos la primera vez.

—La recepcionista. Entonces no la torturaron.

—Claro que si, era horrible la manera en que gritaba pidiendo ayuda y suplicando que la mataran.

—No, la han de haber transformado, mi tía Alice me dijo que ella quería eso y según me dijo mi mam.. es decir... mi tía, el dolor era inimaginable y duraba tres días.

—Yo conozco a alguien que nunca gritó ni se quejó.

—Sería el único caso. En fin, ¿como lograste escapar?

—Yo creo que tu amorcito no conoce bien nuestra naturaleza, porque yo para el día siguiente ya había sanado._ "Volvió y se enojó mucho cuando me vio reestablecido y me volvió a quebrar pero ahora también los brazos. Tenía tantas fracturas que no creí que sobreviviría esta vez, lo único sano era mi mano izquierda, así que por esas mismas fracturas pude liberarme de las cadenas. Y me quedé tendido intentando acomodarme los huesos, ya no sabía que se escuchaba mas, mis gritos o los de la pobre vecina. Al día siguiente se escuchaba que golpeaban y rompían algo y los gritos eran diferentes, parecían gritos de furia. En ese momento llegó tu muerto y justo cuando iba a entrar a mi celda se escuchó que rompieron la puerta de la celda de enfrente. Así que se olvidó de mi. Me volví a colocar en la posición que me habían dejado simulando seguir encadenado y no volvió."_

"_Pasaron muchas horas o días y nada. Supongo que pensó que moriría por hemorragias internas o algo así. Entonces decidí salir, y la chica de enfrente ya no estaba y me regresé siguiendo su maldito aroma. Creo que nunca nadie había escapado porque no fue sino hasta que llegué al pasillo principal que me vieron, para entonces me transformé y salí de ahí. A pesar de todo me sentía satisfecho, había logrado mi objetivo, entrar. Y tenía que descubrir en que lugar estabas, me había dado cuenta que realmente no habías salido de viaje de lo contrario tu amorcito no estaría ahí... fue cuando me corté el cabello. Te confieso que robé varias tijeras de un local y como no traía ropa, alteré la orden publica... en fin. No me limitaría al edificio, recorrí por fuera las distancias que recorrí por dentro_... ¿Sabías que ese lugar es subterráneo? Y está debajo de varios edificios y fraccionamientos..._ Y de pronto, a varios kilómetros topé con algunos cerros y de ahí se levantaron unas enormes bardas cubiertas de árboles, sabía que aquí sería. Este bosque es solo una extensión del castillo y está a 6 millas de él. Me arriesgué y me trepé por la barda. Y fue cuando te vi por primera vez." _

—_Pero te están buscando, se que te encontraran... por tu aroma._

—"_Cuando me escapé corrí al bosque donde me había escondido el primer día, me metí al lago para despistarlos," pero realmente no están muy familiarizados con nosotros, nos tienen miedo. Además ya no voy a volver." _

Me sentí terriblemente mal, aun mas mal. Todo lo que había tenido que pasar mi Jacob para poder estar en estos momentos aquí. Lo abracé mas fuerte e hice que volteara y quedara de frente a mi... tomé su mejilla y lo besé nuevamente.

—Jake, te amo, te amo y no quiero perderte de nuevo pero estoy conciente de que eso es imposible. He sufrido demasiado y se que seguiré haciéndolo pero lo que me mata es el no volverte a ver.

El solo me tomó de la nunca y correspondió a mi beso, me hizo hacia atrás quedando sobre mi... Mi corazón estaba de nuevo incontrolable. Deslizó sus labios por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho... algo vio ahí que lo hizo detenerse...

—Jamás dejaré de amarte... aunque estés con él.

__Me dio un beso en los labios y en lo que reaccioné, se marchó. Me levanté para seguirlo pero no lo alcancé, había desaparecido. Todo el dolor acumulado estos seis meses y todo el dolor de mi vida futura se unieron para atacarme de golpe... Ahora si había perdido al amor de mi vida, de nuevo me faltó el aire... me iba a desvanecer... y en este preciso instante un líquido caliente salió de mi vientre corriéndose por mis piernas.

**Carrera contra el reloj... otra vez.**

Bella

Hace ya mas de un mes que salimos de Volterra con la frustración de no poder hacer nada por recuperar a mi hija. En mi bloqueo total por la sorpresa de que no alcanzamos a detener la boda, no pude producir ningún escudo para arrancarla de ese maldito lugar. Carlisle intentaba convencernos de que saliéramos de Italia para que las cosas se calmaran mientras él se quedaría ahí haciendo todo lo posible por acercarse a ella. Aceptamos pero solo porque las cosas con los Vulturi se habían puesto muy complicadas, mas que nunca. El último día fuimos amenazados por Félix de que o nos retirábamos de ahí o acabarían con todo el Clan, empezando por Renesmee. No tuvimos otra alternativa.

Pero había algo mas, el día de la boda a Jacob se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer su número principal en medio de la plaza, afortunadamente todos pensaron que era parte del espectáculo, pero lo entiendo, su impotencia y su desesperación era igual que la nuestra. Como pueden cambiarte la vida en fracción de segundos. Antes de saber que mi hija se casaba seguía anhelando los besos de Jake, e inmediatamente después, dejó de importarme. Puedo jurar que a él le sucedió lo mismo.

Ese mismo día Emmett y Jasper fueron a buscarlo al bosque mas cercano y le perdieron el rastro en el lago. Era muy difícil volverlo a encontrar. Y todo este tiempo Billy no se ha cansado de recriminarme que por mi culpa había perdido a su hijo, incluso perdió su amistad con Charlie, no entendía que yo también había perdido a mi hija. Charlie también me culpa por lo mismo, porque él perdió a su nieta. Nunca les dije que se había casado solo les dije que había decidido estudiar Letras y Filosofía en la universidad de Florencia. De lo contrario me hubiera ido peor con sus reclamos:

—"_SI NO LE HUBIERAS PERMITIDO IR A ESE VIAJE... A ESE MALDITO VIAJE... MI NESSIE ESTARÍA AQUÍ MUY FELIZ, TAL VEZ HASTA CASADA CON JACOB... Y QUIZÁ HASTA YA TUVIERA ESPERANDO BISNIETOS... PERO ERES TERCA, IGUAL QUE TU MADRE...SIEMPRE HAN HECHO LO QUE LES DA LA GANA..." _

Nunca, en toda mi vida, me había regañado a ese grado, ni cuando me escapé a Volterra hace ocho años para salvar a Edward de un suicidio... en ese entonces estaba enojado y preocupado, ahora está furioso y deprimido.

Pero no solo tuve el descontento de Billy y mis padres, también perdí la amistad de Rosalie, después de nosotros tres, ella era la mas dolida, casi como yo... ella también era su madre. El día de la boda llegaron el resto de la familia en la tarde y se abalanzó sobre Edward, él no metió las manos. Ella creía que todo esto era por su culpa pero por primera vez abrí la boca. No era justo que él cargara con toda la culpa. Es verdad que me había fallado, pero también era verdad que la que empezó con el calvario de mi hija fui yo. Yo fui la que se metió con su Jacob. Así que le pedí hablar con ella a solas y se lo dije... me miró furiosa, peor que cuando supo que me iban a transformar, peor que cuando supo que su hermano se iba a casar conmigo... su rabia no tenía comparación. Estaba esperando que me atacara. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros y podía jurar que sus dientes se mostraban mas nunca, se le dificultaba mantener la calma:

—"_Yo sabía que no pasaría nada bueno contigo en nuestra familia, pero fuiste muy terca y muy astuta para meterte en la vida de mi hermano" _

Hablaba con toda la tranquilidad que su cordura le permitía. Y eso era peor que si hubiera gritado o me hubiera atacado.

—"_Si quieres matarme, adelante, solo espera a que mi hija regrese con su familia y no pondré resistencia." —_De hecho me había preparado para eso pero me equivoqué.

—"_Ni siquiera eso mereces, solo te haría un favor."_

—"_Rosalie, no tienes idea de lo que esto me está afectando, no tienes idea de..."_

—"_No... no... no...—_negaba lentamente con la cabeza una y otra vez_— tú no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de lo que esto afecta a toda la familia. Todo lo que afecte a Renesmee nos afecta a todos, excepto a ti."_

—"_¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"._

—"_Porque todo es como antes, como siempre... sigues siendo la misma egoísta que conoció mi hermano, con tu falsa ingenuidad y tu falsa fragilidad lo envolviste, pero a mi nunca me engañaste. Toda tu maldita vida en lo único que has pensado es en ti. Desde que decidiste ser una de los nuestros, poco te importó la vida de tu padre y ahora, nada te importó la de tu hija."_

—"_Eso no es verdad. Y tu no sabes nada de lo que pueda sentir por mi hija. Tú ni siquiera pudiste..."_

—"_¡CLARO QUE ES VERDAD! ¡Y ya se lo que vas a decirme, que yo no se lo que es amar a un hijo porque ni siquiera pude tener uno!... ¡Eso también es verdad! Yo no tuve la dicha de ser madre pero si tuve la dicha de poder darle todo mi amor a Nessie y si yo hubiera sido humana hubiera cambiado mi condición por ella, con gusto me hubiera convertido en lo que soy... ¡en esto que tanto he renegado ser..! o bien hubiera aceptado morir... Y no solo yo, toda mi familia. Si bien recuerdas todos nos enfrentamos aquel ejército con tal de salvarla... pero a ti te siguen ganando otras cosas. —_Yo quería llorar_. —No te importó la relación que tenía Nessie con ese perro ni el amor que ya sentía por él... porque eso tú lo sabías... ¡todos lo sabíamos y no me lo puedes negar! Ella desbordaba ese amor, ella es transparente, jamás oculta cosas porque ella si es una niña inocente; y solo tomaste de pretexto la porquería que hizo el imbécil de mi hermano para revolcarte con ése. ¿Quien me asegura que no lo habías hecho antes? ¡Y si tanto amabas a ese maldito animal ¿por qué no te quedaste con él desde un principio...?" _

—"_Rose, las cosas no son..."_

—"_Porque sabías que siempre estaría ahí de faldero... ¿verdad? como el perro que es, porque si él hubiera sido tu elección Edward habría desaparecido de tu vida para siempre. Como te digo, fuiste muy astuta y siempre los tuviste a los dos. Pero mírate ahora... ¿De qué te sirvió...? No tienes a ninguno pero sobre todo, no tienes a la persona que mas debería de importarte. Así que, me alegro que puedas vivir ese dolor que "según tu" dices tener por toda tu maldita eternidad. Eso es lo menos que te mereces. Con permiso."_

Esa fue la última vez que hablé con ella, de hecho cuando regresamos a América nos fuimos en vuelos separados. Hoy la volví a ver cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle y tampoco nos dirigimos la palabra. Estoy conciente que me merezco el desprecio de toda esta familia, he destrozado la vida de mi hija pero son demasiado nobles. En ellos no cabe el odio, excepto en Rosalie. Y todo lo que me dijo y lo que no me dijo, me lo merecía. Alice solo me dijo que cada quien era responsable de sus acciones y los demás no tenemos nada que ver en ellas. También tenía razón.

Desde entonces, todos los días, cada hora, cada minuto incluso, le llamaba a Alice preguntando si veía algo, algún indicio, alguna esperanza, alguna señal y siempre me decía que no. Solo veía algunos _flashazos_ del rostro de mi hija pero nada definido.

—Supongo que no tiene ningún plan o alguna idea a realizar— me decía Alice.

Y otras veces no veía absolutamente nada. Como si estuviera borrada del mundo. Eso me confundía, porque las únicas veces que le pasaba eso era cuando los licántropos estaban cerca. Y por mas que pensara en la posibilidad de que Jacob estuviera con ella, me era imposible. Eso significaría que había firmado su sentencia de muerte, de los dos.

Pero una noche no hubo teléfono de por medio, fue a buscarme a la clínica para decirme lo que estaba punto de pasarle a mi hija:

—¡Bella, tenemos que irnos a Volterra inmediatamente!

—¡Mi hija! ¿Qué le pasó?

—No lo se, solo... veo sangre, mucha sangre... y Alec va a encontrarla hasta al otro día. Lo veo entrar al jardín y a ella sobre la hierba en medio de un charco de sangre...!

—¡SANGRE! ¡ALICE, LA VA A MATAR! SI ELLA ESTA SANGRANDO, LA VA A MATAR... ¿QUÉ... QUE FUE LO QUE LE PASÓ?

—En verdad no lo se, probablemente ni ella sepa que sucede...tenía días de no verla, parecía como si tuviera un escudo protector que no me dejaba verla pero hace unos minutos la vi, fue como si se hubiera prendido una pantalla. Es muy extraño, es como si... no, olvídalo.

Alice perdió la vista en la nada...

—TENEMOS QUE DARNOS PRISA, ELLA PUEDE MORIR.

No. No quería escuchar eso, otro _deja vu_, Alice advirtiéndome de otra muerte segura. De nuevo a Italia en una carrera contra el reloj. Podría soportar todas las traiciones del mundo, podría soportar todas las torturas de todos los neófitos de la historia, podría soportar un millón de veces la indiferencia y el odio de mi hija, pero su muerte no.

Sentí que me desvanecía pero no podía permitirme eso ni los brazos de Edward lo permitirían. No sabía que también venía con ella. Tenía que avisarle a Charlie, y como era de madrugada no quería despertarlos, además que no quería escuchar sus reclamos, así que solo fuimos a su casa para dejarle una nota diciendo que ahora si me traería a mi hija a como diera lugar.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto ya estaba toda la familia esperándonos, a la hora de abordar todos quedamos en pareja... que conveniente. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos hablando de cómo tratar, entre los dos, de convencer a Alec de que nos dejara llevarla a algún hospital privado para que Carlisle la atendiera. Los dos estábamos muy desesperados.

Llegamos a Volterra el sábado a medio día con vestimentas excesivas, sombreros, lentes, chamarras con capucha, etc. Nos dirigimos a la habitación 119 del Hotel Molino D'Era. Esme y Carlisle nos estaban esperando, cinco minutos después llegó Alec, mi yerno. Se sorprendió al ver ahí reunido a todo el clan Cullen, pero yo me sorprendí aun mas al ver la expresión de su rostro. Reflejaba una gran angustia, podría decir que era parecida a la de Edward cuando yo estaba muriendo por mi embarazo.

Agarró aire y le dijo a Carlisle que mi hija, mi hermosa y frágil niña, estaba muy enferma y que le suplicaba que fuera a atenderla. Nosotros ya lo sabíamos, Alice tuvo una visión y por eso viajamos hasta aquí en el momento en que nos lo dijo. Y se lo había dicho a Carlisle y él se preparó con varias unidades de sangre. Y yo tenía la esperanza que por su delicada salud Aro me permitiría verla. Pero no fue así.

La angustia de Alec era palpable, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y parecía sufrir casi como yo, aunque eso era imposible. Desde el día de la maldita boda no he tenido ningún momento de paz, solo me lamento y me culpo de todo lo que está pasando y estos días mas. Después de que Aro nos prohibió la entrada nos sentimos como si tuviéramos las manos atadas con cadenas de algún material mas poderoso que el acero, no podíamos hacer nada, no podíamos intentar nada, temíamos por la vida de mi Nessie. Así que decidimos obedecer y esperar. Carlisle salió no se cuantas horas después para decirnos algo que no podía ni quería entender.

—Bella...—Algo estaba definitivamente peor de lo que pensé, el rostro de mi suegro era igual o peor que el día de la boda de mi hija.— Tienes que ser fuerte...

—Por Dios Carlisle, habla de una vez— le dijo Edward mientras me pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

—La hemorragia que viste Alice, fue porque Nessie... sufrió un aborto... —Me derrumbé. Estuve a punto de caer de rodillas y en ese momento Rosalie me aventó hasta estrellarme en la pared del edificio...

—¡POR TU CULPA... POR TU CULPA MALDITA GOLFA... POR ESO MI NIÑA ESTA SUFRIENDO! ¡MALDITA, MIL VECES MALDITA!— Se abalanzó sobre mi con su mano en alto. Estaba decidida a matarme.

—Calma Rosalie... —le dijo Carlisle, el y Edward y Emmett intervinieron— no se trata de atacarnos a nosotros mismos...

Rosalie me observó unos segundos con un odio indescriptible... después y se consoló en los brazos de su esposo. Y ahora por primera vez en todos estos meses, abracé a Edward para consolarme, sus brazos realmente me estaban dando consuelo. El sufría también por su hija y por mi.

Escuché sollozar a Rosalie, las dos comprendíamos esta perdida y el dolor de mi hija. Yo se lo que es la posibilidad de perder a un hijo, lo mismo hubiera sucedido con ella si no le pido ayuda a Rosalie cuando supe que estaba embarazada, mi dolor era muy grande con solo imaginar lo que querían hacer y ahora mi niña tuvo la desgracia de perderlo y se como se siente. Y siento una gran impotencia porque quisiera estar con ella y abrazarla y consolarla pero se que no podré. Me pareció escuchar sollozar a Esme también.

—Tuve que hacerle un legrado porque, aun cuando la hemorragia fue abundante, el aborto fue incompleto. Afortunadamente Alec la encontró a tiempo, además es de naturaleza fuerte. Ahora queda esperar a que la transfusión surja efecto.

—¿Alec lo sabía?

—No. De hecho ninguno de los dos lo supo, según me dijo él estuvo alejado de ella por cuatro días —_¿?_— en lo que le duraba la menstruación a Renesmee. Ella estuvo sola desde el martes y quedaron de verse hoy y cuando el llegó la encontró en el jardín dice que desde que abrió la puerta le llegó el aroma de golpe y se asustó, decidió dejar de respirar y se fue a buscarla. Y la encontró tal y como nos dijo Alice. Se imaginaba lo peor, pero escuchó latir su corazón, muy débilmente pero aun latía y la metió a bañar en la pila de agua que tiene ahí. El cree que ella intentó limpiar su sangre porque vio una bata y una sabana aun lado de la pila con algunas manchas, como que ella los lavó y los dejo ahí. Lo que no entiende es como si ella ya estaba sangrando tanto, ¿para que se alejó mas de la puerta? a menos que quisiera irse lo mas lejos posible para que él no se diera cuenta y que ella no corriera peligro. Y créanme que él está destrozado, muy confundido y no quiero imaginar que pasará cuando ella se entere.

Al día siguiente las cosas estaban igual. Todos decidimos quedarnos a vivir en Italia, Alice y Jasper se dedicaron a la compra de una residencia para nosotros y encontraron una en la provincia de Siena, Vil D'Arbia. Yo no me quería mover de ahí pero no era conveniente que los mortales nos vieran todos los días en ese lugar y en la misma posición así que de día nos quedábamos en la villa y de noche nos anclábamos afuera del castillo.

La villa tenía en la entrada una amplia sala de estar con una típica chimenea antigua y una grande mesa para 12 personas. En la izquierda de la sala hay una gran cocina. De la cocina se accede al pórtico con mesa y sillas. En la derecha de la sala se encuentra un cuarto con sofá cama, ahí se instaló Edward. En el segundo nivel hay 4 habitaciones matrimoniales y otra habitación con sofá cama, aquí me instalé yo. En total, en la villa se encuentran 6 habitaciones. Al final del pasillo había una puerta con salida a un amplio balcón, desde ahí se podía observar el lago. Emmett se había encargado de instalar un sistema de computo en cada habitación y televisiones de LCD...

La verdad no entendía para que eran una casa tan grande ni para que tanto lujo ni tanta tecnología, la única vez que me conecté a la computadora me arrepentí. Fue para comunicarme con mis padres y decirles que Nessie estaba algo enferma, que en unos días se iba a recuperar solo que no podíamos estar con ella porque la tenían incomunicada para su pronta mejoría y que no sabíamos exactamente lo que le pasaba pero que no era nada de cuidado. Y en parte era verdad, Carlisle ya nos había dicho que mi hija ya estaba reaccionando. Dos minutos después me sonó el móvil. Charlie se escuchaba muy muy alterado, estaba como loco:

—¡NO, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO ISABELLA, NO ME DIGAS ESO!

—¿Qué te pasa papá?

—QUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ESCUCHÉ ESO FUE CUANDO... FUE CUANDO TU... y es que... TU CAMBIASTE MUCHO BELLA. NO QUIERO, ME RESISTO A CREER QUE A MI NIETA LE PASÓ LO MISMO... NO BELLA, POR FAVOR... DIME QUE NO ES ESO...

—Charlie, espera...

—¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A MI NIÑA? ¿NO ESTA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD VERDAD? ¿CON QUIEN DEMONIOS LA DEJASTE?... ME MENTISTE NUEVAMENTE VERDAD? COMO SIEMPRE... TODA TU VIDA HAN SIDO SOLO MENTIRAS...

—Papá escucha...

—¿QUE CREES QUE NO SOSPECHO EL PORQUE SE FUE ELLA Y EL POR QUE TE SEPARASTE DE EDWARD? NO SOY UN ESTUPIDO ISABELLA, SOLO ME COMPORTO COMO TAL PARA PASARLA MEJOR.. PERO... pero...

Pude escuchar el llanto de Charlie por el teléfono... ya no pudo decirme nada...

—¡Papá por favor escúchame... no es nada de lo que tú crees! ¡Ella está igual... o bueno, no es lo que piensas, en esta ocasión no...!

Sollozaba fuertemente... —_click_—... me colgó. Ya no sabía si decirle la verdad o no, pero tenía razón siempre he vivido de mentiras, desde que decidí irme a vivir a Forks, a mi mamá le dije que quería terminar la preparatoria con papá antes de irme a la universidad porque después no podría visitarlo tan seguido. A el le dije lo mismo y la verdad era porque no quería que Rene fuera tan desdichada, ella siempre me decía _"en estos momentos estaría con Phil en tal ciudad, o si no tuviera la dicha de quedarme aquí para cuidarte, estaría con en la playa... etc. etc."_ Después le mentí con mi relación con Edward y la condición de Jacob, y cuando me casé, y mi embarazo y mi transformación... y mi separación y mi encuentro con Jacob y la huida de mi hija y su boda y ahora esto. Todo absolutamente toda esta historia estaba cubierta con mentiras.

Tenía que ponerle fin, al menos con él. Así que le envié un correo diciéndole la verdad desde que Jacob me confesó su amor por Nessie, hasta el día de hoy. Sin entrar en detalles. Sentí como si me hubieran quitado una enorme loza de encima, era verdad la frase que escuché en alguna ocasión: "la verdad te hará libre."

Días después decidí ir a cazar, Alice dijo que tenía que quedarse porque iban a hacer unos movimientos en la bolsa de valores y Rosalie se había ido a hacer guardia afuera del castillo para esperar alguna novedad. Tan sencillo que sería una llamada pero una de las condiciones para que Carlisle estuviera dentro, era no meter ningún sistema de comunicación. Emmett y Esme habían cazado dos días antes y Jasper no se puede separa ni un instante de Alice. Por un momento dudé en ir pero ya tenía como tres semanas que no lo hacía así que me fui acompañada de Edward. Creo que todo fue un complot.

Nos concentramos en la caza, ya de regreso el rozó mi mano con la suya y yo solo la tomé. Regresamos a casa tomados de las mano, no dijimos nada en todo el camino, creo que no teníamos nada que decir, la situación de nuestra hija había hecho que sanara todo lo demás. Ya no teníamos nada que perdonarnos.

Cuando llegamos aun no regresaba Rosalie así que nos fuimos al castillo y cuando llegamos se disponía a entrar..._ ¿también? ¿pero como?_

—¡¿Qué pasó Rose? ¿Cómo lograste que te permitieran entrar?

—Aro fue muy amable.—dijo Carlisle— dijo que por esta única ocasión le permitirá la entrada a alguien mas.

—Pero ¿y yo? Yo también quiero verla, es mi hija. —Edward me abrazó...

—Calma Bella, por el momento no es posible.

Así que tuvimos que esperar. Faltaban unos minutos antes de la media noche cuando salieron los dos acompañados de Felix y Dimitri, como siempre. Y para mi sorpresa, Rosalie se lanzó a mis brazos.

—¡Oh Bella, la vi, la vi...!— sollozaba— Ya despertó... está tan hermosa...

Creo que ahí fue cuando hicimos las pases.

Edward

Cuando vi salir a Rosalie del castillo, me invadió una repentina envidia y coraje, ¿por qué había entrado ella y no nosotros? Ella era solo su tía, nosotros éramos sus padres mientras Rosalie se abrazaba de Bella yo leía los pensamientos de Carlisle.

—Hijo, la niña ya despertó_, está muy débil pero fuera de peligro. _

—¿Se recuperará pronto?

—Si. Ya tiene algo de color en sus mejillas. Además la hemoglobina ya subió y con la alimentación subirá aun mas. _La pobre está muy confundida, se sorprendió por todos los días que pasó inconsciente._

—¿Le... dijiste?

—_Si, le afectó mas de lo que imaginamos. Volvió a perder el conocimiento pero reaccionó inmediatamente. Ella pensaba que su hemorragia había sido por un retrazo. Alec no se ha apartado de ella._ En verdad que el chico la ama mas de lo que todos creíamos.

Pude ver el rostro de mi yerno a través de los ojos de Carlisle, también "escuché" la plática que tuvo Aro con mi hija y la justificación que le dio Alec por la actitud de su padre...

—Entonces por eso no permite entrar a Bella, ni a nadie mas de nosotros.

—Así es. Teme que use su escudo o cualquier tipo de poder que pudiera tener y se la lleven.

Pude ver el rostro demacrado de mi dulce niña, pude ver cuan frágil era, nada que ver con la chica altanera que encontramos el día de su boda. Ahora mi niña se ve desvalida, delicada y deprimida. Como quisiera estar ahí y poderla abrazar y consolarla y decirle que no se preocupe, que todo estará mejor, infinitamente mejor y también decirle que su madre y yo ya estamos bien y que todo lo que en realidad importa es ella, que siempre ha sido ella.

—Debemos irnos—dijo Carlisle—

—Pero me quiero quedar aquí.

—Ya no podemos quedarnos. Ella ya se recuperó y no nos permitirán la entrada otra vez. Pero ya quedamos en que si se ofrece algo Alec nos avisará. Ya le dije donde puede encontrarnos.

—Pero, si ella quiere vernos.

—Bella, no está en ella. Ella no decide pero créanme, los extraña mucho. Ya le dije que ustedes estaban mejor y ...

—¿Te preguntó por él?— solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Bella, Alec la quiere mucho. —dijo Rose— Lo hubieras visto como la trata, con una gran devoción.

Eso nos dio algo de tranquilidad.

**El infinito amor de Alec**

**Renesmee**

Desperté en mi cama, aturdida como siempre ...quise enderezarme pero no pude, algo estaba atando mi brazo a un tubo a un lado de mi cama...

—Renesmee, —su voz era muerta, como la de un verdadero vampiro, en lugar de Alec era mi suegro el que estaba frente a mi, imponente como siempre, con su rostro duro, como si estuviera molesto o inconforme con algo—me alegra ver que saliste de tu inconciencia, misma que se ha repetido varias veces. No se si es debilidad, pero si es así, espero que sea por debilidad física y no mental.

—Y... ¿Alec?—

—En unos momentos viene. Yo estoy aquí porque tengo la imperiosa necesidad de hablar unos minutos contigo —_gulp_— Renesmee, no creo que él te diga lo que sucedió porque lo que menos quiere es causarte preocupaciones, pero yo no soy él; así que te lo diré: No entiendo el estúpido acuerdo que tuviste con él de que se apartara de ti durante cuatro días, pero en fin, fue cosa ustedes.

"Quedaron de verse un sábado y cuando el llegó tú no estabas aquí donde se supone que lo esperarías así que fue a buscarte a ese absurdo regalo de bodas, otra cosa que no entiendo, —¡El aroma de Jacob.. lo ha de haber percibido!—nadie necesita mas que cuatro paredes para refugiarse y con nuestra condición ni eso. En fin, cuando te encontró estabas en medio de un enorme charco de sangre... Inconsciente, que como te repito ya es tú costumbre, y él en lugar de reaccionar de la manera mas lógica, te cargó en brazos —_mi sangre, mi sangre me salvó y lo salvó él, Alec cuando me vio debió dejar de respirar y por eso no se dio cuenta del aroma de Jacob_— te metió a la pila y te aseó."

"Ha estado pegado aquí durante varios días, es obvio, te ama; solo que ahora yo estoy dudando de tu verdadero amor por él. No pude evitar tocarte para leer tu mente _—¡No por Dios!—_pero tu inconciencia fue total sin embargo, no puedo olvidar lo que vi a través de la mente de tu mascota el día de la boda." Yo no había venido a esta área por petición de Alec, porque tontamente cree que es una manera de protegerte, así que por respeto a mi hijo y por darles "su privacidad" no lo había hecho, pero esto ya se salió de todo control. Tienes que entender hasta que grado te ama Alec y que estoy dispuesto a todo por su felicidad, no solo tú tienes una familia que te ama y que quiere protegerte, él también la tiene; solo que a diferencia de la tuya, yo podría llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias por lograr y mantener la felicidad de mi hijo. Porque si aun con todo y lo infeliz que puedes ser, tú eres la felicidad de él... jamás entiéndelo bien, jamás permitiré que salgas de aquí, así como tampoco permitiré que le hagas daño y yo no soy como tu familia, ya lo habrás notado.

No supe que decir, todo era verdad. Volteé a ver el tripié que estaba a un lado de mi cama, tenía una bolsa con sangre que estaba entrado directamente a mi vena.

—Se le llamó a tu abuelo para que te aplicara la transfusión y desafortunadamente toda tu familia se enteró de tu "malestar." Y si todo esto es con la intención de despertar lástima en Alec para que te traiga a todo tu clan, estás perdiendo tu tiempo porque ellos no ponen un pie en este castillo. Y de igual manera, sí los extrañas y no puedes vivir sin ellos... es cosa tuya, así que o te adaptas o peor para ti. Mi amigo Carlisle podrá venir sólo cuando sea necesario. —se dirigió a la puerta— ¡Ah! Por último... en esta única ocasión permitiré la entrada a una persona mas—_una persona mas ¿quién?—_ la mas inofensiva, creo que es de los pocos de nuestra especie que no tienen ningún don. Que te mejores.

Diciendo esto salió de mi habitación y al mismo tiempo entró mi abuelo...

—Bueno hija, queríamos darte la sorpresa pero Aro se nos adelantó.—

—¡Tía!

Mi tía Rosalie podría no leer mentes, podría no adivinar futuros o enviar escudos pero su talento natural era el amor de madre que nunca pudo entregar, hasta que nací yo. No podía creerlo, ella estaba aquí conmigo consolándome. Ella sollozaba y me acariciaba como cuando era su bebé, realmente para todos seguía siendo una bebé.

—Ten cuidado Rose—dijo mi abuelo.— puedes cortar el flujo de la transfusión.

No podíamos separarnos. Y en esta ocasión, en lugar de todas mis desgracias, me encargué de hacerle saber lo mucho que la quería y lo mucho que la extrañaba, que ella siempre sería mi madre... también.

Cuando por fin pude separarme un poco de ella, me acariciaba el rostro y me quitaba los mechones de los ojos, me peinaba con sus dedos y pude verla. Después de 6 meses o mas, no se realmente cuanto tengo aquí, pude verla a los ojos, eran muy dorados. Y seguía igual de hermosa, siempre lo había sido, incluso mas que mi abuela Esme.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco débil, pero feliz de que estés aquí, que estén aquí. —aclaré.—¿Cómo es que viniste? ¿cómo fue que te permitieron venir a verme?

Ambos se miraron entre si, como si no supieran si decirme algo o no.

—¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Mi papas...?

—No, claro que no.

— ¡¿Jacob? ... Se trata de Jacob... ¿verdad?

—No, no cariño, no es nada de eso. Es solo que te pusiste un poco mal y Alec fue a buscar a tu abuelo para que viniera a revisarte y...

—¿Y?

—Tus padres también se enteraron, bueno todos se enteraron. Solo que Aro no permitió su entrada, sin embargo aceptó la visita de tu tía.

—¿Cómo están... ellos como están? Pero díganme la verdad, por favor.

—Mal, no se dicen nada pero se culpan por lo que te está sucediendo. —dijo mi tía Rose.

—Sobre todo Bella. Su relación ha mejorado un poco, al menos ya se hablan sin embargo, siguen separados. Tu padre regresó a tu casa pero tu madre compró casa en el condado de Beaver y trabaja de voluntaria en la clínica por las noches.

—«¿Y Jacob? ¿Saben algo de él?»

—No, no sabemos nada. Desde el día de tu boda no sabemos nada de él.

No podía decirles que yo si lo sabía, no quería ponerlos en peligro a ellos también. Si Aro los tocaba, sabría la verdad.

—Hija, ¿como te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?

—Solo me duele el estómago, es como si me hubieran golpeado con algo muy fuerte. ¿Dónde está Alec?

—Está en tu jardín, dijo que nos daría algo de privacidad para que platicáramos contigo. Nunca creí decir esto pero, en verdad te ama.

—Si, ya me dijo Aro todo lo que hizo cuando me encontró.—Y evoqué el último momento que recordaba antes de perder el conocimiento: "Jamás dejaré de amarte... aunque estés con él."

Alejé ese recuerdo de mi memoria, pero las lágrimas no.

—No llores mi amor, todo estará bien. ¿Eres feliz aquí?—solo asentí— Alec te ama mucho verdad?

—Si, mas de lo que merezco.

—No digas eso, tú mereces alguien que te quiera, que te adore y sobre todo que te valore como él.

—Si pero...

—Pero ¿que?

—Si pero no es él tía... no es Jacob.

—«Cariño, yo fui la primera en molestarme por tu elección, y me llené de rabia y desesperación. Estaba dispuesta a llevarte a fuerzas y a matar al que se me pusiera enfrente, pero llegué demasiado tarde. Sin embargo ahora, me alegro de que tengas un esposo que te ame tanto. Tu vida con aquel perro la verdad la veía muy inestable. Lo triste aquí es que no podamos tener comunicación contigo.»

—Pero yo lo quiero a él tía... y también quiero a mi esposo y... no se que hacer...

—«Nessie, relájate. Ya deja de pensar en lo que no pudo ser, no puedes cargar con eso toda tu vida, solo te causas daño a ti misma y a los que te rodean. Te lo digo por experiencia.» ¿Entendiste? Ahora lo único que debes pensar es en tu salud. —¿?— Debes reponer fuerzas y seguir adelante.

—Si, pero no tengo problemas de salud, todo mi problema es emocional.

—Hija, te encontraron inconsciente y con una gran hemorragia.

—Abuelo, creo que eso fue normal porque se me retrazó el periodo, además estoy segura que me desmayé por tanto estrés...—por querer alcanzar a Jacob... porque no quería perderlo de nuevo... pero no lo logré y ahora si lo perdí para siempre...

—No, no fue eso, y no fue normal.

—¿Por eso es que me están poniendo sangre? ...que ironía. Esa sangre no puedo beberla sin embargo si pueden administrármela. De cualquier modo creo que exageran... me quiero levantar...

—¡No!

Ambos se alteraron al mismo tiempo. Tenían cara de susto y de un momento a otro comencé a sentir el resto de mi cuerpo... las piernas me dolían, y sentí que traía algo dentro de mi... noté que traía una toalla femenina, eso quiere decir que sigo menstruando y eso significaba que solo había pasado uno o dos días.

—¿Que día es hoy?

—Sábado —contestó mi abuelo

—Llegaste muy pronto tía. ¿Te viniste directamente del aeropuerto?

—No mi amor... hasta hoy me permitieron entrar.

—Pero es sábado, yo me desmayé ayer, seguramente te enteraste ayer mismo y te viniste pronto y...

Me estaba escuchando y ni yo misma me entendía. Sentí un balde de agua fría

—... ¿Sábado?...sábado... que?

—12... de abril...

Sentí que el mundo comenzó a moverse como carrusel, mi mente no podía aclararse, por mas que lo intentaba no comprendía como había estado dormida tantos días. La última vez que vi a Alec fue la madrugada del día primero, se suponía que nos veríamos el sábado que sería 5 de abril y yo vi a mi corazón por última vez el viernes 4, y ahora me dicen que... ¿hace mas de una semana que me despedí de él? ¿que ya pasó mas de una semana de cuando Alec me encontró? Ahora no estaba la explicación de que me había hecho el amor por muchas horas y que solo había dormido poco. No. Realmente estuve inconsciente una semana.

—Nessie, tranquilízate. Es normal, estabas muy débil, perdiste mucha sangre.

—No perdí sangre ¿no entienden? Solo me bajó, me retracé unos días, es todo. No entiendo porque insisten en que estoy débil.

—Renesmee, cariño...

Mi abuelo comenzó con una melodiosa voz, eso quiere decir que el asunto no termina ahí. No era tan sencillo como yo creí y no hallaba como decirlo. En ese momento entró Alec. Mi corazón dio otro vuelvo cuando lo vi. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, parecía que estaba llorando, podrían ser lágrimas de sangre pero al fin, lágrimas.

—Me están asustando ¿que pasó?... Amor... ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Alec solo miró a Carlisle y se colocó del otro lado de la cama junto a mi tomando mi mano libre.

—Hija... sabemos que la naturaleza es muy sabia y que ella solo acepta lo mas cercano a la perfección... tú misma eres una prueba de ello.

—Abuelo,—Yo ya estaba llorando y Alec no dejaba de besarme la mano y el anillo— deja de dar tantos rodeos. Aunque no lo crean, ya no soy la niña de siete años que dejaron de ver hace meses.

—Tienes razón cariño. Alec te encontró afortunadamente a tiempo de no morir desangrada por esa hemorragia, pero no era por retrazo de tu periodo como dices. No se decirte la verdadera causa, podría ser por el estrés que has estado viviendo todos estos meses, o tu organismo rechazó la esencia de Alec o porque tu matriz aun no ha madurado lo suficiente o... .—Ya sabía a donde iba esto.—El asunto es que sufriste un aborto espontáneo.

El mundo se volcó. Para mi gran sorpresa, sentí una espina mas grande que todas las que tenía juntas en mi corazón y miles las dagas retorciéndose en él.

—¡Nessie...!

—¡Hija, despierta.!

Desperté y tenía a todos sobre mi.

— Amagê por favor, ya no me hagas esto. No se cuanto mas podré resistirlo...

No pude evitar llorar. Me abracé de mi esposo. Como todo ha sido hasta ahora, estaba viviendo un sentimiento de perdida... otra vez. Mi vida ya no sería la misma, estaba conciente de que había perdido la única y verdadera razón que pude haber tenido para existir. Aun cuando me había dicho mi abuelo que era peligroso para mi. Porque si yo me hubiera enterado con tiempo de este fallido embarazo, hubiera luchado por él con uñas y dientes y me hubiera enfrentado, incluso, al mismo clan Vulturi. Pero ahora ese dolor era compartido, mi esposo, el padre de ese hijo también sufría por la perdida. Por eso creí verlo llorar.

—Todo estará bien Amagê, te lo prometo. Todo estará bien. Te amo, te amo— comenzó a besarme el rostro, la frente, los labios, mi cabello... — y no permitiré que nada te haga sufrir jamás, ya no... te lo juro por mi existencia. —inmediatamente el dolor desapareció.

—¿Mi m... Bella lo supo?

—Si, ella y tu padre están afuera del castillo.

Este era el día del llanto. Saber que tenía a mis padres tan cerca y no poderlos abrazar por absurdas ideas de mi suegro.

—No es eso Amagê, teme que te convenzan de irte y me dejes. Eso es todo.

—¿Cómo está mi abuelo Charlie?

—Esta muy triste. Te extraña mucho pero le dije que te haríamos escribirle.

—Volteé con Alec y el solo asintió.

El abuelo le puso atención a la sangre. No me había dado cuenta de que había varios instrumentos en la habitación y una plancha de operaciones. Me recorrió un escalofrío.

—Relaja el brazo.

Me quitó el catéter puso un algodón con alcohol donde había estado la aguja. Los presentes, excepto mi abuelo y yo, habían dejado de respirar.

—Bien. Ya tienes mas color y con la prueba de hemoglobina que te hice en la mañana, pude ver que con esta unidad era suficiente. Además, creo que debemos dejarte descansar. Rosalie...

—No, no se vayan.

—Hija, tienes que descansar.

Mi tía no dijo nada, nuevamente me pareció ver que lloraba y me abrazó muy fuerte. Me besó en la frente y se retiró. Mi abuelo salió tras ella no sin antes agradecer a Alec sus atenciones y dándole las debidas indicaciones.

Alec me abrazó una vez mas acunándome en sus brazos.

**El último pensamiento.**

**Edward**

Eso me dio algo de consuelo. Sin embargo ya pasaron varias semanas y nosotros seguimos sin tener oportunidad de ver a mi hija, Alice la perdió de vista por unos días de nuevo pero ahora... ahora nuestra existencia esta al filo del precipicio, Alice nos ha dado otra terrible noticia... y si acaso... si es que es verdad lo que ella nos ha dicho, entonces Bella y yo cumpliremos el pacto que hicimos hace unos minutos.

Renesmee

Ya pasaron tres semanas desde que recobré la conciencia y hace una que dejé de sangrar por causa del legrado. Aun así mi Alec no se separó de mi ni un momento, contenía la respiración mientras estuve sangrando. Los únicos momentos que no ha estado junto a mi es cuando me baño o cuando quiero tomar aire fresco. Siempre que quiero ir a mi lugar favorito de todo el castillo, le pido ir sola, ya que así puedo vaciar mis pensamientos y llorar sin control por tanta pérdida.

_¿Cuándo va a parar esto?_ _Ya no quiero ninguna perdida más, perdí a mis padres, perdí a mi familia, perdí al amor de mi vida y perdí la posibilidad de tener una verdadera razón para existir. Y lo peor de todo es que ya perdí también el deseo de vivir. Sin haberlo conocido lo amaba. _Una vez mas pensé en mi madre, _ahora imagino la desesperación y la impotencia que sintió cuando le dijeron que yo no debía nacer, pero ella era fuerte desde entonces y sabía lo que quería y se enfrentó a todos, incluso a mi padre por mi, y tampoco me conocía y ella me amó desde el mismo instante que supo que yo estaba dentro de su vientre... _

_Mamá, como deseo un abrazo tuyo, una palabra de consuelo o solo que me acompañes al dormir. Pero no tengo ninguna posibilidad, no puedo tenerlos cerca y todo lo que estoy viviendo fue lo que desencadené por el odio, el resentimiento y el deseo de venganza... que vacío y que soledad inunda mi alma, porque se que tengo alma, de lo contrario no estaría sufriendo como lo hago ahora, de manera inexplicable._

Intento no pensar en eso por el bien de mi Alec pero hay ocasiones que me resulta casi imposible, me siento muy cansada mental y físicamente, es como si hubiera corrido un maratón de supervivencia y ya llegué al límite de mis fuerzas. Ya no puedo mas, él solo me sonríe, bloquea mi dolor y me consuela, ya ni siquiera me encienden sus besos.

Hace días, cuando ya había desaparecido totalmente el sangrado, se atrevió a insinuarse, yo estaba acostada pero despierta y él como siempre junto a mi. Abrió los cordones de mi bata y mientras besaba mis labios comenzó a apretar mis senos... aunque me sentía de piedra le pasé el brazo por su cuello, sin embargo él sabía que yo no estaba sintiendo nada. Después sus labios bajaron a mi cuello y su mano se fue deslizando hasta abajo acariciándome sobre la tela de mi tanga... yo seguía sin sentir nada, entonces desapareció mi insensibilidad. Y no sentí sus manos ni sus besos, lo que sentí fue todo mi sufrimiento, pero en ese mismo instante desapareció.

Alec supo que no podría luchar contra eso, no se trataba de rabia, de ira, ni deseos reprimidos, este era un dolor aun mas interno, un dolor espiritual, un dolor de flagelación, un dolor letal porque había perdido algo de mi, como si hubieran arrancado parte o todo mi corazón, había perdido a mi hijo.

Pero con el transcurso de los días, ha seguido intentándolo y yo creo que era mucho lo que Alec se había controlado a mi lado, tanto por mi sangre como por mi cuerpo así que hoy he decidido dejarlo avanzar, no me molesta, era un precio mínimo comparado con lo que él había hecho todo este tiempo por mi y solo por eso podría hacer conmigo lo que le diera la gana. Ya nada podría molestarme ni dolerme mas. Así que yo seguí con mi insensibilidad pero el siguió con su seducción. Abrió totalmente la bata, me quitó la tanga y comenzó a besar y lamer mis senos.

Se bajó de la cama y se puso en el mismo lugar que lo veía siempre al despertar frente a mi... sus ojos eran negros, hacía mucho que no los veía así. Supongo que era porque no se había separado de mi y no ha podido alimentarse, él no bebe sangre de animal, pero además, por la pasión que estaba desbordando en esos momentos. Me tomó de los pies y me jaló hasta quedar mis caderas en la orilla de la cama, con ese movimiento mi bata salió de mis brazos.

Se agachó sobre mi y volvió a besar y lamer cada parte de mi cuerpo. Lo veía perturbado, estresado y haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse, solo jadeaba fuertemente pegado a mi piel... y pensar que antes con solo acercarse yo ya sentía mi corazón desbocado, ahora solo sentía su aliento helado y sus frías manos. Se subió a mi boca y me besó con rabia, una rabia parecida a nuestra primera vez, solo que ahora no tenía respuesta de mi parte. Yo había quedado completamente flácida y con los brazos extendidos, haciéndole ver que estaba a su entera disposición y que podía hacer conmigo lo que realmente quisiera, en verdad, no me importaba nada. Y con la protección de mi insensibilidad, menos.

Se enderezó para quedar nuevamente de pie frente a mi. Dobló mis piernas colocándome cada pie sobre la orilla de la cama, pude ver su erección bajo la tela del pantalón, y aun así no sentí nada. El jadeaba cada vez mas fuerte y se talló con su mano sobre el pantalón en su enorme erección... abrió el cierre y lo sacó, era tan grande y tan rosada. Pero no se me antojaba. Comenzó a manipularse el mismo como si quisiera hacerlo aun mas grande, como si fuera posible. Creo que mas bien no hallaba como lograr mi excitación. Y se desesperó tanto que desapareció mi insensibilidad y aparecieron mis lágrimas.

Acercó su miembro duro y grande como un bloque de hielo y lo paso varias veces sobre mi seca vagina hasta que me penetró y grité, no creí que fuera a dolerme tanto, me dolió igual o incluso mas que la primera vez y comenzó a embestirme como lo que es: un vampiro, pero un vampiro desesperado intentando despertar a un muerto, yo era ese muerto. Y siguió embistiendo una dos, tres, veinte, cien, mil veces... y yo seguía gritando pero de dolor... dolor físico y emocional. Sentía que me estaba desgarrando por dentro tanto mi vientre como el corazón. Me di cuenta que se habían conectado mis sentimientos opuestos y ya no podía sentir o no sentir uno sin el otro... otra vez.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba gimiendo, había comenzado a sentir una pizca de placer... poco a poco mi corazón comenzó a acelerar su ritmo y por lo tanto puse mas atención a la escena. Su pantalón ya había caído totalmente a sus pies y su cadera iba y venía, se escuchaba golpear fuertemente en mi trasero, me estaba excitando aun mas.

Me levantó las piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros, me sujetó de los muslos y siguió embistiendo mas fuerte y mas rápido, mis senos se sacudían de manera irregular por cada golpe de su cadera, yo comencé a jadear y a apretar el edredón con mis manos, a pesar del dolor sentí que estaba a punto de venirme... entonces se salió, me jaló de una mano y me enderezó hasta quedar sentada, me tomó fuertemente de la mandíbula y cuando iba meter su miembro en mi boca vi que su mirada se alteró, miraba su miembro y me miraba a mi, tenía la boca abierta, estaba descontrolado, lo vi titubeante y entonces me fijé... había sangre en su miembro... era mi sangre, por eso me dolía tanto, no había sanado la herida muy bien y su embiste me había desgarrado...

En fracción de segundos yo estaba tumbada en la cama otra vez, las manos de Alec me estaban abriendo las piernas de mas, tanto que sentí que me desgarraba también las ingles, su boca la tenía pegada a mi intimidad y su lengua dentro de mi vagina... me estaba succionando muy fuerte, en lo que pude reaccionar doblé mis piernas hacia arriba y lo aventé golpeando fuertemente su cara, estaba tan perdido que no lo vio venir... me levanté rápidamente y cuando me dirigí a la puerta ya lo tenía detrás de mi sujetándome por los senos me abrió las piernas con las rodillas y metió su mano dentro de mi...

Sentí un líquido caliente correr por mis piernas, sacó su mano y se la llevó a la boca... intenté zafarme pero no me lo permitió... en fracción de segundos yo ya estaba pegada de espaldas a la puerta mientras su mano entraba y salía de mi vagina... y me besaba mas arrebatado que nunca. Yo seguí gritando de dolor y era tanto que me olvidé por el momento de todos los demás dolores. Sentía como si hubiera enterrado sus uñas dentro de mi.

Y repetía la misma rutina, sacaba su mano y se la metía a la boca y la lamía, la volvía a meter y me besaba y la sacaba y la volvía a meter a la boca y la lamía, hasta que como aquella vez, como fue en el principio... me tomó de las piernas, me elevó hasta pasarlas por sus hombros y volvió a lamer y relamer justo donde brotaba mi sangre.

Me agarré como pude de la parte superior del marco de la puerta, era el único lugar a mi alcance. Le golpeaba la espalda con mis talones intentando hacerle daño pero con eso solo lo hacía enterrarse mas en mi intimidad... y ¡maldición! También como aquella vez lo estaba disfrutando, solo veía su boca sensual succionándome y su nariz rozando mi clítoris... pero con la diferencia de que al mismo tiempo sentía que me estaba vaciando y no precisamente por placer...

_Está pasando el tiempo y siento que cada vez pierdo mas y mas las fuerzas_, lo sujeté de los cabellos intentando separarlo de mi pero era imposible ¿Cómo puede alguien que está agonizando liberarse de su agresor...?

El cada vez mas desesperado y rugía con su lengua dentro de mi como queriendo devorar todo lo que tenía en su boca en esos momentos... ¿Y yo? Yo cada vez con menos energía, Alec estaba terminando con ella... cada vez mas débil, cada vez menos placer, algo estaba perdiendo, no solo sangre... poco a poco dejé de sentir... excepto una enorme debilidad...y fui soltando sus cabellos y me fui encorvando lentamente al grado de casi tocar su cabeza con mi cara...

Ya no puedo mas... se lo que va a suceder y no me importa, al contrario_... siento que esta es la mejor manera de dejar de sufrir y de dejar de lastimar a quien me quiere... por fin seré libre... siento que estoy cayendo en un abismo y no termino de caer..._

_Mamá... papá... perdónenme por favor. Muy tarde me arrepentí de todo lo que los hice sufrir, yo no era nadie para juzgarlos, y sobre todo perdónenme por haber perdido la voluntad para seguir adelante... pero esto es superior a mi... fueron los mejores padres que la vida me pudo dar... los quiero muchísimo..._

_Mi Alec, mi querido y bello esposo... en verdad te amé... desde el primer beso... pero ya no tengo nada mas que darte... estás acabando con lo único que me quedaba...y no me interesa poner resistencia... _

_Y tú... mi luz... mi guía... mi ángel guardián... mi corazón... mi Jacob. Fuiste lo mas importante para mi en este mundo... tú lo supiste... tú eras mi vida y hoy eres mi muerte porque te perdí y con tu ausencia y la perdida de esa bella ilusión que no llegué a conocer, se fue todo deseo de vivir... Siempre, siempre te amé y te juro que aun mas allá de este universo... estaré pensando en ti... te amo. _

**Inesperado.**

Desperté en un lugar completamente desconocido, pero el ambiente me parecía familiar. Escuché un sonido intermitente…. _peep… peep… peep… peep_… parpadeé varias veces. El techo y las paredes eran completamente blancos... _¿ya morí?... _Creo que no, es una enorme sorpresa el que esté viva. Y no se si sea buena o mala, pero sorpresa al fin.

—¿Alec?... Amor...—No era Alec...

Una enfermera revisaba los cables que tenía conectados a mi brazo, al corazón, en mi dedo y revisaba el tanque de oxigeno a mi lado. Pude ver que una vez mas, estaba entrando sangre por mis venas. La enfermera me retiró el catéter de la transfusión, el suero y me quitó el oxígeno.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí?—Trataba de recordar y no podía, solo recuerdo que estaba haciendo el amor con Alec y me sentía débil...

—Voy a avisarle al doctor que ya despertaste.

No puede ser que esté en un hospital, Alec nunca me llevaría a uno. Y mi abuelo... bueno, él estaría aquí junto a mi. Pero de cualquier modo debo preguntar.

—Disculpe señorita ¿Ha visto a mi esposo?

—Oh claro que si, no se ha despegado de aquí ni un solo minuto, también han estado aquí sus hermanos. Ellos se pasan aquí toda la noche mientras su esposo duerme algunas horas... justo en la habitación de a lado.

_¿Duerme?_ Bueno, supongo que disimula su condición. Y que curioso, ya me imagino a todo el clan Vulturi cuidándome por las noches.

—¿Y dónde está él?

—Salió hace unos minutos, está al final del pasillo en el balcón. Supongo que quiso tomar aire fresco... por cierto... es guapísimo... se lo digo con todo respeto...

—Si, lo se. _En verdad es hermoso..._ Disculpe la pregunta... ¿que día es hoy?

—No te disculpes querida, estuviste varios días dormida así que es lógico que quieras saberlo. Es miércoles 14 de Mayo... y si quieres saber la hora... son las 6:40 de la tarde. Se marchó.

Me quedé muda, eran las 6:40 del miércoles 14 de mayo... pasaron dos semanas. Y recordé: me había despedido de todos, estaba segura que iba a morir, entonces. _Alec se detuvo a tiempo. Mi Alec se detuvo. En verdad me ama._ Y que curioso, me siento mareada pero con mas fuerza que antes. Tal vez por tanta transfusión.

—Buenas tardes, Renesmee. Bienvenida al mundo de los despiertos ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Buenas tardes doctor. Me siento algo mareada pero bien.

—Soy el doctor Razvan Moldoveanu y soy amigo de tu tío.

—¿De mi tío? ..._¿Cuál tío? ¿Será Aro o Cayo?_ _El doctor no parece vampiro. O tal vez si lo es._

—Claro, el fue quien te trajo. «Soy médico Rumano y para que me permitieran atenderte dijimos aquí en el hospital que soy tu médico de toda la vida y que vine a revistarte porque te pusiste mal en tu luna de miel».

—Y... ¿Como estoy? ¿Qué me pasó?

— Renesmee, tuviste una fuerte hemorragia. Creo que sufriste un aborto hace días ¿no es así? —asentí— entonces parece que tu matriz quedó muy sensible y tuviste algún tipo de lesión y se vino otra hemorragia. Afortunadamente te trajeron a tiempo y me vine inmediatamente. Además, tienes algo de anemia.

—Y... ¿mi tío?— quería saber cual de todos los Vulturi había tomado el papel de tío.

—Llega como a las 8, él se queda en las noches y yo en el día. El que por lo general se queda las 24 horas es tu esposo—No me imagino a Aro cuidándome, pero se ha de quedar acompañando a su hijo por las noches.

—¿Puedo levantarme?

—Claro que si, de hecho es lo mas recomendable.

—Uy... me mareé

—Tómalo con calma. ¿Quieres una silla de ruedas?

—No, gracias. Quiero ver a mi esposo, me dijeron que estaba en el balcón.

—En ocasiones se va a descansar en la silla de afuera. ¿Le digo que ya despertaste?

—No, voy a darle la sorpresa.

—Le diré a una enfermera que venga a ayudarte. Mientras voy a avisarle a tu tío, a tus hermanos también les dará mucho gusto.

¿Mis hermanos? Lo que menos quería ver en esos momentos era a Jane ni a los demás. Solo quería ver a mi Alec. Regresó la enfermera y me sujetó del codo y me puso la otra mano en la cintura... yo caminaba bien solo que seguía sintiéndome algo mareada.

El pasillo era corto y a mi me pareció larguísimo, no le veía fin, pero era por el deseo de ver a Alec, en verdad lo quería y seguramente él se sentía culpable, casi termina con mi vida así que quería que supiera que yo estaba muy bien, que ya me había recuperado y que ya podíamos irnos a casa... pero estaba muy lejos de imaginar lo que iba a descubrir.

No podía creer lo que vi, _Nnno... no puede ser... no es verdad... _estuve a punto de desmayarme... comencé a hiperventilar, la enfermera tuvo que sujetarme fuertemente, yo casi perdí la visión... no me salía la voz... sentí que se me iba la vida... sentí morir... otra vez...

—¡Tranquilízate no te vayas a poner mal! — Se me doblaron las piernas, la enfermera alzó la voz... —¡Joven, por favor...! ¡DOCTOR...!

Y lo vi, lo vi, abrió sus hermosos ojos negros, se levantó inmediatamente y me abrazó...

—¡NESSIE!... ¡Mi Nessie!... ¡Mi niña, mi amor, mi vida...! —me tomó del rostro y me besó los labios, las mejillas, los ojos, la frente... No podía dejar de llorar... no podíamos dejar de llorar.

—Jake... Jake... Jacob... ¡Jacob!

—Joven, no la abrace de esa manera, la va a lastimar.

—¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, tú eres mi vida, mi amor, mi razón de existir... tú y nadie mas... ya no quiero perderte de nuevo, por favor, perdóname! ¡Todo será mejor que antes, te juro que solo viviré para tu felicidad.

Este era nuestro momento. No podía creer que mi corazón estuviera aquí, frente a mi. No podía creer que fueran sus brazos los que me estaban sujetando ni que fueran sus labios los que me estaban besando... como lo amaba... yo había perdido toda intención de vivir. Y la vida me está dando otra oportunidad y me la está dando a su lado.

—Si amor, solo a mi lado... siempre a mi lado...

Nos quedamos abrazados y llorando no se cuanto tiempo mas... en eso escuché voces...

—¡RENESMEE!

—¡Mamá!—Creí que me desmayaría de nuevo, pero ella me sujetó...

Por fin, después de mucho tiempo estaba en los brazos de mi madre, en los brazos de la persona que casi pierde su vida por darme la mía. Y no hay amor mas grande que ese, lo se. Y no hay palabras para decirle que entendí su dolor, ni para decirle lo mucho que la quiero y lo mucho que la extrañé y la falta que me hizo en todo este tiempo.

—Perdóname mi vida, perdóname.

—_Te amo mamá..._

—Lo se cariño, lo se... y yo te amo mas... mucho mas.

—¡Mi princesa!—Sentí los brazos de mi padre rodeándonos a las dos. Mi corazón estaba descontrolado...

—¡Papá!..._Como lo siento, en verdad, como lo siento..._

—Ya mi vida, ya pasó... ahora todo está bien.

—Ya por favor, yo también quiero abrazarla...

—Creo que lo mejor es que regrese a su habitación... está muy débil aun. —Esa era la voz de mi abuelo... _¿entonces? A ellos se refería el doctor, a mi tío, a mis hermanos y a mi esposo. Todos en el hospital creían que Jacob era mi esposo... pero ... ¿Y mi esposo?_

—Vamos a recostar a la niña en su cama y me van a hacer el favor de dejarme a solas con ella. —dijo mi abuelo.

—Pero yo quiero abrazar también a esta niña necia y testaruda...—_Alice_.

—Todos lo haremos pero después, por favor, esperen en la sala o afuera o en el hotel... quiero hablar con ella, además, hay algo pendiente que hacer...—Mi padre me cargó y me llevó a mi cama me dio un beso en la frente, mi madre en la mejilla y se fueron.

—Tú también Jacob, sobre todo tú.

—Te dije que no iba a separarme de ella ni un momento.

—No empieces con imprudencias. No me hagas enojar esta vez. Bastante dolores de cabeza nos diste ya. Ve con los demás por favor...

—No. Me iré al balcón, es todo lo que haré.

—De acuerdo pero salte. Y no te acerques hasta que te diga. ¿Entendiste?

—Si. En seguida vuelvo amor...—me dio un beso en la mano y salió.

—¿Qué pasa abuelo?

—Renesmee... Tu esposo quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Alec? ¿Dónde está?

—En seguida viene, solo es cuestión de que le llame.

Mi abuelo marcó un número en su celular.

—Ya despertó, dile que en el momento que él quiera.

—Pero... pero ¿que pasó? ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí? ¿Que fue lo que sucedió? ¿Cómo es que creen que Jacob es mi esposo?

—Cálmate, una cosa a la vez.

Y mi abuelo comenzó la historia:

—"_Todo empezó por las imágenes de Alice... otra vez. Antes de tu legrado ella duró varios días sin verte, era como si hubieras desaparecido pero de pronto ahí estabas otra vez, fue cuando vio que te estabas desangrando. Esto la llevó a la conclusión de que el que no pudiera verte era posible solo por una cosa: Jacob, y eso significaba que aun seguía en Italia_"

"_Cuando regresaron a Italia, tus tíos se dieron a la tarea de buscarlo, seguramente estaba en algún bosque cercano, también le pedí apoyo a algunos amigos de Europa, entre ellos Razvan_."

—¿El también es vampiro?

—Si, y mas viejo que yo. "_No les pareció nada lo que les encomendé pero igual me apoyaron. Jake había dejado sus pertenencias en el auto así que capturaron su aroma y se dieron a la tarea de buscarlo. Después de que te recuperaste ya no pudimos regresar a visitarte pero decidimos instalarnos aquí, no regresaríamos a América. Yo renuncié al hospital y compramos una casa cerca de Volterra."_

—¿Todos se vinieron?

—Todos cariño. "_Pasaron los días y seguíamos sin noticias de Jacob. De pronto uno de esos días tu tía te perdió de vista de nuevo. Imaginamos que andaba rondando el castillo."_

—_¿Entonces volvió a buscarme?_

—"_Tus tíos salieron a buscarlo con la referencia de las distancias que yo había recorrido dentro del castillo pero no lo encontraron. Y a los pocos días tu tía te vio de nuevo... recuperada pero solo hasta cierto punto..."_ Hija... ¿como fue que perdiste el deseo de vivir? Tú eres fuerte, lo puedo creer de tu padre, siempre ha sido muy débil y nunca reclama lo que es suyo pero... ¿tú?... tan joven, con tanto futuro... ¿porque hiciste eso?

—Abuelo, al perder a las razones de mi vida... no tenía sentido continuar. Además de que Alec... no se si supiste pero... él, involuntariamente, me estaba ayudando a terminar con ella y créeme, me estaba haciendo un favor.

—Lo se, pero él también te salvó... de nuevo. "_Un día Alice te vio sobre tu cama desangrada, es decir, muerta. Así que nos fuimos directo al castillo para decirle a Aro que teníamos que ir hasta donde estabas porque corrías peligro. No me creyó. Le supliqué que dejara entrar a Alice para que viera lo que ella sabía y lo hizo. Al tocar la mano de Alice lo vio entonces fuimos él y yo hasta tu casa. Entramos y efectivamente... estabas sobre la cama en medio de un charco de sangre y Alec queriéndote reanimar_..."

"Pero al oler y al ver tu sangre Aro se alteró, perdió la razón y se lanzó sobre ti. Alec lo detuvo y lo estrelló contra el muro de mármol y lo lesionó, aprovechando la confusión lo sacó de tu recamará y en ese momento estaban acercándose Jane y Caius. Les dijo que por favor lo sacaran de ahí y no se como vieron a Alec que le obedecieron. Pero parece ser que en ese mismo momento Alice te perdió nuevamente de vista, Jacob andaba cerca así que le pidió a tus tíos que iniciarán su búsqueda de nuevo. Edward también fue a buscarlo."

"Una vez que alejaron a Aro, Alec me suplicó que te sacara de ese lugar, que te amaba demasiado como para ponerte en peligro otra vez, ya no solo sería por él, sino también por su padre así que te cargó y te sacó al jardín. Me dijo que tendríamos que salir por ahí porque era peligroso regresar, no sabía como reaccionaría Aro nuevamente."

—Pero ¿como salí? Ese no es jardín, es un bosque y no tiene salida.

—Lo se, pero la idea era irnos hasta el fondo y tumbar parte de la barda. Ese era el plan.

—¿Y por que dices "era el plan"?

—Porque justo en ese momento apareció Jacob. —No... mi corazón— "_Alec le gruñó, pero inmediatamente se calmó... analizó la situación por unos segundos y a continuación te puso en sus brazos."_

—¡¿Qué?

—Así es... te puso en sus brazos. "_Alec estaba muy desesperado, no sabía ya que hacer y el creyó que la solución o la mejor manera de salvarte, era alejándote de él. No hubo necesidad de decirse nada, Jacob solo te tomó"_

—"_Solo, solo avísame como está"—Me dijo._

—"_Te lo prometo"_

"_Y salimos corriendo de ahí. En ese mismo momento nos encontramos a tu padre que acababa de encontrar la barda. Cuando te vio tan flácida en brazos de Jacob, se puso como loco, entonces le exigió a Jake te diera, que eras su hija y en el momento en que te cambiaron de brazos tu padre vio todo lo que había hecho Jake en tu casa... lo que había sucedido cuando se metió al castillo, cuando lo apresaron, cuando se escapó, las veces que fue anteriormente a verte, como te encontró la primera vez que te vio y cuando se despidió." _

"Le llamé a Alice, ya te teníamos e íbamos directo al hospital. Yo ya había hecho la reservación con tiempo. Tus tíos le compraron algo de ropa a Jake. Así que ya estabas hospitalizada cuando el llegó"—_Con razón se ve tan elegante mi corazón. _

—Y que pasó entre mis padres y él.

—Renesmee, después de lo que sufrieron con lo que te había pasado en todos estos meses, no había nada que decirse. Además, tu padre se dio cuenta de cómo te ama Jacob, arriesgó mucho su vida por estar contigo.

—¿Y Alec?

—Para Aro es el traidor número uno—Sentí un vuelco en el corazón, recordé la historia de las amazonas, lo que les sucedía cada vez que dejaban escapar a un prisionero.

—Alta traición.

—Desgraciadamente así lo tomó. Cuando se enteró de que habías llegado a Europa, la primera intención de Aro fue desestabilizar nuestro clan pero no contaba con que Alec realmente se había enamorado de ti.

—Pero... ¿El como está? ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Ha venido?

—Si, pero solo de noche y aunque quiera, no puede estar aquí las 24 horas; no quiere toparse con Jacob. Ya se enteró de las veces que estuvo en tu casa, supongo que lo supo cuando estabas muriendo.

—Si pero, no hubo nada entre él y yo, nada...

—Nessie, entre ustedes había y hay mucho mas que cualquier contacto físico. Por que nada... ni ningún tipo de deseo satisfecho, ningún tipo de pasión liberada y desbordada... y ningún tipo de venganza, es mas fuerte que el amor.

Tenía razón. Y en eso... ahí estaba... la persona que alegró mis días y desaparecía mis pesares. Vestido con su habitual elegancia. Estaba mas ojeroso que yo. Tenía sus bellos ojos color escarlata y su mechón sobre uno de ellos. _Como podría olvidar este rostro tan hermoso._ Inmediatamente su aroma invadió el lugar... y pensar que tantas veces me perdí en él.

—Amagê... perdóname... por favor... —podría jurar que estaba llorando.

—Alec, perdóname tú a mi... yo te amo, en verdad te amo... —Me abrazó.

—Lo se Amagê, lo se.

Estuvimos así por unos minutos...

—Solo he venido a una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—He venido a despedirme de ti.—Sentí nuevamente en mi corazón y de manera repentina las espinas que habían desaparecido.

—No por favor, no me digas eso, —La posibilidad de perderlo comenzó a pesar y convertirse en una nueva agonía. El ya no hizo nada por controlar mis sentimientos. —soy tu esposa... podemos seguir adelante... te debo muchas cosas...

—No Amagê, es precisamente eso lo que no quiero, que me sigas agradeciendo, al contrario, yo te agradeceré toda la eternidad los momentos de felicidad que me diste, porque realmente fueron míos y nadie me los podrá quitar. Porque yo los viví, yo los palpé y los vi dentro de ti. Esos momentos fueron reales y de ellos me agarraré para seguir con mi existencia.

—Alec...

—No me digas nada, yo te juré velar por tu felicidad y por que tu calidez nunca desapareciera y aun así estuve a punto de desaparecerla yo... eso si no me lo puedo perdonar. Además la reacción de Aro me hizo tomar mas rápido esta decisión. Corrías peligro no solo conmigo, sino también con él y si yo no te maté él si lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Y que pasa si te digo que quiero quedarme contigo?

—Renesmee, no quería llegar a esto pero lo tengo que hacer: ...Yo se que él estuvo en tu jardín, no se como lograste ocultármelo tanto tiempo pero llegó el momento en que no pudiste hacerlo. Se también que no sucedió nada entre ustedes pero fue por él, no por ti. Eso quiere decir que aun con todo el amor que yo te daba y todo lo que viviste conmigo no era suficiente para que lograras olvidarlo. Tanto así que preferiste morir cuando te dejó.

—Es que estaba deprimida, había sufrido... habíamos perdido al bebé, todo se juntó... y...

—Por favor...—Cerró sus hermosos ojos.— ya no sigas, no tienes idea de lo difícil que es esto para mi, yo solo quiero tu felicidad y estando conmigo no lo serías, además del peligro que corres porque... —suspiró— en el mejor de los casos yo solo podría mantenerte con vida, pero jamás podría mantener tus deseos de vivir.

—Pero... ¿qué va a pasar contigo? ¿Qué te hará tu padre?

—Para que estés tranquila te diré que él no me hará nada, ya no puede hacerme nada.—No entendí a que se refería— Y en cuanto a mi, eso ya no te debe de preocupar, ya no sería asunto tuyo.

—Claro que si, eres mi esposo...

—Mira, esa unión solo funciona en nuestra especie... pero... ustedes llevan un tipo de vida muy diferente y se rigen con las leyes de los humanos así que no tendría validez. —Ya no supe que decir...— Tengo que irme.

—No amor, espera...

—Adiós Renesmee, siempre serás el amor de mi existencia y tu recuerdo será mi motivo para mantenerme con vida. Y si alguna vez, y en verdad dudo mucho que eso vuelva a suceder, pero si alguna vez te decepcionan de nuevo, si acaso quieres que te quite tus pesares no dudes en buscarme. Siempre estaré para ti. Siempre serás mi Amagê... — Me dio un beso en los labios. —Te amo.— y se marchó.

Inmediatamente después apareció Jacob, mi corazón, el amor de mi vida, pero él no tenía la capacidad de hacer desaparecer las espinas que estaban nuevamente incrustadas en mi pecho así que mi dolor era incontrolable. Me abrazó y no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir y lo único que puede hacer es seguirme amando y tenerme paciencia, una enorme paciencia hasta que logre calmar por mi misma el dolor que me carcome al perder a Alec, mi Alec, mi esposo, al hombre que me ayudó a superar parte de mis tragedias, porque él me amó de verdad, sin condiciones, sin límites; y me hizo que lo amara también y solo por eso le viviría eternamente agradecida.

Un rato mas mi abuelo se comunicó con Aro para agradecer que me permitiera regresar a casa... no quise saber todo lo que le contestó solo se que ningún Cullen es bienvenido a Volterra. Yo supongo que no habrá necesidad de volver.

Ese mismo día le llamé a mi abuelo Charlie, me dijo mi madre que no creería que estaba bien si no me escuchaba el mismo. Me dieron de alta al día siguiente en la tarde, me enteré que el amigo de mi abuelo sabía que era mi abuelo pero en el hospital se manejó que era mi tío y todos éramos hermanos... así como en Forks. También dijeron que Jacob era mi esposo porque no hubo poder humano e inhumano que lo alejara de mi en ningún minuto.

Del hospital nos fuimos directamente al aeropuerto de Florencia, ya no haríamos ninguna escala. Todo el clan Cullen volvía a casa. Jacob me traía de la mano y estábamos por entrar al túnel que nos conduciría al avión cuando mi tía Alice me tomó del brazo e hizo que volteara un poco a mi izquierda y ahí estaba él. Su rostro reflejaba el mismo sufrimiento con el que yo había llegado a este país. Y no podía hacer nada por él. No pude contener las lágrimas, Jacob volteó también y lo vio. Solo me abrazó... y avanzamos por el túnel... Ya no había marcha atrás.

**El regreso**

Renesmee

No podía controlar las lágrimas por ver a mi Alec sufrir. El me había ayudado en mis depresiones y yo no tenía la posibilidad de ayudarlo a él, porque así lo quiso y me sentía muy mal por dañar a la persona que tanto me ayudó en todo este tiempo. Se que de haberlo permitido yo me hubiera quedado con él, ya me había hecho a la idea de que así sería. Jacob estaba escuchando cada pensamiento mío y no pensaba reprimirlos, ya no. No quería ocultar nada a nadie. El solo me abrazaba y trataba de consolarme... tan bello mi corazón. Entre llantos escuché a mi abuelo decir que me iba a sedar. _No por favor... ya no quiero dormir._

Desperté como siempre en otro lugar desconocido, estaba totalmente desubicada. Abrí los ojos con la idea de ver a Alec frente a mi, pero por desgracia nunca, nunca volvería a ser así. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, y no me importaba que los demás lo supieran, esta era yo. Esta era Renesmee la que podía llegar a sentir amor o rabia o impotencia o deseos de venganza y que ahora sentía todavía un inmenso dolor.

No me había fijado que estaba ahí, frente a la ventana mirando a la nada. Me escuchó llorar y corrió a mi lado a abrazarme y consolarme. Esto solo me convenció de una cosa: que todo estaría mejor, mucho mejor a su lado, porque ya no necesitaba de nada mas para sentir consuelo, aquí estaba y siempre estará... mi madre. Una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida y a la que adoraba con todo mi corazón. Y ella sabía lo que yo sentía, ella había pasado por esto y porque sabía también que mi elección tenía un precio y que yo dolorosamente ya lo estaba pagando. Lo mismo que sufrió ella en alguna ocasión. Cada día la entiendo mas.

—_Hola mamá._

—Hola pequeña.

Y ya no dijimos nada, solo me dediqué a seguir llorando y a dejar que me consolara. Decidí "platicarle" lo que me había pasado con Alec, desde que lo conocí... pero solo las cosas buenas, mi "habitación", mis bibliotecas, lo mucho que él me amaba, cuando me pidió matrimonio, su regalo de bodas y lo bien que me sentía en sus brazos... sin detalles. Era un recuerdo bello pero a la vez muy doloroso...

—Yo se como te sientes cariño, pero pasará... eso también pasará... ahora tienes que ver hacia delante. Piensa y analiza como visualizas tu futuro pero al lado de la persona que amas. Yo se que a él lo amas pero me refiero a la persona que mas amas... a tu verdadero amor...

—Que irónico que tú me estés diciendo eso...

—Lo se, y ...lo siento...

—_No, mamá... no lo dije en mal plan, discúlpame... pero es la verdad. Me refiero que tú pasaste por esto, independientemente de los involucrados... ¿me explico?_

—Si.

—_Mamá... _

—Dime, cariño_._

—_¿Qué va a pasar ahora?_

—Solo lo que tú decidas mi amor.

—_Me dijeron que tú y papá... que... aun no..._

—No hija, no estamos juntos... aun.

—¿Crees que...algún día...?

—Te diré algo... regresando a Forks yo volveré a casa con tu padre.

—Me da mucho gusto... pero... ¿Y yo?

—Como ya te dije amor, será lo que tu decidas.

—_No se que hacer..._

—Lo se... pero no te apresures por favor. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras. Puedes tomarte toda la eternidad para decidirlo.

—Mamá... nada será como antes... ¿verdad?

—No hija, nada será como antes... sin embargo tenemos la oportunidad de que sea mejor. ¿Estás de acuerdo?— asentí con la cabeza. En verdad me estaba sintiendo su niña, su princesa, la pequeña de siete años que siempre han insistido que soy.

—_¿Dónde estamos?_

—En el Radisson de Seattle. Tu abuelo creyó conveniente que te recuperaras aquí.

—Has de saber que tengo problemas con el tiempo... ¿qué día es?

—Si. Algo supe de eso... Hoy es sábado.

—_¿Sábado? ¿Aun es mayo?_

—Jajaja...Claro que es mayo... es 17, llegamos ayer.

—¿Y los demás?

—Ellos ya se fueron a casa. Solo nos quedamos tu padre y yo.

—¿Y... Jake? ...

—También se fue a su casa... tenía muchas cosas que explicarle a su padre. Pero claro, se fue con la condición y con nuestro juramento que le llamarías en cuanto despertaras.

—¿Cuando vamos a ir a Forks?

—Renesmee... todo, entiéndelo, todo será como tú decidas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero no creo poder decidir nada aun. No quiero volverme a equivocar por tomar decisiones precipitadas. Me quedaré unos días con mis abuelos. ¿No te molesta?

—Claro que no mi amor. Con el hecho de tenerte cerca me siento muy feliz.

—Te quiero mamá.

—Y yo a ti mi niña hermosa, yo a ti.

—Me voy a dar un baño.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿deseas que te ayude?

—Gracias mamá, estoy bien.

—Ok. Tu tía te dejó ropa nueva en esta maleta... Iré a buscar a tu padre.

—Gracias.

_Ropa nueva en una maleta..._ y pensar que se quedó toda una habitación repleta de ropa que nunca usé. Me metí a bañar y a confundir mi llanto con el agua de la regadera... Por el momento no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Solo llorar por el pasado y planear el futuro. Pero ¿cual? Yo amo a Jacob, mas que a mi vida pero no se si sea prudente estar con él pronto. Además creo que debemos dejar que sanen varias cosas aun. Al menos yo. Y no creo que le parezca bien el que sufra a su lado por otro, tal como sucedía con mi A... con Alec... ya no es mi Alec.

Salí de bañarme y busqué en la mentada maleta: ...pantalones... ya ni me acordaba que era andar en pantalones... blusas y zapatos. Mucho tiempo anduve descalza. _Como te extraño Alec_.

Ring... ring... ring...

—¿Diga?

—"Hola mi amor"

—Jacob... Hola mi corazón...

—"¿Cómo te sientes?"

—Bien...

—"Segura"

—Pues ¿que puedo decirte? Creo que me entiendes...

—"Si mi amor, te entiendo mas de lo que crees. Pero... ¿Cuando regresas?"

—No lo se, todavía no lo decido...

—"Como que todavía no lo decides... te extraño... ya quiero irme de cacería contigo... ¿No se te antoja ir al lago?"

—Jacob... las cosas no son como antes... la verdad... aun no se que es lo que quiero...

—"Ok, de acuerdo. Tómate tu tiempo. No te presionaré... ¿Está bien?"

—Gracias.

—"Bueno Nessie. Te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer aquí. Parece que hubieran llegado los apaches. La casa de Billy es un desastre... jaja"

—Ok... te llamo mañana.

—"Esta bien. Hasta mañana."

Jacob

Creí que llegaría hoy mismo... y aun no sabe cuando vendrá y tampoco sabe que es lo quiere... agh... Pero bueno, me relajo, al menos está cerca. Ya no hay todo un océano separándonos. Esta aquí en América y con sus padres. Además ella necesita todo mi apoyo y comprensión y eso le voy a dar. Solo lo que ella necesite.

Mientras repararé la casa de Billy, y digo la casa de Billy porque yo ya no me siento parte de ella, ya había vivido muchas cosas como para venir a refugiarme en la casa de mi padre. Así que lo que haré será arreglarla. Y después buscaré otra casa, igual de pequeña y ahí pondré mi taller.

No logro imaginar como Billy hizo todas estas cosas. Destruyó todo mi cuarto, seguramente pensó que yo ya no regresaría... Recuerdo la cara que puso ayer que llegué. No me esperaba. Jasper me dejó en la puerta y al entrar... lo vi dormido en su silla de ruedas. Me dio mucha pena, me fui tan cegado por la desesperación de rescatar a Nessie que no me puse a pensar en quien lo atendería... se ve tan descuidado... Había varias latas de cerveza a su lado. Olía mucho a alcohol. Se veía mas gordo y demacrado...

—"_Hola Billy"._

Se enderezó... parpadeó varias veces... me miró de arriba abajo. Creo que nunca me había visto tan bien vestido, además, mi cabello largo había desaparecido. Pero me reconoció y no hubo poder humano que lo detuviera de darme la mejor bienvenida...

—"_¿¡EH!...¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?... LÁRGATE... LARGATE MUCHO A LA CHINGADA... ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?... ¡LARGATE! ¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A PONER UN PIE EN ESTA CASA! ¡VETE!"_

—_Lo siento papá, en verdad... las cosas se complicaron y se salieron de control._

—_¿¡SE SALIERON DE CONTROL...! TU LAS SACASTE DE CONTROL... POR DESOBEDIENTE, POR HACER LO QUE TE DA TU PINCHE GANA. NUNCA ME ESCUCHAS, NUNCA OBEDECES. TE DIJE QUE ESA MUJER SOLO TE TRAERIA PROBLEMAS... Y AHÍ ESTABAS DE PERRO FALDERO...COMO SIEMPRE... TU Y ESA SE LLEVARON ENTRE LAS PATAS A SU HIJA... ¡A SU HIJA..! ¿DONDE QUEDO EL AMOR DE MADRE...? Y ¿DONDE DEJASTE TU EL AMOR QUE SEGÚN LE TENIAS...? ¿CREES QUE NO SUPE LO QUE PASO ENTRE USTEDES? ¿CREES QUE NO SUPE PORQUE SE FUE ESA NIÑA Y PORQUE SE CASO CON EL PRIMERO QUE SE LE PUSO ENFRENTE?... POR SU CULPA, POR TU PINCHE CALENTURA... POR SUS ASQUEROSIDADES... SON DE LO PEOR LOS DOS. ME DEFRAUDASTE JACOB... ME AVERGONZASTE CON TODA LA COMUNIDAD... POR TU CULPA PERDI LA AMISTAD CON CHARLIE... POR TU ...CULPA... me..._

Dejé que lo expulsara de su sistema. Tenía muchas cosas que decirme y que había guardado por ocho meses, desde que ella se había ido... y lo peor es que tenía razón.

—_¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ESO? ¿COMO PUDISTE? LE FALLASTE A TU FAMILIA, A LA MANADA... OTRA VEZ... Y POR LA MISMA MUJER... PERO CON PEORES RESULTADOS... YA ESTARAS MUY CONTENTO... Y YO AQUÍ INÚTIL SIN PODERME MOVER Y SIN SABER DE TI, SIN SABER SI VIVIAS O MORIAS. _

—_Pero yo...estaba bien...—_se alteró aun mas.

—¡¿Y YO COMO CHINGADOS IBA A SABERLO? SI TE FUISTE AL FIN DEL MUNDO. NUNCA HABIAS SALIDO DE AQUÍ. COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME QUE ESTABAS BIEN... TAN LEJOS, SOLO... VALIENDO MADRE SEGURAMENTE... ¿COMO FUE POSIBLE...? ¿POR QUE? ¿Por que?... ¿por qué?...

Mi padre comenzó a llorar, la única vez que lo había visto llorar fue cuando murió mi madre y yo era muy pequeño. Cuando mi hermana salió embarazada solo se molestó, pero no se había puesto así. Definitivamente yo lo había herido mucho. Lo había preocupado y lo había decepcionado. Solo lo abracé... no tenía mucho que decirle, solo pedirle perdón.

—Perdóname papá... por favor. Nunca volveré a fallarte. Te lo prometo.

Mi padre se agarró fuertemente de mis codos y lloraba como un niño...

—¡Volviste hijo...! ¡Gracias a Dios volviste...! ¡Creí que jamás te volvería a ver!

Un rato mas lo metí a la regadera y mientras el se bañaba decidí hacerle de comer... no había nada en la heladera, así que tomé las llaves del auto y me fui a comprar algo. En el mercado me topé con alguien... no podía creer que era yo.

—_Hola Leah...—_Me miraba de arriba abajo... creo que la ropa me hacía diferente, el cabello no. Ya lo había usado corto mucho tiempo antes.

—_¿Jacob?_

—_Seh..._

—_Que... que sorpresa... ¿Cuándo llegaste?_

—_Hace un rato... _

—_¿Y... como esta todo?_

—_Bien, mejor de lo que pudiera pensar..._

—_Me alegro por ti. _

—_Bueno, nos vemos. Voy a comprar algo para hacer de comer..._

—_Si gustas, puedes comer conmigo. Yo también haré de comer, Seth no está. Se fue a trabajar..._

—_Gracias, pero voy a comer con Billy._

—_De acuerdo, te veo pronto._

—_Bye Leah, me dio mucho gusto verte._

—_Igual Jake. Cuídate. _

Fui a hacer las compras. Era tan extraño estar de regreso, siento que una parte de mi se quedó en Italia. Y no se porque. Siento un vacío, pero no debería ser así, debería estar feliz ya que falta poco para mi Nessie y yo estemos juntos de nuevo.

Regresé a casa, Billy ya estaba esperándome en la puerta y con cara de angustia... sabía lo que pensaba.

—Billy, ya no me iré de la reserva... créeme. No mas.

Le di de comer, me fui a cambiar de ropa, estuve un rato con él platicándole algo de lo que había sucedido y también de mi decisión de irme a vivir a otro lugar, pero se volvió a poner mal así que decidí remodelar el taller y hacer ahí mismo mi recamara. La recamara de él la extenderé hasta la que era mía. Una vez puestos de acuerdo me fui a dar un baño y a dormir... intentar dormir. Tenía que poner en orden estas emociones que parecían una montaña rusa. Había vivido y sufrido mucho desde antes de ese viaje... pero lo logré, me dormí.

Hoy me puse a reparar la habitación, un rato mas llegaron Sam y su manada. Ninguno me preguntó nada, solo se limitaron a hacerme reír y platicarme de las Seth-aventuras... Charlie lo había detenido por chocar el auto de Leah sin permiso... también me enteré que se había imprimado de la hermana de Clair... todo estaba quedando en familia. Pero mi mayor sorpresa fue que Embry y Leah eran pareja. No imprimados, solo pareja.

**Otra buena noticia**.

Bella

Ya tenía a mi hija en mis brazos de nuevo, por fin después de tanto tiempo me sentía completa. Fue tan terrible cuando Alice me dijo que veía a mi hija muerta. No lo podíamos creer. E inmediatamente después dejó de verla, solo veía su habitación vacía y a su esposo en plena soledad destrozando todo el lugar por el dolor. Vio que destruyó un muro, destruyó grandes pinturas con la imagen de mi niña, destruyó bibliotecas y gritaba y se desgarraba la piel con sus dedos dejando surcos en ella. El también quería morir. Y eso significaba que era verdad, mi hija si iba a morir. Edward y yo nos tomamos de las manos y llegamos a una decisión: regresar a Forks, encerrarnos en nuestra casa e incendiarla. Ya no nos interesaría seguir viviendo sin nuestra verdadera razón de existir. Ahora si estaba dispuesta a eso. Pero todo fue tan rápido, afortunadamente Aro hizo caso de lo que le dijo Carlisle y pudimos rescatarla con vida... aunque Jacob ya estaba tomado cartas en el asunto.

El mismo Alec la puso en sus brazos. Sabía que la dejaba en buenas manos. El dolor de Alec me recordó el dolor de Jacob cuando yo lo abandoné hace ocho años. Con la gran diferencia de que yo no era nada de él, era solo su amiga y ahora Alec estaba dejando ir a su esposa. Ahora entiendo que la visión de Alice fue no por la muerte de mi hija, si no por su ausencia. Así que destruyó todo lo que con tanto amor había construido para ella. Pero el sabía que era lo mejor. Ya no podía estar mas tiempo a su lado... como siento pena por él.

Regresamos a Forks dos días después, Renesmee se sentía fuerte así que nos fuimos directo a la mansión. Alice se había encargado de poner letreros de bienvenida desde el inicio del camino a la entrada hasta el portal y flores en toda la casa. Le compró otro guardarropa, le compró un auto y vendió el mío. Esa ha sido la mejor decisión de Alice. Deshacerse de mi auto.

La habitación que había sido de Edward la remodeló, nos dijo que había dado a una institución de beneficencia todo los muebles. Le compró otra cama y se la llenó de muñecas... En la pared del fondo puso una enorme fotografía de los tres cuando tenía cuatro días de nacida. Cuando todo era solo felicidad... cuando estábamos lejos de imaginar todo lo que el futuro nos deparaba, desde la intención de los Vulturi para deshacerse de ella cuando nació, hasta convertirse en uno de ellos.

Le llamé a Charlie para decirle que había cumplido mi promesa y le había traído a su nieta. Renesmee no quería ir a esa casa y la entiendo así que le pedí que viniera a verla. El encuentro fue de lo mas emotivo, les dimos su espacio así que Edward y yo nos salimos al balcón. Desde ahí podíamos ver la escena.

—ABUELO...

—NESSIE... mi niña... estás viva... y estás igual...—El pobre comenzó a llorar. Ya tenía casi ocho meses sin verla.

—Te extrañé... pero ya estamos juntos de nuevo.

—Óyelo bien, jamás, pero jamás permitiré que tu madre te mande de vacaciones otra vez... ¿oíste?

—Si abuelito, yo también te amo.

Ambos siguieron llorando abrazados. Sue estaba también ahí, se veía resplandeciente, parecía que había rejuvenecido, no se que edad tenga realmente pero si se que es varios años mas joven que Charlie... en ese momento se me acercó Edward y me dijo:

—«Creo que la familia va a crecer»

—«¿A que te refieres...? »

—«Vas a tener un hermanito... »

—«NOOOOOO»

—«Siiiiiiiiiiiii»

Jajajajajaja

Estábamos riendo, después de mucho tiempo, Edward y yo... mi esposo y yo estábamos riendo... y mientras tratábamos de controlar nuestras risas... se me acercó... me miró a los ojos, acarició mi rostro y me abrazó y así nos quedamos un rato... solo abrazados... después me dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Ejemmm... ejem... hija...

—Papá...

—No estoy nada contento pero me da gusto que todo parece volver a la normalidad... por así decirlo... y te prohíbo que vuelvas a interferir en las decisiones de Nessie. ¿Me escuchaste?

—Si papá... como tu digas.

—Bueno, también queremos decirles algo... —Nos dirigimos a la sala

—Bueno, pues... «diles tú cariño»...

—Bella... —dijo Sue— tal vez tú y Edward ya lo saben...

—Demonios... es verdad—susurró Charlie.

—Pero queremos decirles que... Bueno... Nessie,

—¿Si?

—Vas a tener otro tío...

Mi hija abrió sus enormes y hermosos ojos, pero esta vez por la sorpresa...

—¡No es posible!

—Este... pues si, si es posible...

—Pero, ¿pero como? Es decir...

—Hija...no quiero dar detalles, solo les diré que Sue tiene 5 meses de embarazo...

—Creí que era el cambio de vida... y mira... si es un cambio de vida... volver a batallar con pañales y comida a media noche...

—Yo te ayudaré querida.

—Si, supongo. Tú nomás pones la cabeza en la almohada y no hay poder humano que te despierte...

jajaja

—¿Contenta?—me pregunto Edward en medio del barullo que se hizo por las felicitaciones a la feliz pareja.

—Mucho, mas de lo que merezco.

—Yo mas bien creo que ya lo merecíamos.

—Puede ser.

—Bella...—Lo escuché nervioso.— ¿quieres que compremos otra casa? ¿que construyamos otra? o ¿Quieres que nos cambiemos de ciudad?... ¿Dónde y cuándo quieres que empecemos de nuevo?

—¿Que te parece en este instante y exactamente en este lugar?

Me miró por un momento confundido y lo besé, él me besaba exactamente igual que cuando nos hicimos novios... nervioso... con temor... con dudas... pero yo le pasé mis brazos por su espalda... y le hice ver que lo amaba con todo lo que mi existencia implicara...

—Te amo...

—Yo te amo...—le contesté.

—¿Vamos a nuestra casa?

—¿Y Renesmee?

—Ella ahora está con su abuelo, además se va a quedar aquí con Carlisle, no?

—Si.

—Bella... si no quieres ir está bien... pero yo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor... quiero tenerte en mis brazos y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y te he amado siempre... Pero puedo esperar toda la eternidad por ti.

Yo no estaba dispuesta a esperar una eternidad... ya quería sentir sus manos y sus labios sobre mi piel. Quería estar en los brazos de mi esposo, en los brazos de la persona por la que terminé con mi vida humana. Ya no se trataba de venganza o pasión reprimida... esto era el amor de mi esposo... y lo había olvidado. Había olvidado lo mucho que lo amaba. El odio te ciega y no da cabida a otro sentimiento. Que afortunada soy de tener otra oportunidad con él. Una vez mas.

Y nos fuimos a nuestra casa. El la había remodelado. Todo era diferente, desapareció el guarda ropa, había ampliado la recamara y solo había un ropero en ella.

—Sabía que eso nunca te había gustado.

—¿Y el espejo?

—Eso también desapareció... desde hace meses.

Se acercó lentamente a mi... me rodeo con sus brazos y besó mi mejilla...

—La verdad no se ni como empezar...

—¿A que te refieres?

—No se como tocarte... no se como acariciarte... tendrás que tenerme paciencia...

—Edward... te amo... eso lo sabes perfectamente... y se también que me amas... por algo estamos aquí... otra vez. Solo que lo que vayamos a hacer... que ahora si sea de aquí a la eternidad.

—Y así lo será...

Le pasé los brazos al cuello y me perdí en sus besos.

Renesmee

Me dio mucho gusto ver a mi abuelo Charlie, lo vi con mas canas pero feliz, y mas porque va a tener un hijo barón. Así que mi tío se llamará Charlie Jr. Según me enteré tanto Seth como Leah están locos por la noticia. Que curioso, tendré un tío mas chico que yo... bueno... en realidad solo son casi ocho años de diferencia. Y en algún tiempo mas, él será mayor que yo. En fin.

Le había prometido a Jacob hablarle en cuanto llegara pero preferí darle su tiempo a mi abuelo, y se fueron casi al anochecer y fue cuando decidí mejor ir yo a la reservación. Era una prueba de fuego. Alice me había comprado un Alfa Romero color rojo, no se si fue un mensaje subliminal o solo porque le gustó. El auto es muy bonito pero no me emociona. Ya no tenía las mismas prioridades de hace ocho meses. Todo la perspectiva de vida había cambiado para mi. Había un antes y un después "de".

Mientras iba manejando se me vinieron los recuerdos de cuando fui a buscar a Jake después de escaparme del paseo... ¿que habría pasado si yo hubiera obedecido y me quedo con mis abuelos...? Nunca me hubiera enterado de nada, tal vez yo seguiría ilusionada por el sentimiento inocente que tenía por Jacob, tal vez ellos hubieran hablado conmigo y me habrían explicado que vivirían juntos, tal vez yo me hubiera quedado en casa de mis abuelos, como quiero hacerlo ahora... o tal vez me habría ido a estudiar a otro estado. Pero estaba segura que mi dolor hubiera sido el mismo. Y si no hubiera sido de esta manera, no hubiera conocido a mi Alec... _Alec... te extraño, espero que encuentres a alguien que te ame mas que yo. _

Me fui acercando a la reserva y mi corazón se aceleró... Toqué a la puerta—era tan extraño tocar... siempre en toda mi vida había entrado como si fuera mi casa.— y me abrió Billy...

—¡Nessie! ¡hija, que sorpresa!— Parecía que lloraba—¿Qué gusto verte? ¿Cuándo volviste?

—Hace unas horas... ¿Cómo has estado Billy?

—Bien hija, feliz de que mi hijo y tu estén de vuelta. Jake está dormido, quedé de despertarlo hace una hora pero mejor lo dejé descansar, ha estado trabajando muy duro.

En eso se escuchó que llegó otro carro... era Sam...

—¡Hola Nessie! Que gusto verte—me abrazó.

—Hola Sam... ¿como está Emily?

—Muy bien, ahí batallando con los niños, pero bien.

—Salúdala de mi parte.

—Claro que si, con mucho gusto. ¿Nos vamos Billy?

—Si, vamos ya. Nessie, Emily me invitó a cenar... te quedas en tu casa...

—_Okey..._ Puedo volver mañana...

—No, no, como crees. Pasa. Le dará gusto verte.

Y se fueron... yo me quedé un momento sin moverte, no sabía que hacer... ir a su habitación o esperar en la sala a que despertara. Se había quedado la televisión prendida y estaba una película... Sensatez y sentimientos... esta película la vi varias veces, la relación de _Marianne y __Willoughby_ me parecía que era como la de Jacob y yo, bromas, risas, juegos... claro, antes de que él la dejara por otra. Pero la escena que aparece en estos momentos es cuando, después de mucho sufrir en silencio, _Elinor_ se da cuenta de que _Edward_, el amor de su vida, no se había casado como se lo había dicho. En ese momento ella se desplomó y lloró todo lo que no había llorado en toda la historia, ahí afloraron sus emociones y todas justo delante de él. El estaba sorprendido, dijo que nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella lo amara ya que solo se comportaba con él como una amiga...

Ahora le ponía mas atención a la otra pareja protagónica de la historia... es decir ¿El casi se casa con otra por que creyó que ella no lo amaba? ¿Este mal entendido fue por ocultar sentimientos? ¿Si yo le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos a Jake, o al menos le hubiera permitido "leerlos", esta historia, mi historia, hubiera sido diferente? Tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero como dije, el hubiera es tiempo muerto.

Me fui directamente a su habitación. Y lo vi, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía dormir, se veía tan hermoso. Me quedé un momento contemplándolo, estaba boca a bajo y su rostro miraba hacia la pared... Me senté en la orilla de su pequeña cama. No pude evitar acariciar su cabello, _espero que ya no lo deje crecer_. Bueno, igual se ve hermoso, pero nunca lo había visto así hasta que apareció en mi jardín. Sentí un escalofrió... como hemos pasado cosas juntos y separados... y siempre al filo de la muerte.

Independientemente de la imprimación, yo lo amo. Yo no sufro nada de esos fenómenos "imprimables' y casi pierdo la vida por él y sin él. Y quiero pasar toda la eternidad a su lado pero... tengo miedo, mucho miedo de no superar el dolor por tanta perdida. Ya lo perdí a él mas de una vez, ya perdí por un tiempo a mi familia, perdí a mi esposo, perdí a mi hijo... _tengo miedo_... _no quiero perder a mi corazón de nuevo, ya no, otra perdida no podré soportarla..._ _¿es que nunca dejaré de llorar?_

—Nessie...— me escuchó.—¿Qué tienes?

Yo no pude ni quise contestarle, solo lloraba. Espero algún día deshidratarme y no tener nada que derramar. Se enderezó rápidamente quedando sentado junto a mi y me abrazó...

—Yo estoy aquí, siempre estaré, te lo juro, porque te amo, te amo mas que a mi vida y lo sabes... te amo porque tú eres mi motivo para vivir, tú no eres parte de mi mundo, tú eres mi mundo. Y una vez mas... perdóname, mi Nessie.

—_No tengo nada que perdonarte, y en todo caso, ya te perdoné_.

—Y yo no me cansaré de vivir luchando para ganarme ese perdón.

Solo estuvimos así abrazados un rato, haciéndolo partícipe de mi dolor hasta que me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

Me despertó la luz del sol que entraba por el ventanal, estaba en una cómoda cama y rodeada de muñecas. Parpadeé unos momentos y me puse a contemplar el hermoso paisaje que aparecía frente a mi. Nada que ver con la habitación en la que había vivido estos últimos meses, aquí entraba la luz por todos lados, se podía respirar aire aun con la puerta cerrada... pero si había algo que me recordó aquel lugar... en lugar de música, el estante estaba repleto de libros de historia. _No, no mas libros_...Creo que ya había leído demasiados.

—Buenos días mi princesa... — No me había fijado que estaba parado en la puerta contemplándome y sonrió por mis pensamientos.

—Hola papá, buenos días.

—¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Bien... oye... ahora que recuerdo... ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Te trajeron..

Lo dijo con demasiada sequedad. Creo que mi papá también tardará en superar algunas cosas..

—Todo está bien, no te preocupes... lo importante es que tú seas feliz, lo demás es lo de menos. ¿De acuerdo?

—Si pero, que va a pasar contigo y con mamá.

—Hija, si no te diste cuenta, anoche tu mamá se fue ya a nuestra casa.

—¡¿en serio? ¿no es broma?

—Claro que no es broma... este es nuestro nuevo comienzo. Y tú sabes que en verdad amo a tu madre. De hecho yo se que ella me ama también y mas que a su vida... me lo demostró muchas veces, solo que... nos salimos del camino.

—Papá... ¿cómo le hiciste?... de hecho.. ¿cómo lo hicieron? ¿cómo lograron perdonarse entre ustedes?

—Renesmee, cuando te perdimos nos dimos cuenta que no había un dolor mayor, y cuando creímos que ibas a morir fue peor. Entendimos que podríamos soportar cualquier abandono, cualquier infidelidad, cualquier traición, incluso tu odio y tu desprecio pero no tu muerte. No tienes idea de lo que sufrimos todos por ti, no había ningún dolor que se pudiera comparar con ese, desde que te fuiste hasta que nos dijo tu tía Alice que ibas a morir. De ser así tu madre y yo hicimos un pacto... es que ya no tendría sentido existir sin ti.

Sentí un enorme escalofrío... todo lo que iba a provocar con mi muerte.

—Y también te informo que leyendo los pensamientos de Jacob, su intención fue entrar nuevamente al castillo y provocarlos a todos en el salón. Así lo matarían de una vez.

Pensé en mis padres, en mis abuelos, en mis tíos, en Billy... hubiera sido un desastre.

—Así que mi niña, no teníamos nada que perdonarnos. Y te confieso que también vi todo lo que él se arriesgó para verte ahí donde vivías. Y aun cuando mi relación con él ya no será la misma, si te puedo decir que me demostró lo mucho que te ama.

—Papá, yo lo amo igual o mas que antes pero... tengo miedo.

—Lo se cariño, pero solo tienes que tener una cosa muy clara y jamás lo olvides: "el amor, te da valor". Dices que lo amas.. —asentí con la cabeza— ¿tú crees que él te ama?

—No lo creo, lo se.

—¿Entonces? Ten el valor de enfrentar ese amor y ten la seguridad que él jamás te dejará, yo lo se. A menos que tú ya no lo aceptes. De cualquier modo la decisión que tomes que sea bien pensada, ya no estamos para decisiones precipitadas y equivocadas, ¿verdad? y lo digo también por mi.

—Si, lo se.

—Y... ¿tienes alguna idea... algo en mente?

—Por momentos pienso en la idea de estudiar...

—¿Qué quieres estudiar?

—Arquitectura. Una de las cosas que mas me gustaron en ese viaje fue la construcción de cada país al que visitamos.

—Entonces estudia eso. ¿En cual universidad te gustaría ir?

—Pensé en Princeton, MIT, Brown, Harvard... no lo se.

—Todas del otro lado del país.

—Si, pero tampoco quiero volver a estar lejos de ustedes... ni de él... Agh— enterré la cabeza en la almohada—... la verdad no se que hacer.

—Tómalo con calma, si gustas haces las aplicaciones, estás a tiempo y si al final no quieres, no aceptas y punto.

—De acuerdo.

—Podemos comprar una casa. A tu mamá le compré una casa en Dartmouth.

—Mi mamá iba estudiar ahí?

—Si, pero nos llevamos la grata sorpresa de que ya venías en camino... así que ya sabes, con lo de su embarazo, su transformación y todo eso, lo dejó.

Mi papá me abrazó de manera repentina... justo antes de que empezaran mis lagrimas.

—Hija... todo sucede por algo, la vida te tiene deparado algo mucho mejor y te compensará por cada una de esas lágrimas que has derramado... eso también lo se.

—_Gracias papá. Te quiero._

—Y yo ti mi princesa... siempre serás mi princesa. Bueno, el plan es este. Nos iremos a cazar al bosque de Olimpia pero si tú no vas, se quedarán tu madre o tu tía Rose contigo, ¿que decides?

—No, vayan. Tengo cosas que pensar.

—Hija, no es conveniente que te quedes sola, no aun.

—De acuerdo. Que se quede mi tía.

No bien había terminado de decirlo cuando mi tía ya estaba ahí con una enorme y bella sonrisa.

—Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde princesa...

—Adiós papá, dale un beso a mamá de mi parte.

—De acuerdo pequeña, ¿que quieres hacer?

—Nada tía, solo pensar...

—Ok... ¿que es lo que quieres pensar?

—En lo que voy a hacer, no se aun que es lo que realmente quiero, me siento confundida. Es como si hubiera estado dormida por años y despertara en otra época.

—Renesmee, nadie te está pidiendo que decidas nada. No se porque te preocupa eso ¿Querías estar con tu familia?

—Si.

—¿Querías estar cerca de ese ... de Jacob?

—Si,

—¿Entonces? Aquí estás... no tienes nada que pensar, ahora no es el momento de tomar decisiones solo de tranquilizarte, superar algunas cosas, tratar de olvidar otras, yo se que va a ser difícil pero lo tienes que hacer y dejarte querer; ya si sobre la marcha te nace la idea de algo, entonces si piénsalo, analízalo y toma una decisión, pero mientras no. Además, aunque no me agrade, y en estos tiempos mucho menos que antes, tú lo amas, él te ama. Solo dale tiempo al tiempo. Aun cuando te sientas toda una mujer, tienes siete años Renesmee, y ni siquiera Carlisle que tiene casi 400 se apresura en tomar decisiones. Sana primero todo lo que tienes para entonces si decidir lo que sea mejor para ti. Y que no te importe el mundo, pero que ahora si sea para tu bien, no como una manera de escapar.

—Gracias tía.

Tenía razón. Ahora solo me dejaría querer, por lo pronto. Y tenía ganas de estar con él pero también me preocupa hacerlo sentir mal con mis depresiones...

—Renesmee, te estoy diciendo que te dejes querer. Si lo que quieres es sentir su apoyo y su consuelo, llámalo. Si él viene yo me voy con los demás. El asunto es no dejarte sola.

—De acuerdo.

Y le llamé.

—Listo tía, ya viene para acá. Si gustas puedes irte ya con los demás.

—Está bien, entre menos lo vea mejor.

Y se fue. Si le había llamado a mi corazón pero no le dije a mi tía que él llegaría hasta dentro de dos horas. Seguía haciendo reparaciones en su casa y tenía que terminar de poner una pared. Billy la había destrozado en su ausencia.

Así que una vez mas aprovecharía mi soledad para dar rienda suelta al dolor... que curioso allá lloraba por estar aquí y aquí lloro porque ya jamás estaré allá.

_¿Cómo estará Alec? Por tantas decisiones precipitadas lastimé a alguien mas. Ahora él esta sufriendo por mi culpa y solo mi culpa._ Tienen razón todos, no debo ya tomar decisiones así. Tengo que analizarlo primero o como dijo mi tía, no pensar y no decidir. Darle tiempo al tiempo. Pero creo que ya se cual que es lo que debo hacer. Por lo pronto.


	4. 4ta parte y el final

31- la otra verdad

Jacob

Me desocupé lo mas pronto que pude. Nessie me esperaba en su casa. Anoche se quedó dormida en mis brazos, estaba tan desconsolada y yo lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla y transmitirle todo el amor que siento por ella. Tristemente reconozco que nada va a ser igual, ella ya no es mi niña... la que vi marcharse a ese famoso paseo familiar. Ahora es una mujer que ha sufrido mucho y en muy poco tiempo. Pero como se lo dije, siempre estaré ahí, para ella, siempre siempre cuando quiera y donde quiera y sobre todo como ella quiera.

Ahora solo necesita apoyo y consuelo, eso es lo que le daré. Terminé de clavar la última hoja de la pared de mi habitación, me di un baño y me fui a su casa en carro. Llegué y curiosamente no la encontré. Vi una nota sobre el piano.

_Mi corazón, _

_Te llamé pero Billy me dijo que acababas de salir. Por favor encuéntrame en el acantilado._

_Nessie._

Sentí un dolor en el pecho, un enorme dolor... algo no andaba bien. ¿Por qué quiso verme precisamente allá? Desde que me separé de Bella no había vuelto a ese lugar, no quería que me recordara a ninguno de los dos momentos de separación, cuando la vi convulsionar después de encontrarme en brazos de su madre y cuando me despedí precisamente de ella. Eso solo era una cuchillada en mi corazón. Pero tenía que ir, ella me esperaba allá.

Me fui en el carro al punto de reunión, lo dejé lo mas cerca posible, quería que escuchara cuando me acercara... y ahí estaba, tuve un fuerte _deja vu_... la recordé sollozando a la orilla del risco y ahora estaba de pie de espaldas a mi. Avancé con mucho miedo hacia ella, no sabía que esperar.

—Nessie—volteó rápidamente.

—Jacob... —_ni "su" Jacob... ni "su" corazón.._

—Hola mi Nessie.—La abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla—Me sorprendió que me citaras aquí... ¿que pasa?

—Jacob... —_otra vez_— Te cité aquí porque quiero que platiquemos algunas cosas.

—Ok, soy todo oídos.— _ya estoy nervioso_.

—Esto es muy difícil para mi pero llegué a la conclusión de que si tengo que empezar de nuevo tengo que hacerlo a partir de un punto específico... _— Ya se a donde va todo esto_—Mira... aquí fue donde yo di por terminado todo lo que una vez tuvimos tu y yo, llámese cariño, amistad, confianza, complicidad... la verdad ya ni se que era realmente.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de prisa, parecía que estaba perdiendo el aliento... estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por alcanzar la respiración.

—Tú sabes lo mucho que te amo, lo sabes, desde antes que pasara todo esto de alguna manera lo supiste solo quiero que por favor ahora me digas lo que quisiste explicarme aquella horrible madrugada.

Me quedé helado, no supe que decir.

—Ya se que estuviste enamorado o estás enamorado de mi madre, se que la ayudaste a superar su depresión cuando mi papá la abandonó hace años, se que le rogaste mucho que no te dejara, pero al fin de cuentas... lo hizo. Quiero que me expliques como dejaste de lado lo de la imprimación y te volcaste en consolarla... de nuevo.

Yo seguía helado... creo que había perdido la temperatura, sentí una sed repentina... di un paso hacia atrás para mantener el equilibrio porque estuve a punto de caer. Estaba escuchando hablar a otra persona, no a mi bebé, ni a mi niña. Estas eran las palabras de una mujer adolorida, confundida y a pesar de todo, demasiado ecuánime.

—A ella la entiendo... al menos eso creo. Cuando la traicionaron buscó consuelo en quien había sido su apoyo y su alegría y su sol personal, etc. etc. fue exactamente lo que yo hice con Alec... pero... ¿tú? ¿Que fue lo que te hizo caer en ese juego de "tú sufres yo te consuelo"? digo, si es que no es amor, porque hace unos días me volviste a decir que me amas mas que a nada en el mundo... entonces... ¿que fue?... ¿te ganaron mas otras cosas que el amor? Incluso... ¿mas que la imprimación?

Quería transformarme y huir de ahí para evitar todo lo que quería que le dijera.

—Discúlpame Jacob —_y sigue... ni "su" Jacob... ni "su" corazón._— pero son cosas que aun no me quedan claras.

—Nessie... yo, bueno... —no sabía ni como empezar— eso no es tan fácil de explicar y menos a ti.

—Hace meses querías hacerlo, ahora puedes decírmelo...

—Es verdad todo lo que te hayan dicho, yo amé muchísimo a tu madre, creí volverme loco cuando la perdí pero, nunca había pasado nada entre ella y yo. Cuando ella aceptó que también me amaba ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba comprometida con tu padre y además no me amaba tanto como a él o al menos eso creí. Sin embargo siempre me quiso cerca y... la verdad, eso nunca lo entendí. Pero no quiero hablar de eso...

—Pero yo necesito escuchar tu versión.

—Nessie... eso ya pasó.

—No, no pasó Jacob... esa situación casi me cuesta la vida y a ti también. Así que por favor necesito la verdad.

—De acuerdo... —Yo no me acercaba porque se que no era eso lo que necesitaba, ella ahora quería respuestas. Así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón hablé.— Como te repito yo amé mucho a tu madre y casi pierdo la razón cuando me dejó pero cuando tú naciste todo cambió, mi mundo giró en torno a ti, eso tú lo sabes... siempre he estado contigo, desde que naciste... de hecho tu primer contacto fue conmigo, justo al momento de nacer tu padre te acercó a tu madre para que ella pudiera verte y tú tomaste mi brazo, fue lo primero que hiciste. Y después cuando te vi a tus bellos ojos tú me mirabas también... ahí entendí que no había nada mas que me sujetara a la tierra. Tú ya eras mi mundo.

—Pero ese sentimiento se terminó... ¿verdad?— Se secó unas lagrimas.

—No Nessie, no fue eso...

—¿Entonces?

_¡Trágame tierra!,_ suspiré fuertemente, ya no podía darle vueltas a esto.

—Tu mamá fue a buscarme cuando descubrió lo de tu papá, yo no entendía por qué estaba tan alterada y tan confundida. Estuvimos platicando y llegó un punto en que me confundí yo también, —no quería entrar en detalles— se me removieron cosas que creí que había olvidado; ahora se que solo fue eso... una confusión.

—No estoy segura.

—Te estoy diciendo que solo fue confusión.

—¿Y por eso le lloraste tanto?... Tú le rogaste y le suplicaste que no te dejara... "otra vez". Que no podrías unir tus piezas "otra vez"... otra vez... Desgraciadamente eso fue lo que vi y lo que escuché.

—Solo sucedieron cosas que me confundieron y no sabes a que precio he pagado por eso.

—No... tú no sabes a qué precio lo pagué yo.

—Si, si lo se. Yo se lo que has sufrido, yo viví ese periodo de tu vida de manera paralela. No puedes decirme que no lo se. Y gracias a Dios ya estás aquí y lo estás porque él te dejó libre, porque si no seguirías allá o estarías muerta. Por mi culpa, lo se. Pero al fin de cuentas no estarías aquí.

Ella solo me miraba y seguía secando sus lágrimas. _¿Cómo podré convencerla? ¿Cómo puedo hacerla entender que ella es el amor y la razón de mi vida? ¿Cómo?_

—Renesmee. Si cuando perdí a tu madre creí enloquecer, cuando te perdí a ti creí morir. Ningún dolor se compara con ese. ¿No entiendes? Yo también quería morir. Y no tienes idea de todo lo arrepentido que estoy por hacerte sufrir, y no creo que me alcance la vida para lograr tu perdón por todo lo que te hice pasar.

Ella no dejaba de llorar...

—Nessie, si todo lo que hice estos meses —empecé a mover las manos por la desesperación, como si de esa manera pudiera convencerla de mis palabras— si con el hecho de ir a buscarte a un país desconocido, arriesgarme entrando al castillo, enfrentarme a ese maldito clan, no te convenzo de mi amor, difícilmente lo haré en toda mi vida.

—Es tan complicado...

—Entonces, ¿Que mas quieres que haga Nessie? — ya no podía verla con claridad, tenía la vista demasiado nublada— ¿De qué manera puedo convencerte de que te amo mas que a nada... entiéndelo, que a nada... en esta vida y en la otra, en la que sea... ¿Quieres que me hinque y te pida perdón así? Lo haré— intenté hacerlo pero ella me detuvo y me levantó...

—No, no... por favor... —Y me abrazó.— eran muchas dudas, es que te he perdido tantas veces que tengo miedo de perderte de nuevo.

—Renesmee, te voy a decir lo que tenía planeado decirte hace mas de ocho meses. Había intentado memorizar algo, algún poema pero no pude. Así que solo me dejaría llevar por los sentimientos y te diría todo lo que significabas para mi...

Renesmee

Mi Jacob estaba tan angustiado y nervioso, a pesar de mis dudas y temores podía notarlo. Estaba angustiado porque temía que yo no le creyera lo mucho que me amaba, yo lo sabía solo que también necesitaba saber su verdad. Y estaba nervioso porque al fin iba a decirme lo que debió de haberme dicho antes de que pasara toda esta pesadilla.

—Esto es exactamente lo que te iba a decir la noche que regresarías de ese paseo: —_el maldito paseo._

Me tomó de las manos y las puso en su corazón. Cerró sus bellos ojos, estaba sudando y su respiración estaba complicándose... y comenzó a hablar:

—"_Nessie, sabes que durante estos siete años hemos estado juntos y hemos compartido muchas cosas. Nos hemos divertido, hemos sido compañeros, amigos... y en ocasiones cómplices. Algunas veces me has hecho enojar y muchas otras me has preocupado por imprudencias o por riesgos que has cometido; aunque se que son cosas sencillas, no han sido nada en las que pongan en riesgo tu vida pero aun así, me preocupan_ — comenzaron a salir lágrimas por sus ojos cerrados.— _pero no por eso he dejado de quererte y de cuidarte y consentirte, solo que... las cosas han cambiado, todo ha dado un giro de 180º."_

"_Por favor mi Nessie... no quiero que te asustes pero... tengo que decirte que... que tú ya no puedes seguir siendo mi niña... ya no puedes ser mi pequeña_ —me estremecí y mis lágrimas siguieron corriendo— _y la razón es porque... es porque..._ —mi corazón... mi Jacob reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.—_yo ya te amo. Te has convertido en la dueña de mi amor."_

"_Ya has despertado en mi este hermoso sentimiento... este sentimiento inimaginable, jamás nadie me lo había hecho sentir, y lo despertaste tú... tú que eres la criatura mas hermosa que he conocido en "_ —apretó los dientes—_..._ toda mi mugrosa vida... porque... porque no hay vida que alcance para amarte... porque... —su llanto iba en aumento—eres única... porque eres la criatura mas maravillosa... e inalcanzable... porque... ni con mi muerte podría llegar a merecerte... porque yo... yo... yo solo soy un maldito perro... y... no se que hacer... y por mis estupideces no te lo puede decir, no te pude decir lo mucho que ya te amaba...

Se desplomó y comenzó a llorar como un bebé... estaba en el suelo igual que como lo encontré en brazos de mi madre... abatido, desconsolado y parecía sin fuerzas.

—¡Per...dó...na...me Nessie...! por favor... ¡perdóname!

Vi su desesperación tal como la vi el día de mi boda... me senté a su lado y lo abracé.

—_Tú sabes como te amo... eres el amor de mi vida y de mi muerte, solo que tenía que saber todo esto... porque... tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que algo pase y te vuelvas a olvidar de mi..._

Levantó el rostro rápidamente y con ojos llenos de angustia comenzó a hablar en voz alta y con mas desesperación.

—NO, NO... JAMAS... JAMAS NESSIE... JAMAS... TE LO JURO... TE JURO QUE NUNCA TE DEJARE. SI FUERA ASÍ SOY CAPAZ DE LANZARME DE ESTE MISMO RISCO... CREEME POR FAVOR, YA LO SE.. YO LO SE.. SIN TI ME MUERO... ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS TE CONVENZO, POR DIOS?!

— _Si te creo, yo se todo lo que me amas, me lo demostraste muchas veces. _

—Pero si tú no quieres, si tu no me amas igual y con toda la razón de mundo, entonces yo te dejo ir Nessie, yo se que no te merezco y aun con todo mi amor... te dejo ir...

—No, no amor... —lo tomé del rostro y acariciaba sus mejillas y secaba sus lágrimas... — no me digas eso, te estoy diciendo que no quiero perderte otra vez... ¿cómo puedes siquiera sugerirlo?

—Es que ya no se que hacer... —seguía llorando, igual que yo.— en verdad... no se que hacer...

—Ya no hay nada que hacer... solo dame tiempo. Es lo único que te pido. ¿De acuerdo?

—El que quieras...

Estuvimos un rato en ese lugar hasta que obscureció. Ya no dijimos nada solo nos dedicamos a perder la vista en el mar... no había nada mas que decir.

Llegó la hora de regresar a casa. Le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije lo mucho que lo amaba y me marché. De camino a casa ya veía todo con mas claridad y como por arte de magia, llegué a una decisión.

32- decidir siempre decidir

**Renesmee**

De camino a casa iba analizando la conversación que tuve con mi Jacob, pero también estuve pensando y analizando varias situaciones, sobretodo internas así que tomé otra decisión. Cuando llegué ya estaba ahí mi familia y se los comuniqué. Nadie lo podía creer, todos estaban seguros de que la noticia que les daría era que iba a casarme con Jacob, excepto mi tía Alice, aun cuando no estaba de acuerdo ya tenía abierta la pagina de Internet para solicitar el ingreso a la Universidad. Eso quiere decir que ya me vio en la escuela.

Mi mamá me preguntó como mil veces si estaba segura y le dije otras mil que si. Que era la única manera de aclarar mi mente y tomar las mejores decisiones futuras. Y Jake... si en verdad me amaba como dice, me esperaría. Además todavía faltaban algunos meses y ya había aprendido a controlar mis pensamientos así que no iba a decírselo pronto para no mortificarlo lo haría hasta que se acercara la fecha. Pero para mi sorpresa, a los pocos días me llegó la invitación a un curso previo para alumnos sobresalientes en la universidad de Princeton. Supongo que mi padre tuvo que ver algo en esto pero no le pregunté. El curso duraría tres semanas y empezaría el 16 de junio.

Mi papá, mi abuelo, mis tíos y mi tía Rosalie estaban felices y orgullosos. Mi abuelo Charlie se molestó. Mi mamá y tía Alice estaban preocupadas y tristes. Una me decía que apenas me había recuperado y ya me perdía de nuevo y la otra volvió a llamarme necia. Que al fin podía ser feliz y que estaba mandando todo a volar por tontas decisiones. Pero esta decisión no era nada tonta, creo que ha sido la mejor que he tomado en mucho tiempo.

Uno de esos días Jake y yo nos fuimos de cacería por primera vez en muchos meses. Me sentía tan extraña. Mi alimentación anterior había sido por una fuente o por catéter. Era raro perseguir a un animal y someterlo para poderme alimentar... me recordó los ataques de mi Alec...

Terminamos de alimentarnos a la hora del crepúsculo, me fui a lavar las manos y la cara en un lago que estaba cerca. Me senté bajo uno de los árboles que estaban a la orilla de ese río, él se sentó junto a mi y tomó mi mano. Fue ahí cuando se lo dije:

—_Necesito decirte algo_. —No se como le dije eso porque me miró con ojos de angustia.

—¿Que sucede?

—_Me voy a ir a Princeton... _

—¿Cómo dices?

—_Que he decidido entrar a la universidad a estudiar arquitectura._

—¿Te vas a ir?... ¿otra vez? ¿Me vas a dejar de nuevo?

—Jake, tengo que pensar muchas cosas, necesito tiempo. Y ya me dijiste que tomara el tiempo que quiera. Así que me iré a estudiar.

—De acuerdo... —parecía que estaba apunto de llorar— ¿Se trata de seguirme castigando?

—No, no es eso... créeme... solo que tengo que sanar muchas cosas, no quiero que cargues con todo lo que traigo y es una manera de despejar la mente y estar mejor.

—¿Es porque no me quieres y no sabes como decirlo?

—Jacob. No es posible que me digas eso. Tú sabes que si te amo y mucho. Es injusto que me digas eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Vuelvo a lo mismo... Te pedí tiempo ¿no?

—Si... está bien, está bien... es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. No tengo derecho a pedir nada.

—No se trata de eso, entiende...

—Si, está bien, yo tengo que entender... tengo que entender... pero no pienses ahora en eso. Las clases comienzan en septiembre. Ya pensaré en eso entonces...

—_Tengo un curso previo...de tres semanas._

—¿Cuando se supone que empieza ese curso?

—El lunes 16.

Lo vi sorprendido, angustiado, con miedo... quiso decir algo y se arrepintió. Parecía que mil palabras se agolparon en su boca y no pudo salir ninguna.

—_Lo siento..._

—Es la próxima semana... y esto lo supiste...?

—Hace unos días. Pero no quería decirte nada para no preocuparte o hacerte sentir mal desde antes.

—¿Y crees que de esta manera me sentiré mejor?

—No, no es eso, solo que... yo se que tratarías de convencerme de que me quedara.

Mi Jacob secaba sus lágrimas...

—Nessie, tú sabes que no lo hubiera hecho, porque no tengo derecho a pedirte nada. Nada que tú no me quieras dar, porque siempre... desde siempre te he dado tu espacio y con todo lo que ha pasado mas. Desde que regresaste así ha sido, no te he pedido ni forzado a nada.

Tenía razón, desde siempre, desde que tengo memoria, él ha dejado que haga mi voluntad.

—Como te voy a extrañar.

—Voy a volver cuando termine el curso. Además aquí pasaré las vacaciones de navidad.

—Que caro estoy pagando y no dejo de pagar mis estúpidas decisiones ¿verdad?. Tan irracionales como letales. — levantó mi mano y la besó suavemente. — Te amo.

Cerré momentáneamente mis ojos, sorpresivamente me estremecí por el roce de sus labios en mi piel. El volteó rápidamente y me miró sorprendido...

—Renesmee...

Me tomó del rostro y se acercó a besarme dulcemente... era la primera vez que me besaba en los labios después de que fue a despedirse de mi al castillo. Era un beso transportador... era un beso de mi Jacob. Yo comencé a sudar y mi corazón se disparó... lo tomé del rostro yo también y noté que me estaba contorsionando levemente a su lado.

Así sentado como estaba, paso su brazo izquierdo por mi espalda el otro por debajo de mis rodillas, me tomó en brazos y me apoyó entre su cadera y sus piernas, como cuando me arrullaba... pero ahora me besaba y lo estaba haciendo mas apasionadamente... yo lo sujeté del cuello con mi brazo izquierdo y él me apretaba con los suyos... no dejaba de besarme y ni yo de disfrutarlo. Sus boca es dulce y deliciosa y no quería separarme de esos labios...

Comencé a acelerar el ritmo de ese beso... un ritmo casi al compás de mi corazón. Yo estaba perdiendo el control y él junto conmigo... uno de sus brazos seguía por detrás de mis hombros pero el otro... ya no estaba detrás de mis rodillas... comenzó a subir por mi pierna y por mi cadera y se metió por debajo de la blusa... rodeo mi cintura y la subió por la espalda... jalé de su cabello y comencé a retorcerme aun mas... ya no podía respirar... pero no quería que apartara su boca de la mía ni su mano de mi piel... ya quería sentirme suya. El se apartó... _bien, así puedo agarrar mas aire... _Su respiración era complicada... él también tenía la necesidad de respirar... podía escucharlo y también a su corazón que parecía a punto de reventar...

—Nessie... ¿estás...?

No lo dejé hablar, me prendí nuevamente de sus labios, ya estaba perdiendo el control totalmente. Supongo que él también. Sus manos comenzaron a subir y bajar por mi cadera y mis piernas. Se apartó una vez mas para tomar aire de nuevo. Pude ver sus hermosos ojos turbios y excitados mientras desabrochaba lentamente cada botón de mi blusa... Mi Jacob tragó en seco, me miró y sin apartar sus bellos ojos de los míos comenzó a acariciarme...

Acariciaba mis senos con delicadeza, como si fueran unos frágiles capullos. Rozaba mis pezones con las yemas de sus cálidos dedos... yo tuve que cerrar los ojos... sentía que me estaba ahogando... abrí los ojos y el seguía mirándome, era tan tierno y tan sensual al mismo tiempo... Y volvió a besarme mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia abajo y abrió el botón de mi pantalón y bajó lentamente el cierre... yo jadeé... él también, al mismo tiempo que sentí que algo se movía bajo mis caderas...

Apoyé mis pies en el suelo para levantar un poco las caderas y facilitarle el que me quitara el pantalón... él estaba mas agitado y lo veía dudoso. Yo no tenía dudas, este era el momento preciso para que me tomara entre sus brazos y ser lo que siempre había sido. Suya.

Nos miramos por unos instantes mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos. Respirábamos con mucha dificultad y sus manos iniciaron el recorrido desde mis pies... _que manos tan suaves y tan cálidas_. No puedo creer que son las manos de mi corazón las que me están recorriendo, es como un sueño. Subió sus manos por mis caderas y llegaron nuevamente a mi senos pero no se detuvieron ahí, siguieron subiendo para acariciar mi rostro y suavemente mis labios. Volvió a besarme apasionadamente pero con amor, mucho amor. Podía sentirlo. Y así sin dejar de besarme me recostó sobre la hierba... él se recostó aun lado de mi y quedamos frente a frente. Mi corazón estaba a punto de reventar.

Su brazo seguía debajo de mi cuello y el otro comenzó a acariciarme las caderas de nuevo. Bajó a mis piernas hasta mi rodilla y la subió otra vez y la movió hacia a tras rozando levemente mis glúteos. Yo jadeé con ese roce, lo jalé del hombro indicándole que lo quería sobre mi. Y así lo hizo, se recostó sobre mi. Abrí ligeramente las piernas para que se acomodara mejor, me tomó una mano y la puso a un costado de mi cabeza y tomó la otra e hizo lo mismo. Y así con mis manos sujetas con las suyas comenzó a besar cada tramo de mi piel, hasta donde esa posición le permitía.

Todo era eso... solo besos... nada mas, nada desenfrenado ni agresivo, todo era delicadeza y ternura y mucho amor. Era como si estuviera haciéndole el amor a la criatura mas frágil del planeta...

—Siempre serás mi hermosa y frágil criatura.

Volvió a subir a mis labios... estos eran los mejores besos de toda mi vida, estos, ningunos otros. Estos eran los besos de mi corazón, de mi amor... de mi Jacob. Me solté de sus manos subí lentamente su playera hasta que la saqué por su cabeza y rodeé su cuello para besarlo mejor... por algunos minutos permanecimos así, besándonos mientras yo sentía su reacción entre mis piernas.

Un rato después acaricié su cabello, bajé mis manos por su cálida espalda. No puedo explicar los que mis manos sentían. Era una sensación diferente. Se enderezó nuevamente para respirar y aproveche la oportunidad para acariciar sus hombros y sus brazos... Lo contemplé por unos momentos. La luna estaba a su espalda… era un bello espectáculo... _eres tan hermoso mi corazón_. Entonces yo también me enderecé y aproveché el momento para desabrochar su pantalón... jadeó fuertemente, y comencé a besar su marcado abdomen y abrí mas su pantalón, él jadeó aun mas fuerte y no dejaba de mirarme mientras intentaba agarrar aire por sus labios abiertos. Se inclinó un poco y volvió a besarme... él gemía y se apartó nuevamente para respirar...

Yo ya no podía controlarme mas y se que él tampoco pero también se que no quería comportarse arrebatadamente conmigo. Se puso una vez mas sobre mi, enredó lentamente sus dedos en un costado de mi tanga y la rompió. Apoyó sus brazos a mis costados, abrí nuevamente mis piernas, las pasé sobre sus rodillas dobladas y suavemente... delicadamente y mirándome a los ojos fue acercándose a mi intimidad, no pude evitar jadear en el primer contacto y poco a poco fue intentando entrar dentro de mi. Yo ya estaba arqueada, ya deseaba sentirlo totalmente, arranqué algo de la hierba en la que estaba recostada... y lo hacía poco a poco, me sujeté de sus brazos. Hasta que por fin pude sentir la parte mas ardiente y fascinante de su cuerpo dentro de mi... y casi grité.

Jacob

No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo. Tengo a Nessie, mi Nessie, al amor de mi existencia en mis brazos... No se como le voy a pagar a la vida o que tanto le voy a deber pero esto es difícil de procesar, es algo fascinante y al mismo tiempo una tortura para mi porque no lo merezco.

Esto es maravilloso. Siento la fragilidad de su cuerpo, su calidez, su sensibilidad y sobre todo la pureza de su alma. _La amo... Dios... como la amo, independientemente de la imprimación, lo único que ella me inspira es adorarla_. Por mas que intenté controlarme y limitarme a besos y caricias aunque yo deseaba mas, yo quería todo y afortunadamente ella también. Me lo estaba pidiendo, casi gritando y obedecí. Con dudas, con mucho temor a hacerle daño a su corazón o a su integridad. Pero por fin la estoy conociendo completamente. La temperatura de su cuerpo es increíble y la de su interior es desquiciante.

Mi cuerpo va y viene dentro de su hermoso cuerpo. El compás de mis movimientos no tienen nada que ver con el ritmo de mi desbocado corazón... es un ritmo suave... delicado... pero firme... Y la sensación... _mi Dios_... es simplemente... hilarante... no solo es deseo, no solo es pasión... esta es la mejor manifestación de mi amor por ella y sobretodo, la de su amor por mi... No puedo contener las lágrimas, a ella le pasa lo mismo. Solo que a diferencia de hace meses, estas lágrimas son de felicidad, las mías son también de fascinación.

Me muevo dentro de su hirviente intimidad como si estuviera reconociendo algo que era mío y lo acabo de descubrir. Sus gemidos me dicen lo mucho que le gusta mi cercanía, pero sobre todo, su mente me esta diciendo lo mucho que me ama. Y todo lo que estaba ansiando entregarme, su alma, su cuerpo, su esencia y su amor. Yo también quería entregarle todo mi amor, no solo físico, también emocional y espiritual, como debe ser... como siempre lo ha sido. Y ahora que la tengo entre mis brazos y la escucho gemir sigo pensando que no habrá vida que alcance para merecerla. Pero ella me quiere y yo la quiero y de hoy en adelante no habrá nada que pueda separarla de mi. Ni siquiera ella.

—_Mi corazón, te amo siempre te he amado, lo sabes. Y como quisiera estar así por toda la eternidad. Aquí, junto a ti. Me encantan tus besos, tus caricias, esto es lo mejor que he vivido por que son tus labios, son tus manos, es tu cuerpo el que está dentro de mi, es tu piel la que siento sobre la mía y por eso es lo mas maravilloso de mi existencia._

No dejo de mirarla a sus bellos ojos, esos ojos en los que me siento perdido, en los que puedo leer todo el amor que siente por mi aunque no la estuviera tocando. No se ha cansado de decírmelo y yo no podría cansarme de decírselo jamás. Esto es lo mas fascinante que he vivido, ella es mi amor, es mi vida y la única, la única razón para que yo exista y nada mas.

Sigo dentro de su cuerpo, sigo con mis movimientos... ella cierra sus ojos, veo que está a punto de venirse y yo también pero me controlo un poco mas porque no quiero perderme nada de lo que ella esté viviendo y la veo, se arquea, muerde su labio inferior y "me grita":

—_¡Te amo, te amo!_

No pude controlarme mas, no pude evitar venirme yo también. Tomé su rostro y en vez de gritar y jadear, sin dejar de mirarla al llegar al momento máximo de mi entrega, en cada contracción solo le digo: "con todo mi amor... con todo mi amor... con todo mi amor"

La beso de nuevo en los labios una y otra vez y le digo que la amo también una y otra vez. Y me quedo recostado sobre ella por un largo rato, me siento tan feliz de sentir el golpeteo de su corazón en mi pecho, el mío sigue igual.

Me enderecé lo suficiente para verla y acariciar su cabello y su rostro.

—No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo. Te amo mi amor. Te amo.

—_Y yo a ti mi corazón._

No quería separarme de ella, no quería salir de su pequeño y cálido espacio pero tampoco quería incomodarla. Así que me puse a su lado, la hice que se volteara de frente a mi, pasé uno de mis brazos por debajo de su cuello y con el otro la abracé. Acaricié suavemente su tersa espalda con la yema de mis dedos, escuché como se fue normalizando sus respiración, también pude "ver" lo feliz que se sentía por haber estado entre mis brazos, mis "cálidos brazos" como ella los llama. Minutos después, ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Desperté de pronto en alerta, sentí un vuelco en el corazón. Volteé para todos lados y descubrí que, para mi maldita desgracia… ella ya no estaba. Creo que ya tiene bien dominado el poder de comunicación o lo decidió de último minuto porque lo único que vi dentro de ella era que quería estar así conmigo para siempre. Eso "me decía" pero me equivoqué. Como siempre me equivoqué.

Corrí a su casa en el inútil intento de hablar con ella y decirle que ya no podía vivir un segundo sin estar a su lado, pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que se había marchado esa madrugada. El curso empezaba en una semana, si, pero antes tenían que comprarle una casa e instalarla y ella no me lo había dicho.

Para empeorar las cosas la que se encargó de darme la noticia fue la maldita rubia oxigenada, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para reclamarme lo que no había podido y para burlarse de mi desgracia.

–Me hace tan feliz el que sufras ahora perro. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué ella se quedaría a tu lado después de la porquería que le hiciste? Claro que no, y en parte me alegro de que haya sucedido así porque al fin se libró de ti; lo único malo de todo esto es lo que ella sufrió y que dejó a alguien que si la amaba pero sobre todo, alguien que si valía la pena no como tu maldito perro, pero pues que se podía esperar de una bestia incivilizada que solo se deja llevar por sus instintos, como el animal que es.

—Mira, puedes decirme eso y mas... lo se y lo merezco, pero eso no significa que no la ame y que ella aun a tú pesar, también me ama. Con permiso Rosalie.

Y me fui, me regresé al lago y ahora una vez mas solo me queda esperar y venir a este árbol a llorar su ausencia y a vivir su recuerdo, porque ahora lo digo con toda seguridad y sin equivocación que aquí he vivido los momentos mas dulces y maravillosos y con mas demostración de amor de toda mi vida. Y trataré de vivirlos y revivirlos tal y como sucedió todo mientras mi lucidez me lo permita.

Dijo que volvería después del curso, solo le pido a Dios que así sea.

33- espera inesperada

Renesmee

No había querido decirle que me marchaba esa misma noche, no quise adelantar su dolor, quería que disfrutáramos el estar juntos de la mejor manera y creo que así fue.

Cuando se quedó dormido lo observé con detenimiento, aun cuando es una de las criaturas mas letales del universo, era en verdad sensible, hermoso y lleno de amor y ahora puedo decir con toda seguridad que lleno de amor solo para mi.

—_Mi corazón, te amo, te prometo regresar pero primero debo resolver algunas cosas dentro de mi. Por eso me voy para no tener nada en mi cabeza y en mi corazón que no sea amor para ti._

Volví a llorar, como siempre. Acaricié su rostro, su cabello, besé sus labios y me marché.

Había decidido deshacerme del pasado a como diera lugar, enfrentar el presente y fabricar mi futuro. Mi presente es este, mi amor por Jacob, mi corazón, lo amo y siempre lo amaré pero debemos madurar así que me prepararé para formar mi futuro a su lado.

Me fui corriendo a casa y mis lágrimas seguían cayendo por revivir los momentos que acababa de pasar a su lado, eso había sido amor, solo amor. _Que gran diferencia es estar con la persona que amas, no solo se despiertan tus sentidos, se despiertan tus emociones, no solo desbordas pasión y deseo, desbordas amor por eso se le llama así "hacer el amor". Pude sentir mi corazón latir de prisa y de manera descontrolada pero no solo por el placer sino por la inmensa felicidad de sentir al amor de mi vida junto a mi, sobre mi y dentro de mi. Lloré por esa felicidad, porque en esos momentos no fuimos dos desbordando pasión, fuimos uno solo llenos de un infinito amor._

Y por eso me voy, porque quiero hacer desaparecer los fantasmas que siguen dentro de mi y se que aislada un tiempo de todos sanaré y regresaré a sus brazos llena de solo amor. Esa es mi promesa.

Nos fuimos en mi auto y en todo el trayecto solo pensé en los lugares que había recorrido del mediterráneo, no quise que mi padre "mirara" lo que había sucedido con Jake. Así que recorrí en mi mente cada obra arquitectónica representativa de esos países. También pensaba en Alec y no pude evitar una lágrima por su recuerdo. Mi papá solo suspiraba y golpeaba el volante del auto cada vez que eso pasaba.

No nos detuvimos en todo el camino y llegamos al estado de New Jersey la madrugada del martes. La persona de bienes raíces nos entregó la llave de mi casa. Mis padres habían localizado una lo mas cercano a la escuela pero aun mas cerca del bosque. Así que me instalaron en Plansboro. La casa era muy bonita, no tan grande como la mansión pero no tan pequeña con la de mis padres. Tenía una amplia sala, un estudio y tres habitaciones. La mas grande sería la mía ya que las ventanas formaban una esquina y la vista daba al bosque y a un arrollo.

La casa había sido elección de mi papá y la decoración de mi tía Rose. Mi tía Alice se encargó del guarda ropa. Era otra habitación pero pequeña, con un espejo al fondo. Me recordó a mi vestidor de Volterra. Mi papá se acercó y me abrazó.

—¿Estás segura de la decisión que tomaste hija?

—_¿Cómo?_

—Si tú lo quieres, llámalo. Además no creo que vuelva a agredirte como lo hizo, no tienes idea de lo arrepentido que está y tampoco tienes idea de cómo lo entiendo.

—_¿A qué te refieres?_

—Yo pasé mas o menos esa situación con tu madre y también me detuve a tiempo y después cuando creí que había muerto, su sangre dejó de importarme y la amé aun mas. Y se que a él le sucede lo mismo. Pude verlo en su mente.

—No papá, estoy bien, además esa decisión fue de él y no mía. El decidió terminar con lo nuestro y fue lo mejor. Yo amo a Jacob mas que a mi vida, también eso lo sabes solo que no puedo evitar sentirme triste por su recuerdo.

—Si hija, también lo entiendo. A mi me tocó vivir el duelo de tu madre hace ocho años, y me duele que estés pasando por lo mismo.

—Eso es lo que no quiero, no quiero que Jacob me vea mal y no quiero hacerlo partícipe de este duelo, como tu lo llamas. Por eso quise alejarme, pero haciendo algo útil.

—Todo estará mejor, mi pequeña; ya lo verás.

Me acosté a dormir, al día siguiente fuimos al campus a inscribirme. Ellos no me acompañaron porque el día estaba demasiado soleado, así que se quedaron en el auto. Me llevaron a comprar algunos útiles y esa noche nos fuimos de cacería. Al día siguiente solo fuimos a recorrer el bosque, no había nada que hacer y en la tarde, con mucho pesar les dije que los amaba pero que tenía que estar sola, así que al día siguiente se marcharon y tomaron un vuelo de regreso a Seatle. Ya solo me dediqué a esperar a que llegara el lunes

Y llegó el lunes, me fui muy temprano a la escuela de hecho aun no terminaba de amanecer y no había llegado nadie... pero me llevé una enorme, enorme sorpresa. Cuando me bajé del auto vi parada frente a mi a quien menos me esperaba.

—Hola Renesmee

—Jane...

Creí que iba a desmayarme, realmente creí desmayar, mi corazón se aceleró y se llenó de angustia y de repente... nada. Me sorprendí, volteé para todos lados buscando al causante de mi insensibilidad y no lo encontré.

—No te molestes en buscarlo, no quiere que lo veas.

—¿Qué... que haces aquí?

—Venimos a hacer lo que siempre hacemos, calmar algunas situaciones que se salieron de control, pero por desgracia mi hermano sintió curiosidad por saber como estás.

En ese momento llegaron Dimitri y Felix.

—Hola Renesmee

—Hola Felix. Dile a Alec que yo estoy bien, pero... él, ¿Cómo está?

—No creo que te interese. Bueno, ya te vimos, ya nos vamos. Así que le diré que estás bien.

Volví a voltear para todos lados porque de un momento a otro mi insensibilidad desapareció. Y además, quería verlo, quería saber como estaba y comencé a llorar.

—Por favor, dime como está.

—Te repito, no creo que te interese y por favor, deja tus lagrimitas. Es mas, ya se que voy a decirle, que volviste a ser la niña de mamá, la niña de siete años que él conoció. Con permiso.

Y en fracción de segundos desaparecieron. Eso me alteró y corrí al baño a vomitar, aunque no tenía nada que vomitar. Un rato después me dirigí al aula. Todo iniciaría con la clase de Historia del arte. Me sentí un bicho raro, nunca había estado en una y cuando preguntaron de que escuela iba no supe que decir. Se rieron de mi cuando les dije que era la primera vez que asistía a una y que todos mis estudios habían sido en mi casa y con maestros particulares. El maestro me pidió que mencionara quienes habían sido mis profesores.

—Matemáticas, química y física, mi abuelo—hubo risas— Biología mi papá, Historia la estudié los dos meses que estuve en Italia.

No creyeron que solo en dos meses hubiera estudiado Historia. Me preguntó el nombre de mi profesor.

—Es uno de los maestros con mas conocimiento y mas experiencia que he conocido, además de mi padre y mi abuelo: Alec Vulturi.

Cuando me preguntaron porque decidí estudiar arquitectura, les dije que había recorrido el mediterráneo por 3 meses y que me había maravillado por algunas construcciones. Principalmente Petra y Volterra. Llegó a tal grado la incredulidad del salón, incluso del maestro que me estuvieron cuestionando toda la clase sobre la historia de cada ciudad. Por fin el maestro me creyó.

De esa clase le siguieron ética, filosofía (no se para qué) y geografía. Esta materia también la estudié con mi... con Alec.

Salía de clases y me iba inmediatamente a casa, no quería que me siguieran cuestionando por mis viajes y el por qué puse tanto énfasis al describir al profesor Vulturi. No quería hablar con nadie; solo me dedicaría a estudiar, a eso había venido, incluso unos jóvenes me invitaron a una reunión de bienvenida y no acepté. No quiero hacer amistad con nadie, no me interesa.

Ya había terminado la primer semana y el único plan que tenía era ver televisión o pasear por el bosque. Tenía mas de una semana sin alimentarme pero nunca necesitaba hacerlo antes de las dos semanas y ese viernes me sentí con hambre, así que decidir salir a cazar. Atrapé un ciervo y el solo aroma me revolvió el estómago, era muy extraño ni siquiera lo había mordido, es mas, aun no lo mataba y lo dejé ir.

Volví a mi casa y agarré una de las manzanas que había en el refrigerador. El de bienes raíces también se había encargado de abastecerlo. Me comí la manzana, una naranja, dos plátanos y un jugo de tomate...NUNCA HABÍA COMIDO ESO!

Estaba mirando la televisión con un paquete de galletas cuando sonó el móvil... era mi tía Alice.

—¿Nessie?

—Hola tía... ¿cómo estás? Que gusto saludarte.

—¡Óigame señorita...! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando con usted?!

—¿Eh?...

—¿Otra vez quieres darnos sorpresas?

—Tía... ¿de que hablas?

—Así que corriste a tus padres de tu casa para llevarte a Jacob.

—¿Eh?!— me confundí totalmente, no tenía idea de lo que me estaba hablando.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Jacob se iría contigo?

—Tía... tengo dos semanas sin verlo.

—Renesmee... ¿Estás segura que no está contigo?

—¿Qué pasa tía? ¡¿Le pasó algo?! ¡¿está desaparecido?! ¡¿Qué es lo que ves o lo que no ves?!

—No, espera, déjame... te vuelvo a llamar en unos minutos.

Me dio un vuelvo en el corazón, llamé a casa de Billy pero estaba ocupado y ocupado. _¿Qué habrá pasado? Anoche hablamos, si lo escuché preocupado y triste, dice que me extraña y yo también pero no me dijo que pensaba irse o algo así. Bueno, yo tampoco se lo dije y me marché. Tal vez está deprimido y anda vagando en fase._ En eso sonó el móvil otra vez.

—Tía... ¿Que pasó?

—Nessie... algo está pasando... acabo de hablar con él.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Le pasó algo?

—No, yo misma hablé con él. Me dijo que está triste, que te extraña pero que ha estado reparando la casa de Billy y el taller para distraerse. Entonces...

—Por favor Alice...

—a menos que...

—DIME QUE PASA! ME ESTAS ASUSTANDO...

—Es que no puedo verte Renesmee. Por eso creí que Jacob estaba contigo.

Me quedé en shock... se me fue la voz... a lo lejos escuchaba algunas preguntas por el teléfono: ¿te sientes bien? ¿No te sientes extraña?... pero en ese momento se me fue la respiración.

Desperté al día siguiente por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana de mi habitación y ahí frente a m, estaban mi abuelo y Alice y Jasper. Ellos también ya eran como mis padres.

—¡Abuelo! ¿qué paso? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Te dije que no queríamos sorpresas—dijo mi tía Alice. Mi tío Jasper sonreía y desbordaba felicidad.

—Pero... que?...

—Por eso no te veía Alice. Hija, estás embarazada.—Mi abuelo sonreía dulcemente.

—¿Qué?!— me llevé la mano al abdomen y podría jurar que algo se movió.

—SI... –gritó Alice y se puso a brincar y aplaudir.

—¿Cómo... lo saben?

—Te hice una prueba de sangre.

—Y no hay ninguna duda. Vas a tener cachorrito.

Me puse a llorar."

—No cariño, no te preocupes o ¿es que no quieres tenerlo?

—Claro que si quiero pero no se si será de...

—Nessie, te digo que no puedo verte, claro que es de Jake o ¿no tuviste nada que ver con él?

—No me pregunten eso—enterré la cabeza en la almohada. — Además el día que estaba muriendo también estuve con Alec... ¿Y si quedé embarazada esa vez?

—No, ya que por la hemorragia que tuviste, te hice otro legrado además tu matriz estaba desocupada... Y si no te habías vuelto a poner las inyecciones que te di, es obvio que había posibilidades de este embarazo.

—Y te estoy diciendo que no te puedo ver... no sigas de terca.

—Es que tengo mucho miedo.—Jasper se acercó, me abrazó y me tranquilicé.

—No te preocupes estamos a muy buen tiempo de cuidar este embarazo. Hay muchos medicamentos que nos ayudarían en caso de que tuvieras alguna amenaza...

Seguí llorando... otra ilusión, otra voluntad, otro anhelo y mas deseos de vivir, por otro amor, uno mas fuerte porque este era el resultado de mi amor con mi Jacob. Era feliz, realmente feliz como nunca lo había estado. Estaba esperando un hijo de mi verdadero amor.

—Bueno cariño, el asunto aquí es... ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Te piensas quedar aquí o te vas a regresar? ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

—No lo se. ¿Mis papás lo saben?

—No. Después de llamarte nos fuimos inmediatamente a buscar a tu abuelo y del hospital nos venimos.

—Quiero que este bebé esté mas fuerte y hasta tener la seguridad de que todo estará bien entonces se lo diré.

Acaricié mi abdomen, _Dios por favor cuídalo, que si nazca y será el niño mas amado del mundo. _

—¿Y mi abuela lo sabe?

—Nadie, a ella le dijimos que nos fuimos de viaje.—dijo Alice.

—Yo le dije que me iba a una convención.

Mi vida cambio definitivamente. Ahora soy la mujer mas feliz del universo, al fin la vida me esta recompensando por cada una de las lágrimas que tanto tiempo derramé. Bien me lo dijo papá. Y hace unos meses me sentía la mas desdichada del planeta.

Todo empezó con la llamada de mi tía Alice, pensar que ella me regañaba porque creyó que le ocultaba algo, recuerdo que se me fue el aire y perdí la conciencia.

Todos estos días he estado con muchas nauseas, todo lo que comía antes no me gusta ahora solo prefiero la carne cruda. Y alguna que otra fruta. Ya estaba desesperada porque se terminara el curso. Todos se sorprendieron que de pronto me brotara la panza, creían que usaba faja. Claro que no. Hasta que por fin llego el 4 de Julio.

Ayer terminó el curso, se suponía que hoy viajaría de regreso a Washington pero tengo que esperar a mis tíos que fueron de cacería. No puedo volar, mi abuelo convino que sería mejor no subirme al avión para que la presión arterial no se me elevara y como no debo manejar tengo que esperar hasta mañana a que ellos regresen.

Ahora me queda esperar a que regresen de su cacería. Quieren estar lo mejor alimentados para nos distraerse en el viaje y no perderse ni un solo día del mes que me queda de embarazo. Según estuvo investigando mi abuelo, este embarazo será de dos meses y en promedio tendría unos 5 pero este bebé es enorme y parece que tengo siete. Cualquiera diría que daré a luz en cualquier momento.

Aun no se si es niño o niña, hasta que llegue a la clínica me haré el ultrasonido pero no me importa, yo lo que quiero es que nazca sano y tengo ya los nombres para cualquier género.

Jacob

Tengo mucho miedo, siento que algo va a suceder. Se supone que mi Nessie vuelve hoy pero algo en mi pecho me dice que no lo hará. Todos estas semanas le he llamado para saber como está, las primeras dos me decía que estaba bien pero que me extrañaba mucho y después, de un día para otro su respuesta fue sorprendentemente diferente; ahora me responde "muy muy bien" o "Excelentemente bien" terminando con la frase "inmensamente feliz".

La escucho tan entusiasmada, se oye realmente tan feliz que tengo miedo de que haya encontrado una mejor razón para quedarse allá y si es así, en esta ocasión no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Ahora si pelearé como lo que soy, un lobo y lucharé con garras y colmillos para defender lo que es mío y ella es mía, nadie, ningún frío o tibio o cara pálida, humano o no humano me arrebatará el amor de mi mujer. Porque ella es mi mujer, siempre lo fue y de nadie mas. Así que al cumplirse las 24 horas de este día, sino llega, me voy a buscarla.

9 de la noche del pacífico, 12 de la madrugada del Atlántico. Le he estado llamando y no me contesta, ya llamé a la mansión y Carlisle me dijo que no había llegado y que los planes eran venirse hasta mañana y en auto. _¿cómo se le ocurre venirse manejando en auto desde tan lejos y sola?_ Me aclaró que Alice y Jasper regresaron de su viaje y llegarían por ella. Que no me preocupara que todo estaba bien y que tardarían una semana en llegar porque tal vez harían escala en alguna ciudad para que ella descansara.

¡UNA SEMANA MAS! No puede ser, tengo un mes sin verla y no creo poder espetar una semana mas, creo que Carlisle me conoce demasiado bien porque me amenazó.

–Nada mas sepa que se te ocurrió la brillante idea de ir por ella y me vas a conocer. Ya es hora de que actúes de forma madura. Si te estoy diciendo que mañana se viene es porque así es. Así que por favor contrólate y razona, ya estas bastante grandecito para imprudencias.

—Mira Carlisle, he tenido bastante paciencia pero si ella no llega en una semana como me lo estás diciendo, si que voy por ella y nadie me podrá detener, ni siquiera tú.

Tenía que distraer mi mente, esa semana me dediqué a pasar el tiempo entre el lago y la remodelación del taller. Estaba construyendo también una habitación justo a un lado. Solo era un cuarto con una ventana. El piso lo dejé de madera, mi cama la hice un poco mas amplia y compré un nuevo colchón, el que tenía era demasiado pequeño. De hecho hace años que no cabía en el pero no me molestaba. De pronto pude notar muchas cosas.

No se que había estado pensando, no me había dado cuenta de que lo único que tengo para darle a Nessie es mi amor y esas 4 paredes. No tengo como solventar los lujos a los que está acostumbrada. Además el otro le dio un palacio y joyas, aunque se que eso nunca le ha importado pero a mi si me está importando, no podía ni siquiera darle una casa digna de ella. Yo me mantengo de lo que se hacer pero ella... ella es una reina y este cuarto no es ni del tamaño de la cascada que había en su jardín.

_Como eres imbécil Jacob, ¿qué pensabas ofrecerle? ¿solo amor? ¿no crees que por eso se marchó? ¿porque ya supo que hay otro mundo allá afuera? Y tal vez por eso no vuelva, porque le gustó lo que encontró allá. ¿por qué fui tan estúpido? Tal vez por eso se fue a estudiar._

_Ya no quiero pensar en eso, no tengo lujos pero el amor que siento por ella es mas fuerte que todo, incluso mas que aquel chupa sangre que tuvo por esposo. Y se lo voy a demostrar, y haré lo que le dije Carlisle, sino vuelve voy por ella._

Me puse a pensar en la plática que había tenido con Carlisle el día que veníamos de Seattle a Forks:

—"_Yo se lo trabajador que eres Jacob y se también lo que vales y me gustaría ayudarte."_

—"_¿A que te refieres?"_

—"_Mira, se que ayudándote a ti, ayudo a mi nieta y se que si te presto dinero no lo vas a aceptar así que te propongo algo."_

—"_¿Qué cosa? ¿Quieres que trabaje para ti?"_

—"_Claro que no, quiero poner un negocio. Algo en lo que tengas conocimiento."_

—"_Yo solo se de mecánica."_

—"_Lo se, por eso he pensado poner una refaccionaria y ferretería y tu taller en el mismo lugar, pero que el negocio esté en la ciudad. Ya con el tiempo me lo iras pagando." _

No pude responder, no podía creer lo que me decía. Yo había lastimado mucho a esa familia y ahora su líder me ofrecía ayuda.

—"_Piénsalo"_— me dijo.

—"_Gracias eres muy amable pero no tengo nada que pensar."_

—"_Tú y tu orgullo, no lo usas cuando debes y no siempre te funciona... pero igual, no pierdes nada con pensarlo." _

Eso fue hace mas de un mes, ahora si que lo estoy pensando, pero no se que hacer, creo que mejor espero a que llegue mi Nessie y veré que es lo mejor para ella. Todo será únicamente lo que sea mejor para ella. Lo prometo.

El jueves me sentí mas deprimido que otros días, después de dejar de trabajar decidí pasar la noche en el lago. De camino me encontré con Embri, me vio tan decaído que quiso quedarse conmigo pero le dije que no, que prefería estar solo. Ya faltaban solo dos o tres días para verla pero mi corazón estaba muy angustiado y al mismo tiempo mas lleno de amor. Pensaba en la posibilidad de que no volviera y también en todo lo que le diría en el momento en que si lo hiciera. Le diré lo mucho que la necesito, le diré lo mucho que la amo y no solo se lo diré, también se lo demostraré y le diré que todo será como ella quiera, si quiere seguir estudiando está bien, pero que por favor me permitiera seguirla amando.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos sentado de bajo del árbol y aventando piedras al agua y sin dejar de llorar. En eso escuché algunos pasos lentos sobre el pasto, eran mas de dos. Seguramente era Embri así que no me tomé la molestia de levantarme.

—Te dije que quería estar solo. Gracias.

—¿En verdad quieres estar solo?

Me levanté como resorte y por mas que abrí los ojos no podía creer lo que tenía frente a mi.

34- sorpresa

**Renesmee**

A mi corazón se le salieron los ojos cuando me vio, no podía hablar, se quedó mudo y con la boca abierta. Sus ojos estaban irritados como si hubiera llorado por mucho tiempo y al verme sus lágrimas cayeron a raudales y me miraba y miraba mi abdomen... Apoyó una mano en el árbol porque estaba a punto de caer, comenzó a encorvarse un poco y respirar con demasiada dificultad.

—Jacob... ¿estás bien?—se tallaba los ojos una y otra vez, no se si para quitarse tanta lágrima o para corroborar que no era una alucinación.

—Nn nnn... nn...

Tomé una de sus manos y la sostuve sobre mi vientre y con la otra acaricié su rostro. En ese instante los movimientos de mi abdomen no se hicieron esperar.

—Teníamos muchas ganas de verte. —intenté secar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus bellos ojos. Llevé mi otra mano también a su rostro.—Te amo— y lo besé.

Quité su mano del árbol y la llevé también a mi vientre—_Te amamos—_ me acerqué a sus labios y lo volví a besar. Comenzó a sollozar mas fuerte, me tomó del rostro, aun no podía decir nada y me besó una y otra vez. Se hincó frente a mi, puso ambas manos en mi prominente abdomen y comenzó a besarlo y por fin habló entre sollozos.

—¡Te amo, te amo mi niño... te amo!

—Estás equivocado... no puedes decir eso.

Sin soltar mi vientre levantó su rostro confundido. Sus ojos seguían inundados. Puse mi mano izquierda sobre su mano derecha...él no perdía detalle — Mi corazón... aquí está Jacced— y la otra en su mano izquierda bajándola un poco— y aquí está Sarah.

Levantó su hermoso rostro sorprendido, hizo un bello puchero y lloró aun mas fuerte casi al punto de la carcajada. Me abrazó y siguió llorando y besando a sus hijos por unos minutos. Yo también lloraba.

En ese momento se acercaron mis tíos, no habían querido que viniera sola por lo que pudiera suceder así que Jasper le puso una mano en el hombro y este abrió los ojos y se levantó.

—Felicidades papá.

—Felicidades Jacob.

—Gracias— mi Jake seguía llorando y me abrazó de nuevo— te amo, te amo. Los amo y no permitiré que te vayas de nuevo, no permitiré que me dejes.

—Yo ya no me iré mi corazón, jamás.

—No puedo creerlo... ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿cuánto tienes?

—Saca cuentas... ¿Cuándo me fui?

—cierto... pero. ¿Cuándo nacen?

—de dos a tres semanas.

—Por eso te escuchabas tan feliz por teléfono... ¿cómo lo tomaron tus papás?

—Aun no lo saben. Llegando nos fuimos a la clínica para que mi abuelo me hiciera el ultra sonido. Además quería que tú lo supieras primero. De la clínica nos fuimos a tu casa.

—¿Billy ya te vio así?

—No, mi tío se bajó para preguntar por ti y le dijo que habías salido. Supuse que te encontraría aquí.

—¿Pero... pero como te lo hicieron? Tu piel es o era resistente a eso.

—Lo hicieron en 4ta dimensión y se pudo ver... no con tanta claridad como en una persona normal pero si lo suficiente para ver que ambos están bien…_«fue un ultrasonido vaginal y así si se puede ver»._

—¿Y que vamos a hacer? Tu ya tienes que quedarte conmigo, tengo que cuidarte.

—Jacob— era Alice— Por sus antecedentes, Renesmee tiene que cuidarse bien así que lo mas conveniente es que se quede en la mansión al menos hasta que nazcan los bebés y estén fuertes.

—Pero... yo no quiero apartarme de ella. Ya no voy a separarme de ella y de mis hijos.

—Nadie dijo lo contrario— y lo besé de nuevo.

—Bueno—dijo Jasper— es hora de hablar con tus papás.

—Quiero quedarme un rato con Jacob, mas tarde voy a casa, ¿Si?

—de acuerdo— y se fueron.

**Jacob**

No lo puedo creer, todo es tan inesperado y tan increíble y tan maravilloso. Tengo miedo de despertar.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

—hace tres semanas. Me llamó mi tia para reclamarme porque no les habia dicho que tu estabas conmigo alla.

—¿Qué?

—Si, tu crees? Le dije que no sabia de que me estaba hablando. Entonces me dijo que no me miraba, que me habia perdido de su vision y al dia siguiente ya estaban alla conmigo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque tenia miedo de que algo sucediera y para que te decia. Preferi esperar a que este bebé, bueno, es que crei que era uno, estuviera fuerte.

—¿y como te has sentido?

—Con mucho sueño y con mucha hambre.

—¿quieres que cace algo para ti?

—No corazon, gracias. Casi no me alimento de esa manera.

—¿Entonces?

—Al principio fue algo de fruta, ahora solo carne y pollo.

—Bueno, puedo prepararte algo. Vamos a la casa y te cocino.

—Jajaja, no amor, todo lo como crudo.

—Mejor, asi no tengo que cocinar— La abracé y le besaba en las mejillas y en la frente y en los labios. —¿Qué crees que digan tus papás?

—No lo se y la verdad, no se si esta bien o mal pero no me preocupa. Me preocupaba lo que dijeras tu.

—Amor, ya no quiero separarme de ti. Como podemos estar juntos?

—Hablere con mis papás

—Hablaremos.

—Bueno, hablaremos. Y les diremos que no podemos estar ya separados. Lo quieran o no.

—Bien.

Entonces la cargué y la arrullé mientras la besaba en los labios.

—amor. ¿No importa que no tenga nada que ofrecerte?

—¿No tienes nada que darme?

—Solo mi amor y… mi vida.

—Y ¿crees que yo prefiero otra cosa que no sea eso?

—No… creo que no.

—Corazon, de nada me sirve toda la fortuna del mundo si no te tengo aquí. Tu lo sabes. Ademas me diste algo un millon de veces mejor.

—¿Qué? — mi Nessie bajó la mirada y acaricio su vientre.

—La maravillosa oportunidad de ser madre. Te amo.

Nos quedamos unos minutos asi, no podia creer que tambien estaba cargando a mis bebés. No podia dejar de besarla, la besé y la besé con todo el amor y toda la ternura que mi humanidad me permitia. El animal que era lo tenia bien dormido y asi sera por un buen tiempo. no me interesa despertarlo lo que realmente me interesa esta exactamente aquí en mis brazos, mi mujer y mis hijos.

Me sente bajo nuestro arbol con ella en brazos. Me platico sus aventuras en la escuela. Yo le platique las novedades que habia, le dije que Sue estaba casi para reventar y que aun asi nuestros hijos nacerian primerol. Tambien le dije que Embri y Leah ya vivian juntos, que Seth aun no se casaba pero que se habia imprimado de una hermana de Clair.

Tambien le dije de la platica que tuve con Billy al dia siguiente de que volvi de Italia, le dije que ya mas calmado quiso hablar conmigo de hombre a hombre. Me confeso que sospechaba que el era el padre de Embri porque habia estado con su madre por esas fechas y ya casado con la mia. Pero que no supo de ese embarazo porque ella se fue de la reservación y regreso ya con Embri. Pero sus sospechas empezaron cuando se integró a la manada. Tambien me dijo lo mucho que se arrepintio de haberle faltado a mi mamá aunque ella nunca se enteró y su arrepentimiento aumento cuando ella murio. Y que eso lo llevaria en la conciencia por lo que le restaba de vida.

_Yo no podia juzgarlo, no tenia el valor moral de hacerlo, yo habia cometido mis propios errores. Solo que por eso mismo el no queria que yo sufriera esas consecuencias. _

Le platique a mi Nessie de las reparaciones de la casa, del taller y del nuevo cuarto y quiso verlas. Nos levantamos de la hierba y cuando quiso caminar no se lo permití, así que me la lleve en brazos hasta mi casa. Tardamos mas tiempo en llegar porque me detenía constantemente para besarla por largos ratos.

.

Cuando llegamos se sorprendio de ver el taller tan arreglado, lo habia pintado y habia construido otros estantes y cajoneras para la herramienta. Salimos de ahí y la llevé a mi habitación, no se porque pero le gustó. Me besó y me dijo que me amaba y que si podia hacerlo un poco mas grande para que tambien cupieran los genelos… me sorprendi… o sea.. ¿Quiere estar aquí, conmigo… en esta casa? Eso si es amor.

La tomé del rostro y la besé mucho mucho, por mucho rato…. solo me separaba cada vez que ella o yo queriamos respirar. Ya cuando el sol se sintio en lo alto decidimos salir de ahí. Vi que Billy estaba en la puerta mirando hacia los arboles con cara de preocupación. Le dije a Renesmee que se pusiera a un costado de la casa, que primero hablaria yo con el.

—Te dije que ya no me iria de casa Billy, ya quita esa cara.

—Es que no veniste en toda la nochel.

—Ni que hubiera sido la primera vez, ademas las cosas han cambiado bastante asi que… quiero decirte algo.

—¿Qué?

—Como te diré… hummm digamos que la familia crecerá.

—¿De que hablas? ¿Qué burrada piensas hacer o ya hiciste?

—No es ninguna burrada, al contrario, es lo mejor que voy a hacer en mi vida… o he hecho… no se… el caso es que Nessie y yo estaremos juntos.

—¿Te vas a ir a vivir a Princeton?

—Nooo… ella ya volvio.

—Te vas a ir a casa de los Cullen… no creo que sea conveniente… ademas

— Ay Billy por Dios! Claro que no.

—¿Te la vas a traer para acá?

—Asi es.

—Pero… a donde hijo? Ella esta acostumbrada a otras cosas… ella es como una princesa… ¿Qué vas a ofrecerle? Esa niña merece todo lo mejor.

—Billy —mi Nessie apareció— Jacob es lo mejor para mi.

Mi papá se asustó, me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y volteaba a ver el vientre de mi Nessie. Se le rasgaron los ojos, se llevó una mano a la cara y comenzó a llorar como niño.

—Dios te bendiga Renesmee, Dios te bendiga.

Le extendió los brazos y ella se acercó a abrazarlo y consolarlo.

35- la noticia

**Renesmee**

Salimos de mi próximo hogar en el carro de mi corazón. Mi tía ya me había llamado preguntando donde estaba y que si no pensaba regresar algún día. Que exagerada. Si hace tan solo unas cuantas horas que volví a ver mi Jacob.

Me dijo que había citado al clan Cullen en la mansión y que mis papás llegaría hasta que se les dijera.

Sentí algo de temor, pero mas porque no quería que le dijeran nada mi corazón, ya que aun no era muy bien aceptado por algunos de mi familia.

Llegamos a la mansión y mi abuelo ya me esperaba en la entrada. Jacob me ayudó a salir del auto, mi abuelo se sorprendió al verme tan "extensa".

—Estás hermosa hija.

—Te lo dije Carlisle— dijo mi tía Alice que ya había salido también.

Mi abuela salió a recibirme también, y corrió a abrazarme.

—Mi niña, esta es tu recompensa, la vida te está dando lo que tanto mereces.

La que no estaba ahí era mi tía Rose. Ya se que no bajó a verme porque mi tía Alice le dijo que Jacob venía conmigo. Pero alcance a verla cuando se asomó por el balcón, no bien había bajado la vista cuando ya estaba ahí junto a mi.

—Renesmee!

—Tía!—Y me abrazó.

—Te quiero mi niña, juntas vamos a cuidar que todo esté bien. Yo te cuidaré.

Entramos a la casa y en el recibidor estaba mi tío Jasper y mi tío Emmett que no entendía la reacción de Rose, hasta que me vio.

—Y son dos!— dijo mi tía Alice.

—¿DOS?— gritaron todos.

Volteé para todos lados y no encontré a mi Jacob. Caminé hacia el ventanal y lo vi recargado en uno de los árboles y mi abuelo con él. Parecía que lo estaba regañando. No quise intervenir, ya me dirá lo que platicaron.

—Hay que llamarle a tus padres.

—No, creo que mejor no les llamamos y yo voy para la casa.

—Me fui caminando con mucho cuidado, con lo que mi naturaleza me permitia. Mi tía Rose me acompañó hasta donde sabía que mi papá no alcanzaría a leer sus pensamientos. Una vez cruzado ese límite me fui concentradndo en el aire que repiraba, el sonido de las hojas de los arboles, en la hierba bajo mis pies. Andaba descalza porque mis pies estaban hinchados y los zapatos me molestaban.

Según me iba acercando fui "hablando."

—"Papá, ya volví. Se que me estás escuchando y por favor quédate donde estas, no salgas. Quiero platicar contigo de esta manera."

"Tú sabes lo que he sufrido y sabes todo lo que pasó por mi mente, pero ahora quiero que sepas que soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo"— _la escuela, los exámenes, mis compañeros._..—"quiero que sepas que los amo a ti y a mamá pero ya tomé accidentalmente una decisión. Y digo accidentalmente porque no estaba en mis planes"—_Mi Jacob... mi Jacob... Jacob cazando, Jacob en fase y sin fase... Jacob sonriendo... hermoso... con esa sonrisa que me hipnotiza_.—"Y ya no hay marcha atrás y ¿Sabes que? Eso es lo mejor de todo."

"No se si le estés repitiendo a mamá lo que te estoy diciendo pero si es así, dile que soy feliz, que tengo al amor de mi vida y que no quiero estar lejos de él nunca mas, ni un día, ni una hora y ni un segundo a ninguna distancia. Ya no quiero mas espacios entre él y yo"

"Se que me entiendes, dile a mamá que se que me entiende porque a ustedes les pasó lo mismo, por eso decidieron casarse, aun en contra de todo y de todos, en contra de todos los pronósticos y riesgos; y de esa misma manera, si es que no mas, queremos estar juntos. Yo amo a mi Jacob y se que él también me ama y perdónenme pero si ustedes no aceptan que esta relación se haya concretado ya, aun así me iré con él. Y me enfrentaré a ustedes e igual retaré al mundo por defender mi amor."

"Ya se dieron cuenta que él es mi vida y también fue casi mi muerte y yo no quiero vida y no quiero muerte si no es con él. Además hay algo mejor, algo que hace mi dicha completa y que supera cualquier alegría o cualquier ilusión. Cual quiero logro o cualquier anhelo. Así que..."

No pude terminar de "hablar", ya tenia a mi padre frente a mi. Me miró con los ojos mas amorosos que le había visto jamás. Miró mi vientre y me abrazó.

—Perdóname hija, pero hace rato que dejé de escucharte a ti.

—¿Cómo?

—Mis niños me anunciaron tu llegada.

Me tocó el vientre y los bebés se movieron. Mi papa no puede llorar pero se que lo hacia, sin lágrimas, pero lo hacia.

—¿Y mi mamá?

—Le dije que esperara que iba a corroborar algo. Mi amor, yo solo quiero tu felicidad y si es el o cualquier otro esta bien, siempre y cuando te quieran y te valoren y seas feliz.

—Lo soy papá, soy mucho muy feliz.

—Si lo se, lo puedo ver dentro de ti, lo puedo ver en tus ojos y puedo verlo en esos bebés. Vamos a decírselo a tu madre.

—Papa, mejor espero aquí. Dile tú y si ella me acepta... es que... perdón papá pero no se que es lo que ella realmente piensa o que tantas cosas quiera... o...

—Renesmee, ya no pienses mal. No tienes idea delo que ha sufrido por ti y por todo lo que te ha pasado. Bien se hubiera prendido fuego si eso hubiera sido tu felicidad.

—No, no digas eso.

—Entonces ya deja de pensar cosas que no son. Ahora disfruta cada momento de tu maternidad así como ella lo disfrutó cuando tu ibas a hacer. Ahora vuelvo.

Se marchó y yo me quede ahí de pie, me acerqué al arrollo que rodeaba la casa y me disponía a meter un pie al agua apoyándome en un árbol... cuando la escuché.

—¡Renesmee!

—Mamá!

Me enderecé, la vi avanzar hacia a mi de manera dudosa.

—Esta bien mamá, no necesitas hacer esto. Yo estoy muy bien, solo quería que lo supieras.

—Hija... ¿de que hablas?

Ya la tenia junto a mi, también crei verla llorar. Me abrazó.

—¿Cómo? ¿cuánto tienes? ¿cuándo nacen?

—en dos o tres semanas.

—Hija, que feliz me haces, en verdad. creo que desde que tu ibas a hacer no me sentía tan feliz.

—Gracias mamá.

—Y.. él... ¿lo sabe?

—Si y está feliz.

—¿Tus tíos, tus abuelos?

—Todos lo sabe, de hecho mi abuelo estuvo allá conmigo y mis tios también, ellos me trajeron.

—Así que ese fue su viaje.

—Si.

—Jacob y yo ya no queremos estar separados, me quedaré unos días en casa de mi abuelo pero una vez que nazcan los niños me iré con él..

—Pero hija, no estas acostumbrada

—Claro que lo estoy, recuerda que siempre he estado en esa casa, además, ya me hizo una habitación y voy a quedarme con lo que él me pueda dar.

—Pero los niños necesitaran su lugar también.

—El también se encargará de eso.

—Entonces no tenemos nada que decir.

Me acompañaron a la casa de mis abuelos, en el camino le expliqué a papa de por qué mi abuelo no quería verlo. Ya estando todos reunidos noté una vez mas que Jake no estaba ahí.

—Vamos a darle y darnos tiempo— dijo mi papá.

—De acuerdo, entonces me voy con él.

—No hija, no puedes irte.

—Si, me iré. Yo debo estar con él. No se preocupen por mi, ustedes tómense su tiempo, además... tengo una visita que hacer.

Salí de la casa y me acerqué a mi corazón, lo abracé y le di un beso. Se que todos nos miraban y quería que todos vieran lo feliz que era. Me ayudó a subir al auto y nos marchamos. Solo con tomarme la mano vio lo que había sucedido.

—¿Estás segura que quieres irte ya?

—_Si, a menos que tú no quieras._

—Claro que quiero bebé, pero no traes nada de ropa.

—¡Diantre! No pensé en eso. _Bueno, le llamaré a mi tía mas tarde para que me lleve algo._ Ahora necesito ver a mi abuelo Charlie.

**Jacob**

Es maravilloso todo esto, es maravilloso e increíble, mi Nessie va a tener unos gemelos, va a tener a mis hijos. No puedo describir la felicidad tan inmensa que tengo en mi corazón, tanta que no me cabe e el pecho. Siento que la amo mas, aunque parezca imposible.

Quería gritarle a todo el mundo lo feliz que era y quería que todos supieran el regalo mas grande que podía darme la vida. Pero ella quería decirle a su familia primero y aun cuando no me sentía cómodo, la acompañé. Realmente ellos estaban felices, por ella, claro porque la veían radiante, plena, hasta la rubia la abrazó de gusto.

Cuando entraron yo no lo hice y Carlisle se quedo a hablar conmigo. Me habló del compromiso, de la responsabilidad, de la lealtad y todas esas cosas que los papás y los abuelos dicen al esposo de las hijas. Se que creen que soy un inmaduro, se que creen que soy un impulsivo irracional pero también deben creer cuanto la amo. Los amo y que haré lo que sea por ellos.

Una vez mas me propuso lo del negocio y le dije que ahora si lo iba a pensar. Después me dijo que mi Nessie había ido a hablar con sus padres. Yo hubiera querido acompañarla pero si ella no me lo pidió fue porque considero que era lo mas prudente. Así que yo aproveché la oportunidad para entrar en fase y desparramar mi felicidad.

—"Jake, me tenías con la curiosidad"

—"Hola Sam"

—"¿Es verdad?"

—"Si, es verdad"

—"Jake— era Seth—¿Qué estas diciendo?"

—"Eso, que soy el lobo mas feliz del mundo."

Justo en ese momento Leah salio de fase.

—"Dale tiempo—dijo Seth— ya se le pasará, es normal. Ha estado así desde que mamá salió embarazada. Dice que eso es antinatural"

—"¿SON DOS?"

—"Si."

—"Bonitos nombres, me da gusto que ella se vaya a llamar como tu madre, Jake."

—"Gracias."

—"Y cuando llegan mis sobrinos"

—"En dos o tres semanas."

—"Ya casi... ¡Oye! Si que Nessie está gorda... parece que va a reventar.

—"Y ella... ¿no corre peligro?"

—"No, ella se ha alimentado muy bien desde un principio y está muy fuerte, además le da a los bebés lo que le piden."

—"Ok... son mas peludos que colmilludos, eso es bueno."

—"jajaja"

—"Así es."

—"Muchas felicidades Jacob, en verdad te lo mereces. Ambos se lo merecen."

—"Gracias Sam."

—"¿En serio ella se irá contigo?"

—"Si, ya no queremos estar mas separados."

—"Me parece muy bien, así debe ser. Le dire a Emily, le dará mucho gusto."

—"Bueno, los dejo, creo que ya es hora de volver. Luego los veo."

—"Adiós Jake."

—"Felicidades otra vez."

Volví de fase justo en el momento en que ella iba saliendo, Carlisle la acompañó. Mi Nessie me abrazó y la besé, la ayude a subir al auto y nos fuimos. Tocando su mano me enteré de la platica que tuvo con sus padres y de que ya se iría conmigo.

—Estas segura?

—_si, a menos que tú no quieras._

—Claro que quiero bebé, pero no traes nada de ropa.

—¡Diantre! No pensé en eso_. Bueno, le llamare a mi tía mas tarde para que me lleve algo_. Ahora necesito ver a mi abuelo Charlie.

—Mi Nessie, él esta trabajando ahora... ¿no temes por mi?

—¿De que hablas?

—¿No temes por tu Jacob? Puede vaciarme la pistola.

—Claro que no, es mas, tú te bajas y yo me quedo en el carro.

Llegamos a la estación y Nessie se quedó en el carro como dijo. Charlie se preocupó al verme, nunca iba a buscarlo y menos ahí.

—¿Le sucedió algo a Nessie?

—No ella esta bien

—Entonces ¿a Billy?

—No, es que...

—¿Se trata de ti? ¿Estás en algún problema?

—No, Charlie, tranquilo, respira... déjame hablar. Nessie volvió.

—¿Ya volvió? ¿Cuándo?

—Volvió anoche y llegó para quedarse.

—¿En serio? ¿Ya no se irá?

—No.

—¿Dónde esta? Bella no me dijo nada.

—Es que ella lo supo hasta hace unos momentos… Nessie está en el auto pero... —camino hacia la puerta—espera, tengo que decirte algo primero...—Se detuvo.

—¿Que sucede?

—Digamos que ha habido cambios y algunas novedades.

A Charlie se le fue la sangre al suelo, se puso pálido y estaba a punto de colapsar y lo sostuve.

—Charlie... ¿estás bien?

—¿A que cambios te refieres? Mi niña... ¿acaso?

No entendía que era lo que quería decir, estaba muy confundido.

—¿Te vas a convertir en algo mas para decirme que ella ya cambió?

—¿Eh?

—¿Ella ya cambio? ¿Su calor... su color...?

—AHHHHHHH... eso...No. claro que no. Ella es y será siempre la misma Nessie que conocemos.

—ENTONCES QUE ES? HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ…. Ya no me des esos sustos Jacob, ya no estoy para eso.

—Hay cambios pero no ella, sino en ella, en su interior.

—¡Ah caray! Ahora es sangre azul o que?

—Charlie... si vas a matarme, por favor no lo hagas frente a ella. Es mas mátame de una vez aquí donde no pueda ver.

—No seas dramático Jacob.

Charlie salió corriendo y mi Nessie ya estaba afuera recargada en el auto y estaba mirándose los dedos como si buscara algo en ellos, se que era por nervios. Se veía tan hermosa, el aire revoloteaba sus rizos y ella comenzó inútilmente a calmarlos, su vestido casi se levantaba y se puso roja cuando apareció su abuelo.

—Hola abuelo.

Charlie ahora si estuvo a punto de colapsar y una vez mas lo sujeté.

—Renesmee...

Ella se acercó a él y tocó su mejilla. Supongo que así fue como le dijo lo feliz que era y que no había dicha mayor. Charlie cerró los ojos y comenzaron a correr lágrimas por sus mejillas. En eso la abrazó y besaba su cabeza.

—Gracias Dios. Si en verdad es así, gracias.

Un rato mas nos fuimos a nuestro lago y le conté sobre la charla que tuve con Carlisle. Me dijo que yo decidiera, que ella iba a querer lo que yo quisiera.

Al día siguiente cuando fui a hacerle de comer a Billy, escuché que estaba hablando con Charlie, al fin habían hecho las pases. Ahora el problema iba a ser a quien iban a querer mas sus nietos. _Ya están seniles los dos._

36- aun no es tiempo

BELLA

Hace tres días que nos enteramos que mi Nessie tendría bebés. Se veía tan feliz, tan radiante y sin embargo, hace tres días también que se fue a vivir con Jacob. Esa fue su decisión. Ella nos dijo que aun cuando no estuviéramos de acuerdo, nos enfrentaría y desafiaría al mundo por él. Que eso fue lo que nosotros habíamos hecho al casarnos. Tenía razón, pero que difícil es todo esto cuando estás del otro lado. No se que hubiera hecho o dicho Charlie si hubiera estado conciente de lo que en realidad sucedía en la vida de los Cullen. De cualquier modo me siento mas tranquila, no hay miles de millas de distancia entre nosotros y sobre todo, no hay un peligroso clan rodeándola y prohibiéndonos verla.

Se que él la quiere, me consta y se también que fui yo la que lo aparté de ella aun cuando me repitió mil veces que a ella era a la que amaba. Pero me dejé dominar por ciertas emociones y lo envolví de tal manera que él también se dejó dominar por ellas. Y ambos lo pagamos muy caro. Pero ahora están juntos, y se que él la cuidará y la protegerá. Tengo confianza en eso, desde que mi niña era pequeña lo supe por eso fue que cuando se iba a iniciar la batalla le dije que se la llevara lejos y que la cuidara. Le confié la vida de mi hija. Afortunadamente no hubo necesidad de que se alejara de mi en esa ocasión. Pero ahora que ya son una pareja, estoy preocupada. Ella se fue con las manos vacías, no quiso llevarse nada. Alice le llevó mucha ropa el mismo día que se marcho y su carro pero no quiso nada mas. Le dejó dinero en la bolsa pero al día siguiente Jacob lo dejó en la puerta de la mansión. ¿Por qué es tan orgulloso?

Edward y yo decidimos ir a hablar con mi hija y con Jacob. Queríamos lo mejor para ella. Se que es feliz porque está con él pero ella merece lo mejor y mis nietos también. Así que íbamos con la intención de proponerles algo. Mejor dicho, informarles algo.

De camino a la reservación ni él ni yo hablábamos. El no había ido desde que intentó hablar con Jake cuando descubrió que estábamos juntos y yo no había ido desde que me despedí de él en el acantilado. Eso fue hace nueve meses. Cuantas cosas han pasado, ya no quiero pensar en ellas pero también se que no habrá vida que me alcance para arrepentirme de todo lo que herí a mi hija y a mi esposo. No se trataba de ver quien dio el primer golpe, se trataba de ser conciente y ser fiel a nuestros principios. Y yo lo olvidé. No hay peor juez que nuestra propia conciencia.

Me concentré en planear como decirle a nuestra hija la propuesta que teníamos. Pero llegué a la conclusión de que de la manera en que se lo diga, todo será como ella quiera.

Llegamos a casa de Jacob y efectivamente, como ella nos dijo, le había construido una habitación, era una pequeña justo a un lado del remodelado taller. Edward fue a saludar a Billy, yo preferí no hacerlo, no quiero incomodarlo ni recordarle nada que lo perturbe.

Edward salió y tomando mi mano nos dirigimos al cuarto de Nessie, quien ya estaba con la puerta abierta esperándonos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Que sorpresa. Nunca imaginé verlos aquí.

—Hola mi niña. ¿Cómo estás?— La pregunta era tan absurda... mi niña irradia luz, desborda vida.

—Pues cada vez mas gorda, la ropa que me trajo mi tía ya no me queda.

—¿Eres feliz?

—Mucho, como nunca imaginé.

—Nessie, tu madre y yo queremos hablar con ustedes. ¿Está Jacob?

—No, fue a cazar.

—¿Y tú por qué no fuiste?

—Ya no quiere que yo vaya. Me agito mucho.

—¿Te agitas mucho? Tenemos que llevarte con tu abuelo para que te revise.

—No, estoy bien, es solo por mi volumen, además, estos niños no se están quietos ni un minuto.

—Y entonces ¿tú como te alimentas?

—Tengo el refrigerador lleno de carne y pollo crudo.

—¿Crees que tarde mucho?

—No, se fue desde la mañana. No quería apartarse de mi pero ya tenía mucho sin cazar así que lo convencí de que fuera. Es que parece que él es el embarazado porque no quiere comer nada de lo que le cocina a Billy. Solo lo que caza.

—Bueno hija, mientras llega hablaremos contigo.

—¿Que sucede papá?

—Mira hija, tu madre y yo hemos estado platicando mucho.

—No quiero que nos mal interpretes ni que te molestes, ¿de acuerdo? Sabemos lo feliz que eres aquí, sabemos que lo que mas deseabas toda tu vida era estar siempre con él pero hija...

—Se que Jacob te ama y que también quiere lo mejor para ti así que venimos a decirles que... pensando en la comodidad de los niños y en la tuya, incluso la de él, les hemos comprado una casa.

No decía nada. Comenzó a parpadear. Abría mucho sus ojos.

—¿Qué opinas hija?

—Está cerca de la casa de tu abuelo, bueno a unas millas.

—Tú mamá vendió la casa de Beaver y compramos la de ustedes. No es tan grande como la mansión pero si es mas grande que nuestra casa. Te va a gustar. Tiene cuatro amplias recamaras y dos salas. Además la cochera es enorme le caben 4 autos. El terreno es muy grande, Jake puede poner su taller ahí.

—¿Quieres ir a verla o esperamos a que vuela Jacob?

—No.

—¿Esperamos a Jacob?

—No.

—Entonces vamos.

—Hija, no pienses así.—Le dijo Edward, ya sabe todo lo que está pasando por la cabeza de Nessie.

—No, es que ustedes no entienden. No me interesa y se que a él tampoco.

—Hija, tienes que pensar con claridad, no solo se trata de Jake y tú, se trata también de tus hijos.

—Precisamente, porque pienso en ellos.

—Pero aquí no van a caber, hija... mírate. —Se lo dije mirando alrededor de la habitación. —Mira donde estás.

—Tú viviste en una mansión, viviste en una bella casa, viviste incluso en un palacio...

Vi que a Nessie se le erizó la piel, cerró los ojos y de pronto se le oscurecieron. Se había enojado.

—No hija, no es asi...

—No puedo creer que me estén diciendo eso. —Edward comenzó a angustiarse.

—Renesmee, por favor no te molestes. Además, tú sabes que eres nuestra prioridad y que todo lo que pensamos o hacemos es por tu bien.

—Si, supongo que si... absolutamente todo.

Mi hija se puso a la defensiva.

—Y ¿por que no se tomaron la molestia de preguntarme antes de hacerlo?

—Porque sabíamos que no iban a aceptar, sobre todo él. Es tan orgulloso.

—Pues yo quiero lo que él quiera así que muchas gracias, pueden devolver la casa.

Estaba en la firme determinación de no aceptarla. Yo trataría de que Edward hablara después con Jacob a ver si a él si lograba convencer. Ella me dijo que quería lo que él quiera. Pero de cualquier modo quería ayudarla ahora.

—De acuerdo, no insistiremos pero por favor piénsalo.

—Hija, al menos permíteme darte algo de dinero por lo que se ofrezca.—Nunca esperé esa reacción.

—¿Y qué se me va a ofrecer mamá? ¿mas ropa? ¿mas muebles? ¿Otro carro? ¿Para que me sirven? Si yo lo único que siempre he querido, como tú misma dijiste, es a Jacob y al fin estoy con él. A pesar de todo y de todos. Y solo por eso soy feliz.

—Pequeña, no lo hicimos por molestarte, no fue esa nuestra intención. Todo lo que queremos es que ustedes estén bien.

—¿Y quien les dijo que estaba mal? ¿Por qué no les cabe en la cabeza que soy feliz, que no necesito nada mas?

—Si, eso lo entendemos pero tú estás acostumbrada a otras cosas. Nunca te ha faltado nada.

—De acuerdo... siguen sin entender...

La vi aun mas molesta, podría decir que furiosa y comenzó a alzar la voz.

—¿Y de que me sirvió tanto lujo? ¿De que me sirvió vivir en una mansión o en un palacio? ¿De que? Ninguno de esos lugares me dio la felicidad, al contrario, casi me cuesta la vida en dos ocasiones. —golpe bajo— Y si gustan puedo seguir dando ejemplos de lo poco que me importan los lujos y su dinero.

—No hija, no me digas eso.

—Es que nunca nunca van a aceptar que no me interesa lo poco o lo mucho que me de Jacob, yo se que para ustedes él no es el indicado para mi y que lo mejor era que hubiera sido feliz con Alec, al menos así calmarían un poco su conciencia.

—Hija.

—¡Es la verdad!

—No princesa...

—¡No me llames princesa! Tú mismo me sugeriste que le llamara a Alec y volviera con él y tú... —volteó a verme de manera retórica— no se que tan feliz seas realmente por el hecho de que me haya quedado con "tu Jacob".

—Hija, no es justo que le digas eso a tu madre.

—Renesmee, no te permito que...

—¡¿Que es lo que no me permites? ¿Qué al fin te diga lo que pienso? Lamento esto pero así es como vivo. Sin lujos, en estas cuatro paredes pero llena de amor, al fin. Y si tanto trabajo les cuesta...! ¡Ah!

Mi hija se encorvó, se llevó las manos al vientre y comenzó a gritar...

Edward

Corrí con la máxima velocidad que mi condición me lo permitía. No podía perder tiempo llevándola en carro así que corté camino atravesando los bosques. Bella le había llamado a Carlisle quien ya había terminado el turno y ya iba de camino a casa. El ya tenía todo preparado para este momento. Como lo hizo cuando nació mi Renesmee.

El camino parecía eterno, Bella iba delante de mi y yo con mi Nessie en brazos, recordé cuando estaba en Italia y la había encontrado desangrada en brazos de Jake. Estaba inconsciente pero pude ver todo lo que había sufrido y su deseos de morir pero ahora, lo que veo es la angustia de que algo le pueda pasar a sus hijos y el que Jacob no esté a su lado.

—_Por favor… que no les pase nada, que no les pase nada. Jake, Jake, Jake._

—Amor, llámale a Jasper que vaya a buscar a Jacob en el lago.

Le había dicho a Billy que le llamara a Sam para ver si podía comunicarse con Jacob y decirle que Nessie se había puesto mal. Por mi culpa, lo se.

Mi Bella también estaba desesperada, ambos habíamos dejado de respirar, mi niña estaba sangrando y podía ver su dolor cada cinco minutos. Quiero ir mas rápido pero ya no puedo, esta es toda la velocidad que puedo alcanzar.

—_No, no.. no pueden nacer todavía, aun les falta tiempo... aun les falta tiempo._

—Relájate mi amor, todo estará bien. En verdad. Tu abuelo ya está listo para atenderte en cuanto lleguemos.

—_Aun no deben nacer, mi abuelo me dijo que aun faltaban dos semanas._

Sonó el celular

—"Carlisle,…. Está perdiendo mucha sangre. ¿No se ha comunicado Jasper?... "

En eso mi niña gritó y se desvaneció. El sangrado era mas abundante.

—Ya está inconsciente… Dios por favor ayúdame!

—"Carlisle, mi niña ya está inconciente… si... ya casi llegamos."

—¿Qué pasó?

—Jasper ya fue al lago pero aun no se comunica. Y Carlisle ya tiene la transfusión lista para cuando lleguemos.

Esto era una agonía, el tiempo era valioso. Si hubiera estado en casa de sus abuelos nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero todo por irse con su Jacob, aun que también fue por hacerla enojar. Pero en verdad no era esa nuestra intención. Todo lo hicimos para demostrarle lo que nos importa y que queremos que este bien… o mejor. Porque la queremos, porque queremos a nuestros niños y lo único que nos importa es su bienestar. Pero creo que no supimos explicarnos o realmente no nos damos cuenta de que ella ya no necesita nada de nosotros. Ya tiene todo lo que en verdad le interesa. Y en estos momentos no me importa si se va a otro planeta, lo importante es que ella y mis nietos se salven.

Llegamos a la mansión advirtiéndoles a todos que dejaran de respirar o los mataría yo.

—Bella, quédate aquí abajo con los demás.

—Yo quiero estar con ella.

—Claro que no amor, nunca te he negado nada pero en estos momentos te prohíbo que subas.

Increíblemente me obedeció. Brinqué hasta el segundo piso, Rosalie ya estaba con Carlisle en la habitación que se había acondicionado como quirófano.

—Carlisle, las contracciones ya son cada cinco minutos no tarda en dar a luz.

Acosté a mi pequeña princesa en la plancha y Rosalie se encargó de desvestirla y acomodarla para labor de parto. Le conectó a la transfusión, la conectó al monitor y se podía escuchar la frecuencia cardiaca de los tres.

¿Cómo es posible que pase otra vez por lo mismo? Estoy viendo la imagen de Bella desangrada cuando mi niña nació. La vi morir y parece a que a ella le pasará lo mismo. Su sangrado no cesa y ya no escucho la misma frecuencia cardiaca de uno de los bebés...

—No estoy preparado para esto, los bebés serán prematuros. Les faltan aun dos semanas, que serían como tres meses en un embarazo normal. Rosalie, marca a la clínica, diles que me preparen dos incubadoras en el área de cuidados intensivos.

—¿Y las que tienes aquí?

—Estas solo son para su temperatura, pero va ser necesario entubarlos porque no se alcanzaron a desarrollar sus pulmones. Edward, tú y Emmett se van a llevar a los niños en cuanto nazcan y yo me iré tras de ustedes.

—Listo Carlisle, ya están preparando todo, dicen que si quieres te envían una ambulancia.

—No, mis hijos son mas rápidos.

Nessie despertó confundida, parpadeó y volteó para todos lados. Intentó levantarse.

—No, no...

—Cálmate mi amor.

Gritó

—¡No, aun no deben nacer... abuelo, aun no pueden nacer.!

Otro grito.

—Lo siento pequeña, no podemos detenerlos. Además el corazón de uno de ellos está muy débil. ¿Dónde está Jacob?

—_Jake, mi corazón. ¿Dónde estás? _

—Salió a cazar. Jasper fue a buscarlo, es que todo fue tan repentino.

Mi hija comenzó a llorar, estaba muy preocupada. Podía ver en su mente la desesperación y el miedo a "¿otra perdida?"

—_No por favor... Dios, a mis niños no, quítame todo, mátame a mi pero a mis niños no. Ya no podría con otra perdida mas._

Realmente esta era la peor impotencia que he sentido en mis 118 años.

—Bien hija. Vamos a empezar, trata de pujar.

—NO, NO QUIERO NO QUIERO...

—No grites así cariño, eso le afecta a los bebés.

—No, quiero...

—Tienes que hacerlo. Es por ellos. Entre mas pronto salgan de ahí será mejor, ya se te rompió la fuente y si se tardan mas es peligroso para ellos.

Otro grito.

—mas fuerte mi niña.

Otro grito.

—¡JACOB!

Otro grito... Y de pronto un leve llanto.

—Es Sarah... Rosalie.

Mi hermana tomó el frágil y pequeño cuerpecito de mi nieta, era la criatura mas hermosa que había visto, su abundante cabello negro y el tono de su piel era de un hermoso tono bronce se podia ver aun cuando estaba cubierta de sangre.

—Quiero verla... es mi niña...

Rosalie la acercó y en el momento en que Nessie iba a verla tuvo otra contracción. Se la llevó a otra área de la habitación la aseó, la aspiró e inmediatamente se la entregó a Emmett que ya estaba atrás de la puerta esperándola.

Otro grito.

—NO, NO SE LA LLEVEN... NO SE LA LLEVEN

Emmett salió, escuché que no se quiso detener para que Bella la viera, cada minuto, cada segundo era una carrera contra el reloj para que mis niños se salvaran. Vi a Carlisle haciendo el tacto y obscultando a Nessie.

Otro grito.

—Edward.

—JACOB! QUE NO SE LA LLEVEN!

—¿Qué sucede?

—Algo no está bien, pero tengo que irme a la clínica a atender yo mismo a la niña.

—A que te refieres.

—Nessie tiene mucha fiebre, el niño viene enredado en el cordón umbilical y no puede nacer. Por eso trae sufrimiento fetal, además, en caso de que pudiera desenredarlo el ya no podría nacer en parto normal, su corazón está demasiado débil. Tú puedes hacerlo, tú atendiste a Bella perfectamente.

—Carlisle, creo que no es lo mismo, estás hablando de mi hija.

—Se que podrás, Rosalie te ayudará. Confío en ti. En cuanto nazca que Rosalie se la lleve mientras tú sigues atendiendo a Nessie.

Y se marchó. Pude escuchar la angustia de Bella...

—¿Que hago? ¿Me voy con ellos? ¿Me quedo junto a mi niña? Y Jacob que no aparece.

Entonces escuché a Alice...

—Creo que Jasper ya encontró a Jacob porque ya no lo veo.

37.-24 horas de agonia

**Jacob**

Desde un principio no quise ir a cazar, me había hecho el firme propósito de comer lo que había en la casa pero la verdad ya no podía comer eso. No se que me pasó pero con el embarazo de Nessie mi paladar cambio, parece como si yo fuera el embarazado. Yo no entiendo eso. Así que me dejé convencer por ella de que me fuera. Me dijo que tenía que alimentarme bien para que cuando nacieran los bebes estuviera fuerte para ayudarla con ellos. Ya no se acuerda que yo me hice cargo de ella desde que nació. Bueno. En realidad fuimos la rubia y yo.

Esa mañana la vi radiante, mas hermosa, sus mejillas rosadas y su mirada llena de un infinito amor y de esperanza. Entonces se la encargué a Billy y le dije que no me tardaría. Me dijo que me tomara el tiempo que necesitara que los bebes todavía les faltaba tiempo. Así que al terminar de alimentarme salí de fase y me fui caminando a mi hogar. Todavía no podía procesar lo que estaba viviendo, todavía no podía creer tanta felicidad. En el camino corté unas flores para llevarle, pero llego a casa y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que el piso está lleno de sangre. Su carro esta aquí pero ella no. Me pongo como loco y voy a preguntarle a Billy que demonios pasó y me lo dijo. Volví a entrar en fase y en ese momento aparece Sam.

—"Hasta que apareces"— un _deja vu_. Yo corriendo como loco buscándola después de que me encontró con su madre.

—"Todo estará bien Jake, ya no pienses en eso" —otro maldito _deja vu_. Bella agonizando en su parto.

—"No, Jake, no es lo mismo. Ella es mas fuerte que su madre, además estará bien atendida por el doctor Cullen."

—"¿Jake… quieres que vaya contigo?"

—"No Seth, gracias. Mejor investiga si ya le avisaron a Charlie, dile que nos vemos en casa de los Cullen."

—"De acuerdo."

—"Sam, por favor ve con Billy en verdad se quedó muy alterado y no quiero que se ponga mal."

—"Claro que si. Nos vemos al rato."

—"Gracias."

Una vez mas corriendo como loco contra reloj, una vez mas anhelando tener alas en lugar de patas, una vez mas la carrera contra la muerte. Una vez mas… todo era una vez mas.

Justo al momento de cruzar los limites de la reservación me encontré con Jasper, venía de buscarme en el lago e iba a ver si al fin me encontraba en la casa.

—Jacob, que bueno que te encontré.

Salí de fase, le pregunté a Jasper que sucedía, él sabía lo mismo que yo, nada. Solo que le llamó Bella pidiéndole que fuera a buscarme porque Nessie se había puesto mal y parecía que los niños ya iban a nacer.

—Voy a avisarles que ya vamos para allá.

Jasper colgó el teléfono... de pronto sentí que me invadió una calma relativa y volteó a verme.

—Jacob, la pequeña Sarah ya nació.

—¡¿Qué?... ¿ya nació?!

—Tuvieron que llevarla a la clínica y la tienen en cuidados intensivos.

—¿Entonces? Vamos a la clínica.

—Carlisle se fue con ella. Creo que lo mas conveniente es irnos a la mansión. El niño aun no nace, tenemos que darnos prisa...

—Y ¿ella? ¿Como esta?

—No se.

Volví a entrar en fase y corrimos lo mas veloz que pudimos. Llegamos por fin a la casa. En el camino Jasper le llamó a Alice para decirle que me tuviera algo de ropa lista.

Subí como loco a donde estaba seguro que estaba el quirófano. Justo donde había tenido Bella su transformación y al entrar Edward me decía algo... no podía entender que era... hablaba balbuceando y con la voz entre cortada. Yo solo podía ver el cuerpo de mi Nessie, justo como vi el de su madre hace ocho años. Abierto, desangrado y su corazón se escuchaba débil.

—Jacob, tuve que abrir, el niño tenía enredado el cordón umbilical en su cuello. Estoy tratando de cerrar la herida de Nessie pero no puedo, tuve que cortarla con los dientes también porque su piel es demasiado resistente. Ya viene una ambulancia para acá. No puedo llevarlo aun a la clínica porque necesita respiración artificial... _bla...bla...bla... _

En verdad no escuché todo lo que decía. Caminé unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que topé con la pared y me deslicé por ella hasta el suelo, no podía ver bien. A lo lejos me pareció ver a la rubia que manipulaba algo muy muy pequeño en su mano. No se que estaba limpiando o haciendo...

—¡Jacob... Jacob!

—¡Te están hablando maldito perro, has algo bueno por primera vez en tu vida!

—¡Ayúdame por favor!

Me levanté con dificultad, me acerqué lentamente a ver a mi mujer... estaba mas pálida que de costumbre, me acerqué para besar su frente y noté que estaba ardiendo.

—_Edward._

—Lo se, tiene fiebre. Ayúdame por favor a terminar con esto. Lávate perfectamente bien las manos.

Fui al lavabo y me lavé las manos, tallé hasta casi sangrar con un cepillo que había ahí.

—Sostén su piel con las manos. Por favor trata de mantener cerrada la herida, yo tengo que hacer orificios con los dientes para poder pasar la aguja y cerrarla.

Otro temor me invadió, uno que había sentido hace meses y el "lo escuchó"

—No le haré nada de lo que tú no quieras.

—_Gracias. ¿Está así por la anestesia? _

—No es la anestesia, perdió el conocimiento justo antes de que naciera Jacced.

En ese momento el cuerpo de mi Nessie comenzó a sacudirse.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Está convulsionando por la fiebre. Es tan extraño, a ella no debería... Trata de... Mete algo en su boca.

—¿QUÉ COSA?

—LO QUE SEA... ALGO QUE PUEDA MORDER O SE VA A ASFIXIAR.

Lo único que miraba era agujas, bisturí, frascos, así que le abrí la boca con demasiada dificultad, tenía las quijadas trabadas y no quería hacerle daño. Una vez abierta su boca metí mis dedos en ella. Realmente los estaba triturando. No me importa. Edward sujetó el cuerpo de mi Nessie a la plancha mientras pasaba la convulsión. No se cuanto tiempo duró, a mi me parecía una eternidad, fue mucho mas fuerte que cuando yo entro en fase por ira o por miedo.

Saqué mi mano sangrante de su boca y volví a mantener cerrada la herida. Escuché la voz de Alice del otro lado de la puerta.

—Edward ya llegó la ambulancia, Emmett la trae.

—Gracias, primero necesito estabilizar a Nessie ha perdido mucha sangre. , lo bueno es que está con transfusión. En unos minutos bajo con el niño.

—¿El niño?—Yo creí que ya se lo habían llevado también.

Edward me señaló hacia donde estaba Rosalie... lo que cabía en una de sus manos era mi niño. Con la otra bombeaba algo parecido a un balón pequeño para darle respiración artificial. Me puse histérico, no podía dejar de llorar.

—¡No es el momento Jacob! ¡¿Crees que yo no me siento igual, es mi hija?!

—¡ES MI MUJER Y SON MIS HIJOS!

—¡Jacob, mírame...! ¡MÍRAME! ¡Si es necesario, si no hay otra alternativa la voy a transformar. ¿Me entiendes?... ¡lo quieras o no!

—**Pero... mi hijito... **

—Te prometo, te juro Jacob, que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por salvarlo ¿ENTENDISTE?

Solo asentí, no podía hacer nada mas, solo confiar la vida de mi hijo y de mi mujer en sus manos, porque aunque no es mi esposa... es mucho mas que eso, ella es mucho mas que papeles o ceremonias, ella es mi mujer, es mi amor, es la sangre en mi corazón... ella es mi vida.

Vi que le inyectó algo en el suero conectado a una de sus venas, no supe que demonios era.

—¿Cómo.. es que pudieron hacerle transfusiones y no puedes traspasar su piel con esa aguja?

—Todas son agujas especiales. Como cuando transformé a Bella. ¿recuerdas?

—Si.

—Solo que esta vez no pensamos en la posibilidad de una cesárea. Creímos que sería parto normal.

Edward cerró a Nessie.

Me acerqué a mi niño. Era hermoso, aun cuando tenía sus ojos cerrados se que eran como los de su mamá ya que sus pestañas eran largas y rizadas. Su cabello era rojizo y con rizos, como los de ella. Mi angustia aumentó. Pude ver como se le dificultaba respirar. Su pequeño cuerpecito era tan frágil. Su pecho subía y bajaba marcadamente y su piel estaba pegada a sus costillas. En verdad estaba muy delicado.

—Bien. Rosalie, dame a Jacced… sigue bombeando el respirador. ¿Jacob, cuidas a Nessie o te vienes con nosotros? Tú decides, pero decide ya.

Yo no sabía que hacer… si seguir a mi hijo o cuidar a mi mujer… y después de no pensarlo mucho...

—Váyanse, ahora los alcanzo.

Ya lo había dejado en sus manos, yo no podía hacer nada solo confiar en ellos y sobre todo en Dios.

Limpié alrededor de la herida de mi Nessie. No quería que se viera como un cadáver, quería que se mirara hermosa como siempre, así que limpié perfectamente la plancha, el piso y la cubrí con una sabana limpia. Le acomodé su hermoso cabello. Seguía con fiebre. No se en cuanto tiempo despierte, pero tenía que estar ahí para decirle que sus hijos estaban bien, tenía que mentirle. Me acerqué y la besé y comencé a hablarle.

—«Hola mi Nessie... se que no me escuchas pero quiero decirte o mejor dicho, recordarte lo mucho que te amo. Tú lo sabes. Te amo tanto como tú me amas a mi así que entiendes la magnitud de este sentimiento... y amor, tienes que recuperarte, tienes que estar bien porque tus hijos te están esperando. Y ya que estén mas fuertes los vamos a llevar a nuestra casa, que aunque es pequeña está llena de amor y les enseñaremos juntos a caminar y pronto los veremos correr por el bosque y jugaremos con ellos y yo construiré juguetes para mi Jacced y una casa de muñecas para mi Sarah. Pero por favor... despierta.»

En ese momento entró Esme… yo creí que la casa estaba sola. No me dijo nada, solo me abrazó y por primera vez me desahogué todo lo que quise. Aun cuando sus brazos eran helados y rígidos, su abrazo era cálido. En verdad sentí que estaba abrazando a mi madre. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y contestó.

—"¿Si? ¿Qué sucede, amor?... Aun sin despertar y sigue con mucha fiebre.… Hmmm está aquí... de acuerdo." Jacob... lo siento hijo pero me acaba de decir Carlisle que... ambos bebés necesitan sangre, Charlie quiere donar pero todos sabemos que no es compatible así que... creo que tienes que ir.

Esto no tenía nombre.

—No te preocupes por Nessie, Bella no tarda en subir, solo quiere sentirse mas fuerte, además ya viene Emmett con la ambulancia para llevarla a la clínica también.

Me fui arrastrando los pies, no podía caminar… tenía que apoyarme de las paredes para no caer. No supe si había alguien mas o no. Salí y bajé las escaleras de la entrada y una vez que toqué el suelo caí de rodillas.

—¡¿ES QUE ESTO NO VA A TERMINAR?! ¡¿CUANTO MAS QUIERES?! ¡ELLOS SON INOCENTES... FRAGILES! ¡¿NO TE BASTA CONMIGO?!

Unas manos me ayudaron a ponerme de pie.

—¡No es hora de derrumbarte, es hora de ser fuerte! ¡Yo se lo que estás sufriendo, me siento igual o peor... pero tengo que estar bien por ella!

Volteé a ver a la persona que me hablaba, no supe si la miraba con ira... o con odio... o resentimiento o con las tres cosas... o mas.

—No tienes idea de cuanto maldigo el día en que me volví a acercar a ti.

Me metí al bosque y me quité el pantalón y la camisa, los puse en mi boca y salí corriendo al hospital.

—"Jake... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?"

—"Si. Dile a tu manada que les suplico que... me hagan el enorme favor de... donar sangre. Mis hijos... están muriendo."

—"No digas eso Jake... ellos estarán bien."

—"Jacob... yo le diré a Embri... y también iré a la clínica."

—"Gracias Leah."

—"Yo le aviso a Quill. Y se que todo estará bien. Emily llevó a Billy a la clínica."

—"Gracias Sam. Nos vemos allá"

Corrí y corrí y corrí hasta casi reventar. Estoy seguro que nunca había corrido como hoy. A unos metros de la clínica salí de fase, me vestí y entré corriendo.

—¡Joven, no puede entrar así! ¡Seguridad!

—¡Jacob!

Me pareció escuchar las voces de mi padre y de Charlie pero no me detuve, me fui corriendo buscando cuidados intensivos donde estaban mis hijos. Y ahí estaba: Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Me metí.

—Joven, salga de aquí inmediatamente.

—Está bien Jenny. Es el papá de los niños. Dale una bata, un cubre bocas y unos botines. Lávate bien las manos Jake. Y ponte unos guantes.

Había dos especies de cápsulas, en una estaban Edward y la rubia y en el otro estaba Carlisle. Y dentro de cada una de esas cápsulas estaban mis niños. No conocía a mi pequeña Sarah y es hermosa. Es la criatura mas bella que he visto en mi vida. Su piel bronceada, su melena negra, sus manos y sus piecitos eran tan pequeños y también vi con todo el dolor pero sobre todo el miedo que jamás sentí, que en esos pequeños y frágiles cuerpecitos estaban colocados e incrustados varios tubos y sondas, unos entraban por su naricita. Otros por su boca, otros mas por sus manitas.

—Jake, tenemos que hacer unas pruebas piloto primero para ver si tu sangre es compatible.—dijo Carlisle.

—¿Como demonios no va a ser compatible si son mis hijos?

—Lo se, pero así es el procedimiento. Una vez hecha la prueba iniciaremos con la transfusión.

La enfermera me llevó a una silla y me sacó sangre. No se exactamente cuanto tiempo después regresó y se acercó a Carlisle y le habló débilmente al oído.

—Si, no te preocupes por eso. Se discreta yo después te explico.

Me sacaron de ahí, me llevaron a otra habitación con varios sillones. Ya estaban ahí mis hermanos. Nunca podría pagar lo que están haciendo por mis hijos. Me conectaron una bolsa y me sacaron sangre... muy poca sangre, solo esa bolsa.

—Por favor, llene mas bolsas de esas.

—No joven, es todo lo que podemos quitarle.

—No hay problema, puede sacar mas.

—No tengo permitido eso.

Estaba a punto de protestar cuando Sam intervino.

—Calma Jacob, nosotros nos encargamos de esto, tú ve con tus hijos.

Cuando salí de ese lugar iba entrando Emmett con mi Nessie en brazos...

Estaba despertando...

—_Jake... Jake..._

—Mi amor... aquí estoy... Aquí estoy contigo... ...—La tomé de la mano

—_Mis niños... quiero verlos... mis niños..._

La llevaron a una habitación. Inmediatamente llegó la enfermera que me había sacado sangre y se hizo cargo de ella. La conectó al monitor, le tomó los signos vitales y la temperatura. Creo que esta enfermera conoce muy bien a los Cullen.

—Jacob... mi Jacob...

—Dime mi amor. —Volví a tomarla de la mano y le di un beso en los labios.

—_Por favor... llévame... a ver... a mis niños... quiero verlos... ¿cómo están?—_ intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos pero no podía, se veía débil.

—Están hermosos mi Nessie, son los niños mas hermosos que he visto en toda mi vida... todos lo dicen.

—_No supe... no supe... que pasó con mi Jacced... no supe..._

—El está bien... ambos están bien.

—_Quiero verlos..._

—Un rato mas mi amor... ahora estás un poco débil, no puedes levantarte además, los están atendiendo porque quieren que estén aun mas fuertes...

—_Mi corazón... tú nunca... nunca me has mentido. No sabes como. Ni cuando debiste hacerlo... pudiste. Yo se que ellos no están bien. Les faltó tiempo._

—No digas eso, claro que no te miento. Ellos están bien. Un poco pequeños pero estarán bien, tu abuelo y tu papá los están atendiendo. Así que no hay de que preocuparse...

—_¿En verdad?_

—Claro que si mi niña... ¿por qué habría de mentirte?

En eso entró Bella... yo aproveché para volver con los bebés.

—Nessie, voy a ver a los niños ahora vuelvo.

Regresé a la sala de cuidados intensivos y me volví a poner la ropa indicada. Llegué en el momento en que estaban conectando el catéter para la transfusión en uno de los piecitos de mi pequeño Jacced. En ese momento el bebé intentó llorar... no le salía la voz... era un lacerante grito silencioso... solo le vi la expresión de dolor. Ahora entiendo perfectamente a Billy, no hay dolor más grande que el dolor de los hijos. Y también ahora admiraba a Edward, siempre lo había creído débil y sin embargo estaba demostrando más valor que yo. Estaba intentando salvar la vida de su nieto y había atendido el parto de su hija. Mientras yo veo con impotencia el gesto de dolor en el pequeño rostro de mi niño y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada. Ya siento volverme loco.

—Ve a tomar aire...

Salí corriendo de ahí arrancándome la cofia, el cubre bocas... y la bata... se que si Emmett no me detiene hubiera atravesado el puerta cristal de la entrada. Forcejeé un poco con él, quería escapar... quería gritar. Me soltó dirigiéndome correctamente a la salida. Avancé hacia el lugar mas oscuro, me apoyé en la pared y vomité... Avancé unos pasos mas y caí al suelo apoyado de ambas manos sin poder controlar el llanto por el dolor, por la impotencia y sobre todo por el terror que sentía. Terror y pánico ante la posibilidad de perder a cualquiera de los tres, o a los tres.

—Hijo...—Era Billy.

Me extendió su mano para que me enderezara, pero no tenía fuerzas. El hizo esfuerzos por levantarme hasta que pude. Me puse de cuclillas junto a él y me abrazó, me consolaba como cuando era pequeño. El sabía lo que era una perdida, él perdió a mi madre y me perdió a mi varias veces.

—Jake... —Era la voz de Emmett— te habla Nessie.

Me tranquilicé lo mas que pude. Al entrar de nuevo a la clínica me di cuenta que ahí estaban todos... amigos y familiares, estaba Esme, Alice que parecía llorar... Jasper también, Emily, obviamente Charlie con los ojos muy rojos, Sue, el abuelo de Quill, Kim la esposa de Jared; Sandy la novia de Seth y Leah. Y mis hermanos estaban en el banco de sangre. Jasper se acercó y me dio unos zapatos deportivos y me los puse. De pronto me llegó una calma relativa. No creo que su poder esté al 100 % ya que él también sufre. Además de que está apoyando a Alice y a Charlie y a Esme y a todos los que pueda.

Llegué al cuarto de mi Nessie, Bella seguía ahí. Se que le duele su hija pero en verdad no tenía ganas de verla. Me senté en la silla que estaba junto a la cama, mi niña tenía los ojos cerrados... tomé su mano y se la besé.

—_Mi corazón..._

—«Dime mi niña...»

—_¿Como están? ¿Los viste otra vez?_

—«Si, los vi y no me canso de verlos. ¿Sabes? La pequeña Sarah es una niña Black...»

—_Mi amor, ambos son Black._

—«Me refiero a que tiene mas sangre Quilleute y mi pequeño Jacced se parece a ti. Tiene tus rizos, tus pestañas y el tono de tu piel aunque tiene su barbita partida. Ambos son muy bellos mi Nessie. Y muy pronto los vas a ver.»

—_Sus ojos... ¿como son sus ojos, negros y hermosos como los tuyos?_

—«No han despertado, se la han pasado dormidos... Nessie... Nessie...»

—Creo que se quedó dormida.…

—¿Podrías dejarme a solas con ella?

—Yo también quiero estar aquí con mi hija.

—Entiende que quiero estar a solas con ella, solo dame unos minutos. No quiero a nadie más aquí en estos momentos.

—Jacob... se que esto es muy difícil para todos pero... por favor... no podemos estar así.

—¿Así... como?

—Tú sabes a que me refiero. Al menos tratemos de llevar las cosas con la mayor cordialidad posible... por ella. Tenemos que olvidar lo que pasó, y créeme que no me cansaré de arrepentirme. Tú sabes eso perfectamente.

Me puse de pie y frente a ella.

—No me importa el que tú estés o no arrepentida, eso es asunto tuyo. El caso aquí es que yo acepté esa situación sin que me obligaras, eso es lo peor de todo y no me alcanzará la vida ni la conciencia para arrepentirme yo. No te imaginas como quisiera regresar el tiempo y sostenerme en la posición de todas las veces que te dije **"no"**.

—Si lo se, todo es mi culpa... pero...

—Yo se que todo esto que está pasando es consecuencia de esa estúpida decisión y te repito: no tienes idea de cuanto maldigo el día en que me volví a acercar a ti.

—Mira Jacob, esto es igual de difícil para mi y sobre todo para Edward pero estamos concientes de que si eres la felicidad de mi hija, tenemos que soportarlo así que creo que tú también tienes que poner de tu parte.

—¿Crees que no lo hago? ¿Crees que no he puesto suficiente de mi parte? Pero no solo estoy molesto contigo, me desprecio yo mismo por haberte hecho caso. Porque todo, todo me recuerda el haber traicionado mi amor por Nessie... cada vez que me mira a los ojos, cada vez que escucho su voz, cada vez que me dice que me ama, cada vez que la escucho llorar, y desde luego, cada vez que te veo a ti.

—Pues estamos igual... los cuatro. Así que o aprendemos a vivir con eso o nuestra vida será miserable. Y si ella me perdonó y te perdonó, tú ya no tienes nada que decir.

—Termina de salirte de una vez.

Y se salió. Me senté una vez mas junto a Nessie y me sorprendí,... aun cuando tenía los ojos cerrados, pude ver lágrimas a los lados de su mejilla. Estoy seguro que nos escuchó. Tomé su mano y pude ver las imágenes desde que nos encontró a su madre y a mi... hasta que decidió morir en brazos de aquel estúpido por mi abandono y por la perdida de aquel embarazo. No tenía ni la mas mínima idea de a que grado ella había sufrido por mi culpa y en manos del asqueroso chupa sangre.

—Mi Nessie, mi niña... Ya no pienses en eso, yo te amo... yo te amo.

No sabía que hacer, realmente estaba dormida o inconsciente pero tenía que hacer que olvidara todo lo que estaba en su cabeza en esos momentos.

—«Amor, tus niños te esperan... quieren conocerte. No me lo dicen pero lo se, yo se que cuando te acerques a ellos podrán reconocer los latidos de tu corazón, ese hermoso sonido ya lo tienen registrado en su memoria y estoy seguro que en su corazón también. Aun no sabemos si serán como yo pero si es así, los llevaremos juntos a cazar... ¿Qué te parece? Tal vez el pequeño Jacced no lo sea porque se parece mucho a ti pero igual lo enseñaremos a correr, a trepar árboles y sobre todo a cuidar de su hermanita. Que nadie se le acerque... nadie como yo.»...

No pude evitar llorar. En ese momento llegó Carlisle.

—Jacob, estamos haciendo todo lo que la medicina nos permite.

—"Jacob... lo niños... que no se los lleve... Alec, no te los lleves..."

—Ya esta delirando. Jacob, al final del pasillo hay un refrigerador con hielo, trae una bolsa por favor.

Fui corriendo por la bolsa de hielo, cuando llegué Carlisle ya tenía una bandeja y varias toallas. Le puso hielo a una de las toallas y se la colocó sobre el abdomen.

—"NOOO... ALEC... NOOO"

Tomé su mano y pude ver su pesadilla. Era ella bebiendo sangre de una fuente y al voltear estaba Alec con la boca llena de sangre con uno de nuestros bebés en cada mano y yo tendido en el suelo.

—Nessie, mi Nessie, despierta... es una pesadilla, todo es una pesadilla. Aquí estoy yo, y tus niños están bien.

—Cambia la toalla, ponle mas hielo porque ya se derritió, mientras yo enfrío sus manos y sus pies.

Así estuvimos un rato hasta que la fiebre bajó un poco.

—Bien. Creo que ya solo queda esperar. Yo voy a regresar con los bebés.

—Gracias Carlisle.

—Animo Jacob... estamos echándole ganas.

Solo asentí. Me quedé contemplando a mi Nessie y "vi" que lo que había en su mente solo era un lobo cobrizo corriendo por el bosque.

Minutos después llegó Edward. Se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente y acariciaba su cabello.

—Jacob... la pequeña Sarah está respondiendo, solo que el niño está muy débil, tenemos que esperar como evoluciona en estas 24 horas.

En ese momento en la cabeza de Nessie estaba la angustia de saber como estaban sus hijos.

—Espera... tengo la seguridad de que ella escucha todo.

Salimos y hablamos en el pasillo... vi el rostro de Edward, era el mismo que había visto cuando Bella estaba muriendo, estoy seguro que yo lo tenía igual.

—Todo depende de ese tiempo... y... debo decirte algo mas...

—¿Hay algo mas?

—Si, no solo son los pulmones, también es su corazón. Además está demasiado pequeño, Sarah pesa 3 libras... él ni eso.

Miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente, cientos de cosas regresaron a mi memoria, no se como me vio Edward que se atrevió a abrazarme.

—No pienses en eso... ya pasó y no hay nada que perdonar. A mi ya no me afecta, ahora me importa mas mi hija y mis nietos y tú deberías de pensar igual.

—_Todo es por eso, Dios me está castigando por eso..._

—No, los niños fueron prematuros, Dios no tiene nada que ver en esto. Además Renesmee ya tenía un antecedente. Ya que se recupere le haré unos estudios para saber cual fue la razón de su aborto y la de su parto prematuro. Tranquilízate... ya la estoy escuchando y te está llamando.

Entramos nuevamente a la habitación. Mi Nessie abrió los ojos... creo que ahora si está despierta.

—Jake... papá... ¿Cómo están los niños?

—Bien atendidos princesa. Y echándole ganas.

—Quiero verlos.

—Espérate hasta mañana ya que estés mas fuerte.

—Que Jacob me cargue.

—Solo espera hasta mañana cariño, ¿si?

—Papá, no puedes impedirme ver a mis hijos.

—No, yo se que no. Pero quiero que te recuperes mejor.

—Algo me están ocultando.

—No amor, no es eso...

—Entonces... ¿Qué es? Mira tus ojos, los traes muy hinchados. Se que has llorado mucho y tu papá, podría jurar que lo estás haciendo.

—_Díselo de la mejor manera Ed..._

—De acuerdo... Hija, los niños fueron prematuros y eso tiene sus riesgos pero tu abuelo y yo los estamos atendiendo.

—¿Qué tanto riesgo?

—Sus pulmones no se desarrollaron bien así que tienen que estar un tiempo en incubadora.

—Entonces... quiero verlos.

—_Ya no la podremos detener._ Está bien, yo te llevo.

La cargué después de que Edward le quitó el catéter. Salimos de la habitación y avanzamos por el largo pasillo que conducía a la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

—_¿Cuidados intensivos?_

—Si. —contestamos al mismo tiempo. En ese momento Bella nos alcanzó.

Al acercarnos a la ventana del área Edward entró para abrir un poco las cortinas. Rosalie estaba con Jacced, Carlisle seguía con Sarah... Yo volví a llorar por esa imagen, Bella sofocó un grito de terror y mi Nessie... mi Nessie se desmayó en mis brazos.

La apreté a mi pecho. Ya no sabía que hacer. Esto rebasa los límites de la impotencia y la inutilidad.

—Jacob, dámela... ¡dámela!

Sentí que unos brazos trataban de quitarme a mi Nessie... yo quería correr de ahí con ella y largarme lejos, donde nadie ni nada nos encontrara... quería desaparecer.

38.-la propuesta

Edward

—Por favor, dámela. Tengo que revisarla. ¡Quita esas ideas de tu maldita cabeza, no habrá necesidad de llegar a eso porque primero la transformo, ya te lo dije!

No podía apartar a Nessie de los brazos de Jacob, Bella tuvo que intervenir. Me la llevé nuevamente a su habitación y le conecté el oxígeno.

—Y mas te vale que te controles Jacob o tendré que sedarte.

Jacob besó la mano y los labios de mi niña y salió de la habitación. Yo se lo que pasa por su cabeza, yo se la impotencia que siente, es exactamente a como me sentía yo cuando creí que Bella había muerto y cuando creí que iba a morir cuando iba a nacer mi hija. Pero ahora nuestro dolor se ha triplicado. ¿Es que esto nunca va a parar?

Abracé a Bella, ya tenía horas sin verla y estaba desconsolada.

—Renesmee estará bien. Ya cedió la fiebre, solo tiene que descansar. Y nos estamos encargando de los bebés. En el transcurso de estas 24 horas sabremos lo que pasará con Jacced.

—Tengo mucho miedo amor. No se que pasaría con mi niña si algo le sucede a alguno de sus hijos.

—Lo se. Pero no debemos pensar en eso. Tenemos que tener fe. Es lo único que nos queda.

—¿No regresarás con los niños?

—Si, pero primero necesito hacer algo. ¿Me acompañas o te quedas con la ella?

—Me quedo aquí, no he tenido oportunidad de estar a su lado todo el tiempo que quisiera.

—De acuerdo amor, te veo mas tarde.

—¿Puedo decirle a Charlie que entre? Está desesperado por verla.

—Si, pero no se vaya él a poner mal. Y a los niños que aun no los vea nadie. Por favor.

—De acuerdo.

No le dije a donde iba, pero acababa de decir la palabra clave... fe. Es lo único que nos queda. Así que me dirigí a la capilla. Creo que hacía casi 90 años que no iba a una iglesia. La última vez fue cuando me arrepentí de haber matado a esa gente, se que todos eran asesinos y violadores pero yo no era Dios para terminar con sus vidas. Y ahora me dirigía a solicitar un favor. El mas importante de cuanto pudiera pedir. Pero al irme acercando escuché una voz conocida. Esas palabras gritaban en su cabeza.

—... _y si crees que estará mejor lejos de mi, está bien, yo renuncio a ella. Si crees que está mejor con el que era su esposo, también lo acepto... es mas, soy capas de llamarle yo. Pero por favor, Dios... por favor, salva a mis hijos... Que a ellos no les pase nada. Renuncio a ella a cambio de la salud de mis niños... la dejaré libre. Yo se que ella aun lo quiere, se que su papá le dijo que lo buscara cuando la vio sufrir por él, y porque sabe que él ya no volvería a hacerle nada que la lastimara. Ella me lo dijo, lo vi hace un rato en su cabeza, y ellos piensan también que es lo mejor... y tal vez tienen razón. Tan es así que le compraron otra casa, porque saben que yo no puedo darle una, ella ya vivió en un palacio y a mi lado ella y mis hijos carecerán de muchas cosas o de todo... porque... porque yo... yo solo soy... un maldito perro, como siempre me lo han dicho. Y Dios... yo la prefiero lejos pero viva. Se que estoy pagando el grandísimo error que cometí con su madre y estoy dispuesto a seguir pagándolo en soledad, porque... como lo he dicho muchas veces, que no me alcanzará la vida y ni la conciencia para arrepentirme. Pero que ni mis niños... ni ella carguen con esto. Te lo suplico._

Avancé y me puse justo a un lado de él. Y hablé en voz alta.

—No se como hablarte, hace muchos años que no lo hago. Tampoco se si te llaman ahora de otra manera... pero igual estoy frente a ti. Yo difiero en algunas de las cosas que Jacob te está pidiendo. Aunque yo no merezca nada de ti, te pido... te suplico... que mis nietos se salven y que mi hija sea mas fuerte... y sobre todo que sea muy feliz con el amor de su vida... porque se lo merece, ambos se lo merecen... porque yo se que el padre de sus hijos es el amor de su vida, porque ya vi, aunque ella no lo sepa, todo lo infeliz que puede ser si no es al lado de su corazón, como ella lo llama. Porque siempre ha sido así, desde que ella nació. Yo lo vi, yo estuve ahí. Porque desde que la tuve en mis manos al momento de nacer ella quería estar en los brazos de su Jacob... por eso su manita se sujetó de su brazo. Eso fue lo primero que hizo mi niña al nacer y ni yo, ni su madre, ni ningún clan ha podido ni podrá desaparecer ese lazo tan fuerte. Y también se que no podría estar ella en mejores manos.

Volteé a ver a Jacob, sus ojos ya eran rojos por el dolor y estaba sollozando. Como lo envidiaba, él podía llorar, él podía gritar, yo no puedo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Jacob... ¿Quieres casarte con mi hija?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Quieres o no casarte con mi hija?

—Pero ya prometí... ya le dije a...

—Jacob... he soportado muchas situaciones. Renuncié a cosas aun a costa de mi vida pero... en alguna ocasión te permití que me lastimaras, incluso pudiste haberme matado y no lo hubiera impedido, te hubiera permitido todo sin embargo... ahora te exijo... mejor dicho, te prohíbo que abandones a mi hija. Esa es una de las cosas que ella no podría soportar así que por favor no vuelvas siquiera a pensar en lo que acabas de decir.

Se quedó callado, y pensando mil cosas.

—Solo... solo contesta... ¿Quieres o no?

—Claro que si, pero no tengo nada que ofrecerle, no puedo darle lo que ustedes quieren.

—Jacob, a estas alturas no me importa nada de lo que haya dicho antes. ¿Quieres o no?

—Si, claro que si.

—Bien. Hablaré con Alice. Y tal vez el señor Webber los pueda casar.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Jacob en ese momento, entre ellas... el no merecer el amor de mi hija. Y lo entiendo, yo siempre creí no merecer el amor de mi Bella. También le taladra en la conciencia todo lo que ha pasado en el ultimo año... pero sobre eso, yo no puedo juzgarlo, yo cometí mis propios errores y casi me cuestan a mi Bella y a mi hija.

Pero sobre todo puedo ver el gran amor, la gran adoración y devoción que siente por mi princesa. Y para bien o para mal, ella siente lo mismo. Y eso ha sido, como ya se lo dije, desde siempre.

**Renesmee**

Cuando desperté lo vi dormido en la silla que estaba junto a mi con la cabeza apoyada sobre mi cama y con su mano tomando la mía.

No se cuantas horas o cuantos días han pasado. Solo recuerdo haber ido a ver a mis niños y me impresioné. No tenía idea de lo frágiles y graves que estaban. Pobre de mi Jacob, ya me imagino su desesperación queriéndose dividir para poder estar con ellos y conmigo.

—Mi corazón... —No se movió, estaba profundamente dormido.

—Nessie..

—Mamá...—Se puso del otro lado de la cama— ¿Cómo están? ... ¿ellos como están?

—Siguen luchando mi amor, son iguales que tú, siempre resistiendo.

—Entonces son iguales que tú mama, yo no soy tan fuerte.

Mi mamá me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello. Ahora que soy madre puedo entender muchas cosas, puedo entender lo mucho que me quiere y lo mucho que le afecta mi sufrimiento. Las mamás queremos hacer desaparecer los dolores o todo lo que pueda afectar a nuestros hijos, se que ella quisiera hacer eso.

—Quiero verlos...

—No quiero que te pongas mal otra vez.

—No, te prometo que ahora si seré fuerte. ¿Desde a que hora se durmió?—pregunté mirando a mi Jacob.

—Tiene solo unos veinte o treinta minutos.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—Es martes como las 9 de la noche.

Intenté levantarme con cuidado, tratando de no moverlo mucho para no despertarlo.

—Vamos.

Avanzamos por el pasillo, mamá me sugirió cargarme pero no lo permití así que caminé. La herida aun me dolía. Llegamos a cuidados intensivos y mi papá abrió la puerta para que entrara. Ella se quedó afuera.

—Hola princesa.

Traía cubre bocas y guantes y todo eso, me dijo que yo me vistiera igual. Y así lo hice.

—Nessie, que bueno que ya despertaste.

—Hola tía.— Estaba dándole de comer a mi princesita con un gotero.

—Disculpa no haber ido a verte mi niña.

—No te preocupes. —_en realidad yo no importo_.

Una vez mas no pude evitar las lágrimas. Mis niños estaban demasiado pequeños... demasiado frágiles y no sabía con quien ir...

—Acércate a Jacced, creo que es el que mas te necesita.

Me fui con mi pequeño Jacced. Mi abuelo sacó las manos de unos guantes gigantes incrustados en la incubadora. No puedo creer que en un cuerpo tan pequeño puedan caber tantos cables y tantos tubos... se que le duele... y me duele. Metí las manos en los guantes de ese cunero y lo acaricié suavemente... Mi corazón tenía razón en verdad es hermoso. Tiene mi cabello y el tono de mi piel. Quería acercarlo mas a mi, quería estrecharlo en mi pecho pero era imposible... Es tan frágil y tan pequeño que solo puedo tocarlo así que lo acaricié con mucho cuidado y mucho amor y le canté... tal y como lo hacía desde que supe que estaba embarazada.

_Luz bajada del cielo_

_que iluminas mi existencia_

_tu llegada no esperaba_

_eres mi bella sorpresa._

_Porque se que yo a tu lado_

_mi tristeza ya no existe_

_solo dicha y felicidad_

_a mi vida tu trajiste._

_Siempre velaré tu sueño_

_siempre cuidare tu andar_

_no hay tiempo, ni distancia,_

_que me haga dejarte de amar_

_Porque tú eres mi consuelo,_

_tú eres mi hermosa ilusión _

_y no hay nada en esta vida_

_que llene mas mi corazón._

Su cuerpecito se sacudió, en ese instante el monitor se volvió loco.

—¡¿Que es eso... que fue eso?!

—¡Hija... te reconoció! —me dijo mi padre— ¡Sabe que eres tú! Está conciente y pudo escucharte...

Sentí que en mi pecho algo crujió, en ese momento iba entrando mi corazón y me abrazó por la espalda y lloraba sobre mis hombros.

—Mi Nessie.

+—Oh... Jake... está tan pequeño y tan delicado...

Y por primera vez lloramos juntos por este dolor tan grande, tan incontrolable, tan indescriptible, tan infinito. Yo seguía cantando como podía, pero también lo estaba tocando así que decidí callar la voz y cantarle con el corazón. Mi niño se volvió a mover. Minutos mas tarde el monitor se estabilizó.

—Ya está inconsciente otra vez. Bueno, está dormido— dijo mi abuelo.

Volteé a la ventana y vi a mi madre que estaba pegada al vidrio, y pude ver que lloró. Ella lloró yo la vi, lo juro.

Me acerqué mi pequeña princesa y vi que mi corazón tenía razón una vez mas... era hermosa. Su cabello negro como la noche y su piel del mismo color de su padre. Sus pestañas largas y tupidas. Mi abuelo me dijo que podía cargar su frágil y pequeño cuerpecito y lo hice. La acuné en mis manos y también le canté.

Un rato mas la acosté en el pequeño colchón y la acaricié con mis dedos. Se movió levemente.

—Hija, ve a tu habitación, tienes que descansar. —Me dijo mi abuelo.

—Pero quiero estar mas tiempo con ellos

—Créeme que lo que hiciste hoy les ayudó mucho. De cualquier modo si algo se ofrece te llamo. Ya te veo mejor.

Y salimos de ahí mi Jacob y yo. Y una vez afuera me volvió a abrazar y lloramos y lloramos y lloramos... no teníamos nada mas que hacer.

—No Nessie, si tenemos algo mas que hacer... ven.

Mi Jacob me cargó y recorrimos el pasillo contrario de la entrada y dimos vuelta hacia la izquierda y justo antes de salir por la puerta trasera entramos por una puerta de madera. Me sorprendí, era un lugar pequeño pero desde el momento en que él puso un pie en ese lugar, se podía respirar paz.

Mi corazón me puso de pie y avanzamos tomados de la mano. Nos sentamos en una banca justo frente al altar. Yo nunca había hecho esto, no sabía como hacerlo.

—Solo pide, pide con toda la fe que tú corazón te permita y con la seguridad de que te escucha.

—Hola... No se si me conoces o no pero yo soy Renesmee. Mi corazón me trajo aquí porque quiere que platique contigo y porque... mis hijos están muy graves... tal vez los conozcas... así que te quiero suplicar que los sanes. Por favor. _No importa si yo muero, sálvalos a ellos. _

—No digas eso mi Nessie.

—Es que no se como pedirlo. No se de que manera pueda lograr que me haga el milagro.

—Con fe mi Nessie, con mucha fe.

Y lloré por otro rato mientras suplicaba en silencio por mis hijos y por el bienestar de mi Jacob.

Ya cuando no me salían mas lágrimas, mi corazón tomó mi mano y me la besó.

—Te amo... muchísimo. Y te amo mas por esos hijos tan maravillosos que me diste. Y porque tengo la seguridad de que Dios nos escuchó y va a salvarlos. Y quiero que sepas que le dije a Dios que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ti a cambio de que mis hijos se salvaran y que tuvieran una mejor manera de vivir. Pero ya se que no serviría de nada porque aun cuando me resulte increíble, me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti. _—No me interesa otra manera de vivir si no es contigo— _Pero además, tu eres mi adoración y por eso quiero vivir eternamente a tu lado. Por siempre... para siempre, así que... Mi Nessie... mi amor... mi razón de ser y de existir... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

No sabía que decir, yo ya vivía con él y por lo tanto ya me sentía su esposa, pero sobre todo su mujer. Pero también se que esto ilusionaba de alguna manera a mi Jacob.

—Yo soy feliz con el solo hecho de tenerte a mi lado, porque ya eres mi mujer pero también estoy conciente de que se trata de hacer las cosas como Dios manda.

Muchas cosas invadieron mi mente en esos momentos. Entre ellas la boda que yo había soñado en algún momento con él y la que tuve hace cuatro meses con Alec. La sensación era tan distinta, en aquel momento sentía que era la solución a todos mis problemas, y ahora siento que haga lo que haga, nada tendrá solución. También la enorme diferencia de aquel día es que hoy me caso con el amor de mi vida y no porque quiera olvidarme de él.

—Amor, yo no puedo darte una gran boda. De hecho tu padre y yo habíamos pensado hacerlo aquí. En este mismo lugar, cerca de nuestros hijos.

—¿Mi padre y tú?

—Si, aquí fue donde le pedí tu mano... y aceptó.

—Yo lo único que se es que quiero estar contigo de todas las formas posibles, legales o no legales.

Mi corazón tomó mi rostro y me besó dulcemente en los labios.

—Amor, yo no tengo joyas y el anillo de mi madre mi papá lo dejó en su mano cuando la sepultamos y tampoco te compré una.

—_No importa mi corazón..._

—Pero sabes que te amo y que quisiera poder darte lo mejor.

–Si amor, lo se. Y... ¿cuándo se supone que es la boda?

—Mañana...

—¿Mañana?

Salimos de ahí y me llevó a mi cuarto y ya estaba ahí la mejor organizadora de fiestas del mundo.

—Nessie, muchas felicidades...

—Pero... ¿Cómo lo supiste si tu no puedes ver cuando él está conmigo?

—Hmmmm, es que vi que yo te ayudaba a vestirte de novia. Todo será diferente Nessie, ahora si habrá flores. Muchas flores. Bueno, creo que serán pocas porque la paciente del 171 es alérgica y ya vi que se va a poner mal. — hablaba mas para ella que para nosotros.—o bueno, le diré a Carlisle que cierren el pasillo que da hacia acá y todos entraremos por la puerta de atrás.

Jacob y yo solo nos mirábamos y sonreíamos.

—En fin, ya tengo listo tu vestido... ¿quieres verlo?

Todo era un gran alboroto, empezando con mi tía Alice, yo la verdad no podía estar al mismo nivel de felicidad. Toda mi felicidad dependía de la salud de mis hijos. Yo hubiera preferido a que mis hijos estuvieran bien pero me dijeron que todo era contra reloj. Y era verdad.

Toda la noche la pasé con ellos, un rato con Sarah y otro con Jacced. A mi niña ya habían dejado de administrarle sangre, pero seguía conectada a todo lo demás. Y mi Jacced seguía mal ya habían pasado las 24 horas de evolución y seguía batallando para respirar, aun cuando tenía el respirador artificial. Su pequeño pecho seguía subiendo y bajando violentamente en cada inhalación y exhalación. Y yo que no puedo hacer nada.

—Pequeña, con el hecho de estar aquí haces mucho por ellos. Desde que llegaste la frecuencia cardiaca de mi niño está un poco mas normalizada.

—_Papá... ¿como le haces? ¿Como puedo lograr estar tan serena como tú?_

—No estoy sereno amor, solo trato de estarlo. Así como lo estás haciendo tú.

—Hoy es la boda y la verdad...

—Si, lo se, no te interesa.

—No en estos momentos. Quisiera que todo estuviera mejor, me hubiera gustado esperar pero mi Jacob quiere hacerlo ya y está bien.

—Mira pequeña, te voy a confesar algo. De hecho esa no fue idea de él, fue idea mía. Al escucharlo en la capilla, vi lo desesperado que estaba, vi como le pedía a Dios por ustedes. El si quería casarse contigo, pensaba pedírtelo el día que volvieras del curso pero cuando llegaste y vio tu estado no quiso mencionarlo para que no te preocuparas y estuvieras lo mas tranquila posible, y pensó en proponértelo cuando nacieran los bebés pero todo se complicó. El había decidido renunciar a ustedes a cambio de que se salvaran pero yo se lo prohibí y le dije que si te quería que se casara contigo ya. Al fin de cuentas el realmente quería hacerlo y se que en el fondo tú también, tú querías hacerlo desde que supiste que estabas enamorada de él.

—¿Te diste cuenta?

—Princesa... todos nos dimos cuenta. Eres demasiado transparente... aun sin tocarte.

—¿No podrás entregarme verdad?

—Claro que si, tu tía y tu abuelo se quedaran aquí.

—_Mi tía también quiere a mis hijos... a pesar de todo._

—Todos queremos a tus hijos. Y no hay ningún pesar por eso. Son tus hijos amor. Y eso es lo mejor de todo.

—_Papá... ¿realmente cuantas posibilidades hay? De lo que sea._

—50 y 50. La pequeña Sarah ya está mas fuerte solo es cuestión de que alcance mas peso. Pero Jacced sigue grave... su corazón y sus pulmones siguen débiles.

—Hija, ya debes irte a descansar un rato, no tarde en amanecer y en unas horas te casas.

—Me cuesta trabajo apartarme de aquí.

—Ya todos están preparándose, hace rato escuche que Alice fue por tu vestido. Además, ya sabes que no tarda en regresar tu tía Rose.

—De acuerdo. Te veo al rato papá.

Salí de ahí con el corazón destrozado, como me dolía ver a mis hijos tan mal, tenia horas que no dejaba de llorar. Iba ser una novia deprimida. Yo realmente quería casarme con mi corazón, me había imaginado una boda con flores, con mariposas, con mis padres felices y orgullosos a mi lado. Ver el rostro de mi Jacob con su hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me ilumino siempre y que me hace estremecer, pero ahora todo será diferente. Que bueno que no esta en estos momentos, no quiero que me mal interprete y piense que no quiero casarme con él. Había ido a casa a bañarse y por un cambio de ropa.

Me recosté un rato pero no pude dormir, la boda sería a las 9. A las siete de la mañana ya estaba mi tía ahí. Me metí a bañar y ella se encargó de arreglarme. Mi madre solo nos observaba. Ya faltaba unos minutos para las nueve, les pedí un poco de tiempo a ambas.

—De acuerdo, te informo que ya tiene Jacob bastante rato ahí. Jasper tenía la encomienda de no dejarlo venir porque no debe verte antes de la boda.

—Tu padre también esta esperándote a la entrada de la capilla.

—Te ves muy bella mamá, haces honor a tu nombre.

—Gracias mi niña, tu pareces un ángel.

Se marcharon. Lo que yo quería hacer era ir a ver a mis hijos y decirles que los amaba y que me casaba muy enamorada de su padre y que pronto estaríamos los 4 juntos en nuestra casa. Mi abuelo y mi tía me dijeron que me miraba muy bonita y que lamentaban no estar conmigo en estos momentos pero que había prioridades. Yo lo se.

Había dejado al ramo en mi habitación y mientras recorría el pasillo para llegar por el como por arte de magia mi angustia desapareció. Aunque mi insensibilidad se había hecho presente, me sorprendí. Entré lentamente a la habitación y ahí estaba... En ese mismo instante mi sensibilidad volvió.

39-lo único que me faltaba

**Renesmee**

—Amagê— Cerró los ojos apretándolos muy fuerte. Como si quisiera contener un llanto a punto de brotar... el mío solo continuó.— te ves... muy hermosa.

En ese momento llegaron corriendo mi padre y mi tíos. Yo no podía ni moverme.

—Alec... ¿Qué...

Parecía que mi papá estaba a punto de reclamarle algo pero inmediatamente se detuvo, supongo que estaba leyendo todo lo que Alec pensaba. Mi... es decir, Alec abrió los ojos y volteó con mi padre...

—Edward...

—Si... lo se... está bien. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte nunca pensamos en esa posibilidad. Estamos haciendo todo lo que la medicina nos permite y no nos saldremos de esos límites. Dile a Aro que estamos muy concientes de las leyes y no queremos desobedecerlas... Oh... entiendo. Entonces con mas razón, no te preocupes.

—Edward… ¿Me permites?... ¿Podría...?

—De acuerdo. Vamos Alice, Jasper... todo está bien.

Y salieron de la habitación.

—Creo que llegué en un muy mal momento. —caminó hacia la ventana y y dejó su vista en el horizonte— Nos enteramos de esta situación así que solo estamos haciendo un trabajo de rutina, allá creen que podrían llegar a ser niños inmortales... pero como aquella vez... tal y como sucedió contigo hace ocho años, se equivocaron.

Yo no podía hablar ni contener las lágrimas. Volteó a verme y vi que tenía la mirada perdida.

—Yo no quería venir... en verdad, no quería inquietarte pero Jane y Félix ya andaban para Australia cuando nos llegó esta información.

Al fin me salió la voz.

—¿Cómo estás Alec?

—Estoy... no se si para bien o para mal, pero estoy. Y como te lo dije la última vez que nos vimos, tu recuerdo me mantiene vivo.

—Lo siento. —Tomó el ramo de orquídeas.

—Lo se Amagê... Disculpa que te diga así, es la costumbre. Te siguen gustando las orquídeas… —Solo asentí— Ahora será diferente ¿verdad? ¿Es como tú querías? ¿Así lo habías imaginado? ¿Eres feliz? Dime que si, dime que todo este dolor — se puso la mano en el pecho— valió la pena…

Seguía sin poder hablar, solo avancé hacia él, le puse mi mano en su mejilla, él puso su mano en ella y volvió a cerrar los ojos. "Le dije" que realmente me preocupaba por él, que me dolía verlo así, que le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por mi pero que era feliz al lado de Jacob, solo que sufría por la salud de mis hijos. En ese momento se encorvó apoyó su mano en el marco de la ventana y comenzó a sollozar.

—Lo siento Alec... lo siento. —Se enderezó lentamente.

—Mejor me voy, no era mi intención arruinarte este día. Te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo. —Me dio un beso en la frente— te amo— y se marchó.

Me asomé por la ventana y alcancé a distinguir a Dimitri. Alec se perdió en el bosque para nunca más volverlo a ver. En ese momento entro mi padre.

—Cálmate hija, por favor.

—Espera Nessie, voy a arreglarte el maquillaje rápidamente.

—Por favor controla tus pensamientos y ya quita eso de tu cabeza.

Mi tío Jasper entró y me ayudó a controlarme, _es que solo esto me faltaba... corroborar la desdicha de Alec_. Pero mi padre tenía razón, tenia que dejar de pensar en eso. Y tenía algo más importante que hacer.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Si.

—Entonces, adelante hija. No vuelvas tus ojos al pasado.

Así que tomé aire, me concentré en lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos y me fui del brazo de mi padre hasta la capilla. Justo al poner el pie dentro en ella sentí mucha paz, pero también nervios. La pequeña capilla estaba llena de orquídeas blancas y violetas, tenía una dama de honor, había un sacerdote en el altar, mi abuelo Charlie estaba llorando, mi madre lucia radiante, y para mi sorpresa, ahí estaba mi abuela René... solo no había música pero no importaba. Todo lo que me importaba estaba en ese lugar, mi corazón, mi familia, mis padres, amigos y tenía cerca a mis hijos. Definitivamente obedecería a mi padre, no volveré mis ojos al pasado. Todo lo importante estaba frente a mi, no detrás.

—Eso mi niña, así es como debes de pensar.

Mi Jacob estaba de frente al altar, junto a él estaba Billy. Todos estaban sonrientes, dentro de su preocupación se veían felices. Mi tía Alice iba frente a mi y se puso a un lado de mi madre. No tengo idea de cómo organizó todo tan rápido.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Tu vestido de novia lo compró tu tía cuando volviste de Italia, y el traje de Jacob y Billy también. De hecho nos vistió a todos.

—_Están muy elegantes._

Al acercarme mi corazón volteó, traía un lindo traje color humo. Se veía tan elegante y tan hermoso, mas que nunca. Cuando me vio se le humedecieron los ojos. Mi padre tomó mi mano y la puso sobre la de mi corazón.

—"Jacob... te entrego a mi tesoro mas preciado con la seguridad de que la cuidarás y velarás por ella con tu propia vida y como una vez te lo dije, no podría dejarla en mejores manos."

Quedamos tomados de la mano. No supe quien era el sacerdote que estaba frente a nosotros. No lo conocía, yo no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que mi corazón y la preocupación de mis hijos.

—_Te ves guapísimo..._

—«Tú te ves hermosa mi Nessie.»

—_Le avisé a los niños que íbamos a estar ocupados un rato._—Mi corazón sonrió.

—«Te amo... »

—_Y yo te amo mas. _

Hasta que llegamos a los votos. No habíamos planeado nada, porque no había nada que planear, todo era del corazón.

—Yo, Jacob William, te acepto a ti Renesmee Carlie... mi Nessie... como mi esposa y te juro ante Dios y ante todos los que están aquí, que te cuidaré y te protegeré de cualquier inclemencia que se presente. Velaré por ti y por nuestros bellos hijos y nunca permitiré que nada nos separe y que prefiero morir antes de causarte dolor. Juro que te amaré por siempre... aun más allá de la eternidad.

Mi corazón hablaba con la voz entre cortada. Yo intentaba secar mis lágrimas pero era imposible, eran demasiadas emociones: preocupación, angustia, dolor, felicidad, satisfacción, anhelo realizado, esperanza... y muchas ganas de gritar.

—Yo, Renesmee Carlie, te acepto a ti Jacob William como mi esposo… y prometo estar a tu lado en todo momento, jamás permitiré que algo o alguien me separe nunca de ti y te respetaré cada segundo de mi existencia. Juro vivir solo para ti y para Jacced y Sarah y amarte por siempre y para siempre... aun más allá de la eternidad.

Era el momento de los anillos. Mi tía Alice se acercó con un cojín color blanco que contenía un pequeño estuche. Mi Jacob lo tomó y sacó un hermoso anillo de plata con tres piedras incrustadas color azul. Mi tía me miró y me sonrió. Esos eran los anillos que mi tío le regaló en su primera boda. Ya se habían casado varias veces.

—Mi Nessie, recibe este anillo como símbolo de mi infinito amor y mi eterna fidelidad. Lo juro —besó mis manos al momento que unas gotas de llanto caían sobre ellas—... te lo juro.

Yo tomé el otro anillo, era exactamente igual al mío.

—Mi corazón... mi Jacob, recibe este anillo como símbolo de mi infinito amor y mi eterna fidelidad.

Nos tomamos de las manos y en ese momento se acercaron mis padres, mi madre tenía un lazo de cristal y oro y lo lazó entre nuestras manos. El sacerdote hizo una bendición en él.

—"Lo que Dios ha unido, nada podrá separarlo".

Se acercó de nuevo mi mamá y nos quitó el lazo de las manos. Mi Jacob se acercó, tomó mi rostro y me besó, es el beso mas cálido que me ha dado jamás. De pronto nos sorprendieron los aplausos. Volteamos hacia los invitados y vi a casi todos llorando, mi tía Rose estaba parada en la puerta. Me acerqué a ella, y solo me abrazó.

—Te quiero mucho mi niña. —Y regresó a UCI.

Ya todo fue solo abrazos, bendiciones y los mejores deseos. Poco a poco se fue desocupando el lugar. Y Jacob se acercó

—Felicidades Sra. Black.

—Felicidades mi corazón. —me abrazó y me besó.

—¿Que te parece si nos vamos de aquí? Creo que tenemos algo mas importante que hacer.

Salimos de la capilla y nos fuimos a cuidados intensivos.

**Jacob**

Me sorprendí cuando salió corriendo Jasper de la capilla, al voltear a la puerta vi que tampoco estaban Alice ni Edward, lo primeo que pensé fue que mis niños habían empeorado o que le había pasado algo a mi Nessie, pero Emmett me detuvo diciendo que no me preocupara, que solo querían checar algo y que Alice iba por Nessie. No se cuanto tiempo paso, 10, 20 o 30 minutos, a mi me pareció una eternidad pero de pronto llegó Jasper indicándome que mirara al frente y que no volteara hasta que tuviera a Nessie junto a mi, que esa era la tradición.

Y llegó a mi lado, estaba el ángel mas hermoso que pude haber conocido, no podía creer que estaba a punto de casarme con esa criatura. Era un ser celestial, con su hermoso vestido blanco parecía una divinidad, era mi Nessie. Me olvidé por un momento que había mas gente ahí, solo sentí que estábamos ella y yo, era como estar en el cielo. Edward puso la mano de mi ángel sobre la mía y todo lo que vi dentro de ella era lo mucho que me amaba.

–_Te amo, estoy feliz de estar aquí frente a ti porque tu eres mi verdadero amor_.

Yo estaba sudando, tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba angustiado por mis hijos y estaba feliz de estarme casando con ella. Es que no puedo creer que después de tantas idioteces esté aquí frente a ella, frente a Dios y frente a esta gente. No hace aun ni un año cuando me perdí de amor por ella, y también cuando me perdí en otras tonterías. Y ahora estamos aquí, porque es tan noble, tiene un corazón tan puro que me perdonó todo lo que laceré su corazón. Y no puedo evitar llorar porque al tocar su mano puedo ver y sentir todo el amor que inexplicablemente siente por mí. Yo que tanto daño le hice y tantas lágrimas que derramó por mi causa pero la amo… igual o más que ella a mí y toda la vida, como ya se lo juré, velaré por ella y por mis hijos y jamás permitiré que nada nos separe.

Al terminar la ceremonia me acerqué a sus bellos y dulces labios y la besé como nunca, de la única manera que se podría besar a un ángel. En ese momento se acercaron los amigos y familiares a abrazarnos y desearnos lo mejor. Mi hermana Rebeca había llegado desde anoche y había platicado conmigo hoy temprano dándome algunas recomendaciones, es que es la demás experiencia en el matrimonio. Mi hermana Rachel estaba batallando con mi sobrino que no se estaba quiero ni un segundo mientras Paul trataba de hablar con el para hacerlo entrar en razón… _¿Cómo va a entrar en razón si es igual que él?... _

—Felicidades hermanito, bienvenido al mundo real.

—Gracias Rach… pero la verdad no creo que mi hijo sea como el tuyo.

—Ni lo digas, ya te quiero ver mas tarde. — dijo Paul.

—Hola Jake… muchas felicidades.

—Gracias Seth. ¿Tu para cuando?

—Jmmm…ejmmmm Gracias. Yo paso.

El momento más incómodo de las felicitaciones fue cuando se acercó el matrimonio Cullen-Swan… no supe que decir. Quería ver a todos lados menos a ellos.

—Está bien Jacob, —dijo Edward— se que es difícil pero todo está bien. ¿De acuerdo? —Asentí

—Te prometo que la voy a cuidar y no haré ninguna estupidez o me matas.

—Créeme que no hacia falta que me lo dijeras, eso haría, pero se que todo estará bien.

—FELICIDADES JAKE…—afortunadamente me llamaron.

—Gracias Charlie…

—Yo se que mi Nessie estará muy bien cuidada.

—Sin duda.

Quería avanzar, no podía porque me seguían buscando para darme abrazos pero yo estaba buscando a alguien especial, a alguien importante en verdad… hasta que por fin me zafé de la gente y llegué a donde estaba.

—Hola papá— El había pasado la ceremonia llorando. No me dijo nada, me extendió los brazos me incliné y lo abracé.

Estuvimos abrazados un buen rato, no hubo necesidad de hablar, yo se lo que significaba para él mi unión con mi Nessie. El siempre se había imaginado mi vida con ella porque pensaba que ella era mi felicidad, pero pues en algún momento lo eché a perder.

—Dios te bendiga hijo.

—A ti papá.

—Jake! — era Alice— felicidades Mr. Lobo. Que se siente tener dueña…

—Me siento de lo mejor. Ahora si estoy completo.

—Felicidades Jake. Después te haremos tu despedida de soltero.

—Claro que no, no creo que Nessie lo permita.

—No le digas nada y no se enterará…

Alice quiso fulminar a Jasper con la mirada…

—Ahora no te quiero en casa, a ver a donde vas a pasar el día… ¿entendiste?

—Era broma amor…

—Pues no se te ocurra hacer esas bromas delante de N…

Los deje que siguieran discutiendo, yo me fui a recibir el abrazo de Esme, la tierna madre que yo no tuve pero que su amor alcanzó a cubrir hasta a mi. Y me acerqué a mi esposa.

—Felicidades Sra. Black.

—Felicidades mi corazón. —me abrazó y me besó.

—¿Que te parece si nos vamos de aquí? Creo que tenemos algo más importante que hacer.

Salimos de la capilla y nos fuimos a cuidados intensivos. Estuvimos con nuestros niños todo el día. A Nessie el doctor Cullen la dio de alta al día siguiente pero pasábamos todo el día y toda la noche ahí, así que le permitió quedarse en una habitación para que descansara ahí. Yo dormía un poco pero en el sillón que estaba en esa habitación.

Uno de esos dias llego Rosalie corriendo a la habitación

—Nessie, ven pronto…— nos dio un terrible susto, mi Nessie casi se desmaya.

—¿Qué paso tía, que tienen mis niños?

—No te asustes, ven para que veas…

Fuimos corriendo para cuidados intensivos y lo que vimos le dobló las piernas a mi Nessie y si no era porque yo tenía que detenerla, también me hubiera derrumbado. Jacced, mi niño hermoso había abierto los ojos…

—_Es tan hermoso… ¡gracias Dios!... gracias._

—Si mi Nessie, es hermoso.

Edward y Carlisle estaban radiantes también, sonreían enormemente.

—Ya pasó el peligro. Ahora solo hay que esperar a que suba de peso.

Lo siguiente fue lo más fascinante que pude haber presenciado en toda mi vida: Nessie metió las manos a los guantes de la incubadora, comenzó a cantarle en silencio y mi niño volteó a verla y le sonrió. Nessie se puso histérica pero de felicidad. Rosalie estaba feliz también. No se como podré pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mis hijos, aun cuando son míos los ama como si fueran propios y eso no se paga con nada.

—«La única manera en que puedes pagarle es que le permitas estar cerca de ellos.»— me dijo Edward.

—_Nada me daría mas gusto._

Ya todo era tranquilidad, se habían acabado las angustias y la desesperación. Ahora todo seria más sencillo. Cuando mi Jacced se durmió Nessie y yo fuimos a la capilla pero a dar gracias porque nuestras suplicas habían sido escuchadas y no teníamos ya nada más que pedir sino agradecer eternamente.

40-para siempre

**Edward**

Veo a mi hermosa Bella, su mirada está perdida contemplando embelesada la dicha de nuestra hija. En estos momentos no puedo leer su mente pero lo veo en sus ojos, y veo los ojos de mi Nessie y aunque no pudiera "escucharla" veo su alegría, sus ojos desbordan felicidad. Y Jacob, ni se diga, se siente el ser mas afortunado del universo por tener a mi hija a su lado y sobre todo de que lo ame tanto como él la ama a ella pero lo mejor de todo esto es que ese sentimiento será eterno.

No aceptó la casa que les regalamos pero aceptó que construyéramos una mas pequeña junto a la casa de Billy, no quería dejarlo solo. Entre Alice y Rosalie decoraron la habitación de cada uno de los bebés, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mis hermanas tan felices también. Entre Emmett y él le construyeron una casa de muñecas a mi Sarah y una casa del árbol para Jacced. Aun falta tiempo para que puedan disfrutarla, la que los están disfrutando son todos los sobrinos de Jacob.

Toda la familia y amigos estamos reunidos compartiendo nuestra dicha y captando esta imagen; llego a la conclusión de que no creo que exista algo que pueda superar este momento de felicidad. Mis pequeños príncipes están sanos, mi Jacced es fuerte como su abuelo y su padre y mi Sarah es bella y delicada y sobre todo fuerte como su madre. Ya quedaron atrás el dolor y los sin sabores, ahora todo es disfrutar del momento y esperar el futuro lleno de sorpresas pero todas ellas con la seguridad de que lo enfrentaremos juntos y llenos de amor.

**Bella**

Hoy es 10 de septiembre y cumple 8 años mi verdadera razón de existir. La veo tan hermosa, tan plena, tan llena de vida y la verdad yo no recuerdo algún día haberme visto así, será porque cuando llegó a la vida ese mismo día la perdí yo. Ella vino a suplir esa vida, ella es la que estos ocho años le ha dado solo felicidad esta familia y a todos los que nos rodean... y lo olvidé... por un breve lapso, tan solo fueron unas horas pero lo olvidé... y esa situación vino a ocasionar toda una cadena de sucesos tan desagradables que estuve a punto de acabar con mi existencia. Yo que tanto criticaba esas absurdas decisiones había decidido hacerlo también en algún momento. Pero todo fue tomando su curso y todo es como debe ser ahora y la eternidad la utilizaré para agradecerlo y para dedicarme a la felicidad de mi hija.

Mis nuevas razones de vivir dentro de cinco días cumplen dos meses de edad. Mi hermosa Sarah es la viva imagen de su padre pero sus ojos son azules como los de su abuelo y es una bebé que entra dentro de lo normal. Y mi pequeño Jacced, es la imagen de mi hija pero tiene unos hermosos ojos negros. El es un Cullen-Swan, ya está fuerte, ya se pone de pie, ya quiere caminar... pero se que será mas humano que frío... tienen mas de lo que fue mi sangre que mi Nessie pero no tanto como para desaparecer la esencia Cullen. Y si llegó a ser mas débil que mi princesita ahora es todo lo contrario, tiene demasiada fuerza. Ayer se quedaron conmigo mientras Renesmee acompañaba a Rose de compras y los dejé recostados en la cuna y en lo que preparaba su alimento escuché el llanto de mi princesita y cuando regresé lo vi a él que estaba de pie sosteniéndose del barandal y a ella la tenía colgando de cabeza agarrándola del pie. En ese mismo instante tomé una foto. Es una de las cosas que adornan el jardín en estos momentos.

La idea de la decoración con sus fotografías fue de Alice, obviamente. Hay muchas, todas ellas muy hermosas. Una de ellas es cuando salimos con ellos del hospital. Hace un mes, contra todos los pronósticos, salimos de ahí con mi Jacced y hace tan solo una semana que salió mi Sarah. También hay fotos de la boda de mi hija, ahora si puedo observarla bien, se veía tan hermosa pero a la vez angustiada. De hecho todos estábamos igual. Y también me enteré después de que Alec había estado ahí. Creo que no solo afecté a mi hija, también afecté a personas que ni imaginé. También hay fotos de ella embarazada, desde que estaba en Princeton Alice le tomó fotos de su evolución. Hay una foto de Charlie sosteniendo con mucho miedo a Jr. Esa es muy tierna porque está Sue contemplando el rostro de su marido.

En fin, estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de mi hija, su boda, el nacimiento de mis nietos y el de mi hermanito que nació hace tres semanas. Charlie es el hombre mas feliz y mas orgulloso del mundo. Así que estamos celebrando todo lo que no se pudo en su momento y porque todo tiene un feliz desenlace. Como debió de ser desde un principio.

**Jacob**

Hace una semana, cuando salió mi Sarah del hospital Alice me dijo que quería celebrar el cumpleaños de mi Nessie y el nacimiento de mis niños. Ella quería que fuera en la mansión pero le dije que ellos tenían casa y que si quería fiesta ahí sería. Aceptó con la condición de que no la limitara en todo lo que el evento implicara, yo acepté así que no se como le hace para organizar todo tan rápido porque la fiesta está ahora mismo en todo su apogeo. Hay muchas mesas con mantel, hay personas atendiendo un buffet, hay un carrusel, hay trampolín, hay fotos de mis hijos y de mi Nessie adornando el jardín y hay música en vivo, creo que no había estado en una fiesta como esta. Es tanta la felicidad que siento que no se como dejar de enseñar los dientes. Y mi Nessie esta igual se ve radiante. Creo que aunque realmente viva una eternidad, no me alcanzará el tiempo para merecerla, ella es… simplemente fascinante, una estrella inalcanzable que Dios hizo bajar para que pudiera estar conmigo.

La veo platicando, sonriendo pero sin perder de vista a mis hijos… que andan de brazo en brazo, ya carga uno Esme, o Carlisle, o Rose… o Jasper…o Emily, incluso Seth… y asi andan mis hijos. Solo los que han tenido la dicha de estar con el amor de su vida, saben lo que es la felicidad.

Comienza una hermosa balda y me dirijo hacia la que es mi esposa, quien estaba platicando con Emily sobre cuidados maternos y el no poder dormir como antes… yo la tomo de la mano y la jalo un poco hacia mi, avanzo con ella al centro de la pista que por cierto construyó Emmett, y comenzamos a bailar. Era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir.

—¿Contenta? — la miraba a sus bellos ojos.

—Feliz…

—¿Mucho?

—De manera indescriptible.

—Yo también amor… ya tenia ganas de tenerte en mis brazos. Hacia mucho que no te abrazaba de esta manera.

—¿Cómo?

—Así, sin tener que consolarte, solo abrazarte por el placer de sentirte junto a mi.

—Es verdad. —Comenzó a acariciar mi rostro. —Yo también tenía ganas de sentirte así. Relajado, sin preocupaciones ni angustias.

Me acerqué mas a ella y la besé en sus labios. No me di cuenta en que momento nos habíamos detenido, cuando abrí los ojos noté que estaban casi todos bailando, excepto Charlie y Sue, quien estaba cuidando al bebé. Mis hijos estaban en su cuna dormidos junto a la mesa de Carlisle y Esme.

Seguimos bailando cuando se acercan Alice y Jasper…

—Nessie, les traigo un mensaje…

—¿Qué, cual mensaje?

—Bueno, es una sugerencia.

—¿Qué?

—Desaparezcan…

—¿Cómo?

—Que desaparezcan… todo esta controlado.

No era nada en clave, de hecho mas claros no pudieron ser asi que mi Nessie y y yo nos vimos a los ojos, sonreirmos y obedecimos y nos retiramos... Hace meses que no tenemos un momento a solas, de hecho solo hemos estado juntos una sola vez y fue cuando accidentalmente concebimos a nuestros hijos. Bendito accidente. Y ahora puedo ver y sentir en los besos de mi Nessie que desea mis brazos y mis caricias y yo también.

Nos dirigimos a nuestro lago pero en todo el trayecto me detenía para besarla... no podía dejar de hacerlo ni ella quería que lo hiciera. Ahora era diferente ahora era mi esposa y era lo único que nos faltaba para consumar esa unión.

Así fue en todo el camino hasta que ya no puede mas. Me detuve y la recargué en un árbol. Me quité el saco y desabroché mi camisa... ella me miraba con la respiración entre cortada. Me acerqué de nuevo a sus labios y me pasó sus brazos por el cuello. Tomé la falda de su vestido con ambas manos y lo subí lo suficiente para poder acariciar sus piernas con libertad. Mi Nessie gemía, yo jadeaba... sabía lo que pensaba, sabía lo que sentía...

—_El vestido me está estorbando_.

Era un hermoso vestido rojo pero en estos momentos no lo necesitaba así que lo saqué por su cabeza... Es tan hermosa. Puedo contemplar su belleza con la ayuda del resplandor de la luna sobre nosotros. Su blanca piel casi centellante. Sus labios color carmesí. Me quedé observándola por unos minutos pero sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios entre abiertos me estaban invitando a seguirla besando. Y lo hice. La sujeté de las caderas y la acerqué a las mías. Ahora a mi me estaba estorbando el pantalón pero no quería perder tiempo quitándomelo y dejarla de besar y de sentir.

Subí mis manos por su espalda para abrazarla fuertemente, eso era lo que quería, pero quería fundirse en mis cálidos brazos, quería sentir el calor de mi piel mas directamente así que se apartó un poco y desabrochó el botón de las mangas y me quitó la camisa al mismo tiempo que besaba mi pecho y acariciaba mis pezones con sus manos. Yo jadeaba una y otra vez. _Esto es la gloria._

—_Me fascinas... me encantas amor... sabes delicioso._

Fue bajando lentamente por mi abdomen y desabrochó mi pantalón —_esto también me estorba_— cuando parpadeó ya no lo tenía. Le ayudé a desaparecerlo en un tris-tras. Se enderezó para ponerse de puntas y volverme a besar.

Volví a tomarla de las caderas y comencé a besar su cuello y sus hermosos hombros y bajé a sus bellos y deliciosos pechos perdiéndome en ellos por un buen rato, todo el tiempo que ella quiso. Pero después fui bajando por su abdomen y por los lados de su estrecha cintura, pero no podía bajar mas así doblé mis piernas y me senté en ellas y delicadamente la hice que pusiera sus pies sobre ellas. Así que teniéndola de pie sobre mis rodillas mi vista era simplemente desquiciante. Besé su abdomen tiernamente pero mis labios y sobre todo ella, querían otra cosa así que los deslicé hasta su bajo vientre... ella se encorvó y se sujetó de mis hombros apoyando su cabeza en la mía.

—_Sigue... no te detentas... sigue a donde vas..._

Y como siempre, obedezco... es la primera vez que pruebo esta parte de su cuerpo, es tan dulce como toda ella. Sabe tan delicioso como sus labios y como toda su piel. Pero es aun mas desquiciante. Ella comienza a jadear fuertemente, aprieta sus dedos en mis hombros, entierra las uñas hasta hacerlos sangrar... ella huele... titubea... pero no hace nada. Comienza a jalar de mi cabello con desesperación y yo sigo besando y lamiendo su intimidad mientras escucho su voz interna diciendo que siga asi, que le gusta lo que hago y que está muy excitada.

—_Jacob… Jacob… ya no puedo… me voy a venir… _

De pronto ya no puede aguantar mas y grita… mi Nessie grita y vuelve a enterrar sus uñas en mis hombros y justo en ese momento hago que se sienta sobre mi y así sintiendo su hirviente vagina solo la beso, no necesito moverme, no necesito embestirla yo ya estoy disfrutando de su piel y de su cuerpo y estoy demasiado excitado.

Comienzo a besar su cuello y la sujeto de la nunca, la acerco a mi hombro invitandola a beber de lo que brota de él. Ella se enderezó rapidamente y me miró a los ojos sorprendida…

—Todo, absolutamente todo lo que forma parte de mi, es tuyo.

—_Pero… mi corazón… _

—Todo Nessie, todo es tuyo.

Acerqué su boca a la mía, seguía sujetándola de la nunca, ese beso fue tornándose mas apasionado, yo seguía jadeando y ella ya estaba gimiendo de nuevo, sus latidos habían aumentado su frecuencia cardiaca y se estaba descontrolando. De manera inesperada comenzó a tallar mis labios con sus dientes hasta que los mordió y comenzó a succionarlos. La aparté un poco, quería que sanara la herida pero no quería dejar de sentirla así que nuevamente puse su boca sobre mis hombros aunque la herida de ahí ya había sanado así que solo se lo dije una vez:

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

Y me entendió, enterró sus bellos dientes en mi piel, sentí correr un hilo caliente por mi pecho y mi espalda y comenzó a succionar mientras seguía mordiendo una y otra vez. No puedo explicar este tipo de placer, era doloroso pero era demasiado excitante. Asi que me recosté de espaldas sobre la hierba quedando ella sobre mi. Y paso de un hombro a otro sin olvidar morder y succionar mis pechos…

—_Esto es increíble…eres completamente delicioso, ya eres parte de mi amor, aun lo eres mas._

Después de que bebió lo suficiente se volvió a acercar a mis labios y me besó. Mi sangre sabia extraña pero a ella le gustó. Me tomo del cabello e involuntariamente comenzo a restregarse en mis caderas asi que la tomé de las suyas para ayudarle pero de un momento a otro cambió de opinión.

—_Quiero sentirte sobre mi._

Sin salir de ella voltee nuestros cuerpos haciéndola quedar sobre la hierba y yo sobre ella.

—_Asi puedo verte mejor…y no te detengas, no te controles. Ahora no quiero que me cuides._

Y no me lo dijo dos beses. Por fin y por primera vez ante ella dejé salir al animal que tengo dentro_. _Sus piernas quedaron sobre mis rodillas dobladas y mis brazos debajo de los de ella sujetándome de sus hombros y me dejé llevar por toda la pasión que sentía en esos momentos. Ella solo me pedía mas y mas y mas… y jadeaba y gemía y me decía lo mucho que le gustaba como Jacob y lo mucho que le fascinaba con lobo. Me decía una y otra vez lo mucho que me deseaba pero sobre todo lo mucho que me amaba. No dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, yo no dejaba de contemplar la expresión de su excitación. Se veía más hermosa y mas sensual que nunca. No se cuanto tiempo estuve embistiéndola, solo se que la hice que se viniera tres veces mas. Pero ya no podía contenerme un minuto mas y justo en el momento en que ella iba a lograr otro orgasmo me vine yo también y como aquella vez, como nuestra primera vez… solo le grité que la amaba.

**Renesmee**

No se cuantas horas tenemos haciendo el amor una y otra vez… y en este momento, frente a nuestro lago y perdida en sus brazos me doy cuenta que no puedo separarme de ellos. Ya no puedo vivir sin sus caricias, sin sus besos, sin su calor, sin sentir su intimidad dentro de la mía. Ya no puedo vivir sin la necesidad de entregarme a él a cada momento. Desde que salimos de la reunion comenzamos con besos y caricias por el camino, hicimos el amor bajo un pequeño arbol, lo hicimos en cuanto llegamos a nuestro arbol, lo hicimos una vez mas dentro del agua y ahora lo hacemos sobre la hierba frente al mismo lago. Sus manos me apretaban tan fuerte y sus labios me besaban tan apasionados que no pude evitar morderlos y succionarlos y disfrutar de su deliciosa sangre tambien.

Cuando le enterré las uñas me invitó a beber de su sangre y me sorprendí, no queria hacerle daño asi que de principio no me atreví pero cuando la bebí de sus labios ya no pude rechazar la segunda invitacion. No se cuanto le succioné mientras besaba y paladeaba su piel pero fue algo fascinante y muy placentero porque estaba bebiendo la sangre de mi amor directamente de su cuerpo mientras lo tenía dentro. No creo que haya algo que supere esta experiencia. Y lo mejor de todo es que me dijo que asi sera cada vez que yo quiera, si quiero hacerlo siempre, cada dia o cada hora… asi será.

En uno de los instantes que mi Jacob se quedó dormido, me puse a reflexionar sobre el cuadro familiar de hace no se cuantas horas. Todas las personas que quiero estaban ahí, excepto mi abuela René, ella tuvo que regresar a Florida después de mi boda. Mi tía Alice, como siempre, quiso celebrar todas las bendiciones que ha recibido la familia y quiso hacerlo justo hoy, el día de mi cumpleaños.

Tan solo cumplí ocho años, pero siento que el último lo viví como si hubieran sido cien. Todo ese tiempo me dije mil veces "Quisiera regresar el tiempo" para seguir siendo pequeñita y no vivir todo esto y no sufrir, sin embargo, en estos momentos analizo la situación y pienso que si alguien me hubiera dicho que mi vida llegaría a este estado de felicidad y dicha plena, con gusto viviría de nuevo todo lo que pasé desde hace meses. No cambiaría nada porque al final tendría mi recompensa, tendría esto que estoy viviendo en este momento. Tengo una familia y amigos que me quieren, en verdad me quieren y nos quieren. Tengo dos hijos maravillosos y tengo el amor del mejor hombre que la vida me pudo dar.

Y recordando esto comienzo a acariciar su pecho, y recorro su hermoso cuerpo con mis manos. No se daba cuenta de mis caricias, sin embargo senti que se estremeció. Abrió la boca y exhaló… esos carnosos labios son mios, solo mios. Me coloqué frente a él y comencé a acariciarle las piernas, fui subiendo poco a poco mis manos. Empecé a besarlo y a recorrer una con mi lengua, el comenzó a gemir sin despertar, su erección estaba iniciando. Bajó involuntariamente su mano a la entrepierna y comenzó a tocarse él solo…

-Nessie…

Si amor, soy yo, tu Nessie

-Nessie…

Yo seguí moviendo mi mano en donde estaba y comencé a besarle el cuello, sus hombros y su ardiente y dulce boca. El inconscientemente me pasó un brazo por el cuello apretando sus labios con los míos… metí mi lengua y el jadeó…..se apartó un poco, ya estaba algo despierto y me tomo de la cabeza apartando mis cabellos de la cara.

—Eres tu mi Nessie. Tu… mi unica verdad, mi unico amor y no estoy soñando.

Voltea nuestros cuerpos quedando nuevamente sobre mi y comenzamos de nuevo. Hacemos el amor una vez mas de manera sublime, mas calida, mas tierna. Me escucha todo lo que quiero y no quiero lo hace en mi piel y dentro de mi. El sabe lo excitada que me pongo con solo tenerlo cerca y no puedo dejar de decirle lo mucho que lo amo, que quiero morir así en sus brazos, que soy tan feliz porque se lo mucho que me ama y que tengo una enorme confianza en él y en su amor por mi... lo se, lo siento. Porque ya no hay dudas, ya no hay temores, ya no hay confusiones ni malos entendidos, ya no hay sueños, ya no hay fantasías ahora todo es realidad, es mi realidad. Y mi realidad es esta, mi cuerpo en sus manos, mis labios en su piel y su sangre en mi sistema. Ya no "quiero regresar el tiempo" ahora quiero vivir mi presente y esperar con ilusión mi futuro al lado de quien ilumina mi vida y que me ha dado, desde que nací, el deseo de vivir día a día... **Por que este amor si será para siempre.**

_**Fin**_

Hola a tod s los que me hicieron el enorme favor de leer esta historia, quiero agradecerles el tiempo que se tomaron en leer cada una de mis locuras no tienen idea de lo que significó para mi, era tan gratificante y estimulante cada comentario suyo que no puedo explicarlo. Sé que decepcioné a algunas y dejé conformes a otras, pero nada fue planeado, todo lo fui escribiendo según venía a mi mente, en ocasiones ni cuenta me daba de lo que escribía. La verdad, todo empezó como algo pequeño, pero poco a poco las ideas se fueron viniendo de golpe y tuve que seccionar la historia. Lo que iba a ser un OS de 10 páginas, se convirtió en un "cuento" de 500. Ni yo lo puedo creer. Espero que las próximas locuras que escriba, también sean de su agrado.

Con mucho cariño,

Daniela Taylor Black


End file.
